


El diario de Lula

by Yessibolson



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 100,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessibolson/pseuds/Yessibolson





	1. Chapter 1

24 de septiembre de 1986, Decatur-Georgia.

Los últimos rayos del sol le golpeaban de lleno en la cara. Con los ojos cerrados se dejó acariciar por la leve brisa que comenzaba a levantarse. Pronto llegaría la hora de cenar y con ello la recogida de todos los chiquillos que corrían a su antojo por la calle o daban paseos en bicicleta. Sentado en la escalera del portal, oyó crujir la madera a su espalda y sonrió. Sintió su cuerpo acercarse al suyo desprendiendo ese olor tan característico que le envolvía con calidez.

-La cena está lista.

-De acuerdo.

Abriendo los ojos, ambos miraron al frente para ver como un grupo de chicos se afanaban por recoger las canicas que habían dejado esparcidas para volver a sus casas.

-Justo hoy hace cuatro años.

-¿Cuatro años ya?

-Sí. Han cambiado tantas cosas…

-No pienses en ello –dijo posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios- los recuerdos son solo eso, recuerdos.

Levantándose, le dejó allí sentado observar la puesta de sol. Otra a sumar a su nueva vida.

_24 de septiembre de 1974, Pittsburg, Pensilvania._

La lluvia que comenzó a caer sobre el medio día había empeorado sin duda el camino de vuelta a casa. Estropeada su camioneta, Brian decidió coger la bicicleta del taller donde trabajaba para llegar a casa lo antes posible. De camino a la misma le había sorprendido la tormenta de verano que tanto la radio como la televisión habían anunciado para ese día. Blasfemando por lo bajini, no le sorprendió ver la luz del salón encendida pero sí el silencio que parecía reinar en ese pequeño infierno. Con rapidez y bastante precaución, dejó la bicicleta en el porche mientras se resguardaba de la incesante llovizna. Revolviéndose el pelo, abrió la puerta de la casa sintiendo como el calor de la misma le daba de lleno. Ningún sonido, nada que pudiese darle una pista de cómo estaban los ánimos allí dentro. Así que como todos los días, pasó al salón quedando estático al momento. Su padre, Jack, estaba de pie dando vueltas mientras que su madre, Joan, tenía el semblante serio. Por su parte Claire no paraba de sollozar.

-Ey sonyboy…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tu abuela Cloe ha fallecido. Antes nos llamó tu tío Sam para contárnoslo. Mañana la entierran.

-¿La abuela Lula?

-Brian –dijo tajante Joan al oír ese nombre.

-La abuela Cloe. Cloe. Así que ya estas tardando. Coge algunas cosas, mañana temprano salimos rumbo al pueblo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación donde permaneció allí largo rato. No fue hasta que oyó el crujir de las escaleras cuando sacó de su armario una vieja maleta y comenzó a meter en ella ropa de muda, algunas camisas y pantalones. Su madre apareció ante sus ojos mientras seguía metiendo ropa. Alzó la mirada un momento para verla apoyada en la puerta con el semblante igual de serio.

-Espero que te comportes una vez que lleguemos allí. No quiero escenitas Brian.

Sin decir nada siguió metiendo su ropa en la maleta.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí mamá. Nada de escenitas. Ni que fuese a hacerlas, es un velatorio –dijo haciendo una fea mueca.

-No hace falta que metas tanta ropa. Sólo serán un par de días.

Dándole la espalda, Joan salió de allí cerrando la puerta momento en el cual Brian lanzó una de sus camisas hacia allí.

-Maldita bruja…

Perdiendo la cuenta de las horas que llevaban en aquella vieja camioneta, Brian observaba cuanto podía por la ventanilla. No ayudaba para nada el silencio que había entre ellos, así como los walkmans que llevaba Claire de los cuales salía una chirriosa canción. De rigoroso luto, Joan no había podido esperar si quiera a llegar a Pittsburg, lugar de nacimiento de la abuela Lula. Corrección, abuela Cloe. No iba a llorar, sabía que delante de ellos debía mostrar indiferencia ante la muerte de una de las personas que más ha querido en su vida. Aquella que realmente le entendió y le abrió el camino a un mundo diferente. Un mundo que solo conocían ellos dos. Pocos minutos después se encontraban en Pittsburg, camino de la casa de sus abuelos. Nada más aparcar, Brian bajó rápidamente mientras Joan y Claire se tomaban su tiempo. Justo al entrar notó su ausencia de una manera notable. Todos los cuadros, jarrones y esos pequeños detalles que tenía ya habían sido desvalijados. Algunas sábanas cubrían los pocos muebles que quedaban. Se dispuso a subir por las escaleras para acceder a las habitaciones cuando una presencia le hizo volverse.

-Cuanto tiempo Brian. Vaya… sí que has crecido.

-Sí tío Sam. Además ya veo que vosotros tampoco habéis perdido tiempo…

Dejándole con la palabra en la boca, subió de dos en dos los escalones que daban al piso superior. Miró por todas las habitaciones y las vio exactamente igual que las anteriores hasta que llegó a la suya. Abriendo despacio la puerta que se encontraba un poco entreabierta, vio como aun permanecía intacta. La cama, ya bastante vieja, estaba cubierta por una gruesa colcha de hilo color granate. Los cojines con sus bordados y las cortinas llenas de flores que tanto le gustaban. _“Por joder un poco, ya sabes cariño…”_ Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Lula porque aunque se empeñaran, ella era Lula. La gran Lula. Sentándose sobre la cama no pudo evitar que las lágrimas asomasen por sus ojos unos instantes. Había vivido tantas cosas con ella… Oyendo unos pasos cercanos se las limpió y comenzó a rebuscar en su mesita de noche. Fue ahí cuando lo vio. El pequeño diario que siempre llevaba con ella y un sobre con un remite: Para mi nieto Brian.

Con sigilo lo sacó echándole una ojeada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Brian? -La voz de Joan no hizo más que revolverle el estómago. La miró desafiante mientras alzaba el pequeño diario.

-La abuela me deja esto. Así que me lo llevo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que la abuela te deja eso? ¿Dónde lo pone?

-Aquí –dijo mostrándole el sobre- así que me lo llevo.

-Da igual. Todo lo que hay aquí es basura, no vale para nada. Cuando termines de coger lo que sea nos iremos. Así que date prisa.

Viéndola marchar, dio un último vistazo a la habitación y salió de allí.

 

Muchas personas. Eso es lo que veía mientras esperaba a su madre, quien parecía luchar contra la puerta de casa que en esos momentos, no decidía cerrarse. Sosteniendo el balón entre sus manos, sus ojos azules veían una incesante ir y venir de personas de una de las casas cercanas a la suya. Con apenas once años esa fue la primera vez que vio un cortejo fúnebre. Algunas de esas personas, vestidas de negro, parecían cuervos alrededor de…

-¡Justin! ¿Qué estás mirando con tanto interés?

-A toda esa gente –dijo señalando el grupo que se agolpaba en el jardín para comenzar a discutir levemente- ¿Por qué van todos de negro?

-Oh… verás cariño. ¿Te acuerdas de la mujer que vivía en esa casa? –Justin negó con la cabeza- Pues ahí vivía una mujer muy mayor y ha muerto. Cuando alguien muere, las personas que le quieren se visten de negro para expresar así lo tristes que están.

-Ya está todo Jennifer, podemos irnos.

Alentando a Justin para que subiese, éste no pudo evitar ver como el grupo comenzó a discutir alzando cada vez más la voz. Se metió en el coche sin poder evitar echar la vista atrás.

 

El viento aplacaba sin duda alguna el sofocante calor del día. Con el gesto más endurecido de lo que realmente hubiese querido, se encontró en el cementerio dándole el último adiós a su abuela. Mientras el reverendo daba la consabida misa, con sus mensajes y parafernalias varias, decidió quedarse hasta que los demás comenzaron a subir en sus coches para ir al lugar destinado al velatorio. Apenas un ramo de flores cubría en esos momentos su tumba. No quería llorar. Ese día se lo prometió a ella.

“ _Nunca volveré a llorar por nadie._

_Haces bien hijo…_

_Pero por ti si lloraré, ¿eh?_

_¿Por mí? Ni se te ocurra cariño. Porque si lo haces soy capaz de salir de la tumba y arrancarte las pelotas. ¿Me entiendes?”_

 

-Te echaré de menos abuela…

Sin más dejó caer un enorme ramo de rosas sobre la tumba y se dirigió a la camioneta donde le esperaba un más que impaciente Jack y una enojada Joan. El día no había hecho más que comenzar.

 

Dos semanas. Sólo habían pasado dos jodidas semanas desde aquella visita al cementerio y las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. A pesar de tener ya veintidós años se sentía un maldito crio por no poder hacerle frente a Jack y la estúpida de Joan. Pero esa sería la última vez. Se juró a sí mismo dejar aquel infierno y no volver jamás. Por eso, como tantas otras tardes, preparó su mochila la cual lleno prácticamente con la ropa que le quedaba. Unos casetes, su vieja cazadora y poco más. Bajó por las escaleras y justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta se topó de bruces con Jack.

-¿Dónde vas con todo eso? –dijo señalando la mochila tremendamente cargada.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Maldito bastardo. Soy tu padre, ¿qué manera es esa de hablarme? ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Haciendo caso omiso, abrió la puerta con fuerza y se dirigió hacia su bicicleta cuando sintió como Jack le empujaba para hacerle caer. Al oír jaleo, Joan salió para ver qué ocurría. Lejos de amedentrarse, Brian recogió su mochila, la bicicleta y se dispuso a irse cuando sintió la mano de Jack sobre su hombro. Pero en un movimiento rápido Brian se deshizo de su amarre golpeándole fuertemente en la cara.

-¡Jack! –Gritó poseída Joan al ver que había sido golpeado por Brian.

-No más maldito desgraciado. Nunca más…

-¡Brian! Lárgate de aquí. ¿Qué manera es esa de pegar a tu padre? ¡Vete!

Sin dirigir una sola mirada atrás, cogió la bicicleta y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Sería la última vez que pisara esa casa.

 

Meses. Habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde aquella situación tan extraña y cada vez que veía a alguien vestido completamente de negro llegaba incluso a estremecerse. A pesar del frío reinante, se encontraba en la calle jugando con sus amigos del colegio. La llegada de su hermana Molly no había hecho otra cosa más que molestarle. Le gustaba su hermana, pero era demasiado pequeña para entender nada y se aburría en casa. Además sacando buenas notas, no tenía nada más que hacer. Pero esa tarde ocurrió algo diferente a las demás. El imbécil de Hobbs, porque no era otra cosa sino un imbécil, se le había ocurrido la semejante idea de ir a molestar a Dennis el gordo. Dennis tenía un taller de mecánica dos calles más abajo y casi siempre estaba solo o rodeado de chatarra.

-Vayamos a molestar al gordo. ¿Qué me decís?

-Chris hace mucho frío. Además dentro de nada tendremos que irnos a casa.

Y así se encontraban en esos momentos. Corriendo todos en dirección a sus casas, calle arriba mientras el gordo corría tras ellos con un cinturón más ancho que sus zapatillas.

-¡Malditos mocosos, como os coja os vais a enterar!

Jadeando, con el chaquetón puesto y sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba, casi tropezó con alguien que bajaba a bastante velocidad con una bicicleta. Se apartó a tiempo para que éste no le arrollase.

-¡Ten más cuidado mocoso!

Fue a volverse justo cuando notó como tiraba de él.

-Tío ten cuidado. Venga vamos, el gordo se ha cansado.

-Imbécil…

 

-Llegas… tarde… -dijo Dennis jadeando aun cuando llegó a la altura de un muchacho alto y moreno.

-Lo siento pero he tenido problemas con la casera. Quiere echarme y aun no he conseguido el dinero suficiente para pagarle.

-¿Cuánto te pide por la habitación?

-Trescientos dólares, con derecho a comida pero es demasiado dinero.

-Mmmm –murmuró mientras se adentraba en el taller para sentarse en un banco de madera- Hagamos un trato.

-¿Qué tipo de trato? –preguntó Brian receloso.

-Verás. La casa que hay encima de este taller está vacía. Daisy quería ponerla a la venta pero nadie la querrá. Está demasiado vieja y habría que hacerle mil cosas. Además con un taller debajo… ¿Quién querría semejante cuchitril?

Dennis vio como Brian se relajó un poco mientras miraba hacia la casa de arriba.

-Te propongo quedarte en esa casa. Sin alquiler, toda tuya. Pero a cambio tú abres y cierras el taller. Yo ya estoy algo mayor y me cuesta trabajo llegar a tiempo. Si me haces ese favor no te cobro alquiler alguno. Tu sueldo seguirá siendo el mismo pero darás a más para tus gastos. ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

_29 de Abril de 1978, Pittsburg, Pensilvania._

Poco a poco el calor iba dejándose notar. El viento mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles y los rosales de algunos vecinos comenzaban a florecer. Enfrascado en el motor de una camioneta nueva, comenzó a oír a lo lejos aquel revuelo que desde hacía una temporada venían a molestarles al taller. Poniendo una mueca de desagrado, Brian vio como Dennis intentaba levantarse del banco no sin esfuerzo tras dejar una pieza del motor que estaba limpiando. Sacando la cabeza del amasijo de cables y baterías, se acercó a la puerta para comprobar, como de nuevo, aquel grupo de chavales bajaban como unos demonios la calle casi sin pisar el freno.

-¡¡Gilipollas el último!!

-Vete a la mierda Taylor, ¡eres un tramposo!

Sus risas, de nuevo esas risas que todos los días llenaban aquel taller a su paso. Ésta vez era ese chico, el rubito, quien iba a la cabeza incitando a los demás a seguirlos. Hacía tiempo que le veía rondar por allí. Cuando el tiempo estaba más tranquilo o hacía menos calor, venían con las bicis y se sentaban en un parque cercano. Luego volvían pegándole patadas a las latas o una vieja pelota. Y por última les veía bajar corriendo la calle para ver quien llegaba antes a una meta imaginaria. Más de una vez alguno de ellos se había caído provocando las carcajadas del resto que intentaban en vano ayudarle. No tendrían más de 12 o 13 años, unos críos a su lado. Apenas pudo sonreír cuando sintió como Dennis salía detrás de ellos con una correa para echarles de allí. Al grito unísono de “ _el gordo, que viene el gordo_ ”, todos salían corriendo y riéndose con sus bicicletas camino del parque. Vio su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa “ _esa inmensa sonrisa_ ” y no pudo evitar reír para sí. _“De seguro se las trae a todas de calle”._

-¡Daphne!

Parando con su bici ve como la chica, mulata, sigue con la suya mientras carcajea cada vez más fuerte. El camino del instituto a casa siempre lo hacen juntos. Alguna que otra vez sus colegas les han acompañado pero prefieren dejar solos a la “parejita”, tal y como les han bautizado.

-No me gusta que digas eso… -dijo comenzando a pedalear para llegar a su altura.

 

-Sí papá.

 

-No te pases. Te lo digo en serio Daph…

 

-Lo sé, tranquilo. Oye y tu padre…

 

-Bien –dijo haciendo un mohín con los labios- bueno… no tan bien como yo quisiera…

 

-¿Ha vuelto con lo mismo?

 

-Sí. El otro día me pillo los dibujos y se puso hecho una fiera. Sigue con lo de que estudie economía y tal…

 

-Pero si a ti no te gusta.

 

-Ya pero le da igual. Y con tal de que no se lie más…

Pedaleando, llegan pronto a casa de Justin. Apenas hace amago de despedirse de él, Craig Taylor aparece por la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ey Justin! ¿Por qué no invitas a tu amiga a comer con nosotros?

 

-Esto… Daphne tiene cosas que hacer papá.

 

-No te preocupes. Que llame aquí a su casa. ¡Vamos Daphne! No puedo ser descortés con la amiguita de mi hijo.

Mirándose ambos, Justin resopló hasta que ambos entraron en casa dejando antes sus bicicletas en el porche. Tras una agradable comida en la cual Craig no paró de lanzar miraditas de complicidad a Jennifer y Justin, quien no entendía nada, subieron a su habitación tras ser advertidos de cualquier travesura.

-Lo detesto… -dijo Justin mientras cerraba la puerta y se tumbaba sobre la cama.

 

-No pasa nada Justin. Ya sabes cómo son los padres… a mi madre le pasa igual contigo.

 

-Ya pero… ya lo hemos hablado Daph…

 

-Pero Justin ¿no hay ninguna chica que te guste? ¿Ninguna?

 

-No… al menos en este instituto –dijo mientras se apoyaba en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando a lo lejos.

 

No era mucho el tiempo que llevaba en aquella casa pero ya la sentía suya. Acomodándola con un sofá pequeño y algo viejo, con su sueldo pudo comprar pocas cosas. Una nevera nueva puesto que la que tenía estaba estropeada, un televisor y un colchón que era más que pasable. La casa no es que estuviese demasiado mal pero se notaba que hacía falta un papel nuevo para las paredes, arreglar la calefacción y poco más. Pero esa era su pequeña guarida. Guarida a la que le faltaba algo importante: comida. Pero desganado que acababa, aprovechaba la hora que tenía para comer buscando algún lugar decente donde sirviesen algo más que el típico plato combinado que solo conseguiría aumentar los niveles de colesterol en su sangre. Fue así como un día encontró el Dinner. Algo cutre a simple vista pero parecía casero. Dejó la bicicleta encadenada a una farola y entró. Diferente. Si podía calificar a aquel bar era de diferente. Despacio, recorrió con la vista cada uno de los detalles que la conformaban, asientos de sky rojo, taburetes del mismo color, posters de chicos, una bien camuflada bandera multicolor… Y una camarera un tanto… llamativa. Apartándose de ella, se sentó en un taburete cercano a la barra. Ojeando por encima para ver qué tenían se acercó un joven, que a juzgar, podría tener más o menos la misma edad que él.

-¿Qué desea tomar?

-Mmm una cocacola light y… ¿hay algo ligero?

-Tenemos varios menús, si quiere puede echarles un ojo –dijo acercándole una de las cartas mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

-Michael deja ya de ligar y ayúdame a servir mesas.

-Ma…estoy atendiendo a un cliente. Déjate de tonterías.

Acercándose a él, Brian vio de reojo como la estrafalaria camarera le miraba de arriba abajo mientras mascaba chicle.

-Ey, eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Solo vengo a comer…

-Y encima contestón. Bueno… Michael es todo tuyo. Tiene un buen trasero.

-¡Ma!

-¿Esa es tu madre?

-Sí… le ayudo aquí con el restaurante.

-Mmm tomaré una ensalada.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí…

-Tenemos unas barritas de limón muy buenas. Por si quieres para el postre.

-No, está bien así.

Tras poco más de 5 minutos, tenía frente a él una ensalada y su coca cola, así como un pequeño recipiente con un par de barritas de limón.

-Invita la casa.

 

-Gracias…

 

-Me llamo Michael, Michael Novotny.

 

-Kinney… Brian Kinney.

 

-Encantado –dijo tras chocar su mano con la suya. No te había visto antes por aquí…

 

-Vivía en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Encontré trabajo aquí cerca, en un taller.

 

-¿El taller de Dennis?

 

-Sí… ¿le conoces? –dijo mientras removía la ensalada para llevarse un trozo a la boca.

 

-Todos conocen a Dennis. De hecho es el único que tiene un taller cercano. El otro más próximo está casi tres manzanas más lejos. Además de ser más caro. Dennis es buena gente.

Asintiendo, Brian siguió comiendo su ensalada. Michael tomó la jarra de café y se acercó a las mesas para atenderlas. Haciendo una nota mental, Brian recordó que al día siguiente debería ir también allí a comer.

_2 de Agosto de 1978, Pittsburg, Pensilvania._

Con su vieja bicicleta, se dirigió al parque cercano al taller. Dennis ese día le había dado la tarde libre por lo cual aprovechó para quedar con Michael y comer juntos. El calor reinante era insoportable y aun estando parapetado por su vieja gorra de beisbol, el sudor comenzaba a caerle por la cara a su antojo. Una vez llegó, comenzó a pedalear despacio. Muchos jóvenes habían decidido comer allí. Pequeños picnics de parejitas, grupos de amigos y al fondo, Michael. Al verle, éste levantó los brazos agitándolos fuertemente.

-Patético… -susurró para sí mismo.

 

-¡Ey! Menos mal que llegaste pronto. Esto se estaba llenando demasiado…

 

-Con este calor no apetece estar en casa rodeado de ventiladores. ¿Las trajiste?

Sonriendo, acercó una pequeña nevera de mano donde, entre abundante hielo, había varias latas de cerveza. Cogiendo un par de ellas, Brian dejó la bicicleta sobre el césped mientras se sentaba junto a Mickey, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Viendo una pareja de enamorados cruzar delante suya, Michael observó a Brian quien seguía bebiendo su cerveza.

-¿No tienes novio?

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Novio, que si no tienes –dijo casi en un susurro.

 

-No. Yo no creo en el amor. Y tal como están las cosas…

 

-Pero no se… ¿no te apetece levantarte con alguien a tu lado?

 

-No… eso es de… bolleras. Matrimonios heteros que forman familias…

 

-Ah…

 

-¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguien que te haga tilín, Mickey?

 

Sonriendo tontamente, comenzó a beber su cerveza sintiendo como Brian le miraba divertido. Haciéndose el interesante se enderezó un poco y dejó la cerveza a un lado.

 

-Puede… si… podríamos decir que sí.

 

-¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Le conozco?

 

-Más o menos… ¿comemos?

 

Mordiéndose el labio, Brian sacó de su mochila un par de bocadillos que preparó en su casa. Así juntos pasaron aquella tarde bajo el incesante calor.

 

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

 

Esperando su respuesta, Daphne ve como Justin remueve sus pies bajo el agua mientras permanece sentado en el borde de la piscina. Finalmente, Justin se encoge de hombros mientras comienza a salpicar levemente.

 

-Vendrá Daniel…

 

Al ver el brillo y la intensidad en la mirada de su amigo, nada hacia él hasta quedar a su altura. -Lo sabía. ¡Te gusta Daniel!

 

-Daph por favor… -dijo intentando no alzar la voz- qué tonterías dices…

 

-Oh venga ya Justin. No me lo niegues. Te gustan los chicos, ¿no?

 

Evitando su mirada, siguió salpicando hasta que la voz de su amiga le sacó de su aturdimiento.

 

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes Justin?

 

-Decirte qué Daph…

 

-Que te gustan los chicos, que eres gay…

 

-Porque no puedo serlo.

 

-Si claro y yo no puedo ser negra. Justin no me jodas.

 

Dejándose caer dentro del agua, Daphne se apartó para dejar que su amigo nadase con tranquilidad. Al salir a flote, Justin nadó hacia ella.

 

-Daph no se lo digas a nadie. Si mi padre se entera… mejor no quiero ni pensarlo.

 

-¿Pero qué vas a hacer entonces?

 

-No se… no lo sé. Quizás me largue de aquí cuando vaya a la universidad, a algún lugar donde no me conozca nadie.

 

-Yo te guardaré el secreto.

 

_16 de febrero de 1980, Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Era la cuarta vez en aquella mañana que Dennis caía desmayado en el taller. Los dos primeros los achacó a la falta de sueño y un catarro mal curado. El tercero le comenzó a asustar pero el cuarto definitivamente fue lo que le empujó a llamar a la ambulancia. Había mucho trabajo en el taller y por un lado se maldijo al no tener ayuda alguna. Apenas la ambulancia abandonó la calle camino del hospital, un Ford familiar bastante decente llegó hasta él. Del mismo se bajó un hombre de mediana edad, pelo oscuro y semblante recto. Nada más verle salir y mirarle de arriba abajo supo que tendría problemas con él.

-Buenas, ¿no está Dennis por aquí?

 

-Acaban de llevárselo en una ambulancia. No se encontraba bien. ¿Qué necesita?

 

-Me gustaría que le revisara el motor. Tengo que hacer un viaje largo y me gusta llevarlo a punto. Pero ya volveré.

 

-Puedo mirarlo. Trabajo con él.

 

-No… mejor otro día. Adiós.

Alzando una ceja, Brian vio como ese tipo se marchaba de allí dejándole con dos palmos de narices. Segundos después, Michael apareció allí por sorpresa.

-¿Qué tal la mañana? He oído algo sobre lo de Dennis…

 

-¿De dónde coño has salido?

 

-Menudo recibimiento… yo también me alegro de verte.

 

-Lo siento pero… joder estoy de trabajo hasta arriba y ese tío –dijo señalando la calle- se veía con pasta. Y no ha querido dejarme su puto coche porque… yo que sé por qué.

 

-Los hay de costumbres. No te preocupes, poco a poco te ira llegando gente nueva…

 

-Eso espero.

 

 

 

-¿Craig? ¿No ibas a llevar el coche al taller?

 

-Dennis no está.

 

-Y…

 

-No me gusta dejar el coche si no está él. Tiene un chico allí con él y… es demasiado prepotente. No sé. Tiene aire de… ya me entiendes.

 

-No. No te entiendo. ¿Aire de qué?

 

-Marica, joder.

 

-Craig otra vez con lo mismo.

 

-Maldita sea Jennifer. Te digo que ese niñato de mierda es maricón. Y yo no le dejo mi coche a ningún maricón, ¿entendido?

 

-Pero Craig es el único taller que tenemos cercano, el otro está a las afueras…

 

-¡He dicho que no!

Mordiéndose el labio, Justin se escondió de nuevo tras la puerta de su habitación. Otro día más la misma discusión por el mismo tema de siempre. Desvistiéndose todo lo rápido que pudo, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Pronto oyó los pasos acercarse hasta su habitación para luego sentir como la puerta se abría. Haciéndose el dormido, se arrebujó un poco más bajo las sábanas.

-¿Justin? -La suave voz de su madre le tranquilizó un poco pero aun así siguió fingiendo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Justin? ¿Justin?

 

-Me duele la cabeza.

 

-Está bien cariño. Descansa. Si llama Daphne…

 

-No estoy. Si llama no estoy.

 

-Pero…

 

-Por favor.

 

-Como quieras.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_20 de marzo de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania._

Cerró la puerta sigiloso, para luego echar el pestillo y evitar así ser descubierto. Pronto cumpliría diecisiete y su cuerpo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que le costaba asimilarlo. Aun podía recordar como sus colegas iban presumiendo de la cantidad de vello que tenían en las piernas y ¡ey! A algunos hasta les había crecido la polla. Mirándose fijamente en espejo vio que lo único que apenas había cambiado para él era el tamaño de su cabello, más largo a pesar de lo que su padre decía. Sus ojos seguían igual de vivarachos y para su suerte, apenas necesitaba afeitarse. Por todo eso podía pasar por un chico normal, de su edad, y por qué no, completamente sano. A excepción de que no le ponían las chicas siliconadas ni las falsas virginales. Y lo peor era que nadie podía saberlo. Nadie excepto ella…

“ _Justin tienes que andar con cuidado… los chicos van a sospechar._

_-Me da igual lo que digan. En cuanto acabe el curso me iré y no volveré a verles más._

_-Pero… ya sabes cómo ha cambiado Hobbs. Desde que está en el equipo de futbol se cree el más machito de todos. Si no te buscas pronto una chica con la que acallar algunos rumores…_

_-¿Estás conmigo o con ellos?_

_-Contigo pero Justin miro por ti…”_

 

Despacio, recorrió con sus dedos el moratón de su brazo izquierdo. Primera advertencia de Hobbs. “ _Los maricas apestan”._

 

 

Cinco días. Ese fue el tiempo que tardó Dennis, apodado “el gordo” en morir. Y de nuevo se encontraba allí, en aquel cementerio portando otro ramo de flores. Mientras el reverendo iba citando las últimas palabras, el féretro que portaba a Dennis iba descendiendo lentamente. La viuda no paraba de llorar desconsolada y Brian no pudo evitar recordar aquel día.

“ _Apenas habían salido de la casa de Lula cuando sus padres se habían enzarzado en una pequeña discusión con su tío Sam. Algo sobre la venta de la misma y la repartición de los bienes._

_-Apenas lleva un día muerta ¿y ya estáis pensando en desvalijarla? No tenéis vergüenza._

_-Brian esto no es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas._

_-Me meto porque era la abuela Lula._

_-¡Cloe! No vuelvas a mentar más ese nombre en mi presencia. Es una mancha para la familia._

_-¿Una mancha?_

_-Brian no discutas y hazle caso a tu padre._

_-Dais vergüenza…_ ”

 

Abstraído en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo se había marchado hasta pasado un buen rato. Dejando el ramo sobre la tumba, se dirigió a pie hacia la casa. La viuda, días atrás y con el consentimiento de Dennis, había dejado unos poderes donde le cedía tanto el taller como la casa, inscribiéndolos a su nombre. Por más que se negó ambos, tercos como mulas, le convencieron para mantener allí el taller. Nada más llegar cerró con llave. Abrió la ventana que daba a un patio interior y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Sobre el viejo colchón había un par de prendas algo más formales que las que solía llevar a diario. Despacio comenzó a colgarlas en las perchas para guardarlas cuando lo vio. El pequeño diario de su abuela. Olvidándose la ropa, se sentó sobre el colchón y acercó el diario hacia sí. Con ese olor tan característico a añejo y perfume de mujer, Brian sonrió. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que nunca lo había leído. Si era cierto que la veía continuamente con la pequeña libreta en su mano, anotando cosas, pero nunca lo leyó. Así que movido por la curiosidad se dirigió a la primera página. Un par de datos sobre ella y aquella cita:

 

“ _Vuela libre, deja a tu corazón amar y vive siempre de acuerdo a tus ideas. Nunca hagas lo que digan los demás solo por complacerles. Vive tu vida intensamente_ ”.

 

El sonido de la lluvia llenó por completo aquella casa dejándole algo aturdido. Pronto cumpliría los veintisiete y sentía que no había avanzado con su vida. Estaba bien, tenía trabajo, tenía a Michael y de vez en cuando iban a la zona gay de la ciudad. Pero sentía que le faltaba algo y no sabía que era.

 

 

Bajaban de nuevo, como casi todos los días, por la calle sin pisar el freno. Aburridos, comenzaron a dar vueltas cercanos al taller de Dennis “el gordo” y para su sorpresa, se encontraba cerrado.

-Menuda mierda. Venga, vayamos a la vieja fábrica a lanzar piedras.

Y sin más se pusieron en camino. Despacio, Justin se quedó mirando fijamente la chapa que cubría aquel taller. Dennis nunca cerraba. Sin darse cuenta las palabras de su padre volvieron a él y comenzó a pedalear más fuerte hasta alcanzar a sus amigos. Sin dejar de ser observado por Hobbs, Justin sigue pedaleando ajeno a los que pasan a su alrededor hasta que un joven, algo mayor que él, se le queda mirando fijamente. Mirándole de reojo, no vio el escalón que tenía frente a él, haciéndole caer estrepitosamente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Daniel quien se acercó a él con rapidez.

 

-Sí, joder que hostia… no he visto el escalón…

 

-¿Cómo vas a verlo si no has dejado de mirar a ese tío de ahí? Que pasa Taylor… ¿te ponen las pollas?

-Cállate Hobbs.

 

-Eres una maldita maricona Taylor. Qué asco –dijo empujándole de nuevo haciendo le caer.

 

-Déjale ya Chris –dijo Daniel ayudándole de nuevo- Tío no le hagas caso…

 

-Vete a la mierda Daniel, ¿tú también? ¿Qué coño os pasa?

 

-A mi no me pasa nada, tú eres el que te crees más machito que los demás por estar en el equipo de futbol.

 

-Te la estás jugando Dani. Y tú… más te vale que te busques novia y se te quiten las tonterías.

No aguantando más las vejaciones, Justin empujó esta vez a Chris para al poco enzarzarse en una pelea.

 

Alza la mano intentando atrapar un aro mientras ve como este se deshace en su mano. Las risas de Michael le llegan más claras, mientras le ofrece otra cerveza. Sonríe y le da otra calada al porro. Ya que tiene el día libre, que mejor forma de pasarlo que esa. Otra opción era ir a Babylon, la disco gay más fabulosa de la zona Liberty pero…

-Creo que me estoy colocando demasiado…

 

-¿Con solo dos cervezas? –Preguntó alzando una ceja- me defraudas…

 

-Dos cervezas y dos porros. No hemos comido nada Brian. ¿Nunca tienes nada para comer?

 

-Lo justo. Pero supongo que tendré que cambiar ese viejo hábito.

 

-Deberías. El Dinner no está tan cerca como para dejar el taller solo.

 

-¿Qué coño eres, mi conciencia?

 

-Me preocupo por ti… -dijo acercándose más a él.

 

-¿Pedimos comida? –Preguntó mientras se levantaba torpemente para alcanzar el teléfono- ¿Pizza?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Michael permaneció sentado. Mientras Brian pedía no pudo evitar sentirse algo desperanzado. Brian le gustaba y ¡cómo! Pero cuantas más insinuaciones había hecho solo conseguía que éste le evitara. Ni aun estando colocados, en pleno Babylon, ni borrachos hasta casi echar la comida, nunca ha sentido la mínima atención del moreno hacia él.

 

Aguantó como podía las ganas de ponerse a gritar o llorar como una nenaza, según su padre claro. Pero lo cierto era que sentía su cuerpo dolorido como si una apisonadora le hubiese pasado por encima. Mal veía a Molly frente a él, sujetando aquel horrible oso de peluche, su mirada entre el asombro y el miedo.

-¡Ay!

-Estate quieto Justin, se que duele pero… Dios mío si has venido hecho un Cristo.

-El estúpido de Hobbs…

-¿Por qué te ha pegado? ¿Acaso no sois amigos? -La voz de Craig le hace sentirse aun más pequeño, encogiéndose de algún modo.

-Éramos… defendí a Daniel. Se metió con él y nos pegó a los dos.

-¿Y qué os dijo para ensañarse así con vosotros?

Dudando, se sujetó con fuerza a la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Nos llamó maricas. Porque… como aun no tenemos novia…

-Valiente cretino. Espero que le hayas dado su merecido.

-Craig por favor… que forma es esa de educarle.

-Justin no es ninguna maricona. Y si aun no tiene novia es porque las niñas de aquí son todas unas lagartas que solo quieren capitanes de futbol. Ya verás ya cuando vaya a la universidad. No podrás quitártelas de encima hijo.

Asintiendo levemente, siguió dejando que su madre le curase las heridas. Había tenido suerte de no tener que ir al hospital como Daniel, pero el moratón del ojo y el labio le duraría al menos una semana.

_20 de Abril de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania._

Aun les oye gritar desde su habitación. De nuevo la discusión de siempre: el coche, un desayuno mal hecho, su pelo…

Roza sus labios suavemente con la yema de sus dedos. Su primer beso. No ha sido nada del otro mundo pero el simple hecho de haber besado le ha inyectado tal sensación de euforia que quiere contárselo a todo el mundo. Sin embargo el oír a su hermana corretear para llegar hasta su habitación consigue hacerle girarse bruscamente para tirar sus apuntes al suelo.

-Mierda.

-Mamá dice que no se dicen palabrotas.

-Que graciosa…

-Te llaman por teléfono Justin.

-¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo?

Baja corriendo por las escaleras como si le fuese la vida en ello. Al ponerse al auricular ya sabe de quién se trata.

-Ey…

-Justin no voy a poder salir aun. Después de lo de Hobbs… no me dejan solo.

-Pero… ¿entonces?

-Ve tú. No dejes que ese impresentable se salga con la suya. Llama a Daphne y coméntaselo… lo siento tío.

-Está bien. Mejórate vale.

-Gracias y… eh… estuvo bien.

Iba a contestarle cuando colgó. Al no ir él sus planes quedaban más que frustrados. La fiesta que habría dentro de dos días y a la cual, Daniel no iría. Volvió a su habitación, cogió su mochila en la cual puso un bañador y ropa de muda y se fue a casa de Daphne. Tendría que urdir algún plan si quería llegar ese día sin encontrar algún tipo de problema. Conforme iba pedaleando decidió retrasar la visita a casa de Daphne. Bajando como todos los días aquella calle casi sin pisar el freno, pasó por delante del taller sin percatarse de la presencia de Brian que atendía a un cliente.

-¡Justin! ¡Ey, Justin!

Frenando casi en seco, se giró para ver quien le llamaba. Mirando hacia el taller vio a Thomas, uno de sus vecinos.

-¡Ey!

-Oye, necesito hablar con tu padre. ¿Está en casa?

-No pero no tardará. Mi madre si está. Déjele el recado a ella.

Y sin más siguió su camino hacia la casa de Daphne. Asomándose al haber oído las voces, Brian vio como una cabeza rubia se perdía a lo lejos.

-¿Quién era? ¿Necesitaba algo? –preguntó con su saber.

-Oh no. Es Justin, el hijo de un vecino mío. Iba corriendo como un demonio cuesta abajo.

-Ya… suelen hacerlo a diario.

_21 de Abril de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania._

Entre cadenas, ruedas usadas y aceite de motor pasa otra tarde más, de las muchas tardes que lleva allí trabajando. Huyendo del calor del hogar. La primavera hace días que se dejó notar pero aun así no le gusta ir demasiado desabrigado. Con su sudadera remangada, da los últimos toques a la furgoneta de Thomas, su vecino. Una vez listo, se quita parte del sudor con el reverso de su antebrazo dejando algunas marcas de aceite en su rostro. Sonriendo con suficiencia toma un trapo del montón que tiene apilado en una esquina para limpiarse las manos y probar esa belleza. En cuanto se sienta y arranca, siente el rugido del motor llenar todo el taller. Apagando de nuevo el motor, cierra la misma y se guarda las llaves para dárselas a su propietario quien en unas pocas horas volverá a por ella.

  
  


Una vez guardadas las herramientas y limpiados los demás utensilios, se apoya en la puerta del taller observando la calle. Siempre le ha gustado aquella zona, un residencial bastante tranquilo. Nada que ver con dos manzanas más atrás que todo es bullicio y prisas. Allí tiene todo lo que quiere: su casa y su pequeño taller con el cual sobrevive.

  
  


Está a punto de girarse para buscar una cerveza cuando los oye. Las risas, esas que siempre le molestaban cuando a las cinco de la tarde, comenzaba a arreglar diferentes coches y como si fuesen una bandada, bajaban corriendo por la calle, montados en sus bicis un pequeño grupo de chicos riendo a carcajadas y alborotando a su paso. Nunca les había prestado la atención suficiente porque eran críos. Apenas unos 15 o 17 años que podrían tener, las hormonas revueltas y ganas de comerse el mundo. Como un rayo, siempre pasaban por delante del taller sin apenas detenerse pero justo en esa fracción de segundo le volvió a ver. De entre todos ellos destacaba una cabeza rubia, cuya melena ondeaba al viento debido a la velocidad que llevaba. Su piel era más clara que la del resto y eso sin duda, llamaba la atención. ¿Desde cuándo había crecido tanto ese chico? Aun recordaba cuando más pequeño iban con sus patinetes y rezongaban por allí cuando apenas era un aprendiz en el taller. Cabeceó un poco y fue a por su cerveza, dejando atrás aquel griterío. Y así pasó otro día más.

  
  


_22 de Abril de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania._

  
  


Esa mañana hacía más calor de la normal, con lo cual llevaba remangada la camisa a cuadros que le regaló Mickey por su cumpleaños. Tras llamarle, quedaron en verse al medio día en el taller. Para variar, ese día libraba en el restaurante que llevaba con Debbie, su madre. Por lo cual, preparó una pequeña mochila con un par de bocadillos y algunas cervezas. Si su intuición no fallaba, ese día tendría poco trabajo por delante.

  
  


Refunfuñando se agachó para verla con detenimiento. Pinchada. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado tras intentar dar una vuelta a la manzana y que la bicicleta anduviera haciendo eses. Y no estaba borracho, aun no. Pero esperaba estarlo para la fiesta de esa noche en la cual, si todo salía bien, podría tener algún que otro escarceo. Claro eso si alguno de los chicos que fuesen allí se dejaban y nadie le pillaba. Mordiéndose el labio pensó donde podría llevarla para tenerla lista antes de la fiesta. De buena gana se llevaría el coche de su madre pero pensándolo mejor decidió llevarse la bici. “ _Es fácil de esconder_ ” pensó mientras sujetándola por el manillar, se dirigió al único taller que tenía más cercano. Tras unos veinte minutos y aguantar valientemente el calor que hacía llegó al taller por el que siempre pasaban cuando iban a jugar. Algo destartalado y poco llamativo, pero un lugar donde seguro le podrían arreglar la bicicleta. Nunca se había fijado en quien trabajaba allí. Supuso que el viejo Dennis seguiría tal y como le había comentado alguna que otra vez su padre, hasta que dejó de ir allí sin motivo alguno. Conforme se iba acercando pudo oír el sonido de una vieja emisora. Acercándose más pudo ver que la misma procedía de una destartalada radio que estaba sobre un banco de madera bastante viejo. Echando una ojeada al interior no vio a nadie así que se dispuso a irse cuando una voz le sobresaltó.

  
  


-¿Puedo ayudarte?

  
  


Girándose vio una figura emerger del fondo del taller. Cuando le tuvo prácticamente encima no fue capaz de articular una palabra coherente. Un chico mucho más alto que él, de unos 27 años aproximadamente, delgado, moreno y… “ _joder está buenísimo_ ”.

  
  


-Yo… esto… ¿no está Dennis?

  
  


Arqueando una ceja, miró de arriba abajo al chico consiguiendo enrojecerlo al instante.

  
  


-El viejo Dennis murió hace un par de meses. Yo me he quedado con el taller. ¿Qué necesitas?

  
  


-La bicicleta –dijo apartando la mirada- se ha pinchado la rueda delantera y la necesito.

  
  


Acercándose más a él y casi rozando su mano con la suya, se agachó para echarle un vistazo a la rueda. Tras tocarla un par de veces se levantó sonriendo.

  
  


-Puedo hacer algún apaño. Si quieres puedes venir después por ella.

  
  


-No, no. Espero. No tengo prisa.

  
  


-Como quieras…

  
  


Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, Brian no pudo ocultar que ese chico había dado un gran cambio. “ _Joder con el niño… tantos años viéndole hacer el loco delante del taller con la bicicleta y fíjate con lo que me topo hoy…_ ”. Apoyándose en la pared, Justin no podía evitar el seguir a ese hombre con la mirada. Sus manos, su espalda arqueada buscando las herramientas, su trasero… ¿por qué no había ido antes a ese taller?

  
  


-Puedes sentarte… -dijo moviendo la mano intentando que el chico dijese su nombre, aunque de sobras sabía cuál era.

  
  


-Justin. Justin Taylor, vivo a dos manzanas de aquí.

  
  


Ahuecando la mejilla le tendió la mano.

  
  


-Brian Kinney. Vivo aquí.

  
  


-¿En el taller?

  
  


-No joder, en este barrio. ¿Sabes? Tienes suerte.

  
  


Ante el interrogante que mostraba la cara de Justin, Brian no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

  
  


-La rueda. Es un simple pinchazo. Puedo arreglártela sin necesidad de cambiarla por una nueva.

  
  


-Oh claro… la rueda… genial. No me gustaría ir a pie hasta casa de… un colega. Ya sabes…

  
  


-Ajá…

  
  


Cogiéndola con gran soltura, Brian puso la bicicleta sobre la mesa de trabajo y empezó a reparar la rueda. Justin por su parte parecía haberse quedado mudo al momento. Siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos no pudo evitar el morderse el labio e imaginar que aquella bicicleta que acaba de levantar como si nada era él, que se encontraba sobre la mesa y…

  
  


-Puedes cambiar de emisora si quieres.

  
  


-¿Qué?

  
  


-La radio. Que puedes poner lo que quieras.

  
  


-Oh, así está bien.

  
  


-¿Seguro? Bueno si no te importa la cambiaré yo. Estoy harto de oír siempre lo mismo.

  
  


Dejando la bicicleta tomó de nuevo otro trapo y comenzó a limpiarse las manos mientras le observaba de reojo. No le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que entró. Mordiéndose el labio disimuladamente, le daba más de un repaso algo que sin duda le resultó curioso. Haciéndose el interesante para picarle más, tardo un tiempo en encontrar algo que realmente sonara bien. Algo de música disco fue lo único decente que encontró además de haber satisfecho la curiosidad del rubito por su anatomía. Volviéndose sobre sí mismo le pilló mirándole fijamente, enrojeciendo casi al instante. Riendo para sí continuó arreglando la rueda.

  
  


“ _Mierda, me ha pillado. Fijo que sabe que soy gay. ¡Dios! Si le va con el cuento a alguien estoy muerto. Mi padre me mata y…”_

  
  


-Ey –dijo Brian mientras pasaba su mano por su cara para volverle en sí- esto ya está.

  
  


-Oh… ¿ya? Gracias.

  
  


-Oye ¿qué coño te has fumado? Venir a un taller no es lo mismo que visitar un dentista. Puedes hablar, ya sabes…

  
  


-Lo siento es que… apenas te conozco y…

  
  


-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo sí que te conozco, es más. Os conozco. Todas las jodidas tardes venís por aquí liándola.

  
  


-Nadie se ha quejado además, la calle es de todos –dijo alzando la voz más de lo que había deseado.

  
  


Mirándole fijamente pudo ver como sus ojos, de un azul electrizante, se oscurecían por segundos. Encogiéndose de hombros alzó la bicicleta dejándola a su lado.

  
  


-Ahí tienes. Como nueva.

  
  


-¿Cuánto te debo?

  
  


-Nada. Es una tontería, no voy a cobrarte por esto.

  
  


Y fue entonces cuando pasó. Cuando esbozó aquella sonrisa que tantas veces le había llamado la atención. Junto a su pelo, claro está. Ahora el que sintió enrojecerse fue él, así que carraspeando se dio la vuelta y le saludó con la mano.

  
  


-¡Gracias! –oyó casi a la entrada, momento que aprovecho para girarse y verle subir.

  
  


“ _Buen culo. Encima tiene muy buen culo.”_

  
  


Tres horas. Habían pasado tres malditas horas y Michael no aparecía. El calor no daba tregua y se encontraba ahí, sólo, con su mochila, los bocatas y las cervezas. Finalmente el teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que pegase un salto de la banqueta donde se encontraba sentado para atender la llamada.

  
  


-¿Cómo? Mickey vete a la mierda. 3 horas, 3 jodidas horas ¿Y no has podido llamarme? Como si se hubiese muerto tu gato, me da igual. Que te jodan.

  
  


Pagándolo con el teléfono lo estampó contra el suelo de la rabia. Sin más tomó su mochila con sus cosas y se dispuso a irse pero justo cuando fue a hacerlo se acordó de algo. Acercándose al fondo del taller la vio, escondida tras una sábana amarillenta por el paso del tiempo. Acariciándola despacio, descubre la bicicleta que se encuentra debajo y decide que lleva demasiado tiempo guardado. Probándola para ver si necesitaba algún tipo de engrase sonríe al ver que no es así. Hecha la persiana del taller y monta, dejándose llevar. Pasa por una o dos manzanas hasta llegar al parque. El hambre le obliga a parar en el primer árbol que ve, bastante frondoso. El silencio, roto de vez en cuando por algún que otro pajarillo, le da la tranquilidad que necesita en ese momento. Se sienta de mala forma, abriendo la mochila de mala forma para sacar, de mala forma una cerveza y un bocadillo. Apenas la abre y le da un sorbo cuando siente como la cerveza se atasca en su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Tosiendo ahogadamente, fija sus ojos en la figura que dos árboles más adelantados tiene frente a él. Estirado, se remanga la camiseta para dejar libre la palidez de su piel, su estomago firme y sus músculos no muy definidos mientras su pelo queda alborotado. Parpadea un par de veces para cerciorarse de que, si, definitivamente es él. Inconscientemente, humedece sus labios mientras su cuerpo habla por sí solo. Así que cuando viene a darse cuenta, lleva consigo su bicicleta, la mochila y un par de birras que no puede rechazar.

  
  


Al llegar a su altura no puede evitar el repasarle con descaro. Ve que está dormido o eso parece. Sus ojos completamente cerrados, sus labios más rosados de lo que los recordaba, su cuello más esbelto, su pecho subiendo bajando de forma acompasada y su vientre que le llevó sin duda a centrarse en el bulto que asomaba entre sus pantalones.

  
  


Viendo como comenzaba a removerse, tosió levemente para hacerle ver que estaba allí. Ahogando una carcajada, vio como Justin se revolvía en el césped buscando su camiseta para taparse al ver que Brian estaba allí.

  
  


-Oye que soy un hombre… no hace falta que te tapes como si fuese tu madre.

  
  


-Lo siento no estoy acostumbrado y… ¿qué haces aquí?

  
  


-Mira eso iba a preguntarte yo. ¿No ibas a casa de un amigo?

  
  


-Eh…si pero… me ha dado plantón –dijo avergonzado. No me apetecía volver a casa y quedar como un pardillo.

  
  


-Pues ya somos dos –dijo sentándose a su lado acercando la mochila hacia ellos- quedé para comer con un colega en el taller y el muy hijo de… perdón, el muy cretino me ha dado plantón después de esperarle por tres horas.

  
  


-¿Tres horas?

  
  


-Tres. De buena gana hubiese ido a su casa a partirle el cráneo pero… tenía mucha hambre. Es más, sigo teniéndola. ¿Has comido?

  
  


-¿Yo? Sí… algo…

  
  


Justo en ese momento el silencio se hizo entre los dos hasta que las tripas de Justin hicieron acto de presencia. No pudiendo evitarlo, Brian comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Justin enrojecía a más no poder.

-¿Me acompañas? –Dijo mostrándole el otro bocadillo junto a la cerveza.

  
  


Sonriendo tímidamente, Justin tomó el bocata y dudó con la cerveza.

  
  


-¿No bebes? –Preguntó para darle luego un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

  
  


-Sí, claro.

  
  


Y sin más le dio un largo sorbo a la misma poniendo luego una mueca de desagrado que intentó ocultar pero que no pasó desapercibida para Brian.

-Oye mal empezamos si empiezas a mentirme. Tenías hambre, no te gusta la cerveza y… déjame adivinar. No has quedado con nadie.

  
  


-¡Ey! Si quedé, pero me dieron plantón como a ti.

  
  


-Vale, lo que tú digas.

  
  


Las horas pasaron, dos, tres, perdieron la cuenta. Brian solo sabía que el tiempo que había pasado junto a él se le había hecho demasiado corto. Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, Justin se levantó como pudo tambaleándose.

  
  


-Tengo que irme… supuestamente voy a una fiesta con mis amigos.

  
  


-¿Así? No te tienes en pie. Y si vas en bici llegarás para echar la pota y dormir la mona.

  
  


-Ya pero al menos haré mi entrada triunfal –dijo abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa amplia. No puedo volver a casa.

  
  


-¿Por?

  
  


-Mis padres creen que me quedo a dormir a casa de una amiga mía y… hemos estado estudiando.

  
  


-Oh… claro. Pero mira, has aprendido una lección.

  
  


-¿Cuál? –dijo acercándose a Brian quien permanecía sentado.

  
  


-La cerveza no te sienta bien.

  
  


-Oh Brian déjate de rollos –protestó mientras se ponía la camiseta sin lograrlo.

  
  


-Ven aquí James Dean. –Dijo mientras se levantaba para acercarse a él y ayudarle- ¿Ves? No eres capaz ni de ponerte tu propia camiseta.

  
  


-Eso es mentira, si dejara de liarse podría ponérmela.

  
  


-Estate quieto tú y así podré ayudarte.

  
  


Ante el vaivén de Justin, Brian decidió sujetarle por la cintura y atraerle hacia él consiguiendo que su menudo cuerpo se tensara al momento. Clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos dejó que Brian le pusiese la camiseta casi sin darse cuenta. Su piel ardía bajo sus manos.

  
  


-¿Ves? –Le replicó intentando calmarse tras sentir la suavidad y el calor de su piel.

-Gracias…

Besarle. Morderle. Dejarle marcas por todo el cuerpo. Clavarle las uñas, arañarle. Hacerle suyo. Parpadeó un par de veces para obligarse a sí mismo a contenerse, a no besar sus labios que tenía tan cerca de él que casi podía rozarlos.

  
  


-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

  
  


Y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Una mueca de disgusto, una chispa apagada en sus ojos.

  
  


Un escalón, dos, tres y tras tropezar con una maceta y un viejo cubo logran llegar a la puerta de la casa. De su casa. Rezando porque nadie les hubiese visto, deseando clavarle en su viejo colchón. Pero se contiene todo lo que puede hasta cerrar la puerta con llave, doble vuelta, por eso de los ladrones y las visitas inoportunas. Porque Michael puede ser una visita inoportuna, o un jodido ladrón que venga a disculparse por haberle dejado tres horas esperando a comer con él. Pero ahora lo que más le interesa es él, embriagado por dos simples cervezas, el calor de la primavera y los recuerdos que le azotan constantemente. No pide permiso, nunca lo ha hecho. Simplemente hace lo que le apetece hacer, acercarse a él en la penumbra, rodear con sus brazos su cintura y besarle como si le fuese la vida en ello. Siente como Justin se revuelve, incapaz en principio de devolverle el beso como dios manda pero si algo tiene, es que aprende rápido. Y cuando vienen a darse cuenta están tirados en el suelo del salón, enredando sus lenguas, sus manos entre sus ropas, jadeando al unísono.

  
  


-Brian…

  
  


Más que oír su nombre siente un gemido salir de los hinchados labios del rubio. Y le ve, prácticamente acorralado bajo su cuerpo, temblando ligeramente, los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo al igual que miedo.

  
  


-Ven.

  
  


Levantándose le ayuda a incorporarse para llevarle hasta su habitación. Una vez allí comienzan a desnudarse lentamente, apartando sus labios solo lo justo para volver a por ellos. Y le siente, siente estar abriendo un pequeño tesoro poco a poco, degustándolo. Al verle despojado de todas sus ropas, tendido sobre la cama siente la punzada del deseo correrle las entrañas como cada vez que le veía, pero se siente incapaz de parar. Comienza besando su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos que por experiencia sabe que le quedarán marcados. Desciende lentamente hasta llegar a sus pezones, sintiendo como estos se endurecen ante el tacto. Sus manos van directas a su pelo, tirando de él con miedo. Sonríe y comienza a descender hasta su ombligo para hundir su lengua en él, perdiéndose en los jadeos que su joven amante le profesa. Y la siente, dura, latente, expuesta ante él. Comienza a lamerla despacio, arrancando suspiros y más jadeos por parte del joven y sabe que de seguir así se correrá. Pero quiere hacerle sufrir un poco más y dejándole tal cual se dirige hacia la mesita que tiene al lado de la cama para rebuscar en ella el bote de lubricante y un par de condones. Siente su mirada clavada en él y no tarda más de dos segundos en volver a la cama y besarle con fuerza, para con una sola mano abrir mientras tanto el bote y echar una más que generosa cantidad de lubricante entre sus dedos. Frotándolos para calentarlo, los acerca a la entrada del chico quien se tensa al sentir el gel sobre su piel.

  
  


-Está… frío…

  
  


-Ya se calentará.

Rozando una y otra vez, introduce uno de sus dedos sintiendo su estrechez, el primer rechazo que intenta calmar susurrándole, besándole. Una vez siente como esa tensión va desapareciendo hunde un segundo dedo, moviéndolos dentro fuera, girándolos, preparándole. Cuando cree estar listo los saca para queja del chico y se pone el condón lo más rápido que puede. Echando de nuevo más lubricante se coloca entre sus piernas, las cuales levanta hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros.

  
  


-Necesito que te relajes…

  
  


-Lo intentaré… ¿me dolerá?

  
  


-Un poco pero pronto, muy pronto te sentirás mejor…

  
  


Despacio, sintiéndole comienza a penetrarle mientras Justin cierra los ojos con fuerza, al igual que sus manos se aferran a las sábanas. Se obliga a parar, a no hundirse en él de golpe o se correrá al momento. Cuando siente que la tensión de su cuerpo es menor se adentra aun más hasta hundirse por completo, oyéndole gemir fuertemente. Besos, lametones, mordiscos, gemidos y las embestidas cada vez más fuertes hasta que siente como poco a poco el orgasmo se va formando dentro de él para un par de embestidas después correrse en su interior a la par de él. Dejándose caer sobre él el esfuerzo les vence, dejándolos adormilados sobre ese viejo colchón.

  
  


El olor a café le despierta. Desperezándose cae en la cuenta de que no está en su casa pero tampoco conoce el lugar. Poco a poco los recuerdos llegan a él y la sensación que le invade es de vergüenza. Tenía claro que esa noche algo pasaría. O al menos esa era su intención. Pero nunca pensó que sería con él, con Brian. “ _dios ha sido increíble. Si lo llego a saber antes…”_

  
  


-Ey dormilón –dijo Brian apareciendo ante él con dos tazas de humeante café.

  
  


-Ey…-respondió Justin sin poder apartar la vista de Brian.

  
  


Pasándole una taza, Brian se quedó de pie mirando por la ventana. Mientras, Justin no dejaba de observarle. La definida musculatura de su espalda desnuda, su pantalón a medio abrochar…

  
  


-¿Puedo ducharme?

  
  


-Claro. No me gustaría que al llegar a casa te olisqueasen.

  
  


Sonriendo se apresuró a levantarse antes de que Brian se diese la vuelta y le viese de nuevo desnudo. Haciéndose el loco, Brian esperó a que Justin saliese de la cama para observarle de reojo. “ _No me equivocaba cuando decía que tenía muy buen culo_ ”. Mirando su taza y de nuevo posando su vista sobre el chico que apenas acababa de entrar en el baño, decidió dejar la taza sobre la pequeña mesita de noche y acompañarle. “ _Quizás necesite que le enjabone la espalda…_ ”

  
  


Al entrar, pudo ver como Justin estaba inclinado mientras intentaba regular el agua para que no saliese demasiado caliente. Sintiendo como su pantalón comenzaba a apretarle de nuevo se lo quitó, obligando con su siseo a que Justin se girase para ver a Brian delante de él y de nuevo empalmado.

  
  


Tanteando la bañera pasó una de sus piernas dentro para luego alzar la otra mientras Brian se acercaba a él para meterse directamente y observarle detenidamente. Buscando un punto de apoyo, sin querer Justin levantó el pequeño soporte consiguiendo que el agua comenzara a salir de la ducha con fuerza. Sobresaltándose, sintió como Brian le atraía hacia él mientras con la otra mano corría la cortinilla. Sonriendo nervioso, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sintió a Brian besarle con fuerza, obligándole a abrir la boca para saborearle. Intenso, como el sabor del café que había preparado y que en ese momento compartía con él. El agua caía sobre ellos pero no parecía importarle, sin embargo sentía más calor del que debería. Brian le mordía, chupaba y lamía una y otra vez su cuello como hizo por la noche, a sabiendas de que le dejaría más que marcado. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar una vez más, sintiendo como sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo como si quisiera memorizarlo, para luego verse apoyado sobre los azulejos mientras Brian le penetraba muy despacio. No pensó, ni de donde había sacado el condón ni el lubricante pero sentía que de seguir así se evaporaría como el agua de la ducha.

  
  


Una simple despedida, un hasta luego tan dulzón que podría haberle provocado nauseas al más arisco. Y allí se encontraba él. De nuevo en su taller, viéndole alejarse en su bicicleta rumbo a casa. Jamás pensó que las cosas llegarían a pasar así, más aun cuando comenzó a notar una sensación de ahogo, de ausencia. ¿Tanto le había llenado ese chico para echarle de menos de esa manera?

  
  


-Vamos a callarte maldita zorra.

  
  


Encendiendo de nuevo la radio, coge de su pequeña nevera una cerveza y se dispone a ahogar a su conciencia un rato más. Sólo hasta que logre olvidarle, hasta que consiga distraer su pensamiento de ese rubio que se ha colado en su cama. Y si se descuida, se colará en su corazón.

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

_25 de Abril de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania._

  
  


Tres días. Tres desesperantes días desde que tuvo sexo con él. No era el primero, ni mucho menos. Muchos hombres habían pasado ya por sus manos, que no por su cama. Pocas ocasiones trajo algún ligue a su casa y tan pronto se quitaba el condón le andaba corriendo a patadas. Vivía en un barrio residencial que era por así decirlo… especial, debía dar una imagen. Y los chicos como él no eran muy bien vistos.

  
  


-Aunque conmigo no se meten –pensó en voz alta mientras se preparaba algo para desayunar.

  
  


Llevando sus cosas hacia la pequeña mesa en el salón comenzó a desayunar mientras encendía la tele. Nada nuevo que llamase la atención. Durante tres días fue incapaz de ir a Babylon, incapaz de enfrentarse a Michael más que nada porque éste no le plantaba cara tampoco. Fue a comer al Dinner pero Debbie se excusó diciendo que se encontraba mal. Al día siguiente fue a hacer recados y el tercero directamente no fue a comer allí. Intentó no darle más vueltas de las necesarias. ¿Qué le importaría a Michael con quien se había acostado un par de veces, o tres… o cuatro esa misma noche? Él que nunca repetía, que se impuso esa norma para acallar a esa maldita zorra y así no sufrir.

Pero no podía evitar asomarse de vez en cuando a la puerta del taller, destornillador en mano, o con una bayeta para limpiarse la grasa por si por un casual… pasaban. Como todas las tardes, con sus bicicletas, riendo a carcajadas.

  
  


Tres días. Tres malditos días encerrado en su casa sin poder salir. Lo justo para ir al instituto y como no, acompañado por su madre. Y no fueron los innumerables moratones que lucía su cuello o su cintura. Sino el mero hecho de haber llegado por la mañana y que Daphne… estaba allí en casa cuando él volvió. Para su madre aquello fue el término de una era y para su padre… algo más que simbólico.

-¿Ves? Mi hijo no es ninguna maricona. De seguro que la lagarta con la que ha estado ha disfrutado más de lo que se esperaba. ¡Ese es mi chico!

  
  


Sonriendo con algo de temor no quiso decir nada más. Pero por haber mentido y llegar a esa hora… le valió un castigo más que largo.

  
  


-¡Un mes! Un jodido mes…

  
  


-Justin lo siento. Tus padres vinieron a mi casa a buscarte y por más que intenté que no subiesen… imagínate como se pusieron al saber que no estabas.

  
  


-Lo sé Daph y… siento haberte metido en este lio.

  
  


-No pasa nada. Me sabe mal por ti… oye… no sabía que Daniel fuese tan apasionado… te ha dejado hecho un mapa.

  
  


-Bueno…

  
  


-¿No fue Daniel?

  
  


En momentos como ese, realmente odiaba a su amiga.

  
  


-No… no fue él.

  
  


Ante el grito de su amiga tuvo que apartar el auricular para no quedarse sordo. Cuando se aseguró de que ya no gritaba, volvió a acercárselo.

  
  


-¿Entonces con quién?

  
  


-No le conoces. Es más ni yo le conocía…

  
  


-¿Te has liado con un desconocido?  
  
  


-Brian no es ningún desconocido.

  
  


-Así que se llama Brian… ¿a qué instituto va? No me suena su nombre.

  
  


-No va a ningún instituto…

  
  


-¿Un rebelde? Jajaja seguro que tiene pinta de gamberro…

  
  


-Está trabajando…

  
  


-¿Trabaja?

  
  


-Si prometes no decir nada ni poner el grito en el cielo, te lo digo. ¿Lo prometes?

 

-Lo prometo. ¿Quién es?

 

-Es el tipo que trabaja en el taller que tenía Dennis…

  
  


_6 de mayo de 1980._ _Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Aquel viejo Ford estaba dándole más de un problema. Por el estado de la batería y los frenos podía intuir que no había sido revisado con mucha antelación. Sacando la cabeza de entre el amasijo de cables resopló. No era un buen día. Michael había llamado unas diez veces para que fuese a comer con él al Dinner. Y además de encontrarse solo había tenido que arreglar a toda prisa una vieja motocicleta y cambiar un par de ruedas pinchadas. Económicamente el día no podía decirse que hubiese sido malo pero… no se encontraba de humor. Ojeando por última vez el reloj colgado en la pared, decidió darse un descanso. Limpiándose las manos y guardando sus herramientas, cerró el taller. Subió a su casa, se acicaló un poco cambiando su camiseta de tirantas blanca engrasada por una camiseta roja. Hacía calor pero la lluvia de la noche anterior refrescó un poco las altas temperaturas que estaban sufriendo. Asegurándose de que todas las cosas estaban en su sitio, cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras y tomó su bicicleta.

-¿Lo harás?

-Justin… no le conozco. ¿Y si se enfada? Lo mismo me pega con una llave inglesa.

-Él no es así…

-¿Qué sabes tú? Porque te folló…

-¡Daph! Baja la voz…

-Perdón –dijo mientras se acercaba más a él- Por acostaros juntos no quiere decir nada Justin…

-Daph eso no fue… no fue follar, ¿vale? Para mí al menos no.

-Pues para él seguro que sí. ¿Cuántos dijiste que tenía? ¿Treinta?

-¿Sabes? Como animadora no tienes precio…

-Lo siento pero no se… en fin –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- se lo llevaré. Pero si me pasa algo, será tu culpa.

-Correré con el riesgo… -dijo poniendo ojitos.

Guardándose la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón, Daphne salió de casa de Justin en dirección al taller de Dennis.

 

-¡¡Brian!!

-¡Ey Deb! ¿Qué tal todo? –dijo dejándose abrazar por la pelirroja.

-Bien cariño pero te echaba de menos. ¿Por qué coño no has venido a verme antes?

-Trabajo…

-Y yo también desconsiderado. Pero tú al menos puedes tomarte un respiro. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Lo de siempre. ¿No está Michael?

-Sí, ahora viene. Le mandé por cambio. Ahora todas las reinas pagan con tarjeta o billetes grandes.

-¿No irá a escaquearse como siempre, verdad?

-Ten por seguro que no. Ha insistido tanto en trabajar hoy que cualquiera le aguantaba…

Viéndola perderse en la cocina, no pudo evitar el coger el servilletero y sacar un par de servilletas para jugar con ellas. “ _Debería salir más. Tanto tiempo en el taller me va a secar el cerebro…”_

-¡Brian! Qué bueno que llegaste…

-Ey Mickey. ¿Hoy no me darás plantón, verdad? –dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

-No, no. Lo siento. De veras. Imaginé que te pondrías hecho una fiera pero… de verdad que no pude.

-Da igual. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo estos días?

-Oh, bien –dijo mientras pasaba detrás de la barra y se colocaba un delantal- ¿sabes? He conocido a un tipo…

-¿En Babylon?

-No, en la consulta del médico. Es doctor, ¿sabes?

-Vaya, vaya… aspirando alto ¿eh?

-Bueno… de momento no ha pasado nada, pero me ha invitado a cenar.

El rollito que estaba haciendo con la servilleta cayó entre sus dedos mientras miraba fijamente a Michael.

-¿Qué?

-Que me ha invitado a cenar. Para conocernos y eso… estoy nervioso Brian.

Una bordería. Eso y un par de collejas made in Debbie. Pero se contuvo, al ver su sonrisa y como le brillaban los ojos. Simplemente se limitó a hacer una mueca y esperar su comida.

-Algunas personas queremos algo más que una mamada en el cuarto oscuro Brian.

-Eso es cosa de bolleras.

-Que tu no creas en el amor no quiere decir que los demás pensemos lo mismo. Pronto cumpliré los treinta y me apetece tener a alguien a mi lado con quien compartir mi vida y follar una y otra vez… No como tú que nunca repites.

Otra bordería. Cogerle la cabeza entre sus manos y estrellársela contra la máquina de café. Pero era verdad. Él nunca repetía… sólo que… rompió la regla hacía aproximadamente unos 15 días. Y tenía ganas de más…

-¿Me estás escuchando Brian?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó con la mirada perdida mientras tenía un plato de comida delante de él aparecido de la nada.

-Deberías buscarte a alguien.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Pedaleó despacio, esperando que el camino se alargara o que algún meteorito cayese para no tener que hacerlo. _“¿Por qué me meto en semejantes problemas_?”. Poco a poco vio la calle que descendía hasta su objetivo. Parando en seco, decidió ir andando. Ese día hacía calor pero no era tan atosigante como días atrás. “ _Ya podía llover más a menudo”._ En sus pensamientos se perdió hasta que llegó a la puerta del taller. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, vio como la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Mierda. ¿Y ahora como se lo doy?

Dejando la bicicleta en el suelo buscó algún hueco donde poder colar la pequeña nota y así no verse en el compromiso de dárselo en persona. De rodillas, comenzó a mirar la ranura de la persiana que daba al suelo para poder introducir la nota.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

“ _Tierra, trágame_ ” pensó mientras se levantaba sin apenas dirigirle la palabra. Al mirarle no pudo evitar abrir la boca exageradamente. Cierto era que Justin apenas le comentó algo de Brian. Trabaja en el taller de Dennis, es alto y unos treinta años. “ _Obviamente debió haberme dicho que estaba como un queso…_ ”.

-Este…

-¿Sí? –preguntó mientras la hacía a un lado para abrir la persiana con el juego de llaves que portaba en sus manos.

-Yo… bueno verás… tengo esto… me han pedido que…

-Tranquila, no muerdo. –Dijo sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de la chica.

-¡Me llamo Daphne!

-Brian… -dijo algo escéptico mientras le tendía la mano que la chica pronto tomó para estrecharla -Insisto, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Este… verás alguien me ha pedido que te dé una cosa.

Daphne rebuscó entre sus bolsillos con nerviosismo mientras Brian cogía su bicicleta y la metía en el interior del taller. Al salir a la puerta vio como en su temblorosa mano, Daphne portaba una pequeña nota.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una nota. No sé que tiene escrito… pero me pidieron que te la diera.

-Está bien. Gracias. ¿Puedo saber quién?

-Eh… pues ahora que caigo no me dijo si quería que lo supieses. Supongo que en la nota lo pondrá.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brian la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo.

-Como sea, luego lo leeré. Gracias pero… tengo cosas que hacer.

Asintiendo y con una sonrisa boba en la cara, Daphne montó en su bici rumbo a su casa.

Asegurándose de que todos están entretenidos, coge un pijama, muda limpia y se dirige al baño. Cierra la puerta y echa el pestillo evitando así que le molesten en pleno proceso. Abriendo el grifo del agua caliente, deja correr el agua hasta que el vapor que inunda el baño le indica que la temperatura es la que desea. Se desviste despacio, dejando prácticamente su ropa caer. Antes de meterse en la ducha se observa en el espejo. Su cuello muestra algunas señales que Brian se encargó de dejarle ese día. Las toca despacio, imaginando que es su lengua la que las recorre. Le echa de menos. Tanto que si no le ve de nuevo será capaz de saltarse el castigo aunque eso le cueste otra bronca.

Se mete en la ducha y protegido por la mampara, deja que el agua corra por su cuerpo con libertad. Cierra sus ojos y le ve de nuevo, su mirada oscurecida, su cuerpo atlético y su polla balanceándose frente a él. Tantea con su mano la pequeña repisa donde se encuentra la pastilla de jabón y empieza a deslizarla por su pecho produciendo bastante jabón. Dejándola caer, son sus manos ahora quienes recorren su pecho despacio, deteniéndose en sus pezones, endureciéndolos al tacto, sintiendo como su polla va creciendo hasta dolerle. Y sigue bajando, como si fuese su mano la que le guiase hasta alcanzarla, rozándola levemente, gimiendo muy despacio. Arriba, abajo baja hasta sus pelotas acariciándolas despacio mientras su mano libre comienza a perderse entre sus muslos, rozando con suavidad su entrada. Puede sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus manos clavadas en sus caderas mientras empieza a penetrarse despacio, primero un dedo para dar paso a un segundo. Embistiendo con fuerza en su mano, incapaz de frenarse. Le siente cercano, un cosquilleo naciéndole en la terminación de su espalda, llegando hasta sus pelotas para finalmente correrse con fuerza. El agua amortiguando sus jadeos. Se deja caer, incapaz de mantenerse de pie. El agua corriendo libremente por su cuerpo.

-Brian…

 

Da un par de toquecitos a la bombilla. Sabe que una de sus próximas adquisiciones será una lámpara nueva y una buena cantidad de bombillas. Dando los últimos retoques al Ford sonríe satisfecho. Las calles comienzan a iluminarse gracias a las farolas ya que la noche ha vuelto a encapotarse de nuevo, ocultando las estrellas. Realizando su ritual diario, cierra la persiana del taller para subir a la casa. Tras echar el pestillo y dejar la llave en la cerradura, se dirige al baño. Abriendo el grifo deja el agua correr mientras comienza a desnudarse. Rebuscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón da con una pequeña nota. Extrañado, no recuerda de donde la ha sacado. No dándole importancia la dejó sobre su cama mientras sus pantalones caían en el pasillo y llegaba desnudo a la bañera. Mientras se enjabonaba no paró de darle vueltas a la conversación mantenida con Michael en el Dinner. Conocer a alguien, desear estar con esa persona, compartir más de una noche con ella…

-Bollera. De seguro le ha salido coño.

Nada más terminar, tomó una de las toallas y comenzó a secarse mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sacó una bandeja con filetes y un salteado de verduras. Mientras preparaba todo encendió la televisión con el mando a distancia, despejando así un poco sus pensamientos. Aprovechando que el fuego estaba lento, volvió a su habitación para ponerse un pantalón de chándal viejo y una camiseta. Al volver dio un par de vueltas más a su comida y se preparó la mesa.

La voz de la presentadora le llegó lejana, aunque pudo oír claramente algo sobre una tormenta que estaba próxima a Pittsburg. Llevando su plato junto a una cerveza en una bandeja, se sentó en el sofá mientras atendía las noticias.

Miró de nuevo el reloj. Las 11.45. Dando un último vistazo a aquella patética película decidió acostarse. “ _Si sigues durmiendo tan tarde nunca llegarás a viejo, hijo._ ” Sonrió al recordar la voz de Lula. Apagando el televisor, se aseguró que las ventanas permaneciesen cerradas y fue a su habitación. Encendió la luz y rebuscó en la mesilla el diario. Tumbándose en la cama, comenzó a ojearlo despacio, saltando algunos periodos pues eran notas personales o extractos de algún poema. Sin embargo hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

“ _Llegó el fatídico día. La gran farsa. Nadie sabe en realidad como me siento pero bien sabe Dios que no es esto lo que quiero para mí. Además él lo sabe. El fruto de mi vientre no es suyo, y aun así calla. A veces siento una gran presión en el pecho pero debo ser fuerte. Por mí y por mi futuro hijo. Como dijo mi hermana al saber la noticia, hay cosas que es mejor mantenerlas en secreto_.”

-¿Qué coño? El abuelo… ¿no es realmente mi abuelo?

Siguió pasando páginas, apenas podía leer con claridad las fechas pero el resto del texto era bastante legible.

“ _Nueve meses. Es el tiempo que has esperado para descargar su frustración e ira sobre mí. Pero soy fuerte y esto es solo una prueba del destino. Ahora mismo no tengo donde ir pero sé que las cosas no quedarán así. Pronto, muy pronto podré irme. Sólo he de mover los hilos necesarios…”_

Aguantando a duras penas las lágrimas, Brian pasó de una página a otra reviviendo aquellos sucesos como si los sintiese en su propia piel.

“ _Lo sabe. Mi ángel lo sabe. Es la única persona ahora que puede ayudarme y piensa hacerlo. Tras escribir esto dejaré todo atrás llevándome a Jack conmigo. Todo saldrá bien. Lo sé.”_

-Joder…

Dejando una pequeña marca justo donde se había quedado, se sintió incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Dejó el diario sobre la mesilla y se incorporó haciendo que una pequeña nota cayese al suelo. Tomándola entre sus dedos la examinó por encima sin encontrar nada escrito. Desdoblándola con cuidado se dirigió a la cocina para buscar entre los muebles una botella de whisky y un vaso. Con ellos, buscó refugio en su sofá, se sirvió un poco y dio un pequeño trago antes de leer. A simple vista parecía la letra de alguien… joven. No era del estilo a la que escribía su _jodido_ padre pero… conforme iba leyendo su cara iba cambiando. Abriendo los ojos, alzando una ceja, ahuecando la mejilla para finalmente reír.

-¿En qué mierda me he metido? –se preguntó mientras cambiaba el vaso por la botella para beber de ella directamente.

La nota se escurrió entre sus dedos para caer finalmente al suelo.

“ _Soy Justin. Quizás no me recuerdes pero… yo sí que lo hago. Todos los días. Mis padres me han castigado y no por ver la de moratones que me has dejado… ¡estarás contento! Sino por llegar tarde y mentirles. Pero no me arrepiento aunque… un mes sin salir es demasiado. Te extraño mucho Brian…”_

_**26 de mayo de 1980.** _ _**Pittsburg, Pensilvania** _

Apenas había amanecido cuando se levantó como un resorte de su cama, para tomar su mochila y meter algunas cosas en ellas. La piscina, el salir a tomar el sol, respirar aire… se sentía tan agobiado en casa que pensaba que en cualquier momento le daría algo. Y casi fue así cuando los chicos le llamaron para contarles algo sobre una fiesta, con piscina, alcohol a escondidas, quizás algo de maría y…

-Chicas…

-Genial. Puedes ir pero ya sabes… nada de pasarse con el alcohol.

-Si alguien no puede traerte a casa Justin toma un taxi.

-Ya vale, no tengo 10 años.

-Pero tampoco eres mayor de edad. ¿Vas con los chicos?

-Sí. A la piscina. No me esperéis para comer.

Cogiéndolo todo, sacó su bicicleta y en unos segundos se encontraba calle abajo pedaleando como un demonio para llegar hasta el taller. No había quedado con sus amigos hasta casi una hora después pero le podían las ganas de verle. De besarle, de… Comenzó a frenar con los pies al verle en la puerta del taller, agachándose para abrir la persiana, con sus pantalones desgastados y una camiseta de tirantas de color negra. No había nadie más sexy en el mundo que Brian… Por un momento las dudas le asaltaron. ¿Y si Daphne no le había dado la nota? ¿Y si no la había leído? O peor aún…

“ _¿Y si pasa de mí?”_ pensó mientras pasaba despacio delante del taller quedándose en la puerta observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Al girarse, Brian se sobresaltó al verle.

-Joder… coño me has asustado.

-Lo… lo…si…siento…. Yo…

-¿Qué haces ahí parado?

-Yo… bueno yo…verás… quería verte.

Estas últimas palabras las dijo de un tirón y apartando la mirada. Brian no contesto, simplemente le observó durante largo rato hasta que acabó acercándose a él con cierto aire felino.

-Largo.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho, largo. Tengo cosas que hacer y un puto dolor de cabeza que me va a durar todo el día…

-Pero Brian… lo del otro día…

-No fue nada, ¿vale? Tómalo como una experiencia. Y ahora si me permites… no creo que sea bueno el que te vean rondar mucho el taller.

Un golpe bajo, el ardor del whisky saliendo por sus labios. Pequeños dardos envenenados que dieron de lleno en su presa. Mordiéndose el labio, aguantando las ganas de llorar, Justin cogió su bicicleta y se montó para susurrar un “ _te odio_ ” que sonó lo justo como para que Brian lo oyese. Un analgésico era lo que necesitaba, porque extrañamente el dolor de cabeza se le estaba extendiendo hasta el pecho.

 

Podía achacarlo a la alergia, aquella que todas las primaveras hacía acto de presencia y que se convertía en crisis cuando olvidaba tomar su medicación. Por eso sus ojos no paraban de llorarles, tenía la nariz escocida al igual que una sensación de ahogo que no le dejaba respirar con facilidad. Y no debía de ayudar en nada el estar en pleno parque, refugiado bajo un árbol frondoso, casualmente donde le conoció, sin más compañía que un par de pajarillos que picoteaban la hierba en busca de semillas.

“ _Un mes entero… un jodido mes esperando poder verle, pasar por la maldita puerta de su maldito taller para simplemente saber que seguía ahí… como aquel día... y me dice que me largue. Que me lo tome como una experiencia… ¿quién coño se ha creído que es? Imbécil… mierda… no lo entiendes…”_

Cuando se sintió más calmado, decidió poner rumbo a la piscina. Estar con sus amigos le calmaría algo. Ver a Daniel también. Quizás sería lo mejor. Olvidarse de una vez de ese malnacido y centrarse en Daniel. Él si le entendía.

 

-¿Señor Kinney?

Brian se volteó al oír la voz de una mujer a las puertas de su taller. Al fijar su vista en ella, pudo ver a una mujer de mediana edad, estatura media y algo rechoncha. Por su uniforme supuso que sería la cartera.

-Soy yo.

-Tenga aquí tiene su correo. No estaría de más que pusiese un buzón donde poder dejar su correspondencia. ¡Ah! Tiene aquí un aviso para recoger un paquete en correos y… una carta certificada. Firme aquí por favor.

Tomando con desgana uno de sus viejos trapos, se limpió lo mejor que pudo para coger el montón de cartas que la cartera sostenía para dejarlas sobre un pequeño taburete. Acto seguido firmó justo donde la mujer le señalaba.

-Pase por la oficina de 8.30 a 15 horas, de lunes a sábado. Si en un mes no pasa a recogerlo serán devueltos.

-Gracias…

Esperando a que la cartera se marchase no pudo evitar ponerle un mohín. Cierto era que no tenía un buzón decente donde poder encontrar sus cartas. Sería otra cosa a añadir a la lista de compras. Ojeó por encima el fajo de cartas que había sobre el taburete. Facturas y propaganda. Nada importante. Sin embargo el aviso para la carta certificada le llamó la atención.

-¿De Pittsburg? Si vivo aquí quien cojones…

 

Tumbado sobre la fresca hierba se estaba bien. Más que en el cemento que parecía provenir del mismo infierno. Resguardado bajo un toldo, saboreaba despacio el helado que había comprado junto a Daniel. Al verle, sabía que pasaba algo pero decidió no preguntar. El resto supusieron que sería de la alergia al verle llegar con los ojos enrojecidos al igual que la nariz. Mientras sonaban en los altavoces _I Wanna Be Your Lover de Prince,_ Justin no paraba de darle vueltas a las duras palabras que Brian había tenido con él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Mientras comía su helado, Justin se giró hacia Daniel quien se incorporó un poco mientras no dejaba de mirarle.

-Ya te lo dije… la alergia.

-Mmmm bueno si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada.

Fijando su vista en el fondo, sus amigos reían a carcajadas mientras hacían trastadas en la piscina. Gallitos con la testosterona por las nubes, rebosando ganas de follar. Nada más.

-Mañana mis padres se van.

El tono en el que Daniel dijo aquello, hizo que Justin dejase a un lado su helado y le mirase con curiosidad.

-Me dejan con mi hermana pero ya sabes… es un rollo. Tengo un par de pelis nuevas. Podrías venir a casa y así las veríamos juntos. Si te apetece claro…

-¿Llamarás a los demás?

-Oh, no. No les mencionaré nada. Pero tú tampoco lo digas, ¿vale? Ya sabes que desde aquello…

-Ahá… por mí está bien. No creo que me digan nada en casa.

Sonriendo, Daniel se levantó y se dirigió hacia la piscina mientras Justin seguía comiéndose su helado.

“ _Es lo mejor… si consigo enamorarme de Daniel, habré olvidado a Brian para siempre_ ”.

 

 _And I get discouraged_  
Cuz U treat me just like a child   
And they say I'm so shy, yeah   
But with U, I'll just go wild, ooh   
I didn't wanna pressure U, baby ... no   
But all I ever wanted 2 do... 

Sentado en el asiento trasero del taxi, aquella canción de Prince sonaba entre la destartalada radio y el siseo del conductor, quien iba tarareándola entre dientes. Sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, se secó el sudor de la frente deseando llegar cuanto antes a la oficina de correos. Aquella carta le tenía algo mosqueado, aunque últimamente se irritaba por nada. El primero en recoger los frutos de su monumental cabreo fue Michael, quien llamó para saber si iba a ir a comer al Dinner. Dos gruñidos y segundos después se encontró con un pitido irritante tras el auricular. Así que dejando el cartel “Vuelvo en diez minutos”, llamó un taxi para llegar a tiempo. Perdiéndose en el paisaje caótico del centro, la voz del taxista le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Sacando su cartera, le dejó un billete sin pararse a recibir el cambio. En un par de zancadas se encontraba en el interior de la oficina. Para su suerte no había mucha gente. Observando a qué ventanilla debía ir, vio un muchacho moreno, bastante aceptable tras el mostrador. Sonrió lascivo. El aludido al verle le devolvió la sonrisa. Su olfato no fallaba. Directo a él, como el felino que va tras su presa dejó el aviso sobre el mostrador.

-Su identificación por favor.

Al sacar de nuevo la cartera y buscar su tarjeta, cayo de la misma un pequeño papel doblado, aunque bastante arrugado. Sintiendo una leve opresión en el pecho lo cogió para guardarlo rápidamente. Al levantarse el empleado ya no estaba. Suspiró pesadamente. Segundos después el empleado aparecía junto con un sobre y un paquete algo voluptuoso.

-Firme aquí por favor –dijo mientras le indicaba el lugar donde debía firmar.

Dejando su firma, tomó su tarjeta para guardarla con rapidez y así poder coger ambas cosas. De no haber estado de tan mala leche, le hubiese propuesto algo más… íntimo. Como una visita a los baños. Pero simplemente salió de allí sin volver la vista atrás. No caminó apenas un par de metros cuando decidió buscar una cabina y llamarle.

-¿Mickey? Necesito que vengas a recogerme. Oficina postal. Exacto. ¿Qué cómo? Volando no te jode… llevo un paquete que acabo de recoger, es bastante grande como para llevarlo en el autobús o en otro taxi. Ok, no tardes.

Colgó de mala gana, y cogiendo de nuevo sus bártulos buscó un poco de sombra. Tanteando la caja se sentó sobre ella al ver que no era frágil. Sin darle más tiempo, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer con detenimiento. Si el día de por sí había amanecido mal, tenía toda la pinta de acabar peor.

Dejando que los demás se adelantasen, Justin prácticamente esperó a que el calor azotase más fuerte para irse de allí. Hobbs y los demás comenzaron con las bromas pesadas, además de colar cerveza en sus mochilas. No quería más problemas. Se despidió de ellos con la excusa del olvido de sus medicamentos y puso rumbo a su casa. Tras dejar atrás aquel lugar y pedalear unos cuantos metros, sintió al poco una presencia a su lado. Sonriendo, miró de reojo para cerciorarse de que Daniel le seguía. Una pequeña escapada, a un lugar secreto, del que Justin tenía conocimiento. Sabía de sobras que la gente a esas horas estaría trabajando, otros tanto en sus casas resguardándose del incesante calor. El sitio era perfecto, un recodo del parque en el que todos los días pasaban horas y horas pero que para su desgracia, estaba cercano al taller de Brian. Al recordarle sintió de nuevo un nudo en su estómago y se obligó a tragar saliva para calmar esa sensación.

-¿Dónde es Justin?

-Ahí delante.

Un par de pedaleos más y se encontraban en aquel lugar apartado. Bajándose de su bicicleta, Justin comenzó a andar guiando a un más que nervioso Daniel. Cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca, apoyaron las bicicletas en el tronco de un frondoso árbol. Dejando las mochilas en el suelo, Justin sacó su toalla y la extendió para acto seguido tumbarse. Imitándole, Daniel se puso junto a él. Permaneciendo en silencio, tan sólo oían sus respiraciones acompasadas.

-No… ¿No nos pillarán verdad?

-No estamos haciendo nada malo.

-Pero ya sabes lo que dice Hobbs…

-Hobbs puede venir a chupármela. Es un imbécil…

-Estoy deseando dejar el instituto con tal de no verle. ¿A qué universidad irás?

-Aun no lo sé. Mi padre quiere que estudie economía, en Darmouth pero…

-¿Tú no querías pintar?

-Y sigo queriendo, solo que mi padre dice que eso no da dinero. Que con eso no se come. Que lo mejor es estudiar algo seguro.

-Como el mío. Quiere que estudie derecho. Ni que tuviese pinta de abogado…

Mirándole, Justin ahogó una risa. Haciéndose el ofendido, Daniel le pegó en el brazo.

-No te rías, no tiene gracia. Tú no tienes pinta de economista.

-Lo sé…

Tras unos minutos en el que el silencio pareció pesar sobre sus cabezas, Daniel se acercó más a Justin.

-Me gustas…

Aquellas palabras salidas entre los labios de Daniel le hicieron sonreír. Cuanto le gustaría oírlas de boca de otra persona.

 

-¡¡La puta madre que los parió!!

-Cálmate Brian, poniéndote así no llegarás a nada.

-¿Sabes que me piden, los muy…? Que vuelva, como si nada. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque el cabrón de Jack está enfermo. ¡Oh pobrecito…!

-Es tu padre…

-Es un cabrón. No me quería. Nunca lo ha hecho. ¡Joder! –gritó mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de la camioneta que llevaba Michael.

-¡Ey! Si la rompes a ver cómo llegamos a tu casa. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es relajarte, no pensar en ello y ya está. ¿Por cierto, que hay en la caja?

-No sé, no lo he mirado aun. Pero espero que no sea lo que creo es…

Decidiendo poner un poco de paz al ambiente, Michael encendió la radio para dejar que una canción un tanto empalagosa sonara en el interior de la camioneta. Viendo que Brian permanecía en silencio pensó que era mejor dejarle así. Yendo todo lo prisa que podía, al poco dejó a Brian a las puertas de su taller. Mientras este descargaba la caja no pudo evitar preguntarle de nuevo.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Mickey, cuando quiera una niñera contrataré una.

-Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Viendo como la camioneta se alejaba por el residencial, Brian no pudo evitar el patear la caja. Quitando el papel de la persiana del taller de mala gana, lo arrugó para acto seguido coger la caja y subir las escaleras hasta su casa. Tras abrir la puerta y tropezar con una de las macetas, maldiciendo por lo bajo, dejó la caja sobre el sofá y se fue directo a su habitación. Como un león enjaulado, comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que sintió la necesidad de fumar algo para ver si se calmaba. Cogiendo un paquete de cigarros que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, sacó uno de ellos, lo encendió y aspiró profundamente. Conforme iba exhalando el humo abrió la ventana perdiéndose en las vistas que aquel parque le dedicaba todos los días. Sin embargo hubo algo, una nota diferente entre aquel baile de ramas, hojas verdes y tranquilidad. Esa cabeza rubia. La conocería a kilómetros de distancia. Aunque fuese la ultima que viese en ésta vida.

-¿Qué coño…?

No estaba solo, junto a él había otro chico. De eso no había duda alguna, como el dolor que comenzaba a nacerle en el pecho quemándole lentamente. Abrazados, besándose sin descanso, respirando el uno del otro, jugando con sus lenguas en un baile tan conocido por él. Llevándose el cigarro a sus labios aspiró de nuevo con fuerza para exhalarlo casi al instante. Bajaría, le partiría la cara al degenerado que le está metiendo mano y después le metería la lengua hasta la campanilla, le mordería y chuparía los labios hasta borrar las huellas que el otro hubiese dejado en él.

-Mierda.

Era pronto, qué más daba.Pero había un lugar seguro donde nadie dormía, donde el sexo reinaba las 24 horas del día. Y él solo sabía acallar ese dolor de una forma.

 

Sonriendo, Justin se apartó de Daniel quien tenía su frente pegada a la suya.

-Besas muy bien…

-Puedo decir lo mismo. Oye… ¿no estarán viéndonos no?

-No creo, nadie ha pasado por aquí.

-Es que antes me pareció oír un coche…

-Estamos cerca de la carretera, es normal que pasen coches. Aunque supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos yendo…

-¿Vendrás a casa, verdad? –preguntó mientras se ponían sus camisetas.

-Claro… ¿por qué no iba a ir?

Sonriendo, cogieron sus mochilas y subiendo en sus bicicletas, pusieron rumbo a sus casas.

 

Comenzó a levantarse un fuerte viento aunque las nubes que comenzaban a agolparse no parecían amenazar lluvia. Refugiado en su cazadora de cuero negra y sus gafas de sol caminó entre las calles de la Avenida Liberty en dirección a las saunas. De algún modo todos le conocían en aquel lugar. Sus polvos legendarios así como su inmensa polla. Distante, frívolo y muy narcisista. Todos adoraban a Brian aunque sabían cuál era su lugar: entre sus piernas o sometidos a él. Nada más abrir siente el aire espeso golpearle la nariz: huele a sexo y por la intensidad diría que del bueno. Sonríe lascivamente. Saludando al portero, quien nada más verle le tendió una pequeña llave, se dirigió a un cubículo donde comenzó a desnudarse. Dejando su ropa bien colocada, cogió una toalla que se anudó a la cintura y salió. Al cruzarse con el portero le dejo la llave para sumergirse de lleno en un laberinto de habitaciones y pasillos donde los gemidos roncos servían como único guía. Sabía lo que buscaba y aun a pesar de la penumbra de aquel lugar no le fue difícil dar con él. Un par de años más joven que él, piel clara, labios carnosos. Sin decir más se adentró en la habitación donde se encontraba para sin más dejar caer su toalla.

 

-¡Justin! ¡Justin!

Parapetado en sus walkmans, Justin bailaba en su habitación mientras la música retumbaba en sus oídos, impidiéndole oír a Molly quien abrió la puerta y puso una mueca de disgusto. Acercándose a él como pudo le pegó una leve patada en la pierna consiguiendo en el acto toda atención por parte de su hermano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo enana?

-Te llaman por teléfono. Llevo llamándote desde hace un rato. Te quedarás sordo…

Quitándose de mala gana los auriculares, los lanzó sobre la cama para bajar corriendo al salón donde le esperaba su madre con el auricular en la mano.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Música… ¡Ey! Si… ¿Hoy? Bueno… por mí no hay problema. Ajá. Espera que pregunte. Mamá es Daniel. Sus padres se van de viaje y le han dejado solo con su hermana. Pero ésta traerá a su novio y se quedará solo ya que no le dejan salir por ahí. ¿Puedo quedarme a comer con él en su casa?

-Por mí no hay problema, pero avisa tu padre. Oh, Craig… Justin quiere quedarse a comer a casa de Daniel. Sus padres le dejan solo con su hermana y por lo visto ella llevará a su novio.

-Bien, no hay problema. ¿Tienes su número no? Entonces perfecto.

Sonriendo, Justin se volvió hacia el auricular.

-Vale… ¿La última de Stallone? ¡Genial! ¡Oh! Si quieres llevo palomitas. Que se chinche tu hermana jajajaja si… nos vemos.

Sonriendo de nuevo, colgó para salir corriendo hacia su cuarto. Su madre detrás iba dándole algunas instrucciones. Como un rayo se dirigió hacia la casa de Daniel quien para su suerte, vivía en su misma calle. Al llegar y colocar su bici junto a la de él, le recibió su hermana Stella quien parecía nerviosa.

-¡Ey! Daniel está arriba arreglando no se qué del video.

-Vale, traigo palomitas.

-Oh gracias pero mejor para vosotros. Yo… comeré fuera.

Asintiendo, Justin subió aprisa hacia la habitación de su amigo. Cerrando tras él, Daniel le sujetó por la cintura para besarle con fuerza.

-¿Cómo es que tus padres se han ido hoy?

-¿No has oído las noticias? Se avecina una tormenta y antes de que les pille encima decidieron adelantar el viaje.

-Eso es genial y tú hermana…

-Se va a comer con su novio. Y ya puestos, ojalá se quede a dormir con él.

-Pero si llaman tus padres…

-Se quedará hasta que ellos llamen. Suelen hacerlo a una hora temprana, ya sabes…

Besándose suavemente, Daniel se apartó para poner en funcionamiento el video mientras Justin se acomodaba en su cama.

Era bueno, bastante bueno. Tanto que sentía de hacía rato su cabeza ida a algún lugar que no era precisamente Pittsburg. Mientras recorría su más que endurecida polla con su lengua, una de sus manos masajeaba con tino sus pelotas. Para modificar el ángulo y la velocidad, enredó sus largos y finos dedos entre los cabellos del chico, rubio ceniza. Entreabrió los ojos para verle, esa cabeza rubia perdida entre sus piernas, llevándole a un orgasmo demoledor. Un par de lametazos sobre la punta y se corrió fuertemente. El chico se esmeró en limpiarle, sorprendido de que aun no perdiese su erección. Otro de los logros por lo que Brian Kinney era tan codiciado en la Avenida Liberty. Sin más se levantó, puso al chico a cuatro patas y tomando de un pequeño cesto un tarrito de lubricante y un preservativo, comenzó a morderse el labio rabioso.

Mientras Rocky resonaba en aquella habitación a un volumen considerablemente alto, sus cuerpos se enredaban en la cama, desnudos, calientes. Caricias torpes, mordiscos, lametones. Justin sintió el deseo refrenado durante días dejándolo salir de golpe. Sus ojos, nublados por el deseo no veían a Daniel, sino a Brian. Le veía sumiso, entregado a él, dejándose besar, morder. Perdiéndose en su cuerpo. Le veía tan excitado que sintió la necesidad de probarle, olerle, sentir que de alguna forma vuelve a ser suyo. Así que deslizó su lengua hasta su ombligo, hundiéndola en él, arrancando más y más gemidos conforme su lengua iba bailando. Su nariz se perdió entre sus vellos, aspirando, impregnándose de él hasta que con decisión comenzó a lamerle la polla. Muy suavemente, casi con temor por ser un principiante y no querer hacerle daño. Pero debía estar haciéndolo bien porque sintió sus dedos enredarse en su pelo, dar pequeños tirones conforme la va engullendo. Joder, debía ser un maestro, porque segundos después sintió como su simiente le llenaba por completo mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba con fuerza. Pero eso no era todo, quería más. Tenerle como le tuvo él. Por eso le besó con fuerza, hasta casi hacerle daño en los labios mientras tanteaba una pequeña mesita donde descansaba un botecito de lubricante que cogió con rapidez. Echó una cantidad generosa, pues supuso que ser pasivo no era lo suyo. Así que tras calentarlo un poco entre sus dedos, comenzó a acariciar su entrada, sintiendo un primer rechazo. Acercándose a él, comenzó a susurrarle mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo. Cediendo, uno de sus dedos consiguió entrar para segundos después acompañarle un segundo. No sabía si meter un tercero porque de esperar más se correría enseguida. Y eso no le gustaría ni a él, ni a Brian.

Le penetró de golpe, sin miramientos. Usando la única cantidad de lubricante que tenían sus dedos y que pronto se perdieron en su interior. “ _Tan estrecho…”_ Los gemidos del chico comenzaron a llenar aquella habitación, más cuando Brian rozaba una y otra vez su próstata, sintiendo como éste se revolvía bajo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, mientras sus dedos se clavaban con fuerza en las caderas del chico como si de alguna forma pudiese escapar. No aguantaría, lo sabía nada más empezar. Aun así no hizo nada más por alargarlo, sintiendo el familiar cosquilleo bajo la base de sus pelotas hasta casi hacerle gritar. Mordiéndose, se contuvo sorprendido por las palabras que casi salían disparadas de sus labios. “ _Justin…”_

Despacio, sintiendo primero como su cuerpo le rechazaba para después dejarle entrar no sin dificultad. Embargado por las emociones, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no correrse allí mismo. Moviéndose despacio, fue adentrándose en él, acompañándolo con sus gemidos, atrayéndole hacia sí, manteniendo el control. Pero su cuerpo hizo a su voluntad y duró menos de lo que tenía pensado, aunque el orgasmo fue tan intenso que sintió como se mordía el labio para no dejar escapar su nombre. “ _Brian…”_

Dejándole sin más, salió de aquella habitación para volver sobre sus pasos con una cierta sensación de ahogo. ¿Desde cuándo buscaba él un tipo concreto de hombre? ¿Desde cuándo se corría gritando su nombre…?

-Joder que mierda…

-¿Todo bien Brian?

Girándose, vio como el portero se acercaba a él con su llave. Dudando unos segundos, finalmente asintió con la cabeza, tomó las llaves y se fue a por su ropa. “ _Todo está bien menos yo…”_ Gafas de sol, chaqueta y una mueca que rozaba el disgusto. El viento parecía haber aumentado y no perdió más tiempo del necesario. Llamó un taxi y fue directo a su casa.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero echaba de menos algo. No olía a café y su cuerpo… se giró para ver quién era. Sentía la cabeza algo embotada y con Morfeo aun rondándole todo parecía confuso. A su lado, durmiendo plácidamente se encontraba Daniel. Cerrando los ojos y suspirando con fuerza sabía que la había cagado de una forma bestial. “ _En menudo lio me acabo de meter_ ”. Levantándose despacio, rebuscó su ropa del suelo y comenzó a vestirse. Por los ronroneos de Daniel supuso que se estaba despertando.

-¿Justin?

-Tengo… tengo que irme, no… no puedo quedarme.

-¿Por? Apenas hemos comido algo…

-Si viene tu hermana y te pilla así, mejor dicho, si nos pilla podemos darnos por muertos.

-Ahí tienes razón…

Buscando su ropa, Daniel imitó a Justin quien ya terminaba de acicalarse un poco para coger sus cosas y salir de allí. Bajando ambos las escaleras, vieron que la hermana de Daniel aun no había llegado. Despidiéndose con un beso, Justin cogió su bicicleta y se marchó de allí. Pedaleando despacio, pasó de largo su casa sin darse cuenta para acabar bajando dos calles más abajo, justo donde estaba el taller. A lo lejos vio como la persiana estaba cerrada, lo cual fue un alivio. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos un taxi paró cerca, del cual emergió la figura de Brian. En blanco, así se quedó su mente al verle. Su cuerpo sin embargo pareció obrar por su cuenta y cuando tomó consciencia de su situación se vio pedaleando frente a la puerta del taller sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada pero sintiendo la suya clavada en él.

Le llevaban los demonios. Una ducha, un par de copas y dormir. Ya abriría el taller. Recogiendo su cambio, salió con rapidez del taxi. En esos momentos solo quería relajarse, olvidarse de ese maldito mocoso que venía bajando la calle, tan hermoso…  _“¿Justin?”_ Le vio pasar como todos los días frente al taller pero había algo diferente. Él estaba diferente. Además de no dirigir una simple mirada hacia él.  _“Mejor, esto sería una locura…”_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**31 de mayo de 1980.** _ _**Pittsburg, Pensilvania** _

La tan ansiada tormenta no se hizo de rogar. Contando con ese día, llevaban ya tres sufriendo los imprevistos del tiempo atmosférico y cada vez estaba más cabreado. De no ser por Debbie quien le llevó provisiones o por Michael que le acerca cuando puede con su camioneta a los lugares donde tenía que ir ya se hubiese colgado de la lámpara. Tres días sin trabajo porque desde que comenzó a llover los vecinos permanecen recluidos en sus casas. Tres días que no oye las risas, y tres días… que no folla.

Pasando los canales de forma automática, hastiado lanzó el mando sobre el sofá dejando que los anuncios llenasen de vida el solitario salón mientras él se dirigió a su habitación. Rebuscó en la mesilla y sacó de nuevo el diario de su abuela. Se acomodó y buscó la marca en la que lo había dejado. Pasando un par de páginas llegó a una que le llamó realmente la atención.

“ _Las cosas van mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Jack está creciendo sano y fuerte aunque su carácter parece haberse agriado un poco. Pero lo superará. Es fuerte y logrará olvidar todo el dolor que su padrastro nos ha hecho. (…) No me atrevo a decírselo a nadie. Morgan dice que es una locura… ¡si supiera cuanto le amo! Pero esta hipócrita sociedad no lo ve bien, ¡nunca lo verán bien! Tan joven, lleno de vida… cada vez que sus ojos se posan sobre mí tiemblo como una hoja_.”

Brian siguió leyendo atento a cada una de las situaciones vividas por Lula. Siempre se preguntó porqué Jack y Joan detestaban ese mote. ¡No mentes ese nombre en casa! Decían como si de una maldición se tratase.

“ _Me ama… ¡me ama! A mí, separada y con un hijo… nos llevamos 12 años. Si fuese yo la más joven todos lo entenderían pero…_ _¿_ _quién creería a una mujer como yo? Cuantas veces le he apartado de mi lado, ignorado sus llamadas, haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras… pensando que era un simple capricho, que solo el morbo de estar con alguien mayor, con experiencia…”_

-Oh joder abuela, podías haberte ahorrado el resto… -dijo pasando páginas con una mueca de asco.

Intentando continuar, su vista viajó del diario la caja que días atrás había recogido. Aun seguía cerrada, con más abolladuras de las que pensaba. Frunciendo el ceño dejó el diario sobre la cama y se acercó a la misma. Examinándola, decidió coger unas tijeras que tenía en una pequeña caja de herramientas para sus chapuzas, escondida en uno de los estantes de la cocina. Volviendo con ellas entre sus manos cortó sin delicadeza la caja, rompiendo casi al instante la tapa en dos. De entre los restos comenzó a retirar trozos de periódico para reír socarronamente al ver su interior. Iba a continuar hurgando en la misma justo cuando llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

 

Bajando las escaleras, se apresuró a abrir. No esperaba nadie, menos aún con el tiempo tan desapacible.

-¿Daphne?

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro… ¿por qué no me llamaste?

-Sabía que me dirías que no viniese así que aproveché. ¡Hola señora Taylor!

-Daphne, no sabía que vendrías… -dijo mientras aparecía con una bandeja con galletas caseras. ¿Te quedas a merendar, no?

-Sí, gracias.

-Ven, subamos al cuarto.

Siguiéndole, Daphne pensó en cómo preguntarle sobre Brian. Cuando vino a darse cuenta estaban en su cuarto, ella sentándose en la cama mientras él prácticamente echaba el cerrojo de la puerta.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-¿Qué tal me fue con qué?

-Con Brian… con quien va a ser.

-Shhh baja la voz.

-Vale, vale pero… cuéntame. ¿Qué te dijo?

Ilusionada, seguía los movimientos de Justin quien no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente éste se quedó de pie, frente a la ventana. Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Daphne estuvo tentada en levantarse, voltearle y darle dos tortas para ver si reaccionaba pero fue entonces cuando le oyó hablar.

-Mmm creo que dijo algo así como… “No fue nada, ¿vale? Tómalo como una experiencia. Y ahora si me permites… no creo que sea bueno el que te vean rondar mucho el taller.”

-No hablarás en serio…

-¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando? –preguntó mientras se volvía hacia ella.

-Justin yo… en serio pensé que… bueno yo ya…

-Me advertiste, lo sé. No me lo recuerdes…

-Que cabrón, ¿no?

-Demasiado… si me hubiese dicho que tenía novia o novio… hubiese pasado, pero eso…

-Bueno pues… nada, haz lo que te ha dicho. Tómatelo como una experiencia, ¿no? Además ¿A ti no te gustaba Daniel?

-Si… bueno nosotros… no sé si debería contártelo.

-¡Cuéntamelo! Ya sabes que me encantan los secretos.

Justo en ese momento entró Jennifer con una bandeja portando un plato con galletas y dos vasos de leche. -Chicos aquí os dejo esto.

Sin más salió de la habitación dejándoles solos de nuevo. Sentándose a su lado, Justin cogió una de las galletas junto a un vaso de leche.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con Daniel? ¿Estáis saliendo?

-Fa o feno… -dijo mientras masticaba- efpera…

Haciéndole una seña para que esperase, dio un sorbo a la leche.

-Ya. Más o menos. El otro día fui a su casa, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban.

-¿Y os enrollasteis?

-Siempre tan directa… Follamos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-No grites… fue espontáneo… no… por mi parte no fue que lo buscase…

-Justin, no me chupo el dedo. ¿Y qué tal fue?

-No estuvo mal –dijo con una sonrisilla- sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que no te enfadarás.

-Me enfadaré. Tenlo por seguro. ¿No se te ocurriría hacerlo a pelo, verdad?

-No estoy tan loco… es… otra cosa. No folle con él…

Al ver el gesto de interrogación en la cara de Daphne puso los ojos en blanco.

-A ver… lo hice con él pero no era realmente con él con quien lo estaba haciendo. ¿Lo pillas?

-Creo… es que eres muy complicado Justin.

-Pensaba en Brian mientras estaba con él.

-Justin…

-Lo sé. Está mal y por eso… por favor no le digas nada ¿vale? Ya me siento yo solo demasiado mal como para encima tener que decírselo…

-Eso es un marrón bien gordo… A Daniel le gustas mucho Justin. Si por un casual se enterase… le harías mucho daño.

-Lo sé. Y Daph te juro que intenté olvidar a Brian. Pensando que si me centraba en Dani pues… le olvidaría.

-Pero no puedes… te ha calado hondo.

-Es todo tan complicado…

 

Arrastrando los pies se acerco hasta la puerta. Al abrir vio a Michael frente a la misma con un par de bolsas del supermercado.

-¿Mickey?

-Ey, he pensado que como hace días que no nos vemos podíamos pasar la tarde juntos, ¿puedo? –preguntó mientras intentaba entrar en la casa.

-Claro… podías haber avisado. No tengo nada de comida.

-No te preocupes, Ma se ha encargado de eso.

-¿No será lasaña otra vez, verdad?

-No, no. Unos bocadillos, algo ligerito… y cerveza.

-Eso me gusta más. Mmm está bien, deja las bolsas ahí. Si quieres mete las cervezas en la nevera, ahora vuelvo.

Dejándole en el salón, Brian se dirigió a su habitación para guardar el diario de Lula. Mientras, Mickey comenzó a sacar de las bolsas los bocadillos y las cervezas. Con éstas fue hacia la cocina para guardarlas en la nevera. Una vez hecho, cogió dos y volvió al salón. Moviendo la cabeza vio como la cartera y las llaves seguían sobre una pequeña mesa. Dejo las cervezas y al coger aquellos dos objetos un pequeño papel bastante arrugado se deslizó por la cartera. Tomándolo, lo desdobló con cuidado y comenzó a leerlo. Al oír los pasos de Brian la dobló de nuevo y la metió como pudo en la cartera.

-Eres un desastre Brian, cualquier día perderás la cabeza… -dijo mientras le alcanzaba la cartera con las llaves.

-¿Qué coño hacían ahí? Juraría haberlas dejado en otro sitio… bueno da igual.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, dejó de nuevo a Michael quien no paraba de darle vueltas a aquella nota. “ _Hay otro… tiene algo más que un ligue… ¡y no me ha dicho nada!”_

-¿Pensando en tu doctorcito…?

La voz de Brian le sacó de su aturdimiento mientras Brian cogía una de las cervezas y se sentaba a su lado.

-No exactamente… Mmmm… hace tiempo que apenas vamos a Babylon…

-Es verdad. Desde que te has ennoviado no hay quien te aguante.

-Ey, yo sigo yendo a Babylon. Que tenga pareja no quiere decir que no me quiera divertir…

-Lo que tú digas –dijo para darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿Qué tal con Justin?

Al oír su nombre casi se atragantó con el segundo sorbo que le daba a su cerveza.

-¿Qué?

-Con Justin… oh venga no me lo niegues… estás saliendo con alguien… y se llama Justin, ¿no?

“ _Mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Cómo coño lo ha adivinado?”_ pensó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza meditando su contestación.

-Antes, al coger tu cartera se cayó un papelito. Me pudo la curiosidad y…

-¿Por qué cojones no te metes en tus propios asuntos Mickey?

-Oh venga ya Brian, siempre me cuentas todos tus ligues. Cuanto les mide la polla, si están buenos, si son pasivos, activos… ¿por qué éste iba a ser diferente?

-No es diferente.

-¿Entonces?

-Mmmm no fue nada. Solo eso…

-¿Sólo eso? Brian vete a la mierda. Esa nota no decía un “solo eso…”. ¿Y quién es?

-No le conoces –dijo levantándose para comenzar a dar vueltas por el salón.

-¿Le conociste en Babylon? ¿la sauna?

-No… es… algo joven…

-Ya sé que tu predilección no son los mayorcitos…

-No puedo decírtelo.

-Brian no jodas. Ni que fuese un crío…

Al ver la mirada de Brian y cómo éste se refugiaba en la ventana mientras seguía bebiendo hizo que Michael dejase la suya sobre la mesa y se incorporase casi de un salto.

-Brian, No me digas que te has follado a un crio…

-No es un crío vale… aunque bueno… no tiene 18, eso seguro…

-¡Joder! ¿Cómo cojones le has conocido?

Mordiéndose el labio, dejó pasar unos minutos hasta que finalmente contestó.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día que quedaste conmigo para irnos a comer y me diste plantón? –Preguntó mientras miraba a Michael. Bien, pues ese día vino un chico al taller, con su bicicleta. Se le había pinchado la rueda delantera y me preguntó si podía arreglarla.

-¿Así de simple?

-¿Quieres dejarme acabar?

Sentándose en el sofá, dejó a Michael de pie atento a su explicación.

-Después de arreglarle la bicicleta te esperé, durante 3 jodidas horas en las que no viniste. Te llamé, solo Dios sabe cómo me cabreé y decidí ir al parque solo. Allí me lo encontré. No sé porque me acerqué, comenzamos a hablar y terminamos comiendo juntos. Y al final… -suspiró- acabamos aquí en mi casa y follamos.

-Debería estar bueno para que lo hicieras y… espera, ¿has dicho que follasteis aquí en tu casa? Tú nunca traes ligues aquí a casa…

-Fue donde nos pilló. Que querías, ¿que lo hiciese en medio de la calle? Recuerda donde vivo… y esta bueno… joder… “ _tenías que haberle visto, sus carnosos labios, sus profundos ojos azules, su pelo rubio… y su piel blanca y sedosa… joder y su culo…”_ pasamos toda la noche follando. Se fue a la mañana siguiente.

-Y… ¿has vuelto a verle? ¿Has quedado con él?

-No. Le castigaron y… yo no creo en el amor, ni las relaciones Mickey.

-¿Saben sus padres que es gay? ¿Qué te acostaste con él?

-Y que se yo… no, no creo que sepan que es gay. Y mucho menos que estuviese conmigo. ¿Sabes en el problema que podría meterme?

-Hay algo que no me cuadra…

Brian le miró interrogativo mientras intentaba dar otro sorbo a su cerveza para cerciorarse que estaba vacía.

-Tú nunca repites. Una vez y los echas. ¿Por qué con él si repetiste?

Touché. Tocado y hundido. ¿Por qué repitió? ¿Por qué sintió algo que no había sentido con el resto de hombres con los que había follado? De nuevo tenía a la maldita zorra rondando a su lado y al girarse la vio.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres algo?

 

 _3 de junio de 1980._ _Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Los exámenes prácticamente habían acabado. Los pasillos del instituto pronto dejarían de estar poblados por chicos correteando por los mismos, esperando la entrada a sus clases mientras coquetean con las chicas o buscan sus libros entre las taquillas. Dentro de poco sería la última vez que los volvería a pisar. Y el destino de los próximos pasillos a cruzar lo tenía entre sus dedos. Bajó las escaleras de acceso al instituto despacio, algo ido, hasta que una voz conocida le sacó de su trance.

-Baile de fin de curso. ¿Irás verdad?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de ir al baile?

-Porque… pues… es un baile… fin de curso… irá Daniel… -dijo susurrando estas últimas palabras al oído de su amigo.

-Yo… no sé.

Encogiéndose de hombros, ambos tomaron sus bicis para poner rumbo a sus casas.

Revisaba cada una de las perchas para ver su correcto etiquetado, mientras sonaba “She's Out Of My Life" de Michael Jackson, un boom en aquellas fechas. Contoneándose, observo que todo estuviese tranquilo para, sin dejar de mirar al fondo, coger el teléfono y comenzar a marcar mientras canturreaba.

-Autos Hermanos Barney, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-¡¡Teddyyy!!

-Em… dichosos los oídos.

-Oh cariño, lo siento. Sabes lo ajetreado que estoy últimamente.

-¿En esa tienda de ropa? ¿Ajetreado? Como no sea metiéndote en los probadores…

-¡Ted! Te hablo en serio. Hace mucho que no nos vemos ni me paso por el Dinner…

-Deb te cortará las pelotas. ¿Lo sabes no?

-Lo sé. Por eso no quiero ir solo. Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Está bien. En media hora estaré allí para buscarte.

 

Su segundo hogar. Su segundo abrazo en la mañana, puesto que el primero se lo dio nada más verle, y… segunda ronda de preguntas.

-¿Te ocurre algo Brian?

-No.

-¿Seguro? Estás últimamente algo más… más…

-¿Guapo?

-No cariño, guapo estás siempre. Sólo algo más apagado y más… gilipollas por así decirlo.

-Yo también te quiero Deb.

-¿Michael tiene algo que ver en esto?

Brian negó encogiéndose de hombros para seguir comiendo sus patatas.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en qué, Ma?

-Nada… cosas mías.

Brian la miró de reojo mientras se iba para servir café a otras mesas. Encogiéndose de hombros, Michael se acercó a él.

-¿Qué coño le has contado?

-Nada… ¿por?

-Segunda vez que me pregunta en el día de hoy que qué coño me pasa. Y que yo sepa, no me pasa nada.

-Estás raro. Se te nota. A ver –dijo parándole al ver que iba a contestarle- a simple vista para el que no te conozca no te pasa nada. Pero nosotros sí te conocemos. Estás más agrio, más…

-¿Gilipollas?

-No iba a decir eso. Iba a decir que…

Michael enmudeció al oír el griterío que su madre estaba formando en la puerta. Brian se giró para ver qué pasaba mientras la veía gritar y abrazar a un joven alto, acompañado de otro más moreno.

-¡A mis brazos cariño! No tienes vergüenza, ¿Dónde coño has estado todo este tiempo? Ya pensaba poner carteles de busca y captura.

-Trabajando, Ted lo sabe.

-Doy fe de ello. Si me permitís…

-¡Ted! ¡Emmet! –gritó Michael mientras dejaba la jarra de café sobre la mesa en la que se encontraba Brian para ir a saludarles.

-Ni Bett Davis en sus mejores tiempos… que recibimiento.

-Sentaros, ¿Qué os pongo?

-Un moreno de primer plato… -dijo mientras miraba a Brian de arriba abajo para sentarse luego frente a él. ¿Nos conocemos?

-Em… -dijo casi en un susurro Ted quien le instaba a sentarse en otra mesa.

-Ahora que lo dices… -dijo Brian ahuecando la mejilla- puede. ¿Babylon?

-Bingo. Sabía que te había visto en algún sitio… ¿podemos? –preguntó mientras señalaba las sillas en las que ya estaba él sentado.

-Por qué no…

-Emmet Honnycut y aquí… Ted Schmidt –dijo mientras alzaba una mano para estrechársela.

-Brian Kinney.

Abriendo la boca desmesuradamente, Ted tuvo que darle un pequeño codazo a Em para que recuperase la compostura.

-Oh Dios, tú… no puede ser. Eres una jodida leyenda en Babylon…

-Eso dicen.

Pasaron largo rato hasta que Ted se levantó a prisas mirando su reloj.

-Tengo que irme, no puedo llegar tarde.

-¿Dónde trabajas? –preguntó Brian mientras dejaba un billete para irse también.

-En Autos Hermanos Barney. Soy el contable.

-¿Tenéis camionetas allí?

-Sí… familiares, alguna motocicleta… ¿estás interesado en alguna?

-Podría decirse que si…

 

Miró el reloj con nerviosismo. Refugiada del incesante calor, esperaba en la acera justo frente al taller debajo de un frondoso árbol. Su vestido de algodón le daba un aire serio, quizás demasiado para su edad. Pero las órdenes son las órdenes. Maldijo de nuevo entre dientes. Sabía que no debía haberse dejado engañar pero la situación era complicada. Y así llevaba esperando hasta que le ve aparecer a lo lejos, bajando la calle despacio como si no tuviese prisa alguna. Sintiéndose ignorada, esperó unos minutos mientras Brian parecía abrir la persiana del taller. Una vez hecho, miró a ambos lados de la calle para cruzar y dirigirse hacia el taller.

Al llegar a su altura se sorprendió. Sabía que su hermano era un manitas en cuestiones de mecánica pero llegar a tener un taller… propio, era demasiado.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

Sorprendida por el tono de voz con el que la recibió, se acercó más a él.

-Mamá me ha pedido que venga. Brian hace días que te mandamos esa carta… papá está muy enfermo.

-Por mí como si se muere.

-Por Dios Brian es papá.

-Es un cabrón. Si se muere, uno menos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de papá?

-No pienso volver Claire. Así que vuelve a casa y se lo dices porque yo no me muevo de aquí.

-Pero Brian…

-¡Lárgate!

 

Las voces les llegaban lejanas pero supusieron que alguien andaría discutiendo. Emperrado en ir a la piscina a descansar, Justin acompañó a Daniel a regañadientes. Hacía calor, el sol sólo conseguía irritarle la piel y de seguro Hobbs andaría por allí. “ _Sólo faltaría que nos pillara haciendo manitas o dándonos un beso…_ ”. Aunque le insistió hasta casi aburrirle por no ir por el mismo camino, Daniel pasó literalmente de él y cuando vino a darse cuenta ambos pedaleaban rumbo a la piscina por aquel mismo camino. Intentó no pensar, en contestar coherentemente a los comentarios de Dani quien sonreía abiertamente cada vez que le miraba, quien se esmeraba por contonearse un poco más de la cuenta y quien comenzó a frenar al oír aquellas voces casi en seco. Al intentar frenar, Justin sintió un latigazo en una de sus piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Al verle, Daniel se apresuró a sujetarle antes de que éste pudiese caer al suelo.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué ha…? Oh mierda…

-Joder… -dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la pierna con fuerza- ¿qué ha pasado? Oh no la cadena… -dijo mientras se bajaba de su bicicleta- lo que me faltaba.

-Está hecha polvo tu bicicleta eh…

-Así no puedo ir a la piscina…

-Llévala allí. En ese taller te la arreglarán. Si tienes suerte, solo será cambiar la cadena.

-¿Es necesario? –Preguntó Justin mientras veía como Daniel bajaba en dirección al taller.

-Claro. Si no como piensas ir a la piscina…

“ _Mierda_ ” pensó mientras caminaba despacio, esperando que la mujer que se encontraba en la puerta se marchase.

 

-Brian no me puedes echar así. ¡Soy tu hermana!

-Me da igual. Lárgate de mi taller.

-Pero… ¿qué le digo a mamá cuando vuelva?

-Que hubiese tenido la decencia de traerme en persona mis cosas antes que enviarlas por correo en una maldita caja. Y por mí, como si se muere.

-Estás siendo muy injusto Brian…

Lanzándole una mirada fría como el hielo, Claire decidió marcharse de allí a paso ligero. Cruzándose con ella, Justin y Daniel se acercaron al taller para ver como Brian maldecía por lo bajo mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa.

-Es mala idea Dani mejor vámonos…

-Tío tu bicicleta está mal, cómo vamos a irnos.

 

“ _¿Justin?”_ pensó al girarse y ver aquella cabeza rubia en la puerta del taller, junto a aquel chico con el que la otra vez se estaba besando. Sintió como el estomago se encogía sobre sí mismo, más aun cuando sintió aquellos inmensos ojos azules clavados en él.

-Disculpe… -dijo Daniel mientras se adentraba en el taller- ¿Podría ayudarnos?

-Claro –dijo intentando controlarse tras lo ocurrido con Claire- ¿qué es esta vez? –preguntó mirando a Justin quien comenzó a sonrojarse.

-La cadena, se ha roto. Íbamos bajando y al frenar no se qué le pasó, que se ha roto y así no puedo usarla.

Asintiendo, Brian se acercó hasta posar sus manos sobre las de Justin para tomar la bicicleta. Ante el contacto, sintió como se le erizaba la piel, recordando sin poder evitarlo el encuentro de hacía casi ya dos meses atrás. Con rapidez, la puso sobre la mesa de trabajo. Mientras la examinaba no pudo evitar mirarles de reojo, torciendo el gesto al ver como aquel chico se acercaba a Justin.

-¿Esta vez? ¿Ya has estado aquí antes? –preguntó susurrando Daniel a oído de Justin.

-Sí. Se me pinchó una rueda. La arregló en un momento.

-El disco está jodido. Algunos de los piñones están desgastados… tardaré en arreglarlo.

-Oh mierda…

-¿Te urge?

-Oh… bueno…

-Íbamos a la piscina, pero sin bici…

-¿Tardarás mucho? –Preguntó Justin, sorprendiéndose a la vez por la confianza con la cual le preguntó.

-No creo pero no menos de tres cuartos de hora. Tengo que ver si Dennis guardaba cadenas y discos en algún sitio. Como comprenderás no es lo que más suelo reparar…

-Eso es mucho tiempo Justin.

-Adelántate tú. En cuanto la tenga lista iré a la piscina. Así no sospecharán de nosotros –susurró esto último bajo el asentimiento de Daniel.

-Ok. Te estaré esperando.

Viéndole marcharse en dirección a la piscina, Justin se sobresaltó al oír unos ruidos cercanos a él. Al girarse, vio a Brian rebuscando en algunas cajas cercanas a su posición. De nuevo sintió un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Y como si de una película se tratase creyó revivir los momentos pasados aquel día, en ese mismo taller.

 

“ _Hace un calor de mil demonios pero aquí sigo trabajando. He aprovechado un ratito para descansar en el cual, ha venido a verme. Aun me río al pensar en cómo hemos tenido que resguardarnos de las miradas de los demás. Como nuestras sonrisas, cómplices, podían delatarnos. Como casi al salir, tira todas las latas de sopa de tomate que hay cercanas a la entrada. Me ha traído dos entradas para el cine. Es tan encantador… aunque tendremos que dejarlo para el fin de semana. He doblado mi turno y de seguir así, deberé buscarme algo los fines de semana. Le amo tanto…”_ Aquel fragmento resonó en su cabeza sin saber cómo. Parpadeó un par de veces para ver como Justin estaba frente a él, tendiéndole un objeto.

-¿Brian?

-Si…

-Toma, ¿no me pediste esto?

Brian miró sus manos para ver cómo sujetaba un pequeño destornillador, mientras le miraba a los ojos. Aun podía ver en ellos la tristeza que sentía. Tomándolo, se volvió hacia la bicicleta para darle los últimos retoques. Tras él, sintió un pequeño quejido por parte de Justin y al mirarle vio que éste se llevaba la mano a su pierna derecha.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada.

-Para no ser nada vas cojeando. Déjame ver.

-Estoy bien, no es nada.

Dejando el destornillador, se acercó a la pequeña pila que tenía instalada, se lavó las manos a conciencia y cuando las tuvo secas se acercó a Justin. Se agachó e intentó levantarle la pernera del pantalón sin conseguirlo ya que Justin apartó la pierna.

-Te he dicho que no es nada, no insistas.

Cogiéndole por el tobillo con fuerza, Brian tiró del pantalón para ver como un moratón comenzaba a formarse en el gemelo.

-Nada… ¿eh? En casa tengo algo que quita perfectamente los moratones.

-No. No pienso subir.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Ni que a ti te importase –dijo alzando la voz más de lo que hubiese querido- ¿Sólo fue un polvo, recuerdas?

Hundió de lleno el dedo en la llaga. Sintió como algo se removía dentro de él y le dolía más que todas las palizas que Jack le había propinado de pequeño. Necesitaba una cerveza o algo fuerte para poder aguantarse y no correr hacia él para quitarle a mordiscos todas las tonterías que a sus diecisiete años podía tener. Suspiró pesadamente. Acercándose hacia la entrada del taller, al no ver a nadie echó la persiana dejándoles casi a oscuras. Oyendo como Justin gimió ante aquello, Brian se apresuró a encender la luz del mismo hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Se que fui demasiado… tajante pero podemos hablar. No aquí. Sino en mi casa. Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Aunque lo primero es tu pierna. Hablo en serio cuando te digo que tengo algo que puede calmarte. Además… te está esperando tu noviecito… 

-No es mi novio –dijo mientras le seguía hasta una puerta trasera que por lo que vio, comunicaba a un patio interior- Es solo un amigo del instituto.

-Os vi besándoos en el parque. ¿Eso piensas negármelo?

-Yo… joder, ¿cómo nos viste? –Preguntó mientras subía junto a él las escaleras que conducían a su casa.

-Desde mi ventana. La casualidad quiso que estuviese en la misma cuando os estabais dando el lote.

-Mierda… -dijo ya dentro de la casa de Brian, quien cerró justo después de que entrase Justin.

Cuando se ubicó, por su mente pasaron todos aquellos recuerdos como una secuencia de fotogramas. Cuando volvió en si vio a Brian acercándose con una pomada en la mano.

-Ven, túmbate ahí en el sofá y remángate un poco el pantalón.

Haciendo caso, Justin se tumbó con cuidado tras remangarse el pantalón, tal y como le había dicho. Éste por su parte, echó un poco de la pomada entre sus dedos para calentarla. Sujetándole el tobillo con la mano libre, comenzó a extender la crema por la zona dolorida.

-Joder…

-Se que duele pero te aliviará.

Asintiendo, Justin dejó que Brian masajease su pierna despacio, con dedicación, sin poder dejar de mirarle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo juntos? Ese chico y tú…

-No estamos saliendo. Ya te lo he dicho. Además… a ti no te importa.

-Me importa si tienes pareja, porque no quiero ser la razón por la que tuvieses que romper.

Alzando una ceja, Justin se incorporó un poco apartando la pierna de las manos de Brian.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado?

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan preguntón?

-Nunca debimos acostarnos juntos…

-¿Por? ¿Acaso no disfrutaste? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba más a él, acorralándolo en el sofá.

-No… no es eso… es que yo…

Inclinándose sobre él, apenas unos centímetros separaban sus labios, sintiendo sus alientos quemándoles. Despacio, cerrando los ojos, sin presionar. Sintiendo su suavidad, succionándolos despacio para luego perfilarlos con su lengua, hasta que la suya, más tímida emerge entre ellos invitándole a jugar. Y jugó, tan despacio y lento que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no acabase, controlándose por no ir más allá aunque sintiendo la rigidez del chico clavándose en su pierna le estaba llevando al límite. Sus dedos colándose entre su camiseta, temblorosos mientras los suyos comenzaban a enredarse en su pelo, haciéndole gemir.

-¡¡Briaaan!! ¡¡Briiaaaan!! ¿¿Estás en casa??

Separándose lentamente, Brian se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras veía a un Justin más que asustado entre sus brazos, con los ojos brillosos, las mejillas encendidas, los labios hinchados y una terrible erección queriendo escapar de sus pantalones.

-Mierda…

Levantándose con dificultad se dio cuenta de que él estaba igual o peor que Justin. Intentando ponerse bien su pantalón para disimular algo se acercó hasta la puerta para callar a Michael que seguía gritando a pleno pulmón.

-Maldita sea ¿quieres callarte de una puta vez? –dijo apenas abrió para darse de bruces con Michael quien le miraba de arriba abajo, centrándose en su enorme paquete.

-Oh… pensé que estabas en el taller. Pero al ver que estaba cerrado me he extrañado y como no cogías el teléfono pues… ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?

-Porque no es buena idea. Y ahora… vámonos…

-Oh venga ya Brian, déjame que entre, necesito que me dejes una cosa que no está en tu taller y… -dijo abriéndose paso entre ellos hasta entrar en la casa y quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

Sentado en el sofá, terriblemente colorado, Justin vio como aquel muchacho entraba y se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

-No sabía que estabas acompañado… -dijo Michael mientras miraba a Brian quien puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nos íbamos ya. Se golpeó en la pierna y subí darle una pomada.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias –dijo Justin intentando mantener la compostura.

-En ese caso vámonos.

-Brian necesito que me dejes tu caja de herramientas, un gracioso casi se lleva por delante la puerta del dinner con el coche y queremos hacerle un apaño hasta que los del seguro nos lo arreglen.

-Está bien…

-Yo voy bajando… -dijo Justin mientras se levantaba a toda prisa para salir de la casa como una exhalación.

Esperando un tiempo prudencial, Michael se acercó a Brian quien ya había sacado la caja de herramientas del mueble, cerciorándose de que no faltase nada.

-Es Justin, ¿verdad? Brian es un jodido crio…

-Mickey, no empieces.

-Brian estás loco, ¿qué coño estabais haciendo? Y no me vengas con el rollo de la pierna que no me lo creo.

-Piensa lo que te dé la gana. Y no estábamos haciendo nada…

-Ah ¿no? Pues el niño bien calentito que se va y tú… por Dios Brian…

Sin dejarle decir más, le sacó a empujones de la casa para cerrar con fuerza la puerta. Al oír el portazo, Mickey supo que Brian estaba realmente cabreado. Al llegar a la altura de su camioneta, Brian dejó de mala gana la caja de herramientas para abrir de nuevo la persiana del taller.

-Ahí la tienes, en cuanto hayas terminado me la devuelves.

-¿Cuánto…? –Preguntó Justin mientras cogía su mochila para sacar su cartera.

-Quince dólares. 

Acercándola a él con cuidado, Justin le tendió el dinero aprovechando Brian para rozarle con intención la mano.

-Gracias y… ten cuidado la próxima vez –dijo susurrando esa última parte a la par que sonreía. 

Sonriendo nervioso, Justin asintió para coger su bicicleta y pasar con rapidez frente a Michael, quien le miraba de mala gana. Cuando le vio perderse por el camino, se adentro en el taller.

-¡Es un jodido crío Brian! Además dijiste que no fue nada…

-Mikey me está empezando a doler la cabeza por tu culpa. ¿Qué coño quieres? Tienes ahí la puta caja de herramientas.

-Aléjale de ti, Brian.

Mordiéndose el labio, Brian le miró fríamente para acto seguido, darle la espalda.

***********

Llegó todo lo deprisa que pudo, intentando disimular su más que dolorosa erección. ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar de nuevo? “ _Tonto, más que tonto…”_ pensó mientras dejaba su bicicleta en el aparcamiento, sacaba la cadena y la ataba para que no se la robasen. Al llegar, entre aquella maraña de cuerpos tumbados al sol, los griteríos provenientes de la piscina y la música sonando estruendosamente por los altavoces, buscó con la mirada a Daniel. No le veía. Caminó despacio, procurando no caer sobre los que estaban echados en la hierba ni tropezar con las patas de las hamacas que por allí había. A lo lejos divisó a Hobbs con su nueva novia, otra líder del nuevo grupo de animadoras. Intentando hacerse el loco para no saludarle no pudo evitar el volverse al oír como éste le llamaba.

-¡¡Ey Taylor!! ¡Únete a nosotros!

Pensó en mandarle a la mierda, pero decidiendo que con un moratón ya tenía bastante, sonrió, dejó su mochila y su camiseta en una hamaca vacía y se fue hacia ellos. Un baño al fin y al cabo no le vendría mal.

 _5 de junio de 1980._ _Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Los días se alargaban extrañamente, como aquel tipo de queso que echaban en las pizzas. Exactamente el mismo de la que se estaban comiendo en su casa, tirados en el suelo como dos adolescentes, cerveza a un lado y porro en la otra. Según Mickey esas “mini celebraciones” previa salida a Babylon le dejaban tan colocado que no creía poder aguantar dos rondas de chupitos sin caer dormido en mitad de la pista.

-Eres patético…

-Tú lo eres más Brian.

-¿Yo? Soy genial… deberías saberlo… -dijo mientras le daba otra calada a su porro para pasárselo.

-No. Eres patético… ¿Le pediste que saliese contigo?

-Pedirle qué a quien…

-A Justin… le susurraste algo…

-No te importa –dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Sí me importa. Eres mi amigo.

-Si eres mi amigo… hazme caso cuando te digo: metete en tus propios asuntos.

-Te gusta, ¿eh?

Como respuesta recibió un gruñido, que Michael tomó como un sí.

-Lo sabía… nada más hay que veros. No le has quitado ojo todo el tiempo.

-Mickey fumar te sienta mal, muy mal. Voy a vestirme…

-Vale, me termino esto y nos vamos.

 

Se sentía incómodo. Nunca había llevado un traje y mucho menos pajarita. Le hacía sentirse ridículo. Sin embargo su madre estaba encantada, Molly sonreía con los ojos bien abiertos y su padre… rebosaba orgullo por los poros.

-Justin cariño… estás guapísimo.

-No exageres… me siento raro con el traje.

-Estás perfecto Justin. Así que ya sabes… lígate a alguna chica guapa y aprovéchate. Esta noche debe ser memorable. Pronto llegará la universidad y tendrás que sentar un poco la cabeza.

La universidad. Temía más que nadie ese momento. Sin decírselo a nadie, envió la solicitud formal a Darmouth pero también a PIFA, aunque esta la mantenía en secreto. En días le llegaría la respuesta a su solicitud y los nervios se lo comían. Recibiendo las últimas instrucciones por parte de sus padres, Justin salió rumbo a casa de Daphne. Con un pequeño ramillete en su mano, caminó despacio. No le apetecía ir al baile, no quería encontrarse a Hobbs de nuevo para que intentara encasquetarle a aquella rubia cuyo regalo de graduación fueron dos implantes de silicona. No le apetecía ver a Daphne porque sabía de sobras que empezaría con sus sermones. O eso, o se liaría a beber ponche hasta echar la pota. Y Daniel… estaba mosqueado. Sin embargo Justin no sabía por qué. Fue a la piscina tal y como le había prometido aunque… casi acaba no yendo por culpa de Brian.

-No, no pienses en él ahora. Céntrate en el baile, solo eso.

-¿Otra vez hablando solo? Vas a parecer un loco Justin.

La voz de Daphne le sacó de sus pensamientos. La vio en la puerta de su casa y estaba bastante guapa. Llevaba un vestido palabra de honor color rosa palo, con encajes de tul.

-Estás muy guapa.

-Tú también –dijo mientras dejaba que Justin le pusiese el ramillete en su muñeca- Espera que le diga a mi madre que nos haga una foto y nos vamos.

Necesitaba una camioneta como el respirar. No podía estar siempre pendiente de Mickey aunque por otro lado le venía bien. Podía llevarle a casa cuando hubiese cogido la borrachera del siglo o las piernas no se sostuvieran después de la última mamada de la noche. En cierto modo estaba bien tenerle cerca. Pero exceptuando Babylon… necesitaba libertad.

Camino de Woody’s como primera parada, vieron por las calles a numerosos chavales, que solos o acompañados por sus chicas, iban a alguna fiesta.

-¿Han dejado abierta la guardería? –preguntó Brian mientras les veía pasar todos enchaquetados y ellas repletas de maquillaje.

-Mmm creo que hoy se celebran varios bailes de graduación. Algo de eso le oyó mi madre por el barrio…

-Gilipolleces…

-¿Tú no fuiste al tuyo?

-¿Yo? ¿Para qué querría ir…?

Girándose, recordó sin querer aquel baile de graduación, unos cuantos años atrás. Tobey McKenzy, moreno de ojos negros. Metro ochenta, capitán del equipo de futbol y un jodido activo. Varias copas de ponche, otros tantos chupitos de whisky, obtenidos de la vieja petaca de Jack que llevaba escondida bajo su chaqueta. Eso y unos cuantos condones por si la ocasión lo requería. Y vaya si lo requiso. Después de varios flirteos muy sutiles, entre borrachos bailando y chicas apestando a alcohol, se vieron en el trastero que estaba situado junto al gimnasio. Sólo ellos sabían cómo entrar sin forzar la puerta ni ser descubiertos. Lo que empezó siendo un encuentro bastante aceptable, acabó de una forma un tanto diferente. Porque el que debía estar sobre ese cuerpo era él y no debajo tal y como acabó, perdiendo en ese baile su virginidad. Frunció el ceño ante aquel recuerdo, removiéndose en su asiento, continuaron su camino hasta el bar.

 

La música era buena, la bebida también. Llevaba varios minutos, o un par de horas bailando. Perdió la cuenta, así como perdió también de vista a Daphne quien fue directa hacia Samuel, su última adquisición. Y allí se encontraba, bailando sin nadie concreto alrededor. Sintió sed y fue a buscar algo decente para beber. Fijándose en el fondo del gimnasio, vio una gran fuente de ponche y dirigió sus pasos hacia ella. Cuando se estaba sirviendo, sintió como alguien le sujetaba por la cintura para susurrarle al oído.

-Estás jodidamente sexy Justin…

-Dani por favor… están todos…

-Que se jodan. Me estas poniendo cachondo…

Su aliento apestaba. No era olor a ponche, ese ya lo tenía más que conocido. Era algo más fuerte… whisky quizás. Como el aliento de su padre cuando venía de alguna reunión con sus jefes. Dando un sorbo rápido a su vaso, dejo este para quitar las manos de Dani de su cintura.

-Deberías sentarte. Creo que has bebido un poquito más de la cuenta…

-Vamos a los baños. Anda…

-No seas pesado, nos pillarán…

Acercándose más a él, le arrinconó contra la mesa e intentó besarle. Justin en vez de ceder, le empujó.

-Te he dicho que me dejes, joder.

-¡Eh! Maricona… deja a Taylor en paz. ¿O es que no quiere darte por culo…?

-Que te jodan Hobbs –dijo Daniel envalentonado por el alcohol- a ti y a la puta de tu novia.

No más palabras. Un puñetazo y un gran revuelo se formó a su alrededor. Supo que no debía haber ido al baile. No fue una buena idea.

 

Beber cuatro cervezas, más cuatro chupitos de tequila y… otros cuatro de ron no fue una buena idea. Ni creía que lo fuese en los próximos… ¿20 minutos? No sabía dónde se encontraba pero necesitaba aire, respirar algo que no fuese tabaco y olor corporal. Le buscó con la mirada y no dio con él. Se encogió de hombros y salió, evitando manos y dejando en el aire proposiciones deshonestas. Al salir sintió el viento cálido y bufó. Otra noche en la que se asaría en su casa sin poder dormir. Bajando las escaleras, comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Varias manzanas le separaban de su casa pero no sabía dónde estaba Mickey y tampoco tenía ganas de ir en taxi. Anduvo largo rato, cruzándose por el camino a jóvenes borrachos y a varias chicas que andaban descalzas, mientras otras apenas se mantenían en pie. Evitándolos aceleró el paso hasta llegar a una zona no menos tranquila. Alzando la vista, vio un instituto que por la fachada supuso que sería para niños ricos. No había menos alboroto que en otras zonas, aunque el alcohol, siempre es bienvenido en cualquier lugar. Siguió caminando, sintiendo como el alcohol comenzaba a evaporarse, dejándole más sereno de lo que quería.

A casa, eso haría. Irse allí, meterse en la cama y taparse con el edredón para no saber nada más del mundo. Aun no sabía cómo casi había salido indemne de la pelea, dejando allí a Daniel partiéndose la cara junto con Hobbs, mientras todos miraban. Mientras él le miraba. Sintió un escalofrío. No supo cómo habían llegado las cosas tan lejos. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ese momento? Quizás a la mañana siguiente, con las resacas nadie se acordaría y todo pasaría sin más. Lo olvidarían, se graduarían y a la universidad. Buscó un sitio donde sentarse. Estaba cansado, los pies le dolían y la pajarita le molestaba. Su mirada, que comenzó a enturbiarse, se perdió entre las líneas difusas del suelo. No le oyó llegar, pero sintió una presencia a junto a él. Ladeó la cabeza, sin tan siquiera limpiarse las lágrimas. Debía estar borracho, o llorando demasiado porque estaba teniendo una alucinación.

-¿Estás llorando?

Su voz, su mirada felina, ese olor que le embriagaba…

-¿Brian? –Preguntó al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso podría preguntarte yo. No son horas aunque por tu ropa… vienes de una fiesta de graduación. ¿No es un poco pronto para irte a casa?

-Me aburría y decidí irme.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Al verle, Brian le siguió hasta ponerse a su altura.

-¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Te han dado plantón en la fiesta?

-No… se han peleado por mí –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

-No jodas. ¿Sabes? Yo pelearía por ti.

-Claro… tú y unos cuantos más. Sólo que hay un problema… ¡oh, soy un chico! Ser gay está mal visto aun… que mierda…

-Eh, lo decía en serio.

-Y yo.

Decidiendo guardar silencio durante un rato, Brian acompañó a Justin sin saber exactamente donde le llevarían sus pies. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ven, se donde podemos estar tranquilos y charlar.

Pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Brian atrajo hacia así a Justin obligándole a pegar su cuerpo al suyo. Dejándose hacer, Justin vio como se dirigían hacia el parque donde comieron juntos, pero justo casi al otro extremo del mismo, cercano a un gran lago artificial. Soltándose de su amarre, Justin se sentó bajo uno de los árboles, apoyando su espalda en el fuerte tronco. Al verle, Brian le imitó. Estaba nervioso. Le tenía a su lado, un lugar solitario donde poder tenerle de nuevo y se encontraba así, junto a él y sin saber qué hacer. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a rebuscar. Justin, perdido en sus pensamientos no le prestó atención hasta que vio como Brian le alcanzaba un porro, poniéndolo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Una calada?

 

La universidad, el miedo a lo desconocido. El comprobar que tampoco fumaba y mucho menos un porro. Risas entre nubes artificiales. El deseo contenido. Cuando vino a darse cuenta iban de vuelta, por el mismo camino de siempre. Y Justin… se estaba quedando dormido.

-¿Nunca has salido de bares?

-No… lo más parecido a un bar que he visto ha sido la casa de Thompson… tenía bebidas de todo tipo. Pero pronto lo sabré…

-¿Ah sí?

-Si… pronto cumpliré 18 así que… iré a dar una vuelta por ahí…

-¿Bares heteros?

-No… bueno… no sé. Oye… -dijo parándose de pronto- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Yo a mi casa. Y tú a una cama a dormir. Si lo llego a saber no te dejo fumar…

-Mierda… mi casa está lejos. Bueno –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- dormiré en algún banco.

-¿Te estás oyendo? No pienso dejarte dormir en la calle.

-Claro… estás deseando llevarme a tu casa para follarme de nuevo ¿no?

Se mordió la lengua por no soltarle algo hiriente, pues su voz sonaba más quebrada que minutos atrás. Pensó en las palabras de Mickey y sintió como la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

-Estás muerto de sueño –dijo finalmente- tu casa está como a dos manzanas de aquí. No tengo coche, no tienes coche. Tampoco dinero y yo ahora mismo no tengo cambio para pagarte un taxi. Y para llamarlo, tendría que ir de todos modos a mi casa así que…

-¿Me follarás?

-¿Qué? Joder Justin…

-Para ti solo fui un polvo… pero para mí no…

-Vámonos a casa.

Caminando con paso decidido, tardó en oír los pasos de Justin tras él. Cuando se giró vio como éste, cabizbajo le seguía. Estaba demasiado herido. Supuso que le haría daño pero aquello empezaba a ser sospechosamente insoportable. “ _Te duele porque le quieres…”._

-Maldita zorra… -susurró entre dientes mientras subía las escaleras para abrir luego la puerta.

Esperando a que Justin subiera encendió la luz del salón y en cuanto éste cruzó la puerta, cerró tras de sí. Cerrando con llave la puerta, echó los pestillos asegurándose que la puerta quedase completamente cerrada. Yendo a su habitación cerró la ventana, asegurándose de paso que el resto estuviesen también cerradas. Mientras, Justin le veía ir y venir de un lado para otro, como si fuese un gato enjaulado. Sentía sus ojos pesados. No debía estar ahí y menos después de soltarle semejante parrafada a Brian. “ _Es un adulto y vengo a recriminarle como un jodido niñato. De seguro terminará odiándome…”_.

Volviendo en sí, vio a Brian volver al salón con un par de cojines y una sábana. Sin más, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la pajarita. Al verle, Brian alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué haces?

-Quitarme la ropa. No pretenderás que duerma con este traje puesto, ¿verdad?

-No pero… tú duerme en la cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

-No, será mejor que yo duerma en el sofá. A fin de cuentas soy un acoplado.

-A la cama. Y sin rechistar.

Justin se estremeció ante la mirada que Brian le dedicó y asintiendo cogió su ropa y fue hacia la habitación. Se terminó de desnudar con rapidez, quedándose en ropa interior. Descubriendo la cama, se quedó a un lado intentando no dormirse al momento. Brian por su parte se desnudó con más tranquilidad. Dejó la ropa sobre una de las sillas y acomodó el sofá para disponerse a dormir. Apagando la luz de la casa, ésta se quedó completamente a oscuras, salvando algunos destellos de las luces procedentes de las farolas que se colaban por las rendijas de las persianas. No tenía sueño. Ninguno. Su mirada se perdió en el techo, intentando pensar en algo, contar ovejas. Esas cosas que se solían hacer cuando uno no conseguía dormir. No daban resultado. Una copa sería buena idea, pero teniendo a Justin al otro lado… no le convenía estar borracho. _“¿En qué coño me estoy metiendo? Le dejo dormir aquí cuando podía estar con él…_ ” Sollozos. Débiles e intentados ser ahogados por la almohada pero aun así prácticamente audibles en aquel silencio. Se levantó despacio, intentando no hacer ruido para no sobresaltarle. Al asomarse por la puerta le vio encogido, con la cara hundida en la almohada mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Se pasó la mano por la nuca pensando qué hacer hasta que finalmente se decidió. Subió por el lado que quedaba libre sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y dejaba de moverse. Se había percatado de su presencia. No dijo nada. Sabía que las palabras podían dañarle así que se limitó a hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Acercándose a él, pegó su cuerpo al suyo sintiendo de lleno su calor. Deslizó su mano por su brazo suavemente, de arriba abajo para poco a poco voltearle hasta tenerle frente a él. Viendo como aun las lagrimas caían a su antojo, las recogió con sus dedos delicadamente.

Parar. Eso le gritaba su mente una y otra vez. Que parase, que saldría dañado. Que Brian intentaría otra vez tenerle entre sus brazos, llenarle de moratones, de mordiscos de…

-Te quiero…

Solo dos palabras salidas entre sus mullidos labios, esos que tanto le gustaba besar… esos que de nuevo estaba besando, perfilando para luego mordisquearlos. Recuperando lo que días atrás Mickey estropeó y que esa noche no estropearía nadie más. Más delicado. Mucho más que aquella primera vez, deteniéndose en su boca como si fuese el mejor lugar del mundo, donde quisiera perderse, acariciando su piel sin prisas, quemándose con su calor. Sus gemidos mezclados con los suyos. Tan suaves, apenas tan audibles… Se dejó llevar. No quiso pensar en nada más que en Brian besándole, Brian recorriendo con su lengua todo su pecho para descender despacio, muy despacio hasta su ombligo y hundirse en el. Como sin previo aviso comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pelotas tan despacio que pensó que el cerebro se le fundiría hasta que sintió como su lengua comenzó a bajar hasta…

-¡Dios!

Le tenía bajo su control, su lengua entrando y saliendo en su rosada entrada, sintiendo como su cuerpo se retorcía, gimiendo incoherencias. No usaría lubricante, quería que le sintiera, que le recordase. Que se olvidase de ese maldito niñato que se creía un hombre como él. Se incorporó aun a sabiendas de que Justin se quejaría. No le defraudó. Sin embargo cuando se colocó encima para volver a besarle de nuevo, parecía tener un nuevo ser bajo él. Justin le besó con más fuerza mientras clavaba sus dedos en su espalda, arañándole. Le quedarían marcas. Como pudo tanteó la mesilla para abrir un cajón y sacar un preservativo. Con cuidado y aguantándose las ganas, rasgó el envoltorio y se lo colocó.

-Date la vuelta…

Se estremeció al oír su voz ronca contra su oído, mientras sus manos comenzaban a voltearle hasta dejarle boca abajo. Como buenamente pudo se puso de rodillas, descansando sus manos sobre el colchón. Respirando entrecortadamente le sintió entrar despacio, tan despacio que parecía no avanzar. Le dolía, no tanto como la primera vez. Intentó relajarse, respirando hondo hasta que sintió como Brian le penetraba de golpe permaneciendo un minuto quieto dentro de él. Cuando se relajó, Brian empezó a moverse despacio, arrancándole pequeños gemidos mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y su nuca.

“ _Te quiero…_ Voy a conseguir que te olvides de él… que mi cara sea lo primero que veas al despertar… que me sientas tan adentro que no lo olvides… “Embistió con más fuerza, sujetándole con fuerza por las caderas mientras seguía mordiéndole por los hombros. Sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes, haciéndole temblar como una hoja cada vez que rozaba su próstata. Su nombre, gemía su nombre y sintió como su cabeza se iba por momentos, como le penetraba con más fuerza conforme Justin gemía más y más fuerte…

-Mío… sólo… mío…

-Mmmm… Brian… sigue…

-Justin… oh Dios… siempre… siempre…

Sin apenas tocarle sintió como Justin se corría, atrapándole en su interior, llevándole a un orgasmo más intenso que lo recordaba. Así, unidos sus cuerpos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_6 de junio de 1980._ _Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Si alguien hubiese entrado en aquella habitación, le hubiese costado descifrar qué era lo que se encontraba en aquella cama. Dos cuerpos enlazados de tal forma que apenas se sabían de quien era cada pierna y cada brazo. Durmiendo plácidamente, con sus respiraciones acompasadas. _“Brian… ven cariño. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal ha ido el viaje? ¿Te ha vuelto a pegar papá? Este Jack nunca aprende… Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo. No te hará nada, porque no le dejaré. ¿Ves ese bastón? Si se atreve a hacerte algo le daré una buena tunda._

_-Abuela… quiero quedarme aquí contigo._

_-Y yo cariño, y yo… pero soy vieja, estoy torpe…_

_-Mentirosa. Acabas de decir que si sube papá a pegarme le darás una tunda._

_-Tenlo por seguro cariño, tenlo por seguro…_

_-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir contigo?_

_-Porque debes vivir tu vida. Dime, ¿qué harías? ¿Escucharme todo el día sin salir a jugar?_

_-Mmm no. Me traería algún amigo y así podrías contarles historias. Como las que me cuentas a mí._

_Riéndose a carcajadas, estrechó a Brian entre sus brazos fuertemente._

_-No tienes remedio Brian. Por eso te quiero tanto…”_

Desvelándose poco a poco sintió algo hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Se movió un poco, entumecido por la postura en la que había dormido para darse cuenta de que no podía moverse con soltura. Entreabrió los ojos, molesto por la luz que se colaba por las persianas. Su cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse, sintiendo otro cuerpo casi encima del suyo. Alzó un poco la cabeza y levantando las sábanas vio una pierna cruzada entre las suyas, un brazo alrededor de su cintura y… su cabeza prácticamente apoyada en su pecho. Dormía profundamente. Con la mano libre, comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el pelo, enredado sus dedos entre los mechones sueltos. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de dormir con alguien a su lado, despertarse a la mañana siguiente y desear quedarse así para toda la vida. Pronto desterró esos pensamientos bolleriles. Él no estaba preparado para esas cosas. Jamás había visto dormir juntos y en paz a Jack y Joan. Supuso que el nacería de un descuido por parte de ambos. Y por eso el desprecio que siempre sentían por él. No quería justificarle, puesto que no tenía justificación. Jack nunca conoció a su padre biológico. O al menos que el supiese. Pasó una mala infancia y a raíz de eso…

-Mmmmm… Brian…

Dejando los dedos enredados en su pelo sintió como Justin se removía para echarse aun más encima de él, moviendo la cabeza, haciéndole más cosquillas con su pelo. Tomando un mechón suelto vio que lo tenía mucho más largo de lo que pensaba. “ _Jodido crio… debería cortárselo un poco…”._ El pitido del despertador le hizo buscarlo con la mano para, al rozarlo, tirarlo al suelo.

-Mierda.

-¿Brian? –Preguntó somnoliento Justin aun entre sus brazos- ¿Ya es de día?

-Creo que desde hace un rato, bella durmiente.

-Oh mierda… tengo que irme… mis padres… -musitó mientras intentaba zafarse de su propio enredo con las sábanas.

-Justin…

-Tengo que llegar pronto… ¿Dónde he puesto mis calzoncillos?

-Justin… escucha…

-Y los pantalones…

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Brian se incorporó y andando a gatas llegó hasta Justin, quien permanecía de pie en busca de sus pantalones. Cogiéndole por la cintura, le volteó tirándole encima de la cama.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres estarte quieto de una puñetera vez? Quiero decirte algo.

-Lo siento… es que mis padr…

Poniéndole un dedo en la boca le silenció. Respiró hondo e intentó medir sus palabras. Desde luego si tuviese que ganarse la vida como orador, ya hubiese muerto de hambre.

-A ver… mmm… buf, joder esto es más difícil de lo que yo creía. Bien… puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras. No hace falta que sea para algún arreglo de tu bici. Ven siempre que quieras pero… que nadie te vea. O al menos que no sepan que vienes a verme a mí.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Aquella sonrisa tardaría años en olvidarla.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí pero… no te hagas ilusiones. No… no es que seamos una pareja o novios, ya sabes… no aun… -concretó al ver la mirada de Justin. Esto es raro de cojones…

-Un poco sí que lo es… pero bueno pronto cumpliré dieciocho. No podrán decirme nada.

-No es tan fácil Justin. El residencial donde vivo es muy conservador. Nadie sabe que soy gay y si lo saben se callan como zorras. No monto espectáculos y arreglo sus coches. Digamos que tenemos un pacto invisible. Y tus padres no saben nada de esto.

-Ni deben saberlo. Joder, la que me van a liar cuando llegue a casa…

-No te preocupes. Hagamos una cosa. Primero, termina de vestirte. Nada de duchas. Ahora llamaré a un amigo para que venga a recogernos y al menos desayunes algo. Si te van a echar la bronca que menos que con el estomago lleno…

-Tu amigo… es ese…el del otro día, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Mickey. Trabaja en el Dinner, en la Avenida Liberty. Es buena gente.

-Me mira mal.

-Bah, ni caso. Venga, démonos prisa.

Cuando fue a levantarse, Justin se incorporó con rapidez para besarle con fuerza. Sonriendo como si no hubiese hecho nada, cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Pasaría de Michael. De él y todas las gilipolleces de esa hipócrita sociedad.

 

Un torbellino. Así podría calificar a su madre, quien todas las mañanas se levantaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para ir a trabajar al Dinner a dar un “cachito” de felicidad a los demás tal y como decía. En esas se encontraba mientras la veía andar de una mesa a la otra tomando pedidos, enseñando su nueva camiseta o las chapas que se había comprado. El sonido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos. Cogiéndolo no pudo evitar ponerse de morros al oír a Brian tras el auricular.

-Ey, ¿Dónde te metiste anoche?

-Ahora te cuento. Necesito que vengas a recogernos por favor.

-¿Recogeros? ¿Con quién estás?

-Mickey, si empiezas con las preguntas llamo a un taxi.

-Está bien. Dame unos minutos.

-¿Ocurre algo cariño? – Preguntó Deb al ver a Michael con el ceño fruncido.

-No, solo que Brian necesita que le recoja. No tardo.

 

Sonriendo falsamente, tranquilizándole con un “ _No te preocupes, volverá pronto_ ”, Jennifer despidió a su marido en la puerta de su casa, el cual iba rumbo al trabajo. No había vuelto. Su Justin, su pequeño aun no había vuelto y temía lo peor. Solo hacía unos minutos que había llamado a casa de Daphne para corroborar como ésta había llegado escasamente hacía media hora en unas condiciones deplorables. “ _Borracha y con el vestido hecho jirones… ¡a saber dónde se habrá metido!”_ gritaba su madre al otro lado del teléfono consiguiendo tranquilizarla un poco. Pero Justin aun no volvía. También llamó a Daniel pero sus padres lo único que pudieron decir es que le encontraron lleno de moratones y con el labio reventado. Dejando a Molly en el colegio, cogió el coche y fue a buscar a Justin. No sabía por dónde empezar pero de seguir en casa se volvería loca.

 

El camino hacia el Dinner fue en absoluto silencio. Tras recogerlos a ambos en la puerta de la casa de Brian, Michael conducía mirando de reojo a ambos. Aunque para ser concretos miraba más a Brian, que era quien no le quitaba ojo de encima a un Justin cuyo aspecto dejaba que desear… Nada más llegar, salió a su encuentro Debbie quien miró de arriba abajo a Justin.

-¿Quién es esta hermosura?

-Se llama Justin, vive a unas tres manzanas de aquí… -dijo Brian mientras se adentraba buscando mesa.

-Cuatro para ser exactos. Encantado –dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Y encima educado… ya podíais aprender algunos de vosotros joder. Pero no os quedéis ahí sentados, pasad vamos. A ver, ¿qué vais a tomar? –preguntó mientras sacaba su bolígrafo de fantasía y un bloc de notas.

-Para mí lo de siempre –dijo Brian.

-Yo quiero tortitas y un batido de chocolate.

-Vaya… alguien que trae apetito. Eso es bueno cariño.

Dejándoles sentados, Brian no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Michael quien se ocultaba tras la barra poniéndose el delantal. Sabía que estaría cabreado, pues apenas dijo nada durante el trayecto. Justin por su parte no dejaba de mirar todo el local. Nunca había estado en esa zona de la ciudad. Sabía, por comentario de algunos vecinos y no siempre con buenas palabras, que era un barrio estrafalario. Donde las drogas y el sexo estaban a la orden del día. Muchas peleas, robos… sin embargo aquella cafetería no tenía nada raro. Salvo las banderas multicolores, asientos de cuero rojo y una camarera un tanto peculiar.

-Aquí tenéis chicos. –Dijo mientras dejaba los platos correspondientes a cada lado- No te había visto antes por aquí… ¿de qué conoces a Brian?

Mirándola fijamente, Debbie continuó mascando chicle mientras miraba embelesada a Justin quien comenzaba a cortar sus tortitas.

-Del taller en el que trabaja. Me ha arreglado la bici un par de veces.

-Es un desastre…

Tomando su café, sintió la mirada de Debbie clavada ahora en él. Respirando hondo, ésta se fue a servir mesas.

-¿Me ocultas algo? –Susurró Debbie a Michael- Porque no se me escapa nada…

-No te oculto nada ma. Si quieres saber, pregúntale a él.

Tras comer tranquilamente mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia, Brian se levantó para pagar.

-Mañana a mi casa a cenar. Sin excusas –dijo Debbie mientras cobraba.

-¿Sesión de cotilleos?

-A cenar. Toma cariño, tened cuidado.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Brian hizo una seña para que Justin le siguiese. Saliendo del Dinner encaminaron sus pasos hacia la casa de Justin. Guiado por él, Brian veía como varios maricas se le quedaban mirando exageradamente. Sin duda alguna, Justin llamaba mucho la atención.

-Es simpática. Aunque algo rara…

-Es la madre de Michael y bueno, digamos que tiene su estilo propio.

-Oye… aquí estamos seguros, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al barrio… todos hablan mal de él, ya sabes…

-Gilipolleces.

 

Parando en un semáforo pensó en darse por vencida. No sabía dónde buscar, había dado vueltas y vueltas sin encontrarle. Telefoneado a casa varias veces, preguntado a sus amigos y nadie sabía del paradero de Justin. Y fue ahí, justo al dar la vuelta cuando lo vio. Desaliñado por completo, aun con su traje y acompañado por un hombre…

-¡¡Justin!! –Gritó a la par que daba un par de bocinazos- ¡¡Justin!!

Al oír como le llamaban, Justin abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su madre aparcar a un lado del acerado para salir como una loca del coche.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí? Estábamos preocupados…

-Mamá… -dijo en un tono fastidiado mientras Brian miraba divertido la escena- yo… ya iba para casa…

-Tranquila señora. Está bien. Pasó la noche en mi casa.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó asustada mientras sobaba a Justin para cerciorarse de que estuviese bien.

-Le encontré cerca de mi casa bastante animado… y como no sabía donde vivía pues le subí.

-Es Brian. Trabaja en el taller de Dennis.

-¿Dennis…? Oh, sí. Ya sé. Oh, lo siento si he parecido un poco tosca pero compréndame, estábamos preocupados. Todos habían vuelto a casa y Justin aun…

-Tranquila, lo entiendo.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa Justin. Tu padre cuando venga se pondrá hecho una fiera.

-Mamá… ¿puede venir Brian con nosotros?

No ocultando su asombro, Jennifer miró a Brian quien parecía estar en la misma situación.

-No hace falta. Tengo cosas que hacer por aquí cerca. Será mejor que te vayas Justin.

-Está bien… gracias –dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente para subirse en el coche junto a su madre.

Viéndoles marchar, Brian no pudo evitar estremecerse. “ _Comienzan los problemas…”_

 

Entre una montaña de papeles, Ted atendía la última llamada recibida, la cual le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Haciendo gala de todo su saber estar y paciencia, colgó con amago de sonrisa aun a sabiendas de que el interlocutor no podía verle. Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando así ahuyentar el sopor que desde días atrás estaba arrastrando. Fue justo cuando se inclinó para reposar su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón cuando le vio entre el montón de coches y camionetas de segunda mano.

Las examinó a conciencia. Una a una, cada detalle, color, tamaño, cilindrada. Harto de necesitar de Michael y viejos taxistas decidió tomarse un adelanto del dinero que tenía ahorrado para comprarse una nueva camioneta. La suya la dejó en casa y supuso que a esas alturas Jack ya la habría vendido. En esas estaba cuando sintió una presencia cerca suyo.

-¿Necesita algo en particular caballero?

Girándose, Brian se topó con un hombre corpulento, metro ochenta aproximadamente y vientre prominente. Un sombrero tejano y una camisa a cuadros de manga corta. Tosió levemente antes de contestar.

-Vengo buscando una camioneta, algo que sea resistente.

-Tenemos varios modelos muy buenos. Pero es muy joven, ¿no le interesaría algún familiar? Supongo que estará casado…

-No. Soltero, sin ganas de compromisos y, quiero una camioneta.

Sonriendo socarronamente, el hombre en cuestión dejó relucir una dentadura bastante descuidada.

-¡Bien! En ese caso, sígame. Creo que tengo aquí algo que le gustará.

 

Tras esperar a que se duchase, Jennifer se sentó junto a su hijo en el sofá del salón. Aparentemente, Justin estaba bien pero sabía que las cosas no irían por buen camino.

-Justin… antes que venga tu padre, quería comentarte algo.

Asintiendo, Justin se acomodó en el sofá, subiendo ambas piernas para cruzarlas.

-Preferiría que no le comentases a tu padre nada sobre ese chico…

-¿Brian?

-Sí. Verás… no tuvo un encuentro muy amistoso con él hace unos meses y creo que se disgustaría si supiese que has pasado la noche con él.

-Yo… sólo he dormido en su cama. Él durmió en el sofá, lo juro.

-Te creo cariño pero, ya sabes cómo es tu padre. Él piensa que Brian es… bueno…

-¿Gay?

-Sí. No quiso llevar el coche a su taller por el mismo motivo.

-Tranquila… no diré nada.

-Gracias. Si quieres sube a tu cuarto a descansar un poco, yo me encargaré mientras de la comida.

Cabizbajo, subió a su habitación. Sin duda nadie debía saber lo que existía entre él y Brian.

 _8 de junio de 1980._ _Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Como días atrás, cogió de nuevo su bicicleta poniendo rumbo al parque. Esa era la versión oficial, la que Daphne sabía y la que supo Daniel, aun a regañadientes. Todos los días recibía sus llamadas o sus visitas improvisadas. Poco podían hacer en casa puesto que Craig entraba cada dos por tres en su habitación para comprobar si estaban bien o les alentaba a salir fuera. Pero necesitaba ver a Brian. Tanto como el respirar y aunque sabía que podía ir a verle, prefería las horas en las que todo el mundo estaba preparándose para cenar o ya lo había hecho. Siempre pendiente de que nadie le siguiese. Despacio, se acercó hasta que vislumbró su camioneta. Esa que días atrás fue a enseñarle todo ilusionado lejos del bullicio de la ciudad. Mirando a ambos lados, se bajo de la bici para esconderla detrás de la camioneta. Le puso la cadena y subió a toda prisa las escaleras. Apenas llegó a golpear la puerta, ésta se abrió recibiéndole un Brian sonriente con un par de refrescos en las manos.

-Ey, no te esperaba tan pronto.

-¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

-Tus pisadas. Parecía una estampida de ñus…

-Eso no es cierto –dijo entrando en la casa- Tú mismo me dijiste que no podían… mmmm…

No dejándole terminar, Brian le sujetó por la nuca para besarle con ansia, jugando con su lengua, sintiendo como Justin le respondía. Separándose por falta de aire, Brian dejo las latas de refrescos encima de la mesa para empujar a Justin contra el sofá. Desnudándose a prisa, Brian mordió cuanta piel pudo a su paso dejando leves rojeces en la misma, sintiendo su suavidad. Sus dedos perdiéndose entre los mechones de su pelo, tirando de ellos para tener más acceso a su cuello, a sus labios. Rozando sus miembros empapados, endureciéndose más a cada envite. Jadeando y notando la lengua de Justin recorrer su cuello, tanteó el suelo en busca de sus pantalones para buscar entre sus bolsillos un condón. Una vez dio con ellos dejó caer torpemente el pantalón al sentir como Justin bajaba despacio por su pecho, hasta rozar casi imperceptiblemente su endurecida polla.

-Si sigues con eso no tendrás tu premio… -dijo casi en un gemido ahogado.

Mordiéndose el labio, Justin se dejó caer sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Y así, perdiéndose el uno en el cuerpo del otro, la noche les cubrió.

  
  


_10 de junio de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania._

  
  


El calor era sofocante. Tanto que sentía como se iba a derretir dentro del taller, por no hablar del motor que tenía en marcha al cual le comprobaba el estado de la batería. Se anotó mentalmente el comprar otro par de ventiladores para el taller. El día no había amanecido plácido, pero estaba feliz. Jamás lo reconocería bajo tortura pero la noche anterior, tras otra sesión de sexo casi maratoniana “ _si sigue a este ritmo me mata…”_ cayó en la cuenta de cuantas noches llevaba sin ir a Babylon. Eso podría ser preocupante en él y de hecho comenzó a serlo. Al igual que el intentar que nadie les pillase aunque por el momento, no parecían haberse percatado. Algunas veces iba acompañado de una amiga suya, Daphne. Se hacían los remolones y acababan juntos tomando algún refresco que tuviese a mano en su pequeña nevera “ _otro detalle que nadie nunca sabrá_ ”. Cansado, se sentó en el viejo taburete mientras se secaba el sudor. No pudo evitar darle vueltas a la conversación que mantuvo con Debbie hacía más de una semana en su casa, cuando prácticamente se vio obligado a ir a cenar con ella.

  
  


Vic no se encontraba puesto que tenía una cita y Michael estaba con David. “ _Debí suponerlo…”_ Tras varias carantoñas y besos llenos de carmín, le sentó en el sofá mientras daba los últimos retoques a su plato estrella.

  
  


-¿No serán otra vez macarrones con atún o lasaña, verdad?

  
  


-No, hoy toca algo de carne. Espero que te guste mi asado.

  
  


Tras sonreír y ver como llevaba una fuente humeante hasta la mesa, le ayudó a colocar los vasos, platos y cubiertos en la misma. Con todo listo comenzaron a comer.

  
  


-Ya estás desembuchando por esa boca.

  
  


-Bien, el taller va estupendamente aunque me muero de calor. Tengo pensado comprarme una camioneta. Mi padre se quedó con la mía y supongo que ya la habrá vendido y…

  
  


-Todo eso ya lo sé Brian, ve al grano.

  
  


-Sobre qué…

  
  


-Sobre cierto rubito, con buen culo por cierto y unos inmensos ojos azules con el que te acercaste al Dinner ayer a una hora… temprana.

  
  


-¿No voy a poder librarme verdad? –dijo mientras cortaba su porción de carne.

Deb negó con la cabeza, apoyándola luego entre sus manos enlazadas.

  
  


-¿Y bien?

  
  


Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, se limpió la comisura de los labios para dejar la servilleta sobre la mesa y se enderezó.

  
  


-No estamos saliendo, si es lo que quieres saber. Viene a visitarme varias veces…

  
  


-Le gustas. Eso ya se ve a leguas cariño. Pero…

  
  


-Su padre no sabe que es gay. Viven en la zona adinerada, deben tener bastante dinero.

  
  


-Puede, ese traje que llevaba a pesar de estar hecho un asco se veía bueno.

  
  


-Si…y… nada más.

  
  


-Te has acostado con él, ¿verdad?

  
  


-Deb es… muy joven… yo… mierda sí. Lo hice. Pero fue consentido, en ningún momento le obligué a nada que no quisiese hacer.

  
  


-Quizás me meta donde me llaman pero tenéis que tener cuidado, sobre todo tú Brian.

  
  


-Lo estamos teniendo. Siempre uso condón y nos vemos a escondidas.

  
  


-¿Le quieres, verdad?

  
  


-Deb no empieces…

  
  


Al sentir su mirada sobre él, removiéndole la conciencia no pudo hacer otra cosa sino suspirar fuertemente.

  
  


-En menudo lío me he metido… Deb apenas tiene diecisiete años, yo rondo los treinta. Es demasiada diferencia.

  
  


-¿Quién dice eso? –Preguntó mientras le llenaba el vaso de vino- No hay reglas ni edades para el amor. Además, tú nunca has sido persona de querer entablar una relación estable con nadie.

  
  


-No estamos saliendo.

  
  


-Lo que tú digas cariño. Pero ese chico se ha colado bien adentro y si no os cuidáis, lo pasaréis mal.

  
  


-Como animadora no tienes precio.

  
  


-Se que no valdría para animadora del típico equipo de futbol pero… ¿se lo habéis dicho a alguien? Es decir, ¿alguien más aparte de mí y Michael sabe esto?

  
  


-Michael puede pensar lo que quiera. Una amiga de Justin, Daphne, sabe algo. Aunque creo que no lo sabe todo. Y bueno también este otro niñato que anda detrás de él… no recuerdo como se llama.

  
  


Llevándose a la boca un último trozo, observó a Debbie quien comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

  
  


-Lo que me faltaba por ver. Brian celoso. Ay si estuviese aquí Vic…

  
  


-¡Yo no estoy celoso!

  
  


-Por favor Brian, tendrías que haber visto la cara que has puesto al hablar de “este otro niñato”.

  
  


-Yo no pongo caras, Deb –dijo fastidiado.

  
  


Sonriéndole tiernamente, Deb le pellizcó la mejilla. -No te preocupes cariño, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y Justin también. ¿Un café?

  
  


  
  


De nuevo en la piscina, intentaba disipar el calor que sentía. Llevaba unos días un tanto inquieto. Algunos de sus compañeros ya habían comenzado a recibir las respuestas concernientes a sus universidades. Él temía la suya. Dejándose llevar por el agua, sintió como alguien le sujetaba por los pies intentando hundirle.

  
  


-¿Qué?

  
  


-Despierta… Justin estas rarísimo últimamente. ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Daniel acercándose más a él.

  
  


-Nada es sólo que… dentro de poco llegarán las respuestas a mis solicitudes para la universidad.

  
  


-¿Y?

  
  


-Ccómo que “y”? Si mi padre se entera de que mandé la solicitud para PIFA me mata.

  
  


-No tiene por qué enterarse, ¿no? Quiero decir, si consigues encontrar la carta antes que él…

-Voy a volverme paranoico. Todas las mañanas espero al cartero y reviso todo antes de dejarlo en casa.

  
  


-Deberías relajarte –dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente a Justin por encima del bañador- tanta tensión no es buena…

  
  


-Daniel para.

  
  


-No nos ve nadie…

  
  


-Te he dicho que pares, por favor.

  
  


-¿Ocurre algo? Me estás evitando todo el tiempo, apenas tomas mis llamadas y si lo haces siempre te muestras frío.

  
  


-Yo… no puedo Daniel, eso es todo.

  
  


-¿Hay otro… verdad?

  
  


-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó para luego comenzar a nadar hacia el centro de la piscina.

  
  


Ignorándole, Justin siguió nadando evitando que viese a toda costa el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos. No quería mirarle, sabía que si lo hacía, Daniel lo descubriría todo.

  
  


_16 de junio de 1980._ _Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

No recordaba cual fue la primera vez que su padre le había puesto la mano encima. Intentó pensar en aquella vez que rompió sin querer una vieja tetera de porcelana, o aquel cristal de la puerta trasera con su balón de futbol. No los recordaba, porque hasta ese momento no le había dado tremenda bofetada. Sentía como con rapidez la mejilla se le hinchaba, el labio le dolía y su ojo se cerraba cada vez más. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Todos los días revisó el correo en busca de aquella fatídica carta, para esconderla. Pero su padre fue más rápido.

-¿Qué narices significa esto Justin? –preguntó alzando la voz mientras le enseñaba la carta procedente de PIFA.

-Papá yo…

-¿PIFA? ¿Qué coño es PIFA? Algo sobre arte… tú no vas a estudiar arte. Eso es solo para fracasados.

-Pero papá yo no quiero ir a Darmouth. No me gusta la economía, no…

Dolor. Un pinchazo agudo en toda la cara mientras oía a su madre de fondo gritar y gritar.

-No estudiarás arte, ¿te enteras Justin? Nunca. Porque si lo haces juro que no te pienso pagar ni un asqueroso centavo para el mismo.

-Craig por favor… cálmate, así no llegaremos a nada.

-No hay más que discutir. A tu habitación, ahora y esto –dijo señalando la carta procedente de PIFA- a la basura, directamente.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, escuchó como su padre rompía la carta. Aguantando las ganas de llorar, subió de dos en dos los peldaños hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

-¿Justin?

La voz temblorosa de Molly le hizo volverse para verla en la puerta, sujetando su horrible oso de peluche. A pesar de no tener edad para jugar con ese viejo oso, siempre lo llevaba cuando sus padres discutían o se sentía mal. Acercándose a él, le abrazó fuertemente. Segundos después, Justin rompió a llorar.

Le dolía la cabeza. Ese día había amanecido de nuevo con jaqueca y así llevaba tres días. Justo los mismos en que no vio a Justin. Insistió en que le diese su número de teléfono para al menos poder saber de él, pero cabezota como él mismo se negó. Y allí se encontraba, en su taller observando al tipo que estaba instalando los ventiladores nuevos. Suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a la puerta de su taller. Echaba de menos verles correr calle abajo con sus bicicletas, sus risas, le echaba de menos a él. El barrio parecía tener más movimiento en esos días. Familias se preparaban para irse de vacaciones a lugares menos calurosos y otros se preparaban para su entrada en la universidad.

“ _-Pronto me llegarán las respuestas a las solicitudes que envié…_

_-¿A las que enviaste? ¿Dónde quieres estudiar?_

_-Yo quiero estudiar en PIFA, me encanta dibujar._

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_-Sí. Un día te retrataré._

_-Ni lo sueñes._

_-¿Por qué? Eres un estupendo modelo. No me mires así._

_-Si lo haces, estaré desnudo. ¿Podrás resistirte?_

_-Lo intentaré… -dijo algo melancólico._

_-Hay un pero, ¿verdad?_

_-Si… mi padre. No quiere que estudie arte, sino economía. En Darmouth._

_-¿Darmouth?_

_-Ajá. Pero yo no quiero estudiar eso. Mi padre quiere que continúe con su empresa y… detesto eso._

_-¿Por qué no se lo dices?_

_-No me escucha. Lo que él dice es lo que hay que hacer. Además no me pagaría la carrera…”_

-Esto ya está listo –dijo el técnico sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Sin decir nada más, sacó su cartera de uno de los bolsillos de su mono de trabajo y unos cuantos billetes para pagarle. Recogiendo sus cosas, el técnico salió dejándole allí solo de nuevo. Revisando la factura, se acercó a un pequeño armario. Lo abrió y sacó un fichero con varias carpetas. Guardó la factura que le dejó sobre la mesa y antes de cerrar, sacó una carpeta que tenía algo más escondida. Abriéndola lentamente, admiró de nuevo aquel dibujo. Ese que sin saber cuándo, Justin le hizo mientras dormía, desnudo. “ _Pequeño cabroncete…”_

El sonido del teléfono le sobresaltó, guardando con rapidez el dibujo dentro de la carpeta y ésta en el fondo del armario. Con rapidez, descolgó.

-Taller…

-Ey…

-Justin –sonrió ampliamente al oír su voz- ¿Qué te cuentas?

-¿Podríamos quedar luego? A solas…

-Siempre quedamos a solas pequeño pervertido.

-No es por eso, prométeme que no te enfadarás.

-¿Enfadarme? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Te espero en el parque, a eso de las seis.

-¿A las seis? Justin a esa hora hace un calor del demonio, pretendes que me… ¿Justin? –preguntó al oír unos pitidos tras el auricular- Ha colgado…

 

Tamborileando los dedos en el banco de la entrada de su casa, Daphne meditaba qué decirle a Daniel. Frente a ella, éste esperaba una respuesta concerniente a la pregunta que le había hecho sobre Justin.

-Sé que eres su amiga. Debes saber algo…

-Daniel apenas se nada. No sé qué le pasa. ¿Acaso piensas que estamos todos los días juntos?

-Pero os tenéis mucha confianza. Daph por favor… me gusta mucho, muchísimo. Dentro de poco iremos a universidades distintas, se que todo será diferente. Por eso quiero aprovechar este tiempo.

-Daniel… yo no lo sé, vale. No insistas. Pregúntaselo a él.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en protegerle? Ya hemos acabado el instituto, Hobbs no puede hacernos nada. Por ir, irá hasta a una universidad diferente.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Hobbs y lo sabes. Es su vida, no la mía. Yo no puedo decir nada si no estoy autorizada. Además, no hay nada que contar.

Inconforme, Daniel cogió su bicicleta y se marchó de allí enfadado. Volviendo dentro, Daphne llamó por teléfono a Justin sin poder localizarlo.

 

Mientras iba en su bicicleta, la cual ya ni recordaba tener en el taller, pensó en varias maneras de torturar a Justin por hacerle salir con tremenda calor. Atarle a la cama, vendarle los ojos… solo con imaginárselo se le ponía dura. Por suerte, en el parque no había nadie. Pedaleando despacio, buscó entre las sombras de los árboles la figura de Justin. No tardó mucho en dar con él. Descansando su espalda sobre el tronco de un gran árbol, sus brazos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas. Se acercó despacio, intentando no sobresaltarle.

-Ey…

Al verle, Justin sonrió levemente. Por la mueca, Brian supo que algo no iba bien.

-¿Puede saberse porque estamos aquí pasando una calor de… qué coño te ha pasado?

Todavía con la mejilla algo hinchada y enrojecida, tanto el ojo derecho como parte de su labio los tenía más que doloridos. Arrodillándose frente a él, Brian le obligó a levantar el rostro para poder examinarle mejor.

-Ya ves… PIFA no es una buena opción para estudiar…

Respiró hondo. Un par de veces para serenarse y no recordar cosas que no debería. -¿Ha sido tu padre? Justin, ¿ha sido tu padre el que te ha pegado?

Asintió, con la mirada perdida.

-Maldito cabrón…

-Brian es mi padre.

-Un padre nunca pega a su hijo de semejante forma. Eso no es un padre, es un animal.

“ _Empezó a correr, tanto o más que la última vez. Aun sentía el calor de la correa por sus riñones y su espalda pero necesitaba salir de allí. No miró atrás. Sabía que no saldría tras él. No con semejante borrachera. Pero tampoco le interesaba que Claire u otro vecino el viese esconderse en algún lugar cercano para delatarle y que fuesen a por él. Aminorando, llegó hasta aquel viejo edificio abandonado. Ese que le servía de guarida. Algunos vagabundos deambulaban por el mismo, resguardándose de las miradas ajenas. Adentrándose, buscó las escaleras para subir rápidamente y acceder a un largo pasillo. Entrando sin mirar en una de las habitaciones, se dejó caer llorando, desconsolado_.”

Le tiene ahí con él, en su sofá. Su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas mientras ven una película de la tele. Algo para pasar el rato sin levantar sospechas debido a la hora. Además de servirle como entretenimiento. Le acaricia despacio el pelo, evitando a toda costa rozar su mejilla. A pesar de haberle dado una bolsita con hielos la hinchazón parece plantarle cara. No quería que Justin pasara por lo mismo que él. Pero visto lo visto, sabía que Craig era un tipo del que mantenerse alejado.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Justin suavemente mientras se dejaba acariciar.

-Nada. Estoy pendiente de la película. ¿No te gusta?

-Está bien. Brian…

-¿Sí?

-No quiero volver a mi casa.

-Justin sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí. Si tus padres se enteran, nos matan. Y viéndote como te ha dejado tu padre la cara… no, mejor no.

-¿Podremos seguir viéndonos?

-Claro. Darmouth tampoco está tan lejos. Además, tengo camioneta.

-Vendré todos los días y si no puedo, los fines de semana.

-Estarás liado, tampoco te impongas el venir aquí.

-Pero te echaré de menos…

“Y yo…” pensó para sí mientras seguía acariciando su pelo. Centró su atención en la película. No quería pensar en nada más.

 _4 de julio de 1980._ _Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Con un calor reinante, Pittsburg se sentía más americana que de costumbre. Banderas hondeando en todas las casas, comercios y coches. Muchas familias preparándolo todo para el picnic al atardecer, donde juntos celebrarían el día de la independencia. Su libertad. Tras acostarse tarde, Brian se encontraba echado en el sofá de su casa mientras la radio clamaba a los cuatro vientos la consabida historia de siglos atrás. “ _Ni que uno así se sintiese más patriótico…”_ pensó mientras seguía pasando las hojas del viejo diario de su abuela. Por curiosidad, busco en concreto ese día, 4 de julio. Tras una inmensa parrafada sobre el significado de ese día, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al leer la frase al pie de la misma. “ _Menuda farsa_ ”.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, siguió leyendo despacio.

“ _Como una buena familia americana, me acerqué junto a Jack al parque, donde todas las familias estaban reunidas. Marjorie me estaba esperando junto a su marido y su hija Ellen. Sabían que vendría conmigo y no pusieron pega alguna, al contrario. Se alegraron mucho. Sin embargo pudimos notar las miradas de desprecio y los cuchicheos a nuestro paso. Hicimos oídos sordos y disfrutamos de una velada tranquila. Sin embargo hoy no me siento más libre. Cercanos a nosotros había una pareja, dos chicos. De mediana edad. No hacían daño alguno, es más. Cualquiera podría haberles visto como un par de amigos, tomando un par de cervezas y compartiendo la misma comida. Sin embargo el amor es algo que no se puede ocultar y justo cuando los cohetes comenzaron a explotar en el cielo se besaron, aprovechando que nadie les miraba. Cuando empezaron a increparles me sentí avergonzada. Todos deberíamos ser libres para amar a quienes quisiésemos… y no viviendo siempre a escondidas_ ”.

-No es tan fácil aun abuela… no es tan fácil

 

-¡¡Justin!! Vamos, baja ahora mismo. Necesito que me ayudes a preparar las cosas para después.

-¿Y por qué no te ayuda Molly también?

-Está ayudando a tu madre con la comida y eso es cosa de mujeres. Ven, necesito que me ayudes para sacar las sillas del trastero y la nevera portátil.

Sin rechistar, Justin le acompañó al trastero para buscar lo necesario para la noche. Mientras movían varios trastos, no pudo evitar el sentir recelo hacia él. Llevaba días raro, muy raro. Le animaba a que jugase con él al futbol, a ver los partidos televisados. Todo con una gran sonrisa. Como si días atrás no le hubiese propinado tal bofetada que aun podía sentir el escozor en su cara. Así se entretuvo la mayor parte de la mañana y la tarde. Llegada la noche, cargando con todas las cosas, Justin acompañó a sus padres y su hermana Molly hasta el parque donde ya varias familias se encontraban en el mismo con sus mesas, mantas y disfrutando del atardecer. Disgustado y cabreado, veía como su padre se regodeaba con sus amigos y demás vecinos mientras éstos les lanzaban miradas tanto a su hermana como a él de forma continua, añadiendo comentarios típicos como “que guapos están” o “mira qué pronto crecen”.

-Justin, ¿no es ese Daniel? –preguntó su madre mientras le señalaba un grupo del fondo.

Al mirar hacia ellos, vio como Daniel se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa. Serpenteando entre los cuerpos que allí se encontraban, llegó donde Justin.

-¡Ey! Hola señora Taylor. Hola Molly.

-Hola –respondieron ambas- No sabía que vendrías también con tus padres, Daniel.

-Sí, es costumbre pero dentro de nada me escaquearé. Mi abuela se pone demasiado pesada con los fuegos artificiales. ¿Vienes conmigo Justin? Los demás andarán por aquí…

-Vale.

-Justin apenas hemos llegado ni siquiera has… comido –susurró esto último más para ella viendo como Justin se perdía junto a Daniel en aquella inmensa marea de personas.

 

-Esto es una gilipollez.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan aguafiestas Brian? Es una fiesta más… como todas.

-Por eso mismo. Una gilipollez.

-Ya sabemos que si no hay nadie que te esté chupando la polla no será una fiesta pero… auch, eso ha dolido Ted.

-Hay niños cerca Emmet. Cuidadito…

-Quién me mandaría ir con vosotros…

-No te quejes, vives al lado del parque. Tienes mejores vistas que nosotros de los fuegos. Oh, ahí hay un sitio.

Abriéndose paso, los chicos extendieron una gran manta y se sentaron todos en la misma, mientras iban sacando algunas cervezas y algo para picar. En esas estaban cuando vieron pasar a Justin junto a otro chico de su misma edad. Mirando a Brian para ver su reacción, Debbie pasó su mirada del uno al otro. Justin pasó sin percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Ey! ¡Sunshine!

Girándose a ambos lados, Justin vio a aquella mujer pelirroja que les atendió en el Dinner. Ésta se levantó alzando los brazos exageradamente. Sonrió pero al percatarse de que no estaba sola, su sonrisa fue aminorando. No sólo estaba con ella su hijo, ese que le miraba mal, sino otros dos hombres más y…

-Brian…

Dejando a un lado a Daniel, Justin se acercó a ellos para recibir un abrazo exagerado, al igual que dos besos por parte de Debbie.

-Cariño, te echaba de menos. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. He venido con mis padres a ver los fuegos. Un aburrimiento.

-Aja…

-Pero ahora no estarás tan aburrido, ¿no? –Preguntó Brian mirándole serio mientras señalaba a Daniel con la boca de su botella.

-No mucho, aunque podría estar mejor.

Dejándoles allí, Justin no se atrevió a mirar a Brian. Supo que si lo hacía, estaría perdido.

 

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó Debbie a Brian susurrando para evitar que le oyesen los demás.

-Un amigo…

-¿Seguro? Porque para ser un amigo casi le matas con la mirada…

-Deb, déjame.

Levantándose con una cerveza en la mano, Brian dejó su grupo para perderse entre aquel mar de gente.

 

Les vieron a lo lejos. No es que no quisiese estar con ellos, es que esos no eran sus planes. Justin pensaba y pensaba mientras los chicos charlaban entre ellos, animados. Hasta le dieron una cerveza. Sonriendo a todos, contestando cuando le preguntaban por algo. Seguía todo mecánicamente. Daniel parecía estar pasándoselo bien. Debió ser el tener el estomago vacío el motivo por el cual, su estómago comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, para ponerse aun más blanco de lo que estaba y salir corriendo hacia el fondo del parque, donde nadie le vería para echarlo todo. Fue solo. Demasiado llamativo era de por sí el verle dar arcadas como para que encima fuesen a ayudarle. “ _Mejor así…”_ pensó mientras buscaba a tientas un pañuelo o algo en sus bolsillos con lo que limpiarse.

-No sabía que tus borracheras fueran tan malas…

Se volvió sorprendido al oír la voz de Brian cerca de él. Aunque había algo diferente en ella. Sonaba dolido.

-No estoy borracho –alcanzó a decir mientras se limpiaba la boca con un par de servilletas que encontró en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón- ¿Tú sí?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

-Por… nada. ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó nervioso al sentir tan cerca a Brian.

-Porque me aburren los fuegos artificiales y estaba harto de ellos. Además… te vi venir corriendo hacia aquí, pensé que te pasaba algo…

-No quise vomitarles encima… que vergüenza.

-Eso hubiese estado genial.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

-¿Damos un paseo? –preguntó Brian mientras le hacía una seña para que le siguiese.

Asintiendo, se puso a su lado y comenzaron a caminar despacio.

-¿Qué tal tu padre? ¿Ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas?

-No. Al menos de momento. Pero está raro…

-Será todo ese rollo de la universidad. ¿Sigues pensando ir a Darmouth?

Justin bufó. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-Supongo que iré. Pero una vez dentro… no se…

-Plántale cara. Dile que no vas a ir.

-Pero yo… no es tan fácil. No tengo trabajo, me echará de casa. Y no… no podría vivir contigo.

-¿Y si consiguieses un trabajo? Me dijiste que dentro de poco cumplirás dieciocho…

-Lo sé pero si saben lo nuestro… que soy gay…

-Está bien, tranquilo. Ya veremos cómo sale todo. A fin de cuentas tú tienes esa posibilidad de estudiar. Cosa que yo jamás tuve…

Parándose, Brian dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. Justin se puso a su lado y se la quitó de las manos para darle un pequeño sorbo, que escupió al poco.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me sabía la boca a rayos.

-¿Y ya te sabe mejor? –preguntó mientras pegaba su cuerpo con el suyo.

-Si…

Le buscó durante largo rato hasta que uno de los chicos le indicó que fue hacia el fondo con muy mala cara. Con esa excusa, Daniel fue a buscarle. Quizás entre los fuegos artificiales, y que todo el mundo estaría más pendiente de los mismos que de ellos, podría hablar con Justin y de paso… robarle algún beso. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin apenas tocarle, sin sentirle. Pensaba que se volvería loco. Dejando atrás la algarabía, llegó a un pequeño recodo apartado del resto. Un fuerte olor le dio de lleno y supuso que Justin andaría cerca puesto que no había nadie allí. Un par de árboles más adelantados descubrió la figura de Justin pero justo cuando iba a llamarle les vio. No estaba solo, con él estaba otro hombre y algo mayor que ellos. Le resultaba familiar y no sabía de qué. Se ocultó tras el árbol esperando el momento oportuno, mientras mantenía su mirada sobre ellos. Se besaban con pausa, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, pasando sus manos por sus nucas, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Cuando pararon ambos sonrieron mientras juntaban sus frentes. Mordiéndose el labio con rabia, llamó a Justin a escondidas.

-¡¡Justin!! ¡¡Justin!! ¿Estás ahí?

Sobresaltándose, ambos se separaron para segundos después ver aparecer a Daniel ante ellos.

-Dani…

-Ey, ¿estás mejor? Los chicos me dijeron que te encontrabas mal… no sabía que estabas acompañado -dijo mientras observaba a ese hombre, el cual reconoció del taller.

-Estoy mejor, gracias. Solo que me encontré con Brian y empezamos a charlar…

-No pasa nada, solo que tu madre te está buscando. Van a empezar a repartir los bocatas y no sabía dónde estabas.

-Creo que será mejor que comas algo. Al fin y al cabo has echado todo…

-Ya –dijo sonriendo a Brian- está bien. Vamos.

Dejándoles un margen, Brian esperó a que los chicos se adelantaran. No le gustaba Daniel. Ese niño tenía algo que no le terminaba de convencer. Apartando ideas raras de su cabeza volvió con los suyos. La noche iba a ser muy larga.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_8 de julio de 1980._ _Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

-¡¡Mientes!!

-¡Baja la voz!

-Justin estás saliendo con él… no lo niegues.

-No estoy saliendo con él. Nos vemos de vez en cuando pero no pasa nada…

-Os besasteis, joder Justin. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-¿Nos viste? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Maldita sea, pensé que teníamos algo. Que aquella vez…

-Aquella vez pasó y no volvió a pasar más. Date cuenta de eso Dani, fue una experiencia. Ya está.

-¿Una experiencia? –preguntó dolido- Claro para ti si sería una experiencia… fue mi primera vez.

-¡También la mía!

Andando de un lado a otro, Justin veía a Daniel fuera de sí. De nada había valido el intentar hablar con él por teléfono para finalmente acabar en una cancha de baloncesto casi cuatro manzanas más alejada de sus casas.

-Dani podemos seguir siendo amigos… sabes que aunque quisiésemos, no podríamos llevar una relación. Nadie lo sabe…

-¿Y qué me dices de él? Casi nos dobla la edad Justin.

-¿Desde cuándo importa eso?

-Cuando se enteren tus padres…

-No pueden enterarse. Dani ni se te ocurra decirles nada, por favor.

-Déjale. Déjale Justin. Si salimos nosotros… será más fácil. Somos amigos, no sospecharían nunca. En cambio él es más viejo.

-No te metas con Brian y no. No te quiero tanto como para mantener una relación contigo.

 

Yendo en su camioneta aun no sabía porque iba a hacerlo. Paró frente a su casa aun con el motor encendido. Observó a través de la ventanilla y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel residencial no distaba mucho del mismo donde él vivía pero se respiraba otro ambiente. Resonando una canción de Queen en la radio, bajó el volumen de la misma mientras observaba la pequeña entrada de la casa. ¿Qué haría? Presentarse ante su madre, o en el peor de los casos, su padre para hablar sobre Justin como si no pasara nada. “ _joder, me he follado a su hijo… me lo sigo follando… ¿con qué cara les miro yo ahora?_ ”

-Disculpe, ¿necesita algo?

La voz de una mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos y sintió como la sangre se evaporaba de su cara al verla en su ventanilla. Rubia, no mal parecida y con unos grandes ojos azules. “Su madre…”

-¿Está Justin?

Se sorprendió a la par que ella al oírse hacer semejante pregunta. De todas las cosas que podía haber preguntado, tuvo que soltar esa precisamente.

-No, ha quedado con un amigo suyo. No creo que tarde. ¿Nos conocemos?

-Eh puede que no me recuerde pero acompañé a Justin hasta la mitad de la manzana cuando… el baile de graduación.

-¡Oh! Sí, creo recordarle… lo siento pero no recuerdo su nombre.

-Brian.

-Ou… Brian… pues verá, Justin no. No está. Pero…

-No quiere que hable con él. Es eso, ¿no?

-Yo… por mí no es. Mi marido sin embargo mantiene sus reservas a con usted…

-Puede tutearme señora Taylor.

-Lo siento Brian. Craig es un tanto… intransigente con las amistades de Justin y no cree conveniente que ronde tu taller. No creo que sepa nada más, pero por si acaso… no le busque.

-Tan solo venía a decirle que tengo una pieza para su bicicleta, eso era todo.

Arrancando, dejó a Jennifer plantada en la acera con un gesto de preocupación en la misma.

 

Volvió a casa a prisa. No tenía ganas de toparse con nadie, de ver a nadie. La discusión con Daniel le había dejado los ánimos bajos y una sensación de ahogo le recorría el pecho. Si le diese por hablar… si le contase a su padre algo. “Sería el fin…” pensó de forma dramática. Al llegar a su casa, su padre ya había llegado y la mesa estaba casi lista. Yendo al baño para lavarse las manos, salió pronto del mismo para comer. Su padre comenzó con la misma cantinela de siempre, la cual no escuchaba escudado en la televisión que permanecía encendida en un rincón del salón.

-¿Me estás oyendo Justin?

-¿Qué?

-Antes de que entres en la universidad te estás cortando el pelo. Con esas greñas no vas a ir a ningún lado.

-Pero papá… ¿qué tiene que ver mi pelo con mis estudios?

-Debes dar una imagen y así pareces una niñata.

-No quiero cortarme el pelo, si lo hago será solo un poco…

Golpeando la mesa fuertemente, Justin se sobresaltó al igual que Molly y Jennifer.

-Harás lo que te digo. Te cortarás ese pelo y dejarás de parecer una maricona, ¿entiendes?

-Craig por favor, no hace falta que seas tan brusco. Justin cariño, un cambio no te vendría mal…

Cabizbajo, siguió moviendo su puré de patatas con el tenedor sin decir nada. Mientras viviese con su padre bajo el mismo techo, estaría atado de manos y pies.

 

Ahogando sus gemidos, se mordió fuertemente el labio mientras sentía como con verdadera maestría, Justin lamía para luego succionar su glande despacio y vuelta a empezar. Aquello era la señora de las mamadas, la más gloriosa. O al menos eso le pareció a Brian que a los pocos segundos de sentir sus labios enredados en la misma sintió que se correría al momento. Enredó sus dedos entre su pelo, sintiéndolo suave. Le gustaba. Adoraba su pelo al igual que sus labios, su culo… y sus mamadas. Gimiendo roncamente, le agarró con fuerza del pelo mientras se corría en su boca. Esperando a que su respiración se acompasase, sintió como Justin se hacía un hueco a su lado para dejarle un suave beso en los labios y reposar su cabeza en su pecho.

-Joder… ha sido impresionante.

-No ha estado mal… ya conozco tus puntos débiles.

-Mmm creo que eso no es muy bueno que digamos…

-No –dijo mientras sonreía y comenzaba a hacer circulitos en su abdomen- Pero tú también conoces los míos…

-Pero eso es bueno –contestó para ganarse después un manotazo por parte de Justin- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-A mediados de Agosto…

-No queda mucho entonces…

-No quiero ir. Estoy harto de estar en mi casa. Mi padre me trata como si fuera un pelele y encima…

-¿Encima qué? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No… pero sé que sabe algo. O al menos lo intuye. Brian tengo miedo.

-Ey –dijo cogiéndole de la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos- si ocurre cualquier cosa, mi casa es tu casa. No tengas reparos en venir.

-Pero vendrá y nos buscará a los dos. No puedo hacerte eso Brian.

-Aquí lo que importa eres tú. No yo. Yo puedo buscarme la vida, créeme. No me lo han dado todo hecho.

-Tus padres…

-Son unos desgraciados. Como si se mueren.

No diciendo nada más para no enfadarle, Justin volvió a su postura inicial mientras Brian se entretenía con sus largos mechones.

 

 _28 de julio de 1980._ _Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Necio. Esa era la palabra. Se sentía un idiota, un memo, un lila… Creerle de semejante manera. Justo el día de su cumpleaños. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos de las ocho de la mañana cuando su hermana Molly y su madre irrumpieron en su habitación con canturreos y un par de dibujos hechos por la cría. Emergiendo de las finas sábanas, las miró con aire fastidiado no pudiendo evitar sonreír. Tras aguantar los berridos de su hermana mientras bajaban camino de la cocina para desayunar unas ricas tortitas, su padre llegó sonriente con un pequeño paquete entre sus manos.

Pero lo mejor del día no era eso. Estaba por venir. Cuando tras desayunar y darse una larga ducha, su padre literalmente le arrastró hasta el coche con la excusa de darle una sorpresa. Y vaya si se la dio.

-Tampoco te queda tan mal…

-Daphne…

-No en serio, es… diferente.

-¡¡Me ha cortado el pelo!! No… no tengo nada, es como estar calvo –dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza notando el roce de los mismos sobre la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Y porqué de este cambio tan radical?

-No quiere que parezca una maricona.

-Oh… ¿y por eso te regala una estilográfica?

-Para la universidad… dios mío que asco. Quiero irme de aquí…

-¿Por qué no pides habitación en la residencia?

-La he pedido, el problema es que no me dejarán. Lo veo venir…

-¿Y qué hay con Brian? Él sabe que te vas ¿no?

-Lo sabe. Pero no puede hacer nada. Le he dicho que le llamaré y que iré a verle en cuanto pueda.

-Justin… eso es…

-¿De idiotas, no? Daphne le quiero.

-Si lo sé pero… que ya es mayorcito.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 

-¿Pretendes que le secuestre?

-No, no he dicho eso –dijo algo azorada mientras le servía café- Pero…

-Pero nada.

-Vas a pasarlo mal –dijo mientras se apoyaba en la barra mirándole de frente- Y estoy segura de que el va a pasarlo aun peor.

-¿Por ser más joven?

-No idiota, por ser más sensible. Tú a fin de cuentas no vives con tus padres.

-Ni con él tampoco…

-Bueno pues habrá que arreglar eso, ¿no?

-No puedo llevármelo a casa. Su padre sabe donde vivo, intuye algo. Y su madre hablará. Sabe que nos vemos.

-¿Su madre lo sabe? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-No había necesidad.

-A mi no me conoce, que venga a mi casa.

-¿Y dejarte para que le conviertas en una reina del drama? No, gracias.

-Pues en ese caso solo te queda una cosa… esperar.

-No creo estar dispuesto a eso.

Dejando un billete en la barra salió de allí dejando a una más que asombrada Debbie.

 

Apenas había aparcado su camioneta las vio esperarles en la puerta del taller, refugiadas del incesante sol reinante. No hicieron falta palabras. El ver a su madre vestida completamente de negro y a Claire de la misma forma hizo que algo se le removiera en el estómago.

-Brian… tu padre ha muerto.

-Pensamos en llamarte pero luego creímos más adecuado el venir a decírtelo en persona.

Meditó durante unos segundos que contestar pero al ver algunos de sus vecinos salir de sus casas y observar la escena decidió morderse el labio y subir a su casa.

-No os quedéis ahí. Supongo que necesitaré coger unas cosas…

Mirándose, ambas subieron hasta la casa. Joan no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver la casa que con su esfuerzo, Brian había conseguido. No estaba mal para estar soltero pero le hacía falta un toque femenino.

-Coge algo de ropa, las exequias no serán hasta mañana y tendremos familia en casa.

-No me importa las apariencias mamá. Iré, le enterraremos y adiós muy buenas.

-Brian… hay papeles que arreglar y tú sabes que nosotras… -intentó mediar Claire con un tono de voz bajo.

-¿Cuántos?

-Sólo un par de días…

Gruñó. Buscó en su armario aquella vieja maleta que llenó con un par de vaqueros y un par de camisetas. Algo de muda y poco más. Cerciorándose de que todo estuviese cerrado para evitar intrusos, Brian esperó a que Joan y Claire saliesen para cerrar con llave. Una vez abajo dejó la maleta en su camioneta, se dirigió al taller y sacó un pequeño cartel que tenía Dennis para casos de ausencia. Lo colgó en la persiana y cerró. Metiéndose en el coche, donde ya se encontraban Joan y Claire salió rumbo a su antiguo hogar.

 

Cerrado. Brian tenía el taller cerrado. Ni una nota, ni una llamada. Nada. Tan sólo un discreto cartel que anunciaba una ausencia por motivos personales.

-Y precisamente hoy… mierda –dijo para luego patear la puerta del taller y dirigirse a la piscina.

Al llegar le esperaba Daphne junto a algunos amigos del instituto. Por suerte Hobbs no andaba por allí. El hecho de que una de las más prestigiosas universidades le hubiese concedido una beca para jugar en su equipo de futbol le había obligado a trasladarse a otra ciudad.

-¡Ey! Qué pronto estás aquí…

-Se ha ido.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?

-Que no está. Ni en el taller ni en su casa.

-Bueno pero seguirá aquí en Pittsburg, ¿no?

-No lo sé…

-¿No tienes su número?

-¿Y cómo le llamo si no está ni en el taller ni en casa?

-Vale, olvida lo que he dicho. Mmm su amigo…

-No me puede ver, cómo le voy a preguntar…

-¿No conoces a nadie más?

Mordiéndose los labios, Justin cogió sus cosas y tiró a Daphne del brazo.

 

-¡Ey! Mira quien viene por ahí… -dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras abría los brazos para darle un abrazo- ¡Cuánto tiempo sunshine! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

-Lo sé, lo siento…Cosas de mi padre…

-Pues te queda muy bien. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Daphne, encantada –dijo alargando la mano mientras sonreía.

-Venga, sentaos. Os invito a un batido. ¿Qué es de ti rubito?

-Bueno pues de vacaciones… pronto me marcharé a la universidad.

-¿Cuándo?

-Para mediados de Agosto… oye Deb… ¿sabes algo de Brian?

-¿A qué te refieres con algo?

-Es que tiene el taller cerrado y tampoco está en casa.

-Habrá salido.

-No, tenía un cartel. Algo así como asuntos personales.

-Pues no sé. Michael no está y tampoco me ha comentado nada.

Observándola mientras atendía las mesas, Justin suspiró pesadamente. Segundos después mientras casi acababan su batido el teléfono sonó. Corriendo, fue Kiki quien contestó la llamada.

-¡Deb! Es para ti.

Asustada, corrió hacia el teléfono y contestó con rapidez.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Oh… maldita sea. Pensé que era importante.

…….

-Oh… lo siento de veras cariño. Ya lo sé, no hace falta que seas tan reina del drama.

…….

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? Está bien. Sí. Lo ha hecho… jajaja ya te cogeré, ya… un beso cielo.

Siguiendo a lo suyo, Justin no se dio cuenta de que Debbie le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma… era Brian.

-¿Brian?

-Sí. Su padre ha muerto, por eso no está en el taller.

-Oh…

-Bueno, no se llevaba muy bien con él pero tiene que arreglar algunas cosas y va a estar unos días fuera.

Más aliviado, Justin sonrió mientras terminaba su batido. A pesar de todo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal. Justo el día de su cumpleaños, su padre fallecía.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_12 de Agosto de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Los primeros rayos del sol apenas se colaban por las rendijas de las persianas cuando cogió todas sus cosas y se marchó de allí sin decir adiós. Casi quince días en casa de sus padres, arreglando papeles, aguantando todo tipo de sandeces por su parte y como no, la herencia. El maldito Jack le hizo estar presente para que el notario dijese delante de toda la familia que no le iba a dejar ni un centavo. “ _Como si esperase algo de ti maldito cabrón…”._ Su madre, como no, justificó las hazañas de su noble marido caído a causa de una terrible enfermedad. Quince días en los cuales tuvo que dedicar todo su tiempo a arreglar todos los problemas que dejó el viejo en vida y que la incompetente de su madre y su hermana no sabían resolver. Además se añadía otro problema: no había ido a trabajar, tendría menos ingresos y… “ _Joder como le echo de menos_ …”

Subió a su camioneta sin importarle el ruido que esta pudiese hacer al arrancar. Colocándose sus gafas de sol puso rumbo a su casa.

 

Sin avisar a nadie salió temprano de casa con una idea fija en su cabeza. Tras esperar largo rato en la parada del autobús, subió a uno que le conduciría hasta aquel lugar. Nadie sabía nada, incluso Daphne. Aunque esta tenía una ligera idea.

“ _-Estás loco. ¿En serio vas a hacerlo?_

_-Estoy decidido._

_-Pero si se enteran…_

_-Que les den. Ya soy mayor de edad._

_-Según para qué Jus. Aun no podemos beber alcohol._

_-No de forma legal… -dijo riéndose.”_

Volviendo en sí, se apresuró a bajarse en la parada correspondiente. Corriendo, por si alguien le veía apresuró sus pasos hasta la escuela. Una vez en la puerta tomó aire y entró. Abriendo los ojos como platos, su mirada bailó entre aquellos jóvenes melenudos, chicas normales y...

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Parpadeando un par de veces se dio cuenta de que sus pasos le habían dirigido hacia el mostrador de información. Tras ella, había una mujer de mediana edad, morena y amplia sonrisa.

-Eh… si. Verá, quisiera hablar con el director o quien pueda recibirme.

-¿Nuevo alumno?

-Más o menos… tuve problemas con la inscripción.

-Un momento.

Mientras esperaba a que aquella señora, cuyo nombre era Mary por el pequeño cartelito que descubrió en el mostrador, llamara al director o quien fuese volvió a observar aquel lugar. Ese era desde luego su futuro. Entre pinceles, lienzos, olor a aguarrás, arcilla…

-¿Me dices tu nombre por favor?

-Taylor. Justin Taylor.

-Ok, puedes pasar. El despacho del director esta al fondo de este pasillo girando a mano izquierda.

-Gracias.

Intentando no aminorar la marcha y salir corriendo hacia allí, se entretuvo mirando los tablones de anuncios y los alumnos que se iban cruzando con él. Una vez llegó, suspiró pesadamente y llamó a la puerta. Tras oír un “Adelante”, Justin entró sonriendo tímidamente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó dubitativo.

-Justin Taylor, ¿verdad?

-Así es, encantado señor…

-Hoffins. Steve Hoffins. Pero no se quede de pie, por favor. Tome asiento.

Asintiendo, Justin se apresuró a sentarse tal y como le había indicado ese hombre. A simple vista parecía buena persona. De unos cincuenta años, pelo cano con algo de entrada. Ojos azules ocultos tras unas pequeñas gafas y semblante serio.

-Y bien… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle señor Taylor?

-Quiero estudiar aquí en PIFA.

 

Ahogando una carcajada, intentó volver a respirar con normalidad después del tremendo abrazo que Debbie le dio nada más entrar en el Dinner. Agradeció en parte que Michael no estuviese allí porque no se veía capaz de aguantar otro abrazo al estilo Novotny.

-Cariño lo siento tanto…

-No lo sientas, porque yo no lo hago.

-No seas tan duro… al fin y al cabo era…

-Un cabrón. No se merece nada.

-Está bien. Estás más delgado. ¿Acaso tu madre no te da de comer?

-No me atrevía a comer mucho por si me envenenaba.

-Eres un desastre Brian. Anda, te prepararé algo y no te muevas de ahí –dijo señalándole mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Pocos minutos después volvió con un plato entre sus manos. Sonriendo comenzó a comer.

-¿Le has llamado?

-¿A quién?

-¿A quién va a ser? A Justin…

-No. Apenas he llegado, no he podido…

-Te ha echado mucho de menos.

-Mmmm

-¿No piensas decir nada más?

-¿Me pasas la sal?

-Brian, no le hagas daño. Porque como se lo hagas, juro que te pienso dar tal colleja que tendrán que ir a buscarte al Polo Norte.

-Dentro de unos días se irá a la Universidad. Dime, que posibilidades tengo de verle. ¿Eh?

-Las que quieras. A mí no me engañas…

Suspirando pesadamente dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Sentía el estomago tan pesado que no le apetecía comer.

 

-¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?

-La situación es un tanto delicada. Existen unas becas pero para ello tus padres deberían tener menos ingresos.

-Ya le he comentado que mi padre no quiere que estudie aquí. Soy yo el que pide estudiar. Suponga que no vivo con mis padres, que soy económicamente independiente. ¿Podría estudiar?

-No es tan fácil… deberíamos estudiar el caso. No voy a negarte que tengas un gran talento. Nos llamaste muchísimo la atención cuando enviaste la solicitud. Pero al no recibir respuesta…

-No se preocupe. Antes de que comience el curso viviré en otro lugar y trabajaré.

-No puedo prometerte nada. Si aun así quieres arriesgarte…

-Lo haré.

Sonriéndole, Justin le tendió la mano antes de salir corriendo de aquel despacho. Necesitaba ayuda y urgentemente. Así como una vivienda y un trabajo. “ _En menudo lío me acabo de meter…”._ Bajando del autobús, corrió hacia el taller de Brian como alma que llevaba el diablo. Quizás aun no había vuelto pero tenía la esperanza de que ese día, si estuviese allí. Al ver la persiana alzada el corazón le dio un vuelco. “¡Brian!” corrió sin más y se apoyó en la puerta para verle. Sonrió abiertamente al encontrarle de espaldas, al fondo, buscando algo entre unas viejas cajas. Mordiéndose el labio se acercó sigiloso para, sin previo aviso, darle un par de pellizcos en el culo.

-Pero qué coño… -dijo girándose bruscamente para encarar un par de ojos azules que le miraban divertido. ¿Justin?

Mordiéndose el labio tan sólo asintió mientras veía una mueca extraña en la cara de Brian.

-¿Qué coño te has hecho? –dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo.

-El regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre…

-Joder… prefería el pelo largo aunque… -dijo mientras le sobaba la cabeza- no está mal. ¿Sabes una cosa? –Justin negó con la cabeza- esto me pone cachondo.

Riéndose sin parar dejó que Brian le diese un pico rápido en los labios.

-Felicidades… muy atrasadas.

-Gracias. Pero bueno Deb me dijo lo de tu padre. Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo. Uno menos en el mundo…

-Pero… -no le dejo continuar, poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

-No hay peros. Además, no quiero hablar de él. Los muertos solo traen malos augurios. ¿Celebraste tu cumpleaños?

-Nada especial. Me compraron una tarta y poco más…

-Ven luego. Sobre las 9. Te llevaré a un sitio para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo una cita?

-Mmmm visto así…

-¡Gracias, gracias!

-Eso sí, no vengas con deportivas. Busca algo informal pero sin que llegue a ser demasiado…

-¿Hortera?

-No –dijo riendo- algo con lo que no te pongan pegas para entrar. Chanclas por ejemplo…

-Vale. A las 9. Aquí en el taller.

Mientras salía, Brian no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Que mierda, le había echado tanto de menos que pensaba que en cualquier momento le estallaría el corazón. Y viéndole así, tan feliz y casi seguro de sí mismo le hizo replantearse lo que le dijo a Debbie. “ _Quizás no vaya a ser tan malo como pensaba…”_

 

Apartados, las dos figuras comenzaron a caminar hacia el coche. Sin decir nada, el mayor abrió y se sentó en espera de que el joven subiese.

-¿Me cree ahora?

-Maldito hijo de puta… ¿Desde cuándo?

-Pues hace meses diría yo…

-Bien. Esto no tiene por qué significar nada. Justin ha ido y ya está. Habrán charlado y ahora vuelve a casa…

-Señor Taylor, no. Ese tío tiene algo con Justin. Lo sé.

-¿Daniel estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Seguro señor Taylor.

-Entonces me las pagará. Juro que lo hará.

Arrancando salió de allí evitando ser vistos.

 

-¡¡Tedy!! –gritó Em nada más entrar en Woody’s agitando los brazos.

-Em… cuanto tiempo…

-Exagerado, sólo han sido unas cuantas horas.

-Por eso mismo…

-Hola Em –dijo Michael mientras le indicaba que se sentara- ¿Qué te pongo?

-Lo de siempre. Chicos necesito ayuda…

-¿No será para escoger ropa, verdad?

-Oh no. Necesito alguien para que trabaje conmigo.

-No cuentes con ello –dijo Ted.

-A mi ni me mires…

-Sois… que asco. Ten amigos para esto. Sé que con vosotros no puedo contar, pero si conocéis a alguien…

-¿Tanto os urge? –Preguntó Debbie atenta a su conversación.

-Bastante. No consigo a nadie que quiera trabajar en la tienda. Y yo solo no puedo… necesito alguien que se encargue de los pedidos, que etiquete la ropa mientras yo atiendo a los clientes.

-Mientras no te los lleves al probador…

-¡Ted! Hablo en serio.

-Y yo…

-Yo no conozco a nadie pero si quieres puedo poner un cartelito aquí en el Dinner… -acertó a decir Michael mientras pasaba con una jarra de café.

-¿Harías eso? Oh gracias cariño –dijo dando un par de palmitas.

 

La tarde se le pasó volando. Para matar el tiempo comenzó a dibujar varios bocetos. Quería practicar antes de entrar a PIFA aun a sabiendas de que quizás no lo lograse. Casi todos tenían el mismo tema: Brian. Sus manos, sus brazos, su espalda arqueada, la tensión de sus músculos, desnudo… Un cosquilleo familiar comenzó a recorrerle la entrepierna y se obligó a respirar hondo y parar. Pronto serían las 9 de la noche y no quería dar el espectáculo. Y mucho menos llegar tarde por tener que pajearse. Ocultando los blocs de dibujo bajo el colchón de su cama se dirigió al armario en busca de algo informal para llevar. Frunciendo el ceño, empezó a pasar perchas con varias camisetas y camisas coloridas, algunas demasiado serias. No le convencía nada.

Casi iba a desistir hasta que dio con una camiseta que le quedaba algo estrecha, de color azul eléctrico. No recordaba cuando la había comprado pero pensó que valdría. Rebuscó entre la ropa unos pantalones que se ajustaban bien a su trasero y unos zapatos cómodos. Engominándose algo pelo, volvió a su habitación. Cogió un par de cosas y salió de allí sin reparar siquiera en su padre, que permanecía sentado en el sofá del salón.

Cogió su bicicleta para llegar cuanto antes al taller. Miró su reloj y quedaban unos quince minutos. Se apresuró todo lo que pudo y nada más llegar se bajó, ocultó la bicicleta tras las escaleras que daban acceso a la casa de Brian y subió con rapidez. Al llamar, no pudo evitar reírse al oír a Brian blasfemar tras la puerta suponiendo que se había golpeado con algo. Mientras esperaba a que abriese se estiró un poco la camiseta, pues debido al calor le picaba. Al oír como la puerta se abría, Justin no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par a la vez que dejaba escapar una sonrisa un poco tonta.

Delante de él apareció Brian con unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, a medio abrochar. Una camisa negra sin mangas con algunos botones desabrochados. Su pelo perfectamente engominado y descalzo. Al ver a Justin delante de él vestido de esa forma sintió ganas de llamar a sus amigos, cancelarlo todo y follarselo hasta caer rendido.

-Llegas pronto…

-Me gusta ser puntual.

-Pasa. Aun tengo que encontrar los zapatos y casi me dejo medio pie por el camino… -dijo mientras se volvía cojeando un poco.

-Si no tuvieses todo por medio quizás… -se atrevió a decir para callar al momento al ver la mirada que le dedicó Brian.

-Y me lo dice quien nunca encuentra su ropa cuando se levanta porque… ¿la deja tirada por todos los rincones de la casa?

-Lo siento… -dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca intentando relajar el ambiente. ¿Dónde vamos?

-A un bar. No es una discoteca, así que tranquilo.

-¿Está lejos?

-¿Siempre preguntas tanto?

-Solo es curiosidad…

-Está en la Avenida Liberty. Iremos en mi camioneta.

Justin se acercó a Brian, quien permanecía sentado en su cama mientras se calzaba los zapatos. Al llegar a su altura, Justin se arrodilló.

-Brian…

-¿Sí? –Preguntó mientras alzaba la vista para ver como Justin se acercaba a él hasta besarle suavemente en los labios.

-Gracias…

Y ahí estaban de nuevo. Esas jodidas mariposas u hormigas u otro extraño animal que últimamente le recorría el cuerpo. Sobre todo la zona del estómago y siempre, siempre, cada vez que él estaba ahí. Sonrió para ver como Justin salía del dormitorio dejándole a él aun sentado sobre la cama.

El camino hacia Woody’s fue tranquilo. Charlando sobre cosas triviales, casi sin importancia. Hasta que Justin le soltó la bomba.

-Voy a estudiar en PIFA.

-¿Qué? Pero no decías que…

-Sí pero el otro día me planté allí y les expuse mi caso.

-Hablas como un jodido abogado…

-Brian no te pases…

-Vale, continúa.

-Les dije que mi padre no quería que estudiase allí y que lo haría cueste lo que cueste. Aunque para ello me tenga que ir de casa y buscar trabajo.

Dando un frenazo en seco, Justin se agarró con fuerza al asiento para no salir disparado.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?

-Aun no hay nada seguro…

-Justin no se qué piensas hacer pero… Joder… bien. Tienes casa. La mía está a tu disposición, ya te lo dije pero… ¿trabajo? ¿De qué coño vas a trabajar tú?

-Puedo servir copas… ¿no?

-Ni hablar. Tú no conoces una mierda del mundo de la noche.

-¿En un supermercado?

-¿Tanto te infravaloras?

-No lo sé Brian, en algún lugar…

Negando con la cabeza, Brian buscó aparcamiento cercano a Woody’s. Una vez dejó aparcada la camioneta, juntos se dirigieron hacia el bar. Mirando todo cuanto tenía a su alrededor, Justin lejos de sentirse incómodo en aquella zona se dejó llevar. Mirando de reojo a Brian, vio como este seguía serio. Se mordió el labio pensando que quizás había metido la pata por precipitarse tanto.

-Ven, es aquí.

Atrayéndole hacia él, Brian abrió la puerta y dejó que pasar primero para quedar él a sus espaldas. Apenas hubo puesto un pie en el local todas las cabezas se giraron a mirarle.

-Brian…

-Tranquilo, eres nuevo. Y además… estás buenísimo –le dijo susurrando esas últimas palabras al oído.

-Venga ya… -replicó sonrojándose en unos segundos. De seguro que es por ti.

-Eso dalo por hecho.

-¡¡Brian!! Ey, ¡aquí!

Buscándole entre el mar de cabezas, Brian divisó a Michael quien movía las manos con fuerza. Apoyando su mano en la espalda de Justin, le empujó para que comenzara a andar. Al llegar no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al ver a Emmet.

-Oh dios mío, ¿quién es este bellezón que viene contigo?

-¿Justin? –preguntó Ted algo precavido.

Asintiendo, Emmet pegó un pequeño gritito mientras los demás le miraban de arriba abajo. Carraspeando, Brian le hizo sentarse para luego pedir dos cervezas.

-Estás impresionante…

-Emmet, déjalo ya.

-Brian vete a la mierda. El niño está bueno, qué más da que se lo diga…

-Emmet.

-Vale, vale… ¿y qué te cuentas ricura?

-Pues… preparando las cosas para ir a PIFA.

-¿A PIFA? Esa es la escuela de arte, ¿no?

-Sí…

-Vaya… eso es genial.

-Aun no hay nada seguro –dijo Brian tajante mientras le miraba de reojo.

-¿Y eso? No pareces un niño pobre…

-Mi padre no me pagará la carrera. Trabajaré y me la costearé yo.

-Eso sí que es tener agallas –afirmó Ted.

-¿Y qué piensan tus padres?

Justin miró a Michael con recelo. Le seguía mirando mal, pero no parecía haberle preguntado con rintintín.

-No… no lo saben.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Emmet.

-No lo sabrán hasta que… consiga un piso y trabajo.

-¿Pero no los tienes?

-Queréis dejarlo ya joder, parece un maldito interrogatorio.

-Brian es su futuro… si no tiene aun piso y trabajo, ¿cómo va a estudiar en PIFA?

-Y yo que se…

-Buscaré algo… no puedo quedarme en mi casa. Mi padre quiere que vaya a Darmouth y…

No queriendo continuar, Brian se levantó y se fue a por unos dardos. Al verle, Justin no pudo evitar callarse al momento.

-Se ha mosqueado.

-Tiene mal carácter.

-Brian no es así.

Justin se levantó y fue donde Brian, quien lanzaba con rabia contenida los dardos clavándolos en la diana.

-Estás enfadado… ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? –dijo mientras seguía lanzando los dardos.

-Me has traído aquí y solo he dicho tonterías.

-No has dicho tonterías pero… quería que te relajaras un poco. Que disfrutases de tu celebración de cumpleaños. No todos los días se cumplen 18.

-Y que tal sí… -dijo mientras se acercaba a él para susurrarle algo al oído consiguiendo que Brian le sujetase por la cintura, alzara una ceja y ahuecara su mejilla.

-Eres un pequeño pervertido, ¿lo sabes no?

 

No pudiendo evitar sonreír, apenas llegaron a su casa la ropa comenzó a aparecer esparcida por el suelo. Pantalones, camisetas, calcetines, calzoncillos… perdidos entre sus cuerpos, manos y brazos enlazados mientras sus bocas parecían ser una sola. Separándose lo justo para poder respirar, volviendo de nuevo a besarse como si la vida les fuese en ello. No aguantando más, Brian no se detuvo en prepararle ni Justin se quejó por ello. Fue rápido e intenso. Más de lo que hubiese querido pero eran tantas las emociones que le embargaban en ese momento que se escudó en los chupitos que se tomó antes de irse con él para tomarle con fuerza. Sentir su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el suyo, oírle como susurraba su nombre, sentir como algo comenzaba a quemarle en el pecho.

 

No podía dormir. Sabía que debía llevarle a casa a una hora razonable para que sus padres no sospecharan o saliesen corriendo en busca de su adorado hijo. Sin embargo no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarle. Le quería tal y como estaba ahora. Con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas y su pierna enroscada entre las suyas. Con una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda sin llegar a despertarle. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó uno de los pasajes del diario de su abuela que leyó apenas dos días atrás.

“ _Se marcha. La dichosa guerra le aparta de mi lado. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las lágrimas que he derramado pensando en que volverá, que pronto estaremos juntos. Pero apenas hace dos días que me lo dijo y no puedo dejar de pensar en nada más. De nuevo sola, con Jack. En este pueblo donde todo son chismes. Jack lleva una temporada bastante mala. No para de pelearse en el colegio y yo ya no se qué hacer. Quizás deba de nuevo hacer las maletas y buscar otro lugar…”_

-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado… -susurró para sí mientras apretaba a Justin contra su cuerpo.

-Mmmm

-¿Estás despierto? –Preguntó alertado por su ronroneo.

-Mmm ¿qué?

-Nada. Va siendo hora de levantarse bello durmiente.

-Un ratito más…

-Justin. Tus padres…

-Mierda… no quiero… un ratito más anda… -dijo mientras se apretaba más a Brian, quien por su parte intentaba apartarle.

-Pesas. Justin tengo que llevarte a casa, es tarde…

-Eres un fastidio Brian –refunfuñó mientras intentaba deshacerse del lio que se había formado entre sus pies y las sábanas.

Evitando mirarle, se levantó para ir recogiendo la ropa que dejaron tirada por el suelo. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquello podía ser una despedida. Apartando rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza comenzó a vestirse.

_15 de Agosto de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Siempre había oído hablar del estado de shock. Ese en el que se encontraban algunas personas tras algún suceso traumático, como un accidente o perder a una persona muy querida. Desde ese día deberían incluir el primer día de universidad. O más bien, el hecho de llevarle casi “secuestrado” a “aquella” universidad llamada Darmouth. Y porque Justin entró en estado de shock al ver aquella mañana toda sus cosas recogidas en un par de maletas gigantes, a su ver, otro par de mochilas esperándole en el salón y un sonriente progenitor al grito de “Mi chico se va a la universidad”.

Y aun seguía en estado de shock, porque ni tiempo tuvo de rechistar cuando se encontraba metido en el coche, con su madre y sin Molly “gracias a Dios”, rumbo a Darmouth. Pensó en tirarse a la cuneta con el coche en marcha. Abrir y salir. Era fácil. De no ser porque su progenitor tuvo la semejante idea de asegurar las puertas y dejar echado el cierre de cada una de ellas. “Por si salgo corriendo…”.

-Justin… ¿te encuentras bien cariño?

No contestó. Se limitó a mirar a su madre como quien mira a un desconocido, como si no supiese de qué le está hablando.

-Déjale, son los nervios. Ya verás que bien vas a estar allí… Está todo preparado y…

No le oía. Sus pensamientos no iban más allá de Brian, el taller, sus besos, Daphne, los chicos, sus abrazos, todo. Cuando quiso reaccionar se encontró en la universidad, justamente en el despacho del director acompañado por sus padres.

-Bienvenido a Darmouth, Justin Taylor.

 

Explotó. La bombilla y con él la paciencia que no parecía tener ese día. Resopló un par de veces antes de mandar a la mierda a Michael tras proponerle no se qué de un picnic, otro no se cuanto de que irían todos y lo mejor de todo, algo relacionado con Justin. Luego oyó algo sobre el insoportable calor y que las neuronas o lo que sea que tuviese en el cerebro se le estaban resecando. Al igual que la polla, que la tendría desgastada de tanto follarse a ese crío rubito…

Le dolía. Aun le dolía la mano tras el tremendo puñetazo que le dio de lleno en la cara. Pero se lo merecía. Por toda la calor, porque sus neuronas se estaban resecando y porque no podía follarse a ese crío rubito. Le oyó gritar algo de loco, te odio o me las pagarás pero sabía que en boca de Michael todo eso quedaba en meras intenciones.

No sabía nada de Justin. Desde que le dejó cerca de su casa y le besara como si le fuera la vida en ello no había vuelto a verle. Y debía estar acostumbrado a esa situación. Al pasar días sin saber de él hasta verle de nuevo, apoyado en la puerta del taller con esa sonrisa. O encontrárselo en el parque sólo. O bajo su cuerpo, temblando por sus caricias… Y se maldice mil y una veces por haber caído, por haberse dejado embaucar por él. Si no le hubiese conocido, si no le hubiese mirado, si él no le hubiese sonreído, sino…

Negó con la cabeza. Él no podía estar tan enamorado de Justin. No podía, era simplemente imposible. Tan imposible como ver a esa muchacha con la que él solía ir a todos lados y que se presentó en aquella ocasión de una forma tan… directa. Y que jadeante, intenta hablar sin apenas conseguirlo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro… ¿necesitas algo?

-Justin…

-No está –dijo riendo ladeado ante tal obviedad.

-No… es…él… no…

-Espera.

Dirigiéndose hacia la nevera, sacó un refresco que le tendió. La muchacha al verlo sonrió, abrió la lata y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Gracias.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí. Justin se ha ido.

-¿Qué?

-Que Justin se ha ido. Bueno, más bien su padre se lo ha llevado a rastras. A Darmouth.

-No puede ser… -dijo después de permanecer un rato en silencio, digiriendo las palabras que había dicho aquella chica.

-Lo es. Me extrañó ver esta mañana a Molly en casa de una vecina mía. Y cuando le pregunté me dijo que sus padres se habían marchado con Justin para llevarle a la Universidad.

-Pero si él… vale. De que me extraña… -dijo sentándose pesadamente en el viejo banco de madera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Yo? Nada. No soy nada de él. En todo caso quien debe hacer algo es él mismo… yo ahí poco puedo decir.

-Pero ¿y si no vuelve? Quizás hasta navidades no pueda venir… ¿Es que no sientes nada por él?

-Es su vida, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? –gritó mientras se levantaba- Y ahora si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Sólo venía a avisarte…

Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, espero a que se fuera para golpear fuertemente la mesa.

 

Esperando pacientemente a que el conserje les llevase hasta su habitación en la residencia, Craig Taylor prácticamente llevó a rastras a Justin hasta allí. Una vez dentro de la habitación y con la puerta cerrada le propinó una fuerte bofetada a Justin.

-¡Que son esas escenitas de nena llorona! Te dije en su día que no ibas a estudiar en PIFA. ¿Qué te hizo pensar lo contrario?

-¡No quiero estudiar aquí! Esto apesta, ¡apesta!

-Justin por favor… pero es por tu bien.

-¡No quiero esto! Mi bien es estudiar arte, me encanta dibujar. No pasar horas y horas enfrascado en números y papeles.

-Si te dejo estudiar arte nunca serás nadie. Un muerto de hambre al que desde luego, no pienso permitir que llegues a convertirte en eso. Tenemos un nombre y una posición a mantener.

Cogiendo a su mujer del brazo, la sacó de allí prácticamente sin despedirse de él. Cerrando tras de sí, escucharon como Justin gritaba y aporreaba la puerta con fuerza.

 

_20 de Agosto de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Frente a él se situó una mujer de mediana edad. Pelo castaño cortado al estilo garçon o como ella decía que era. Enchaquetada, portaba una pequeña carpetita que dejó reposar sobre sus piernas.

-Y bien Justin, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

Justin dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Hasta el momento había prestado atención a los cuadros y macetas que decoraban aquel despacho. Tras unos minutos intercambiando miradas, Justin bufó.

-Igual que siempre. No mejoraré hasta que me vaya. Y sigo sin entender la estúpida regla de no dejarme salir del campus ni de la residencia porque ya soy mayor de edad.

-Créeme que lo siento pero tu padre ha sido muy estricto con eso.

-No quiero estudiar economía. No me gusta. No me gustaba ni me gustará.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Largarme. Como sea. Sí, no me mire así.

-Sólo llevas cinco días y ya quieres irte… un poco pronto, ¿no? No le has dado siquiera una oportunidad a la universidad. Quizás le veas algo de sentido a esta carrera…

-No lo tiene. No me gusta.

-Si te cierras en banda por mal camino vamos. Está bien –dijo poniendo la carpetilla sobre la mesa del despacho- Seamos francos. El único modo en el que vas a poder salir de aquí es aprobando la carrera. Pronto, cuando menos lo esperes llegará acción de gracias y Navidad. Esos días los pasarás junto a tu familia. Mientras tanto te aconsejo que te esfuerces en clase y saques algo de provecho. Quizás no le veas ahora ninguna utilidad pero una vez acabes podrás estudiar lo que quieras.

-Cuando acabe estaré tan amargado que no querré nada. Y además qué es eso de no poder ver a mis amigos…

-Aquí podrás hacer amigos. Incluso buscar novia.

-No quiero novia.

-Bueno eso dices ahora pero luego…

-Le digo que no quiero novia. Ya tengo a alguien fuera.

-Oh, pues en ese caso… será una chica comprensiva. Entenderá que tus padres hacen esto por tu bien.

-Sí, claro…

Apoyando la cabeza sobre la silla, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

 

-Brian…

-¿Qué tal todo Ted?

-Bien, bien. Pasa –dijo viéndole en la puerta de su oficina- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

-Oh esto… bueno, un par de fisuras. Nada grave.

-Debes tener cuidado. Un taller no es precisamente un lugar para relajarse.

-Lo sé. Oye… mmm quisiera proponerte algo.

-Tú dirás.

-Bueno… tú tienes conocimientos sobre contabilidad y administración. Yo no es que no conozca nada pero me gustaría saber algo más… ya sabes… -dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca, signo de que estaba nervioso.

-¿Te refieres a algo así como clases particulares?

-Más o menos. No puedo presentarme a alguna academia porque tendría que cerrar el taller así que necesito algo flexible.

-Entiendo. Por mi no hay problema. Puedo pasarme por tu casa si quieres después de mi turno.

-¿Lo harías por mí?

-Claro, eres mi amigo, ¿no?

Brian sonrió abiertamente. -Claro.

Saliendo de allí, Brian se dirigió de nuevo a su taller. Se alegró de su suerte. Ted había aceptado y así pasaría al menos unas horas acompañado. Apenas hacía diez días que no veía a Justin y la soledad había invadido por completo su casa y el taller. Las noches en Woody’s no eran lo mismo y Babylon le resultaba algo demasiado visto. Las mismas caras, los mismos culos y mamadas que rozaban lo aceptable. Necesitaba cambios. El taller iba mejor que nunca. Los ingresos no paraban de aumentar y su cuenta cada vez estaba algo más que abultada. Decidido por si pasaba cualquier cosa, contrató un seguro tanto para la casa como para el taller guardándose así las espaldas por si un día sucedía algo y lo perdía todo.

Aparcando al lado de su casa, se apresuró a abrir su taller de nuevo. Apenas quince minutos después ya tenía un par de coches que revisar, alguna motocicleta y un par de ruedas pinchadas. Sin duda la suerte parecía sonreírle de nuevo.

_23 de septiembre de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

“ _Ninguna noticia de él. Nada que pueda calmar mi angustia, saber si está vivo o no. Finalmente las cosas han empeorado tanto que he tenido que marcharme de nuevo con Jack. Espero tener suerte en esta ocasión y que sea la definitiva. Le mandado una carta notificándole de mi cambio de dirección. Espero que le llegue. Mientras tanto trabajo por las mañanas en un bar como cocinera mientras Jack va al colegio. Mi vecina Daisy se encarga de recogerle y me ayuda muchísimo. Los fines de semana he encontrado trabajo en un club un tanto… grotesco. Si ese engendro se enterase… no lo aceptaría. Bar de ambiente, creo que lo llaman. Pero me da igual. Sirvo comida a chicos que se preparan para una noche de marcha y desenfreno. Me tratan bien y además me han puesto un nombre nuevo: Lula._

_Me hizo gracia cuando me lo pusieron pero dijeron que de esa forma todos me conocerían. Si preguntan por Lula, ya sabrán a quien dirigirse. De todas eres la mejor. Aun sonrío cuando me acuerdo de las palabras de Samantha… o Sam, para quienes no le conozcan. Toda una vida luchando por un sueño._ _Creo que en eso, ambas nos parecemos_ ”.

Una nueva canción resonaba en la destartalada radio. Poniéndole atención, las palabras calaron en él de lleno mientras las gotas de la primera lluvia en todo el verano hicieron acto de presencia.

I was blown away (he sido fulminado)

What could I say ( qué podría decir)

It all seemed to make sence ( todo parece tener sentido)

Your taking away everything ( tu te llevaste todo)

And I can’t do without (y yo no puedo hacerlo sin eso)

I try to see the good in life (he tratado de ver el lado bueno de la vida)

The good things in life are hard to find (las cosas buenas en la vida son difíciles de hallar)

 

Were blowing away, blowing away (estamos siendo fulminados, fulminados)

Can we make this something good?  (No podemos convertir esto en algo bueno?)

Well I’ll try todo to it right this time around (bueno, he tratado de hacerlo bien por ahora)

It’s not over (no se ha terminado)

Try to do it right this time around (trata de hacerlo bien por ahora)

It’s not over (no se ha terminado)

But a part of me is dead and in the ground (pero una parte de mí está muerta y tirada en el suelo)  
  
This love is killing me (este amor me está matando)

But you’re the only one (pero tú eres la única para mi)

It’s not over (no se ha terminado)

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, siguió a lo suyo prestando esta vez atención a la lluvia que caía cada vez con más fuerza sobre Pittsburg. Últimamente los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente como fotogramas que no le dejaban dormir por las noches. Sólo lo conseguía cuando se bebía más cerveza de la cuenta pero a la mañana siguiente amanecía con tal resaca que prefirió reservarlo para las salidas a Babylon. El negocio iba bien, los vecinos estaban encantados con él y… no sabía nada de Justin desde hacía ya más de un mes. Un jodido mes en el que por ver, sólo veía a nuevos niños correr por allí, bajar con sus bicicletas como demonios mientras sus carcajadas inundaban aquel residencial. Pero no eran sus carcajadas, ni su pelo rubio el que bajaba corriendo calle abajo. Frunció el ceño al recordarle de nuevo. Jamás había sentido nada parecido por nadie y aquello le estaba matando. Nadie lo sabía, o al menos hacían ver que no sabían nada. Michael era el único que estaba al tanto. Tras aquel famoso puñetazo volvió un día con una bolsa de rosquillas que prácticamente devoraron en segundos. Una cura para las penas que de poco valió, pues el nudo seguía ahí. Sólo conseguía aparcarlo cuando Ted iba a su casa a darle clases particulares. No se lo dijo a nadie pero quería prosperar. Probar suerte en algo que fuese más seguro que ese taller. Sentía que si Justin iba a la universidad, quizás conocería a alguien y se cansaría de él.

-Mierda y más mierda.

 

Bufando, añadió un agujero más del cinturón para poder sujetarse los pantalones. Había perdido peso, bastante según sus profesores pero le daba igual. Lo achacaba a la presión de los estudios y que ya se le pasaría. Su pelo había crecido algo más al igual que sus ojeras. Se aburría, soberanamente. Iba a clase, tomaba apuntes, volvía a la residencia, descansaba un rato. Comía, luego la biblioteca y vuelta a la residencia. Mientras sus compañeros hacían planes para salir a discotecas y demás él se veía obligado a permanecer en aquella habitación solo. Cada semana le llegaba una carta de Daphne. Aun a sabiendas de que podía realizar llamadas, no se atrevía a llamar a Brian al taller. Bastante tenía con las llamadas de su padre cada dos días para preguntarle como iba todo.

“ _-Igual que hace dos días papá…_

_-Bien, bien. Tu estudia y saca buenas notas. Pronto podrás venir a casa. En acción de gracias vendrán tus tíos, los de Atlanta. Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos.”_

Por Daphne sabía poco de Brian. En su facultad apenas tenía tiempo libre debido a las innumerables asignaturas y trabajos prácticos a realizar. Así que no tenía forma humana de contactar con él. A grandes rasgos supo del encuentro que tuvo con él cuando su padre se lo llevó y vio aquello tan propio de Brian que ni se enfadó. Pero ya empezaba a cansarse de usar su mano para desahogarse cuando el deseo apretaba demasiado tras soñar noche tras noche con él.

-Me volveré loco…

 


	8. Chapter 8

_15 de octubre de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Había avanzado mucho en sus clases particulares. Tanto que había decidido apuntarse a un instituto en horario nocturno. A ojos de los chicos parecía una locura pero tenía el apoyo de Ted y Debbie, quienes últimamente parecían estar volcados en él. El frío cada vez era más notable y pronto llegarían las primeras nevadas. Mesándose la espesa barba, Brian repasaba sus apuntes antes de irse a dormir. Había reducido su jornada laboral pero no por ello dejo de tener clientes. Incluso se aventuró a contratar a un chaval con él para tenerle como aprendiz. Así abarcaban más trabajo y al menos tenía alguien con quien charlar. Tommy no era mal chaval. Un poco bruto en ocasiones pero un trabajador incansable. Su considerable altura también ayudaba bastante. “ _Si no le ven tan pequeño como Justin y tan mono no pensarán que me lo estoy tirando_ ”.

No le pagaba demasiado, pero según Tommy era más que suficiente para sus gastos. Novias, su coche y poco más. No podía negar que el chico tenia bien claras sus ideas y más de un día se encontró a si mismo riendo a carcajadas ante las ocurrencias del chaval. El mantenerse ocupado sin duda ayudaba a calmar un poco el vacío que sentía.

 

Arrebujado en su abrigo, se dirigió de nuevo a las clases. Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y quería volver a casa sin tener que estudiar nada. Con suerte, intentaría no volver y escaparse. Nada más entrar en clase ocupó su banca, al lado de una chica pelirroja. Claudia siempre le miraba sonriente, poniéndole ojitos, acercándose a él para pedirle algo. Justin sabía de sobras que la chica bebía los vientos por él pero por más que la evitaba siempre se la encontraba en todos los lugares donde él aparecía.

-Le gustas demasiado Taylor.

-Me lo imagino. No me quita ojo de encima…

-¿Entonces porque no te enrollas con ella?

-Tengo… pareja. Además no me gusta.

-¿Y qué más da? Por echar un polvo… de seguro que estará más que encantada.

-Ya… como en la guerra. Todo vale…

-Por echar un polvo. Tú lo has dicho. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? Vendrás a la fiesta ¿verdad? Es en salón de actos de la universidad, no creo que pongan pegas.

-Claro, porqué no…

Pensándolo bien, no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal en aquella universidad. Quizás ya iba tocando ponerle algo de alegría a aquel lugar.

_30 de octubre de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Sentía la cabeza como una olla a presión. Apenas podía abrir los ojos de la tremenda jaqueca que tenía. Hasta el más mínimo movimiento se le hacía imposible. Todo por la genialísima idea de añadir vodka al ponche, mezclándolo con unas cuantas cervezas antes de la fiesta… y era la primera y sería la última vez que pillara semejante borrachera. No se acordaba de nada. No sabía dónde estaba porque juraría que esa no es su habitación. Pero supuso que estaba en un colchón porque el suelo no era tan blandito y suave. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos sin que todo le doliese horrores pudo observar claramente que efectivamente, esa no era su habitación. Que efectivamente, estaba durmiendo en la cama. Y que además, no estaba solo.

-Oh, oh…

Giró un poco la cabeza para acto seguido, desear no haberlo hecho. Una mata pelirroja yacía a su lado aun durmiendo. Levantó un poco las sábanas para cerciorarse de que estaba desnuda y mirarse para comprobar que también estaba desnudo.

“ _Menuda mierda…”_

En ese momento abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Habría usado condón? De no ser así buscaría la primera ventana para tirarse porque si ya de por sí había tenido sexo con una chica, perdiendo así su virginidad con respecto al sexo hetero, si esta resultaba embarazada sería ya el apocalipsis. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y buscó como un desesperado el dichoso condón. Fue al baño casi sin mirar por el suelo, tanteó la papelera y nada, buscó entre las ropas y nada hasta que al pisar de nuevo sintió algo pegajoso, sintiendo deseos de gritar de júbilo. Al levantar el pie lo vio, manchado con algo de sangre.

-No jodas… era virgen…

-¿Justin? –preguntó retozona mientras se movía en la cama.

Volviendo al baño cogió un trozo de papel higiénico, se limpió el pie y tiró el papel a la papelera. Tomó otro trozo de nuevo y recogió el condón para tirarlo.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué te has levantado?

-No sé qué hora y es y me largo. Tengo la cabeza como si estuviesen resonando miles de tambores a la vez… oye Claudia… anoche…

-Fue genial. Eres muy apasionado eh…

-Pero tú… ¿te hice daño?

-Para nada. Dolió un poco al principio pero fuiste muy dulce… ¿Cuándo podemos vernos?

-¿Vernos?

-Claro…

-No… no creo que nos veamos. Mira esto ha sido una locura, ¿vale? Yo tengo pareja y como se entere… me corta los huevos… -dijo más para sí.

-Pero anoche…

-Estaba más borracho que una cuba. Mira no me acuerdo de nada y eso debe ser hasta patético.

Cogiendo sus ropas se vistió con rapidez asegurándose de no dejarse nada. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

 

El frío parecía haber llegado de golpe a esa zona de la ciudad. A pesar de que en el taller se estaba bastante bien, las corrientes de aire cada vez que entraba y salía le habían costado un serio resfriado. Así que se encontraba enclaustrado en su casa, rodeado de mantas, unos cuantos analgésicos encima de la pequeña mesa auxiliar y un cuenco con humeante sopa.

-Menudo susto nos has dado Brian. Deberías cuidarte más. Con este frío no es normal salir con camisas finas…

-Debbie no salí con camisas finas. Solo me ha pillado en baja forma, eso es todo.

-Tienes mala cara.

-Estoy malo Deb. Que quieres…

-¿No has sabido nada de él aún no?

Arrebujándose aun más entre las mantas, encogió los pies hasta ponerlos encima del sofá haciéndose un ovillo. Negó con la cabeza mientras sentía un pequeño escalofrío. Sin levantar la cabeza sintió como el sofá se hundía un poco a su lado para luego sentir la calidez de la mano de Debbie sobre su cabeza.

-Se echa de menos demasiado a ese niño… en el Dinner no paran de preguntarme. Sobre todo Emmet.

-Emmet puede irse a la mierda –refunfuñó entre las mantas.

-¿Estas celoso de Emmet? Jajaja eso si que no lo esperaba yo…

Gruñendo, Brian se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo.

-Deberías tomarte la sopa antes de que se enfrié. Si no, no valdrá de nada.

-¿Es necesario?

-Si quieres seguir con tus pelotas intactas, si.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Brian comenzó a emerger de entre las mantas para acomodarse y tomar el bol entre sus manos. Soplando suavemente se llevó el mismo a la boca y comenzó a tomarse la sopa.

-Ted me ha comentado que te apuntaste a un curso nocturno. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Bastante bien. Dentro de poco termina. Es intensivo. No puedo permitirme el perder mucho tiempo. Está bueno.

-Gracias. Me alegro de que al menos estés haciendo algo productivo. Michael no se mueve ni aunque le muelan a palos…

-¿Qué tal le va con el doctorcito?

-Bien. Ahí siguen. Ya cada vez pasa más tiempo con él en su casa. Así que cualquier día nos dice que se van a vivir juntos.

-Me alegro por él.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó mientras sujetaba el cuenco ya vacío para dejarlo sobre la mesa- Creo que tú y Justin acabaréis juntos.

-¿Es una predicción de Nostradamus?

-¿Acaso no le quieres? Y no me vengas con tonterías. Estás hecho una puta mierda desde que Justin se fue. Qué hay de malo en desear que estéis juntos…

-No pasará…

-Sí claro. Y yo mañana me convertiré en una modelo de esas que salen en la tele. Ten más fe. Además juegas con ventaja.

-¿Cuál si puede saberse?

-Te ama. Y eso, créeme, vale más que todos los impedimentos que quiera ponerte el destino.

 

_19 de noviembre de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

El mes se le había pasado prácticamente rápido. Entre las fiestas con motivo del día de Halloween y los exámenes apenas se había dado cuenta de aquella fecha. Lo tenía todo listo. Sus padres vendrían por él porque no, aun no se fiaban de él. Era Día de acción de gracias y supuestamente unos tíos de Atlanta irían a casa a comer. Así que no solo debía aguantar de nuevo a sus padres sino que tendría un asqueroso toque de queda. Pero le vería, se las arreglaría para verle. Ya se le ocurriría algo de camino a casa.

Nada más poner un pie en la puerta, su madre salió corriendo a abrazarle como si hiciese años que no le veía. Tras los sobeteos varios y besos de rigor, su padre se acercó. Le abrazó fuertemente pero Justin no le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Listo para volver a casa por unos días?

Solo asintió. No tenía ganas de cruzar la más mínima palabra con él. Solo las justas.

 

-Vienes sí o sí.

-Debbie, ya te he dicho que iré. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Otro resfriado como el que cogiste. Así que ya sabes. Nada de tonterías ni excusas. Vic va a preparar uno de sus platos preferidos. Ah, Ted y Emmet vienen también.

-¿No van a pasarlo con sus familias?

-Emmet no tiene nadie aquí y Ted es mejor sacarle de ese amuermamiento que tiene siempre encima…

Ahogando una carcajada siguió a lo suyo mientras Debbie parecía fulminarle con la mirada. Después de comer, Brian dejó un billete sobre la barra no sin antes recibir de nuevo otro aviso para que esa noche fuese con ellos a celebrar el día de acción de gracias.

Nunca tenía buenos recuerdos de esa celebración. Antes, cuando vivían cerca de su abuela Lula todo era más fácil. Recordaba como ambos se ponían en la cocina a prepararlo todo. Sonrió al recordar la cara que se le quedaba a su abuela cuando ésta metía la mano por el culo del pavo para rellenarlo y le veía a él con los ojos muy abiertos para luego gritar  _“¡Abuela! ¡Que le vas a hacer daño!”_ Echaba tanto de menos aquellas carcajadas… pero siempre había problemas. Si no era su tío Sam, era su abuelo quien siempre aparecía en ese día. Toda la felicidad que desbordaba su abuela por la mañana se esfumaba a la hora de la cena. Lo peor fue que conforme se iba haciendo más grande aquella pena era más evidente. Al igual que las excusas para no rellenar pavo en casa y traerlo ya de casa de Joan. O aquella ocasión que vinieron unos amigos de la abuela y le mandaron a su habitación. Con 17 años más que cumplidos pretendían que se quedara encerradito como un niño bueno. Así que aprovechó que las voces resonaban con fuerza en el salón para bajar las escaleras y asomarse sin ser visto. No era la primera vez que veía un travesti pero ese sí que llamaba la atención, porque no lo parecía. Los que les acompañaban llevaban una vestimenta un tanto estrafalaria. Jamás había visto a su padre tan enfadado, ni soltar tantas blasfemias de una sola vez. Sin querer oír nada más se fue a su habitación. 

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a Tommy esperarle en la puerta.

-Pensé que no llegaría…

-Lo siento, me he entretenido un poco. Pero tómatelo con calma, hoy es Acción de gracias.

-Lo sé por eso quería pedirle un favor…

-Tutéame. Te lo he dicho miles de veces…

-Está bien Brian. ¿Me das el día libre? Hoy ceno en casa de mi novia, van mis padres y…

-Ey, conocerás a tus suegros. Vaya… va en serio, ¿eh?

-Sí –dijo algo azorado- y por eso quería aprovechar el día.

-¿Sabes? Creo que hoy nos merecemos el descansar un poco. Venga vete, hoy no abrimos el taller.

-¿Sí? ¡Genial! Muchas gracias y ¡feliz día de acción de gracias!

Brian vio como Tommy cogía su bicicleta para perderse por el fondo de la calle. Sonrió. Quizás al fin y al cabo el día no fuese tan malo como esperaba.

 

En un par de horas se plantaron en casa. Nada más abrir la puerta una enorme Molly salió para recibirle con un abrazo. A pesar de ser un trasto la echaba de menos. Con su maleta y una mochila, subió a su casa donde pasaría una semana. Apenas había pasado una hora cuando llamaron al timbre. La voz de su madre le sobresaltó mientras guardaba su ropa en el armario.

-¡¡Justin!! Tienes visita…

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos para ver en su puerta a Daphne.

-¡¡DAPH!!

-¡¡JUSTIN!!

La abrazó tan fuerte que la chica, algo azorada, tuvo que apartarle.

-Me vas a asfixiar Justin…

-¡Lo siento! Dios mío Daphne no sabes lo que te he echado de menos….

-Y yo a ti. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien. Más bien aburrido…

-Vaya… la señorita Chanders… ¿Qué tal te va Daphne?

La voz de Craig Taylor emergió del pasillo para pronto estar a la altura de ellos.

-Bien señor Taylor. He pasado a saludar a Justin y de paso… ¿puedo llevármelo un rato? Mis padres están deseando verles y quieren hacerlo antes de que mis tíos de Oklahoma pasen por casa.

-No veo inconveniente pero Justin, recuerda. Tus tíos también están a punto de llegar. No creo que tarden mucho en hacerlo.

-Vale, volveré aquí para la hora de cenar.

Sin más salieron cerrando la puerta delante de sus narices. Desde el cristal de la ventana, Craig pudo ver como ambos se dirigían andando hacia la casa de la chica.

 

-¿Tus padres quieren verme?

-Una mierda. Te echan de menos pero tenemos una semana… ¿crees que se lo ha tragado?

-No sé. Y me da igual. Quiero que pase ya la semana…

-¿Estás seguro? –Dijo mientras se acercaban al lateral de la casa de Daphne y esta señalaba un coche.

-Daphne, no sabes cuánto te quiero.

 

Colgó el teléfono por cuarta vez. La primera lo cogió pensando en cierto rubio que quizás estuviese ya en Pittsburg pero cuando oyó la voz pastosa tras el auricular colgó. Y lo hizo las tres siguientes cuando otras voces menos pastosas le insistían con lo mismo. Que fuesen con ellas a cenar, toda la familia…

-Yo ya tengo mi propia familia.

Recogió el par de cosas que tenía de por medio. No es que tuviese mucho que limpiar pero de vez en cuando la casa necesitaba un pase al menos de la escoba. En esas estaba cuando fuera escuchó como un coche pitaba insistentemente. Dejando la escoba a un lado se asomó por una de las ventanas que daban al acerado justo frente a la puerta de su taller. Al asomarse no vio a nadie. Tan sólo el coche ahí aparcado con el motor encendido. Segundos después llamaron a la puerta. “ _Juro que como sea la desgraciada de Joan, le pienso tirar por la escalera con el maldito palo de la escoba”_ .

-¿Quién…?

No llegó a decir nada más. Frente a él, sonriendo como jamás le había visto sonreír vio a…

-Justin…

Mordiéndose el labio, éste se abalanzó sobre Brian para besarle al instante. Perdiendo el equilibrio ambos cayeron al suelo torpemente, abrazados sin dejar de besarse. Olvidándose de todo, Brian sujetó a Justin por la nuca para comerle literalmente la boca. Mordiéndole, sintió como éste comenzó a gemir, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba.

-Brian… Dios te he echado tanto de menos…

-Joder Justin… estás… más delgado. ¿Qué coño has hecho con tu culo? –preguntó mientras se lo sobaba.

-He perdido algo de peso…

-¿Algo? Estas en los putos huesos.

-No exageres… tú te has dejado barba.

-No tenía ganas de afeitarme. ¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta…

Mordiéndole suavemente los labios, Justin volvió a besarle como minutos atrás, intentando así recuperar el ritmo perdido. Brian le obligó a pararle.

-Espera.

Levantándose, se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla y echar el pestillo.

-Todo listo.

Mirando su reloj, Daphne oyó la puerta cerrarse. Sonrió para sí y se encogió de hombros. “ _Quizás vaya a dar una vuelta…_ ”

 

Volviéndose a él Justin comenzó a desnudarle con rapidez tirando de su jersey con torpeza. Mientras Brian se lo quitaba, Justin comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Casi sin esperar a que terminase, Brian tiró de su jersey con fuerza para luego besarle con ansia. Mientras con una mano sostenía su nuca, la otra se fue perdiendo por su cintura para tirar de los pantalones que Justin se fue encargando de acabar de quitar moviendo las piernas. Con movimientos torpes acabaron en el sofá, Brian tumbado y Justin sobre él a horcajadas. Demasiados días, demasiadas noches sin besarse, sin tocarse, sin sentirse. Llevando un par de dedos hacia su boca, Justin comenzó a lamerlos como si fuesen un caramelo mientras Brian, nublado por el deseo comenzó a morderle el cuello con fuerza. Cuando los sintió bien embadurnados, Justin los llevó hasta su entrada para lubricarse con ellos. Aquella visión estaba llevando a Brian al límite quien sin más apartó la mano de Justin para incorporarse. Pero para su sorpresa éste cogió su endurecida polla entre sus manos y alineándola en su entrada, se empaló casi de un solo movimiento.

-Oh joder…

Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, Justin esperó unos segundos a que aquel escozor pasase. Le sentía, su calor envolviéndole, sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a mecerse sobre él. Le miró a los ojos y los vio de un tono diferente, casi grisáceo. Sujetándole por las caderas comenzó a moverse arrancando fuertes gemidos por parte del chico. Dos, tres embestidas más y ambos alcanzaron el clímax casi a la par.

Dejándose caer, Brian sujetó a Justin entre sus brazos. Esperando a que el aire volviese a sus pulmones con normalidad no dejó de pensar en la locura que acababan de cometer.

-Insensato…

-No he podido evitarlo… Brian te quería dentro…

Levantándole la barbilla, Brian vio como los ojos de Justin comenzaban a brillar. Besándole suavemente, sintió como algo mojaba su cara. Al separarse, Justin se abrazó fuertemente a él.

-Te he echado tanto de menos… -consiguió decir entre lágrimas.

-Ey… ya… tranquilo. Yo también te he echado de menos, muchísimo.

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos…

-No… Justin esas cosas no puedo prometerlas. Y lo sabes…

-Aunque solo sea por hoy… por favor…

-Te lo prometo.

 

Dos horas después, oyeron el coche de Daphne pitar de nuevo bajo su ventana. Sentado en el sofá, Brian sostenía a Justin entre sus brazos, quien se encontraba acurrucado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. 

-Justin lo de antes no estuvo bien.

-¿No te ha gustado?

-No es eso, pero… no me gusta hacerlo a pelo, ¿vale? Es… es demasiada responsabilidad.

-Lo siento… pero… es que…

-Ya… si sigues así me vas a poner cachondo otra vez y no es plan.

Sonriendo, le besó suavemente.

-Tenemos que hablar…

-Lo sé. Intentaré escaparme a lo largo de esta semana.

-Si ocurre algo llámame.

-No me atreví a hacerlo… sólo podía de noche y temía que estuvieses liado.

-En parte así ha sido.

-¿No estabas en casa? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Estaba en el instituto. ¿Qué me miras?

-¿En el instituto?

-Ya hablaremos… no te preocupes. Será mejor que te vayas ya. No quiero que Daphne suba a llevarte a rastras.

Dándole una palmadita en el culo, Justin se levantó pesadamente. Acercándose a la puerta, esperó a que Brian abriese. Nada más hacerlo se volvió a él para besarle de nuevo.

-Feliz día de acción de gracias.

-Feliz día.

Sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacer, le vio bajar las escaleras.

-Justin…

-¿Sí?

-“ _Te quiero…”_ No, nada. Pásalo bien.

 

Ultimando todos los detalles, su casa parecía el Dinner. Vic andaba revisando su receta estrella que se encontraba en el horno. Ted y Emmet se peleaban por ver que vino poner en la mesa mientras Michael y su novio David terminaba de colocar los platos.

-¿Dónde coño se ha metido? Le dije que no tardase.

Apenas hubo acabado, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Abriéndose paso entre sus invitados, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pensó en mil blasfemias para cantárselas una a una pero al abrir, verle ese brillo en los ojos y su sonrisa a pesar de la espesa barba sólo fue capaz de decir una cosa.

-¡Ha vuelto! Justin ha vuelto, ¿a que si?

-¿Cómo coño lo has sabido?

-Tu cara te delata. Si pudieras verte a ti mismo, te darías de hostias jajaja

Dejándole pasar, esperó a que se quitara la chaqueta para susurrarle al oído.

-Luego quiero todos los detalles.

-¿Seguro?

-No me digas que… Dios, no tienes remedio.

Sonriendo pasó a saludar a sus amigos para en minutos, degustar aquella cena.

 

En esos momentos se sentía como aquellos animales de los reportajes que emitían por la tele. Esos que de seguro, se sentirían tan observados como él. Apenas llegó a su casa, sus tíos de Atlanta habían llegado. Y con ellos los abrazos, besuqueos y demás sandeces. Evitó todo el tiempo que pudo el tema de la universidad pero ya en plena cena su padre se encargó de recordarlo. Lo bien que lo estaba llevando todo, como sus notas apenas se habían resentido, lo disciplinado que estaba...

No pudo evitar en más de una ocasión mirarle de reojo y fruncir el ceño. Su madre intentaba apaciguarle pero sabía que pronto estallaría.

-¿Qué tal la universidad Justin?

-Podría ser mejor…

-Tengo entendido que Darmouth es una de las mejores en la materia.

-Puede…

-A Justin le gusta pintar –sentenció Molly para luego empezar a expurgar los guisantes del plato como su hermano.

-Molly… -susurró Jennifer- los guisantes…

-¿Pintar? –Preguntó su tía mientras tomaba su copa.

-Nada… cosas de críos –sentenció Craig- La economía da mucho más de sí en estos tiempos. Debe estar bien preparado…

-Pintar es de fracasados –afirmó su tío- conozco a un amigo cuyo hijo decidió estudiar arte y mírale… no ha sacado nada. Anda de supermercado en supermercado mientras intenta vender algo. Cosas raras que él llama creaciones… 

Ambos comenzaron a reírse mientras Justin seguía moviendo el tenedor en el plato.

-Justin, come y deja de darle tantas vueltas.

-No tengo hambre.

-Eso en ti no es muy normal.

-Estoy cansado. Me voy a la cama.

Sin dejarle decir nada más se levantó para subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Está cansado. Llevamos casi toda la mañana de viaje y ha tenido que madrugar… -se excusó Jennifer al ver la mirada que Craig le dedicó a Justin nada más verle salir del salón.

 

Apenas habían descorchado la botella hacía unos minutos y ya estaban todos borrachos. O era eso, o la felicidad parecía haber inundado aquel salón. Emmet no paró en toda la noche de comentar modelitos y los últimos cotilleos del barrio. David no paraba de reírse ante las ocurrencias del mismo mientras Michael ponía los ojos en blanco. Debbie y Vic añadieron un par de perlas a la conversación, consiguiendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas. Sin duda, esa fue el mejor día de Acción de gracias que jamás había pasado. Con sus amigos, con su familia.

 

_21 de noviembre de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Aporreaba sin descanso la guantera del coche de Daph. Escondido, tras varios coches, esperaban dentro mientras oían música.

-Justin, ¿quieres parar?

-Mierda… quiero verle…

-Y vas a hacerlo pero deja de tamborilear los dedos. Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Si estuvieses en mi lugar, harías lo mismo.

-Si estuviese en tu lugar, dejaría los nervios a un lado porque sé que pondría nerviosa a la persona que tuviese al lado así que… ¡para ya!

-Está bien, está bien. Oye, ¿quién es ese? –preguntó mientras veían a lo lejos como un muchacho bastante alto salía del taller.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero supongo que trabaja con Brian… oí algo a mis padres pero tú sabes… ¡Ey! ¿Dónde vas?

No le dio tiempo a más. Haciendo un mohín se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta que Justin se había encargado de dejar casi abierta.

Ese día había habido poco trabajo, pero se alegró enormemente de que Tommy hubiese ido. Estaba contento y el oír como los suegros del muchacho le habían estado avasallando toda la noche fue motivos para arrancarle más de una carcajada. Se encontraba cerrando la persiana para ir a casa a comer cuando oyó unos pasos dirigirse hacia él. Apenas hubo sonreído, sintió el cuerpo de Justin sobre el suyo, sus labios sobre los suyos y todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

-Para… ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¿Quién es ese?

-¿Quién es quién?

-Ese que ha salido de tu taller…

Alzando una ceja, Brian se percató del estado de Justin. Él no era así. Se le veía alterado y… celoso.

-Está bien. Vamos a casa.

Sonó más brusco de lo necesario pero el besarle en medio de la calle fue algo que no esperaba. Apenas cruzaron la puerta, Brian cerró y abrió todas las ventanas bajo la mirada de Justin.

-¿Y?

-Eso iba a preguntarte yo. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Sentándose pesadamente en el sofá, Justin cayó en la cuenta de su actitud. Intentó disculparse consiguiendo tan solo que las palabras se le trabasen, haciendo reír a Brian.

-Ey, tranquilo –dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su nuca- Te dije que teníamos que hablar. Y no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

-Pero yo… ha sido mucho tiempo sin verte y quizás… pensé que tú… bueno…

No le dejó acabar. Tirando de él, hundió su lengua en su boca, buscando la suya, jugando con ella. Agarrándose a uno de sus brazos, Justin le correspondió intentando seguir su ritmo.

-¿Más tranquilo?

Asintiendo, Justin sonrió tímidamente mientras Brian le acomodaba encima de él.

-Ahora sí, vamos a hablar.

Mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Justin escuchó atento todo lo acontecido esos meses atrás. Como Brian había decidido estudiar con ayuda de Ted para luego acabar en un instituto, además de contratar a Tommy. Quien resultó ser ese muchacho que vio salir del taller.

-¿Y dices que es hetero?

-Lo es. Me enseñó hace poco una foto de su novia. Muy guapa por cierto.

-Ajá…

-¿Y tú qué? Desaparecer así…

-Mis padres me arrastraron literalmente hasta Darmouth. Me levante esa mañana y tenía toda mis cosas metidas en maletas y todo listo para irnos. Y lo peor no fue eso, me prohibieron las llamadas y casi todo contacto con el exterior. Pensé que me iba a volver loco…

-Joder. Desde luego no se anduvieron con chiquitas…

-Pensé en escaparme. No me mires así. Brian estaba asqueado de estar allí. Iba a estudiar algo que no quería.

-Pero no lo hiciste. Eres fuerte Justin. Y aunque la economía no sea lo que te gusta…

-La odio. La odio Brian. Al igual que la universidad y todos los que hay allí dentro.

-Pero ya no puedes hacer nada en PIFA. El curso ha comenzado. Intenta sacar algo… no sé.

-Me conformaría con poder llamarte. O salir para verte un fin de semana…

-Y yo pero ya sabes cómo están las cosas. Cuando termines será todo diferente. 

Esperando su respuesta, Brian giró un poco su cara para comprobar cómo Justin se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

“ _Hoy_ _he recibido una carta suya. ¡Qué felicidad el saber que aun sigue vivo! En ella me cuenta todo por lo que están pasando, al igual que la pérdida de algunos de sus compañeros. Me ha hecho tanta ilusión que se acordase de mí… sin embargo Jack no parece muy contento. A medida que crece, más arisco se vuelve con respecto a él.”_

Le pareció oír el sonido de un claxon, sobresaltándole. Recordando donde se encontraba buscó a Justin quien parecía haber desaparecido.

-Oh, te has despertado…

-Si… bueno, he oído un ruido y pensé…

-Es que tenía frio –dijo alzando una pequeña manta.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la cama. Me duele la espalda…

Asintiendo, Justin tiró de él hasta la habitación para tumbarlo en la cama boca abajo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Preguntó desganado intentando averiguar sus intenciones.

-Sólo déjate hacer… acabas de decir que te duele la espalda ¿no?

-Ajá.

-Pues voy a darte un masaje. Así que túmbate y relájate. Intentaré no hacerte daño.

Ocultando su rostro en la almohada, ahogó sus risas cuando sintió como Justin comenzaba a deslizar sus manos bajo su jersey intentando deshacerse del mismo. Viéndole incapaz, Brian le ayudó sintiendo el frio de las sábanas.

-Joder…

-¿Mejor así? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él con la manta cubriéndolos a ambos.

-Mucho mejor.

 

-Está tardando demasiado.

-Craig, déjale tranquilo. Desde que entró en la universidad apenas ha podido salir del campus. No pretenderás también tenerle encerrado en casa.

-Pero tenemos visita. Que menos que estar aquí la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Tranquilo. Llegará pronto.

Viéndola subir las escaleras, se acercó al teléfono y marcó un número. Tras dos tonos alguien contestó.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Daniel? Sí, espero. Hola, soy Craig Taylor. Sí. Necesito que vengas. No, mejor fuera. Esperaré en el portal.

Tras colgar dio una voz a Jennifer indicándole que saldría. De sobras sabía que Justin podía estar con ese desgraciado y no pensaba consentirlo.

 

Se removió un poco intentando aliviarse con el colchón. No dudó de las habilidades de Justin para hacerle el masaje, sobre todo cuando notó el calor de sus manos recorrer su espalda, aliviando casi al momento la tensión de los mismos. Pero su cuerpo reaccionó cuando sintió sus labios posarse por su espalda repartiendo suaves besos, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban despacio hasta el final de la misma. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir como Justin mordía su nuca suavemente mientras sus manos se perdían en su trasero.

-Brian…

Al oír su voz más ronca y su aliento quemarle la piel, no pudo evitar un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda mandando más señas a su endurecida polla. Removiéndose, sintió a Justin rozarse contra él intentando aliviarse también. Sacando un valor hasta ahora desconocido para él, Justin llevó sus manos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, buscando el botón de la misma mientras Brian se incorporaba para ayudarle. Una vez lo desabotonó, comenzó a tirar de él suavemente junto a su ropa interior. Suspirando aliviado, Brian pegó un respingo al sentir como Justin le mordió ligeramente una de sus nalgas para luego besar la zona.

-Con cuidado…

-Déjame entrar en ti.

Girándose, Brian pudo ver como su rostro, a pesar de la decisión que había sentido en su voz, comenzó a tornarse rojo como la grana esquivando su mirada mientras una de sus manos se perdía bajo sus caderas. Supuso que un día llegaría. El que se lo propusiera. Así que no pudo evitar recordar fugazmente a Tobey McKenzy, aquel moreno de ojos negros, metro ochenta, capitán del equipo de futbol. Jodido activo. Que tras varias copas de ponche, otros tantos chupitos de whisky, se vieron en el trastero que estaba situado junto al gimnasio. Y que aquel encuentro acabó… Sintiendo sus dedos acariciar sus pelotas, recordó de nuevo aquellas otras ocasiones, todas anónimas, en otras ciudades. Y todas tan desastrosas como la primera, exceptuando aquel mulato que no estuvo mal…

No pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentir como uno de sus dedos acariciaba su entrada despacio. Apenas le dio tiempo de indicarle que tomase un poco de lubricante cuando escuchó el tapón de este abrirse y sentir el frio gel sobre su entrada.

-Joder… Justin…

-Lo siento, tenía que haberlo calentado antes, ¿verdad?

-No… no es eso… sólo que… vestido poco vas a poder hacer, ¿no crees?

Justin le miró extrañado para luego cerciorarse de que aun llevaba puesto sus pantalones, enrojeciendo aun más si podía. Al verle tan apurado Brian comenzó a reír, volteándose para ayudarle a desvestirse.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale? Hace mucho que no soy pasivo y bueno…

-¿Entonces me dejas?

-Menos cháchara o serás tú el que acabe debajo…

Sonriendo, terminó de desnudarse con rapidez mientras Brian comenzaba a acariciarse. Mordiéndose el labio ante tal visión, Justin se colocó encima de él para besarle.

“- _No todos tienen porqué ser bruscos Brian… conmigo no lo fueron._

_-No me gusta ser pasivo. Prefiero dar a que me den. Sobre todo si me van a dar mal._

_-Pero lo de aquel tipo fue solo una vez…_

_-Más que suficiente._

_-Pues puede ser genial… y se disfruta tanto o más que siendo activo. Cuando estoy con…_

_-Mickey, ahórratelo_.”

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Sintiendo como sus dedos se abrían paso dentro de él mientras Justin engullía de una forma brutal su endurecida polla. Se agarró fuertemente a las sábanas cuando rozó justo ese punto que ya tenía por olvidado, tomando aire para no correrse al momento. Guiado más por sus gemidos que por el miedo que sentía de no hacerlo bien, siguió lamiendo y mordisqueando hasta que Brian no aguantó más y le llenó con su simiente. Lamiendo hasta la última gota, Justin cruzó su mirada con la de Brian despertando aun más su deseo al ver sus ojos ennegrecidos.

Sonriendo pícaramente, tanteó con una de sus manos la mesilla en busca de un preservativo. Al no dar con él gruñó, consiguiendo que Brian riese al instante.

-En el primer cajón…

Apenas terminó de encontrarlo, rasgó la envoltura y se lo puso sin dificultad alguna para su sorpresa. Recordó los pasos que seguía Brian y cogiendo aire, tomó de nuevo el lubricante para poner aun más cantidad.

-Espera…

Temiendo que se echase atrás, respiró tranquilo al ver como Brian tan sólo se volteaba intentando ajustar su cuerpo a la altura de Justin. Acomodándose entre sus piernas, Justin se mordió el labio concentrado en no hacerle daño. Nunca le había oído hablar sobre ser pasivo pero supuso que eso era algo que no iba con él. Tras presionar levemente la punta contra su entrada, respiró hondo para poco a poco perderse en su interior.

 

Colgó con fuerza al tercer intento. Su madre, que rondaba por allí le miró extrañada.

-¿A quién llamas con tanta insistencia cariño?

-A Brian…

-¿Y puede saberse para qué esta vez?

-¡Ma!

-Déjale en paz de una maldita vez. Estará ocupado o habrá quedado.

-Pero los chicos quieren que vayamos todos a Babylon aprovechando los días de fiesta. Hace tiempo que no va por allí y nos apetece…

-Quizás a él le apetezcan ahora otras cosas.

-No lo creo.

-Michael Novotny. Como vuelva a verte agarrado a ese puto teléfono te pienso dar tal patada en el culo que van a tardar meses en poder follarte.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, vio como su madre con gesto decidido se fue hacia una de las mesas para tomar un pedido, sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

Se obligó a parar un par de veces, aprovechando las mismas para besarle por la espalda tal como hacía con él, sostenerse en sus caderas porque sus piernas parecían haber perdido todas sus fuerzas y no, no aguantaría mucho. Mentalmente se rio al recordar como Brian le decía en alguna ocasión lo estrecho que era, cómo le gustaba… Pero esto le superaba demasiado. Sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo, retorcerse con cada embestida, gemir incoherencias creyendo haber oído su nombre para luego perderse en ese mar de sensaciones. Al sentirse cerca del orgasmo alargó su mano para comenzar a masturbarle y segundos después sintió como Brian se iba en su mano y él en su interior, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Boqueó buscando aire, como aquellos pececillos que solía ver en la pecera que tenía Ted en su despacho. Jamás había sentido nada igual, y que le colgasen si le dijesen que ese niño apenas era un iniciado en el sexo. “ _no solo tiene un buen culo sino que encima folla de escándalo…_ ”. Sintiendo su cuerpo caer a su lado, cerró los ojos evitando todo lo posible el mirarle a los ojos. Al seguir oyendo la respiración descompasa de Justin, entreabrió uno de ellos para verle aun jadeante sobre la cama, con el pelo revuelto, perlado en sudor y una inmensa sonrisa. Al sentirle removerse, los volvió a cerrar sintiendo como su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo y comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda.

-Ha sido genial…

-Eso lo dices porque no serás tú el que tenga el culo dolorido…

-No te he oído quejarte… -dijo en tono picarón- Te quiero.

Sintiendo de nuevo esas mariposas en su estómago, Brian se giró hasta quedar frente a él. Acarició levemente su barbilla para finalmente besarle.

“- _Brian deberías ser un poco más cariñoso con los demás…_

_-No puedo abuela. Eso es de cursis…_

_-¿Cursis? ¿Entonces yo soy una cursi?_

_-¿Tú? ¡No! Tú no eres cursi._

_-Ah, de acuerdo. Ven aquí anda…_

_Acercándose a ella, sintió como le retenía con sus brazos para repartirle besos por toda la cara haciéndole reír._

_-Abuela para ya… que no soy ningún crio. ¡Tengo 15 años!_

_-Y yo soy una cursi… jajajaja Anda, seguro que a tus novietes les das más besos que a mí…_

_-No les beso. Al menos no con cariño…_

_-Algún día te enamorarás y entonces sí que besarás…y con más cariño del que te creas capaz._

_-No lo creo. Yo nunca me enamoraré._

_-Eso no puedes saberlo Brian…”_

 

Esperó resguardado tras varios árboles, de forma que ni siquiera sus propios vecinos pudiesen reconocerle. Thomas vivía por allí así que debería andar con cautela. Cuando volvió a mirar su reloj supo que había pasado un cuarto de hora más. Resopló y siguió esperando. Sin embargo, unos ruidos procedentes del lugar que observaba le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos y dirigir su mirada de nuevo a aquella escalera. De la casa salió un joven rubio. Tras el mismo uno más alto, moreno y de espesa barba. Tras intercambiar un par de gestos el rubio miró a ambos lados para finalmente aferrarse a él y besarle. No pudiendo ocultar el odio que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo rompió una pequeña rama que tenía entre sus dedos. Esperó pacientemente a que el chico bajara las escaleras y se perdiera rumbo al parque. Una vez se cercioró de su ausencia, salió de su escondite.

Aun con la sonrisa boba en los labios decidió bajar al taller a buscar algunos papeles. Aun a pesar de tener ya bastantes conocimientos sobre contabilidad tenía algunas dudas y quería consultarlas con él. Apenas hubo levantado la persiana del taller oyó unos pasos tras él. Justo al volverse le vio frente a él, con el rostro contraído y su puño que no pudo esquivar.

-¡Maldito cabrón!

Apenas pudo susurrar un no cuando sintió como ese hombre le golpeaba fuertemente en la cara haciéndole caer, tirando a su paso varias herramientas. Apenas se hubo incorporado cuando de nuevo su agresor comenzó a propinarle patadas por todo el cuerpo, centrándose en sus costillas.

\- Maldito maricón de mierda, ¿Qué le has hecho a Justin? ¡Eh! ¡Qué le has hecho!

Intentando cubrirse como buenamente pudo, Brian deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Craig se cansara de una vez o alguien pasase por la puerta para pararle. No fue hasta que comenzó a escupir algo de sangre y sentir como su respiración se hacía más dificultosa cuando Craig paró.

Agachándose, le agarró del pelo fuertemente.

-Esto es solo un aviso. Vuelve a ponerle las manos encima a mi hijo y te juro que te mato.

Dándole de nuevo otra patada, Craig salió de allí con paso ligero.

 

Riendo, ambos se dirigieron a casa de Justin.

-Oh venga ya. Dímelo…

-No. Es un secreto.

-Mierda Justin ¿desde cuándo tenemos secretos?

-Es que no puedo…

-Me lo dices sí o sí. Es que… mírate la cara. Menuda sonrisa que llevas.

-Está bien. Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Justin ¿a quién pretendes que se lo diga?

-Bueno por si acaso.

Cruzando los dedos, Daphne se inclinó hacia Justin para que le susurrara al oído aquello que le había dejado esa sonrisa en la cara.

-No puede ser. ¡Mientes!

-¡No! Es verdad. Daph, créeme.

-Oh dios mío. Tú… ¡eso es genial!

-Aun no me lo creo…

-¿Sabes? Debe quererte muchísimo…

-Espera… -dijo mientras le tocaba el brazo para que parara.

A lo lejos, Justin vio a su padre entrar en su casa. Haciéndole una seña a Daphne, esta apagó el motor y esperaron a que se metiera en casa.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí solo que… no quiero topármelo ahora. Prefiero que este charlando con mis tíos a que empiece a preguntarme que de donde vengo.

-Pero a tu madre le dijiste que estabas conmigo, ¿no?

-Sí pero… no sé. Serán cosas mías.

-No seas tan paranoico, semental.

-Daph…

-Venga anda, será mejor que me vaya ya a casa. Si no cualquier aguanta a mis padres…

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, Justin salió del coche rumbo a su casa.

 

Dejando primero a su madre en la casa, Michael decidió ir a ver a Brian. Supuso que estaría muy liado o…

-Con ese niñato rubito… -refunfuñó entre dientes.

Apenas hubo aparcado vio como la persiana estaba levantada. Frunció el ceño cuando al bajar la ventanilla le llamó y nadie contestó.

-¡Brian! ¿Dónde…? ¡OH DIOS! ¡Brian!

Abriéndose paso entre las herramientas esparcidas por el suelo, llegó hasta Brian quien permanecía tumbado en el suelo.

-Joder… ¿qué te ha pasado?… ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

Intentó hablar pero un quejido salió de su boca mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

-Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. Debes tener alguna costilla rota… joder.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente mientras oía a Michael hablar por teléfono. Aun no siendo muy practicante rezó todo lo que pudo por Justin, deseando que Craig no hiciese alguna tontería con él.

 

_23 de noviembre de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Poco a poco se fue despertando de su letargo. Una luz tenue inundaba aquella habitación completamente blanca. Intentó moverse un poco pero un dolor punzante en su costado izquierdo le hizo desistir.

-No convendría que se moviese tan bruscamente señor… Kinney –dijo un doctor a la vez que miraba su historial en una tablilla colgada a los pies de la cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital. Un amigo suyo le trajo y bueno, ha estado en observación desde entonces. Perdió levemente el conocimiento pero está bien. Además de los moratones que presenta en el rostro, abdomen y las piernas tiene fracturada dos costillas.

-Genial… ¿Cuándo podré volver a casa?

-En un par de días. Quiero asegurarme de que la fractura no va a más. Dentro de un rato vendrá una enfermera a traerle algún calmante para el dolor.

-Necesito hacer un par de llamadas.

-Como guste. Ahí tenemos un teléfono. Cuando vaya a levantarse o realizar algún movimiento, recuerde, que no sean bruscos.

Sin más el doctor salió de allí. Apenas hubo levantado el auricular del teléfono la puerta se abrió para aparecer tras la misma una acalorada Debbie.

-¡Cariño! Oh dios mío… ¿qué te han hecho?

-Nada grave… aun sigo vivo.

-Te libras de una de mis collejas porque estás ahí que sino… ¿cómo te encuentras? –dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Como si me hubiese pasado por encima una apisonadora. Encima tengo rotas dos costillas…

-Joder, ¿quién ha sido el desgraciado que te ha hecho esto?

-El padre de Justin…

 

Apoyando la cabeza en el cristal, Justin vio de nuevo aquel paisaje que le llevaba de vuelta a Darmouth. Para variar habían vuelto a salir temprano, harían alguna parada y a la tarde llegarían allí. Para sorpresa de sus padres no había montado escena alguna. No era ninguna reina del drama tal y como Daphne insistía en llamarle. Sabía que si ponía algo de su parte, los días pasarían rápido. Pronto llegaría Navidad y con ella de nuevo más vacaciones. Entonces podría volver a verle, estar con él… y perderse en su cuerpo. Al recordarlo sintió como sus pantalones le molestaban, removiéndose en el asiento trasero para calmar de algún modo esa sensación. Con recordar tan sólo aquel lugar la tirantez que sintió entre sus piernas comenzó a pasarse.

Adormilado, la voz de su madre le indicó que ya habían llegado. Miró su reloj y casi eran las 8 de la tarde. Se desperezó de mala manera y ayudó a su padre con las maletas. Una vez dentro de la residencia y ya dispuestos a irse, Craig le habló.

-Ya no nos veremos hasta Navidades, así que ya sabes.

-Lo sé. Es lo mismo de siempre.

-Por cierto, este año iremos a Atlanta. Nos vendría bien pasar unos días fuera de casa.

Al ver como Justin iba a protestar, Craig le miró muy seriamente.

-Ni se te ocurra, Justin. Iremos a Atlanta y dejarás de ver a “ese” desgraciado… -dijo susurrando estas últimas palabras para que Jennifer no pudiese oírle.

Boquiabierto, Justin vio como su padre cerraba la puerta de su habitación para marcharse de allí.

-Lo sabe…

 

Viéndolos ir de un lado para otro, creyó haber asistido a un partido de tenis. Tan sólo Ted permaneció sentado en una de las sillas mientras Debbie y Michael seguían discutiendo.

-¡Queréis callaros de una puta vez! Me está empezando a doler la cabeza…

-Ha empezado ella.

-¡Michael!

-Te digo que no puede denunciar. ¿Qué pretendes que diga?

-No es por entrometerme pero… estamos en un hospital, bajad un poco la voz –recordó Ted acercándose a ellos.

Con aire fastidiado, Debbie se sentó en un butacón mientras Michael permanecía de pie.

-Maldita sea, esto no se puede quedar así. Ese desgraciado casi te mata Brian…

-Lo sé. El problema es que sabe que Justin está conmigo. Joder…

-¿Él sabe algo?

-No. Unos minutos antes salió de casa, creo que no se cruzó con él.

-Espero que esté bien…

-¿Cuándo volvía a la universidad?

Todos miraron a Ted como si hubiese pronunciado lo innombrable, haciéndole sentir incomodo.

-No lo sé… no le pregunté.

-¿Y qué coño hacéis cuando estáis juntos? Vale, no sé ni para qué pregunto…

-¿Qué hay de su amiga? ¿Alguna forma de localizarla?

-No quiero que lo sepa. Así que ni se os ocurra decirle nada a nadie. ¿Entendido?

-Brian…

-Sobre todo tú, Mickey.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_23 de noviembre de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Dadas las circunstancias, Brian se vio obligado a permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo sentado en el taller mientras Tommy arreglaba algunas cosas. A pesar de haber recibido el alta por parte del médico sentía sus costillas hechas papilla. Por recomendación de Deb, se había afeitado y cortado un poco el pelo. “ _Un pequeño cambio siempre levanta el ánimo_ ”.

Pero sus pensamientos andaban perdidos en Justin y su padre. Jamás se había entregado tanto a nadie y después de lo pasado días atrás se sentía aun más unido a él.

“ _La has cagado Kinney, hasta el fondo…”_

La llegada de un nuevo cliente le hizo alzar la vista para toparse con uno de sus vecinos. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verle acompañado por ese chico que iba tras Justin.

-Buenos días, me ha surgido un problema y necesitaría que le echarais un ojo a mi coche. 

-¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó Brian mientras se levantaba pesadamente.

-Oh, algo del motor, supongo.

-Está bien pero me tomará algo de tiempo.

-No hay problema. Esperaré. Daniel, vamos. Nos toca esperar.

“ _Así que se llama Daniel…”_

 

-¿Daph?

-Hola semental…

-Otra vez…

-Tranquilo, llamaba solo para preguntar por tu vuelta a la rutina. ¿Tan mal como esperabas?

-Peor. No te puedes imaginar cuanto.

-¿Tan grave es? Justin dentro de poco vendrás para vacaciones…

-No. No iré. Me llevan a Atlanta. Daph, mi padre lo sabe.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Atlanta? Espera, ¿¡Tu padre lo sabe!?

-Sí. Lo ha urdido todo. Con la excusa de que mis tíos quieren devolverles el favor y pasar las navidades allí… Daph no le veré…

-Oh mierda. Brian debe saberlo. ¿Vas a llamarle?

-No lo he intentado. Voy a esperar a que esto se calme un poco y lo haré.

-Si no lo consigues avísame y lo haré por ti.

-Te quiero Daph.

-Y yo a ti.

 

Asomado a la ventana, encendió otro cigarrillo perdido en sus pensamientos. El frío había comenzado a notarse con más fuerza, suponiendo así que durante la noche nevaría. Dejando el cenicero encima de la mesa, se acercó hasta el calefactor para bajarlo un poco. Unos leves toques en la puerta le sobresaltaron. Miró el reloj extrañado y se apresuró a abrir. Alzando una ceja, vio a una más que abrigada Debbie en la misma con un bol gigantesco.

-Hola cariño.

-Deb… pasa. Hace frio fuera.

-¿Frío? No me digas…

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta y la veía dejar el bol sobre la mesa.

-Macarrones con atún.

-No pretenderás que me coma todo eso, ¿verdad?

-No pero pienso ayudarte. Supuse que estarías solo y me dije, ¡Qué coño! Vamos a hacerle una visita.

-Ya…

Minutos después aparecieron a su encuentro un par de tenedores, servilletas y algunas cervezas. Sentados en el sofá comenzaron una pelea para ver cuántos macarrones conseguían pinchar con los tenedores mientras las botellas comenzaban a bajar en su contenido.

-Ay… que bien lo pasamos el otro día. Gracias por venir cariño.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer… -dijo mientras encendía un porro.

-Ya. Seguro… ¿el médico te ha recomendado que fumes eso?

-¿El médico está aquí ahora?

-No, por lo tanto… no seas tacaño y pasa algo.

-¿Tú fumas? –preguntó mientras veía como Deb le quitaba el porro de las manos para llevárselo a la boca y aspirar lentamente. Pensé que Mickey era el único…

-Ni una palabra a mi hijo. Que este sea nuestro secreto.

-Ni que tuviésemos varios…

-Pero uno bien gordo sí.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Brian recuperó su porro para darle una profunda calada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a ese hombre?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Brian casi te mata. Que menos que una denuncia…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que todos sepan que soy gay? ¿Para qué me acuse de haber abusado de su hijo menor de edad?

-Ya no es ningún menor de edad.

-Eso a él le da igual…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé Deb. No lo sé.

 

_25 de diciembre de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Aprovechando el jaleo que había en la casa, Justin se escabulló hasta el salón en busca del teléfono. Dejó a su padre con su tío hablando en la sala de estar mientras decidían que vino poner para comer. Mientras su hermana jugaba con una de sus muñecas, alzándola en el aire al compás de la canción que sonaba por la tele, Justin marcó decidido un número de teléfono. Esperando su respuesta, miraba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Ey, soy yo…

-¡Justin! Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también…

-¿Cómo es que te dejan llamarme?

-Shhh es secreto. ¿Qué tal estás?

-He tenido días mejores pero bien.

-Te echo de menos…

-… y yo. Tú padre…

-Bien. Va todo bien. Aunque…

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, nada. No es nada.

-Si ocurre cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme. ¿Lo harás?

-Lo haré. ¿Con… con quien has pasado…?

-Con Deb y los chicos. Ya sabes. Cualquiera le dice que no a Debbie…

-Lo sé. Oh mierda tengo que colgar. Te quiero Brian…

Oyendo ese pitido tan característico tras el auricular, agradeció enormemente el no haberle dado tiempo a más. Sonriendo, fue hacia su cuarto para retomar el viejo diario de su abuela. Sin duda, eran muchas las cosas que desconocía de la familia. Así del porqué del resentimiento de su padre hacia ese nombre…

“ _No sé qué hacer con Jack. Conforme va creciendo, más crece su odio con respecto a los demás. Apenas hace una semana que volvió por fin de la guerra y todo son peleas. Cada vez que decido dejarlo en casa de alguna vecina para irme a trabajar me suelta en tono despectivo que voy a visitar a desviados. Que me volveré como ellos. ¡Santo Cielo! A este paso conseguirá ponerle en mi contra_.”

Negando con la cabeza, se recostó en la cama. Alargó la mano para tomar la taza de café que tenia sobre la mesita, le dio un sorbo y continuó leyendo.

“ _El maldito reverendo es quien tiene la culpa. Hoy fui a recogerle a la iglesia y les encontré a ambos hablando en uno de los laterales. Jack le comentaba algo sobre los amigos que frecuento y por la cara que puso el reverendo supe que aquello no iba a hacer otra cosa que empeorarlo todo. Aun me duele la mano de la bofetada que le he dado nada más llegar a casa. Nadie va a venir a decirme a estas alturas qué hacer con mi vida y mucho menos con quién debo tratar. Ya va siendo hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes, por mucho que me duela_.”

-Si viese a Emmet le daría un pasmo…

 

-¿Qué te parece?

-Demasiado llamativo.

-¿Y éste?

-Demasiado… colorido.

-Ted. Habrá alguno que te guste, ¿no?

-No.

-Oh venga… necesito algo para esta noche y así no me ayudas.

-Sabes perfectamente que mi gusto y el tuyo están como… a varios planetas de distancia. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me has llamado a mí.

-¿Eres mi amigo no?

-Sí pero…

-Pues ya está. Me quedo con éste.

-A eso me refiero… acabas poniéndote lo que quieres.

-¿Y lo divertido que es elegirlo contigo?

Ted suspiró mientras Emmet corría hacia él para darle un abrazo.

-Estás muy apagado Teddy…

-Los años pasan Em y… me veo solo. Ningún marica quiere nada conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto. Todo marica tiene su media naranja, ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-¿El ser la excepción?

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar esta noche? –Ted negó con la cabeza- Esta noche vamos a salir, te vas a arreglar y vas a conocer al que va a ser el hombre de tu vida. Así que… ¡vístete! Que si no, no llegamos, ¡¡mira qué hora es!!

-Y me metes prisas a mí…

 

El thumpa thumpa de Babylon podía oírse incluso fuera de la propia discoteca. Esa noche habían sido muchos los que, alentados por la fiesta, decidieron celebrar a su modo el día de navidad. Con menos dificultad de la que pensó, Brian nadó entre el mar de cuerpos que allí se encontraban hasta llegar a la barra. Pidió lo de siempre y entrecerró los ojos buscando a sus amigos. Alzando una ceja, vio como un tipo bastante peculiar se acercaba a él con los brazos en alto, una boa color fucsia, pantalones rojos y…

-Emmet…

-¡¡Feliz Navidad!! De nuevo, claro jajaja

-¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso? –Preguntó mientras señalaba su vestimenta.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado metido tú si puede saberse?

-El estar convaleciente de una fractura de costillas no da para mucho.

-Uh… lo siento. ¿Mejor?

-Más o menos.

Justo cuando Em iba a contestarle, Michael llegó acompañado de David. Tras los saludos de rigor, decidieron pedir algo y brindar por una nueva Navidad juntos aunque los pensamientos de Brian estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Aprovechando la algarabía, Ted se aparto del grupo rumbo a los baños. Casi al llegar a la puerta tropezó con alguien, tirándole la bebida encima.

-Lo, lo siento no ha sido mi intención…

-No, no pasa nada. Tranquilo.

Al alzar la mirada hacia él Ted se descubrió ante un chico bastante joven. Ojos azules, castaño claro, piel clara y… “ _es guapísimo…”_

Sonriéndole, el joven le tendió la mano.

-Me llamo Blake.

-Ted… Ted Schmidt –dijo mientras estrechaba fuertemente su mano. Siento lo de tu copa, ven te invito a otra.

-No hay necesidad, de verdad –dijo algo azorado para finalmente morderse el labio.

-Insisto. Estaba llena.

-De acuerdo…

Al sonreír, Ted sin duda pensó que la Navidad no podía ser tan mala como la pintaban.

 

_31 de diciembre de 1980. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

La noche se presentó especialmente fría pero eso no amedrentó a miles de familias y demás personas que salieron a las calles a celebrar el año nuevo. Pendientes en las pantallas del famoso reloj de Times Square, engalanados y perfectamente abrigados, se arremolinaban en el centro de Pittsburg entre espumillón, serpentinas y confeti. Los chicos le habían obligado, literalmente, a salir al centro de Pittsburg a mezclarse con el resto de la población sacándolo de su casa a rastras. De nada valió el lanzarles los cojines del sofá o el amenazarles con caparles a todos. En cuanto Michael mentó las palabras mágicas, bajó la guardia y fue presa de sus amigos.

-Me lo cobraré.

-No seas así Brian… te lo estás pasando bien.

-Otro año más viejo. ¿Eso es pasárselo bien?

-¡Es genial! -gritó Emmet mientras lanzaba confeti- Otro año más juntos.

Justo cuando iba a gruñirle un par de cosas la gente comenzó a corear al unísono la cuenta atrás para el año nuevo. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente, dejó su mente vagar por todos aquellos recuerdos pasados a su lado.

Pendientes de la televisión, nada más acabar la cuenta atrás, sus padres se fundieron en un abrazo junto a sus tíos mientras él miraba absorto la tele. Molly comenzó a aplaudir como loca y al verle casi tumbado en el sofá se acercó hasta él.

-¡Pide un deseo!

-¿Un deseo?

-¡Sí! Si lo pides, se cumplirá. Venga vamos…

-Mmm ¡ya!

-¿Me lo dices?

-No. Si lo digo no se cumplirá.

-Eso no vale… ¡mamaaá!

Tras verla correr hacia ella, el teléfono sonó. Apresurándose para cogerlo no se percató de que su padre iba en la misma dirección que él.

-Ey… ¡feliz año nuevo! Sí… claro yo… ¡papá! –gritó mientras veía como su padre le arrebataba el teléfono de mala manera.

-¿Quién demonios es?

-Se… señor Taylor, soy Daphne… feliz año nuevo –dijo casi en un susurro.

-Oh… Daphne… claro. Feliz año nuevo para ti también. Te paso con Justin.

-Daph…

-¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? ¿Pensaba que era Brian, verdad?

-No lo sé… -dijo intentando desviar un poco la atención de su padre que andaba cerca.

-¿Cómo que no…? Oh vale, está ahí espiándote, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Aquí en casa con mis tíos. ¿Has salido?

-Yo alucino Justin. ¿Sabes? Me paso a la correspondencia. Pensé que el teléfono sería seguro pero ya veo que no.

-Tienes razón. Así que ya sabes…

-Jajajaja me encantan estos juegos. Parecemos niños de 5 años. Aunque…

-Dime.

-Estoy pensando en decírselo a Brian. Y no me reclames Justin, no es justo para él.

-Ni para nadie. No lo hagas.

-Pero Justin…

-Por favor.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces.

 

_12 de Enero de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Estornudando por tercera vez, sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo mientras se dirigía a las clases. La nevada de la noche anterior había dejado una gruesa capa de nieve por las aceras y tejados dándole un aspecto más invernal. Lo tenía decidido. Trabajaría en la cafetería de la residencia. No era gran cosa pero al menos sacaría algún dinero para poder estudiar el año siguiente en PIFA. A escondidas, y con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió ponerse en contacto con el director de dicha escuela. Tras informarse sobre el pago del mismo y las condiciones Justin decidió que aquello debía acabar cuanto antes.

“ _-Trabajaré todo lo que pueda, lo ahorraré y para el curso que viene… adiós Darmouth._

_-¿Tu padre lo sabe?_

_-Sí. Sabe que estoy trabajando y lo ve bien puesto que es para la Universidad…_

_-¿Y cómo te da tiempo para todo? Yo apenas tengo tiempo de mirarme al espejo._

_-Daph no puedo salir, ¿qué quieres que haga?_

_-¿Le has llamado?_

_-No. Le he mandado una carta pero aun no he recibido respuesta_ .”

 

En el patio trasero, Brian leía despacio la carta recibida el día anterior mientras Tommy terminaba de arreglar el estropicio que minutos antes había formado. Justin, su Justin, escribiendo cartas cual joven enamorado. “ _Hay que joderse…”._ Pensó que era una cursilería, que el teléfono estaba bien, o incluso un fax, pero se descubrió a sí mismo oliendo la misma, aspirando su aroma y bebiendo de cada una de sus palabras.

-Mierda…

-¿Pasa algo Brian?

-¿Eh? No… nada. Sigue con eso Tommy.

Alcanzando un taburete, Brian se sentó pues sintió como la fuerza de sus piernas se iba esfumando a cada palabra que leía.

“ _Todo ocurrió estas navidades… Brian, lo sabe. ¡Mi padre sabe que nos hemos estado viendo! Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerte… yo estoy bien. No me ha hecho nada pero… no se qué hacer. No podré ir a verte con tranquilidad. La noche de fin de año llamó Daphne y pensó que eras tú. La pobre incluso se asustó… espero que no te haga nada. No se lo perdonaría jamás._

_Pero no te preocupes, porque tengo un plan. Estoy trabajando en la cafetería de la Universidad. Mi padre piensa que es para sacarme el carnet de conducir y comprarme un coche para no tener que estar dependiendo de ellos pero… voy a estudiar PIFA. Ahorraré todo lo que pueda para pagar la matrícula y poder irme de casa. No aguantaré sin verte… te echo muchísimo de menos Brian. TQ. Justin.”_

Arrugando el sobre, Brian tragó saliva fuertemente antes de doblar la carta con cuidado y guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos. Al verle, Tommy se acercó a él.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, sólo que… a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere.

 

_27 de Enero de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Asomado en la ventana del salón, observa a los críos esperar el autobús escolar. Parapetados en los portales, todos buscan aliviar el frio frotándose los brazos o apretujándose unos contra otros. Su mente le juega una mala pasada, recordando a su hijo años atrás. Cuando por culpa del frio su nariz se tornaba roja como los tomates al igual que sus mejillas. Como sonreía cuando los copos de nieve caían sobre él, intentando soplar para quitárselos o reír a carcajadas mientras hacía bolas de nieve y se las tiraba a sus amigos.

Sin embargo su pequeño había dejado de jugar con las bolas de nieve, ya no soplaba para quitarse los copos de nieve que caían sobre él ni su nariz se tornaba roja como la grana cuando el frío apretaba. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Tenía un futuro prometedor, todo cuanto desease. Educado en uno de los mejores colegios de Pittsburg.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué con él? Apretó los puños con rabia mientras recordaba como ese desgraciado le metía mano a su hijo. No, estaba a tiempo. Justin aun era joven a pesar de ir a la universidad y podía corregirle. Sin embargo ese depravado no podía seguir más allí.

 

-¿Otro empleo?

Se encogió de hombros ante tal pregunta y siguió jugando con los lápices del lapicero que había sobre la mesa. Ted parpadeó un par de veces y se recostó sobre su silla.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. Por eso te preguntaba a ti. Michael no es precisamente el mejor consejero. Emmet querría que trabajase con él para tener a todos los maricas de Pitts bajo sus pies. Tú eres el único que tiene un poco de sentido común.

-Bueno… podría consultar los periódicos. Aquí desde luego no se gana tanto como en tu taller y no están por la labor de contratar a nadie más. Aunque tienes ventaja al haberte sacado ese título.

-Lo sé. Por eso quiero buscar algo… más estable.

-Brian se sincero, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Removiéndose en la silla, permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos.

-Es sobre Justin… ¿verdad?

-Tengo miedo Ted. Justin sabe que su padre está al tanto de todo. Le vigila. Más bien nos vigila…

-¿Sabe él lo de la paliza?

-No. No he querido preocuparle aun más.

-Deberías habérselo dicho. No es ningún niño.

-Yo…

-Tranquilo. Buscaré y en cuanto encuentre algo que sea razonable te lo haré saber.

Levantándose, Brian se acercó a Ted quien se levantó también para darle un fuerte abrazo.

 

Corriendo hasta su habitación, cerró con fuerza nada más entrar mientras su mochila caía al suelo. Con dedos temblorosos abrió la carta que Brian le había enviado. Su primera carta desde que llegó a Darmouth… Nada más sacar la misma aspiró su aroma.

-Dios huele como él…

Sentándose encima de la cama comenzó a leer despacio.

“ _¿Que tal Justin? Espero que no te estén dando muchos problemas ahí en la universidad. Eres fuerte y muy testarudo. Ya sabes que esto no se me da bien, las cartas y tal…_

_Los chicos te echan de menos. Sobre todo Debbie, quien no para de preguntar por ti. Estaría bien que la llamaras o te pusieras en contacto con ella. No sabes lo pesada que es…_

_¿Hace frío por allí? Aquí se nos están congelando hasta las pelotas, pero qué te voy a contar que no sepas. Abrígate ¿vale? Sobre todo los pies, que siempre los tienes congelados._

_Mmm el taller va bien. Con la ayuda de Tommy vienen cada vez más clientes. Quizás busque otro local para ampliar el negocio. Quién sabe. Ya por fin me dieron el título del curso que hice. Espero que me valga de algo jeje._

_No es mi estilo pero… te echo de menos. Las tardes son muy aburridas sin tenerte por aquí poniéndolo todo patas arriba, o echado en el sofá mientras te quedas dormido con mis películas, que por cierto, no son nada aburridas por mucho que digas._

_Y… joder que me cuelguen pero echo mucho de menos el tenerte junto a mí. Eso sí, ni una palabra a tu amiguita Daphne. Si se entera prometo ponerte el culo morado y no en el buen sentido…_

_¿Cuándo vuelves? Me gustaría saberlo para prepararte… una pequeña sorpresa._

_Cuídate._

_Brian”_

Limpiándose las lágrimas volvió a leer varias veces la carta. ¡Y solo era la primera que recibía! Cuando la alarma del despertador le indicó la hora que era, dobló la carta con sumo cuidado para luego guardarla en un pequeño cofrecito que Daphne le envió días atrás. Poniéndose algo cómodo se dirigió a trabajar.

_14 de Febrero de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Refunfuñando, oyó la quinta canción de la mañana dedicada, como no, a San Valentín. Pastelosas canciones que solo hacían empalagar un poco más el ambiente, ya de por si empalagoso.

-Tommy hazme el favor y cambia de emisora.

-¿Alguna especial?

-Cualquiera que no tenga pensado poner las 24 horas del día canciones tan…

-¿Románticas?

-Exacto. Ya me están dando arcadas.

Riendo, Tommy comenzó a buscar emisoras mientras las canciones seguían y seguían sonando.

“ _Hoy me ha mandado un precioso ramo de rosas rojas. ¡Son tan hermosas! Además mis chicos me han regalado una tarta con forma de corazón, toda entera de chocolate. Los adoro tanto… sin embargo he tenido que mentirle a Jack y decirle que fue cosa de su padre. Si le llego a decir que son de mis amigos es capaz de tirarla a la basura. A pesar de todo me lo he pasado muy bien. Al fin George se le ha declarado a Jim. Ha sido tan bonito…”_

 

Subido en una banqueta, ayudó a sus compañeros a decorar la cafetería. Rosas en las mesas, cartulinas con forma de corazón por las ventanas.

-Esto parece un instituto…

-No te quejes tanto Justin, es San Valentín. Hay que aprovechar y animar el cotarro. ¿Vendrás luego a la fiesta?

-No creo.

-Venga no seas así… Ey mira, ¿no es esa Claudia?

Girándose, Justin vio a la pelirroja acercarse a ellos con un pequeño paquete entre las manos.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Qué tal Claudia?

-Bien… Justin, ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Resoplando sin que le viese, Justin bajó de la banqueta y asintió. Siguiéndola, se ocultaron en el pasillo cercano a los servicios.

-Feliz día de San Valentín.

Alzando una ceja, Justin vio como le entregaba el paquete que traía.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué? Es un regalo…

-Pero yo no siento nada por ti. No tendría sentido.

-No espero nada a cambio Justin. Acéptalo por favor.

-Está bien pero esto no significa nada. 

-Gracias.

Nada más cogerlo se giró pero Claudia tirándole del jersey le acercó hasta él para besarle. Sorprendido, se obligó a parpadear varias veces al sentir un flash sobre ellos.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Justin yo…

-Olvídame. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

-Joder que carácter, ¿no? –preguntó la chica que les había fotografiado.

-Demasiado… tenemos que averiguar quién le gusta. De momento… yo ya tengo lo que quería.

 

-¿A Babylon esta noche?

-¿Por qué no?

-Brian, David y yo vamos a salir a cenar…

-Aguafiestas. Que os divirtáis entonces…

-Pero Brian, no…

Colgó sin escuchar siquiera el tono lastimero de su amigo. De entre varios días a tachar en su calendario, ese sería el primero. No se acababan: ni las rosas, ni los corazones, ni las canciones románticas… y lo peor, es que la televisión solo estaba emitiendo películas a cual más cursi. Y cómo no, sus planes truncados de nuevo. Pero eso no impidió que de nuevo estuviese allí, como hacía tiempo, en el cuarto oscuro. Dejando que ese rubio le chupase la polla de una manera… bastante decente. 

2 _de Marzo de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Recogiendo algunas cosas a prisa, Brian miró por segunda vez el reloj.

-Mierda, no llego.

Cogiendo la carpeta con varios papeles, la cartera y las llaves de la furgoneta salió de la casa rumbo a la oficina de Ted. Al fin a búsqueda había dado resultados. Por eso dejó allí a Tommy mientras él arreglaba los papeles necesarios para esa futura entrevista. Sonrió al pensar en lo que aquello podía significar. Una estabilidad, una nueva casa… Justin…

Sonrió mientras se arrancaba su furgoneta. Pronto llegaría a la caseta donde Ted le esperaba. Sí. Ese día muchas cosas iban a cambiar. 

 

-¿Mi padre?

-Sí, tiene una llamada en espera. Así que, si hace el favor.

Portando los libros con él, se dirigió hacia secretaría donde le habían indicado que tenía la llamada. Dejando los libros sobre la mesa, alcanzó el teléfono que permanecía descolgado.

-¿Sí?

-Hola Justin, ¿Qué tal va todo hijo?

-Como siempre… ¿No pretenderás que cambie en unos meses no?

-Bueno, al menos te lo estás tomando en serio.

-Sí… claro.

-Oh, venga. Alégrate. Dentro de poco estarás de nuevo aquí en casa. ¿Ninguna noviecita por ahí?

-No.

-Bueno eso no será problema. Pronto encontraras a alguien y…

-Papá. Déjalo ya.

Apartó el auricular de su oreja mientras la voz de su padre se perdía en la sala. No quería oír más tonterías ese día.

 

De tantos días a apuntar en el calendario: como el cumpleaños de Mickey, la fiesta blanca de Babylon, el fallecimiento de su abuela, o ese día que consiguió ser mejor persona estaría sin duda alguna ese. El día que sus sueños y su trabajo, que tantos años le había costado, se había esfumado. Convertido en polvo, devorados por las llamas. Apenas podía articular palabra, sentado en la acera, a escasos metros de su casa, su taller. Completamente calcinados. Las sirenas solo conseguían dar un aspecto más tétrico a aquella escena digna de las mejores películas. Oyó toser a alguien al fondo y vio que era Tommy ayudado por uno de los enfermeros que habían salido de la ambulancia. Se miró a sí mismo y se vio rodeado de una manta y una botella de agua. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Apenas había dejado a Ted en su oficina cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Con rapidez puso rumbo a su casa para, pocos metros antes de llegar ver una gran columna de humo. Temiendo lo peor aceleró pero fue cortado por una brigada de policías que acordonaron la zona. Tras preguntar histérico qué es lo que pasaba, sintió como el aire le faltaba. Su taller, su casa…

-¡¡NOOO!!

Corrió todo lo que pudo abriéndose paso entre la policía y los bomberos, quienes hacían su trabajo. Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias subió las escaleras para, de una patada, abrir la puerta de su casa. Las llamas habían alcanzado la misma a través de las ventanas y las cortinas que allí había. Desesperado, buscó el diario de su abuela mientras intentaba que las llamas no le alcanzaran de lleno. Un pantalón y una camiseta es lo único que pudo rescatar antes de que las llamas se avivaran y tuviera que salir de allí corriendo.

-¿Es usted el dueño de la casa, verdad?

Tardando en reaccionar, Brian miró al agente que se encontraba frente a él con una pequeña libreta en sus manos.

-Sí…

-Su nombre, por favor.

-Brian Aidan Kinney.

-Muy bien señor Kinney, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas. Si es tan amable…

-Sí…

-¿Dónde se encontraba, señor Kinney?

-Con un amigo, Ted Schmidt. Trabaja en Autos Hermanos Barney. Joder…

-Bien. ¿Vivía alguien con usted?

-No. Vivía solo.

-Hemos sacado a un chico joven, llamado… déjeme ver, ah sí. Tommy. ¿Trabaja para usted?

-Sí.

-Ok. Muy bien. Iniciaremos una investigación para aclarar lo ocurrido. En cuanto acaben los bomberos podrá recoger aquellos papeles o pertenencias que hayan podido salir indemnes.

-Está bien.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido señor Kinney.

Dejándole solo de nuevo, Brian no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver como sus planes de nuevo se iban por el retrete.

 

Observando la escena de lejos, Craig Taylor sonrió triunfal. Tras él dos jóvenes se mostraban nerviosos.

-Oiga ya hemos hecho lo que nos pidió…

-Tomad, aquí tenéis. Ahora largaos y no volváis.

-Eso está hecho.

Viéndolos marchar, se apresuró a llegar a casa antes de que sus vecinos se percataran de lo sucedido. Apenas cruzó la puerta de su casa, Jennifer salió a su encuentro.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada. Todo está bien. Sí. Todo está jodidamente bien.

Observándole fijamente, Jennifer volvió a la cocina sin decirle nada.

Aun sentado frente a su casa, su taller, Brian vio a varios vecinos acercarse hasta él para prestarle algunas cosas: mantas, un termo con café así como un par de bocadillos.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte a dormir? –preguntó una de sus vecinas con la cual apenas había cruzado palabra.

-Sí… muchas gracias por todo, de verdad. Pero no hace falta, yo…

-Es una mierda todo esto Brian. Realmente lo sentimos. ¿Quién habrá sido el engendro que ha hecho esto?

-Supongo que tendrías seguro, ¿verdad?

-Si… yo…

-Ey, dejadle. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Fijando la mirada en él, Brian vio como Thomas se acercaba para abrazarle.

-En realidad… si pudieras hacerme un favor…

-Lo que quieras.

 

Maldiciendo, se agachó para recoger el segundo plato que rompía esa misma tarde. Añadiéndolo a la lista de los dos vasos y un servilletero que tiró minutos atrás.

-¿Te encuentras bien Justin?

-Sí… solo que. No sé. Hoy tengo las manos de trapo.

-Tomate un descanso. Por hoy está bien. No hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Sonriendo, dejó a Bernie limpiando su estropicio para ir a los vestuarios. Allí dejó el delantal y se cambió de camiseta. Cogiendo su bandolera salió por la puerta de atrás. No dejó de pensar en Brian. Su carta, su olor… le echaba tanto de menos que si no fuese por lo ínfimo de sus ahorros, hubiese comprado un billete dirección a Pittsburg. Pero debía aguantar. Su padre sabía lo suyo y si aparecía así como así…

-Maldito cabrón.

Apurando sus pasos hasta llegar a la residencia, nada más poner sus pies en ella se dirigió al teléfono más cercano. Marcando el número de sobras sabido esperó pacientemente a que el pitido dejara de sonar.

-Vamos… contesta…

Intentándolo varias veces, terminó desistiendo al ver que no contestaba nadie. Colgando fuertemente volvió a su habitación. Volvería a intentarlo al día siguiente.

 

Pidiéndole que le dejase un par de metros antes de llegar a su casa, Brian agradeció a Thomas el dejarle en aquel vecindario.

-¿Seguro que es aquí? –preguntó receloso.

-Sí. Tengo una conocida que me hospedará sin problemas. Será solo de forma temporal... hasta que consiga arreglar los papeles.

-Ok. Pero si necesitas algo ya sabes. Siento lo ocurrido Brian.

-Lo sé. Gracias.

Viendo como se marchaba, Brian esperó en la acera aguantando el frío reinante. Cuando vio girar el coche, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Debbie. No se sorprendió al ver las luces del salón encendidas así que aceleró el paso hasta llegar a su portal. Una vez frente a la puerta respiró hondo un par de veces y llamó. Una voz estridente emergió del otro lado y Brian sonrió quedamente. Al abrir la puerta, la sonrisa que Debbie mostró se esfumó al momento.

-¿Pero qué coño…?

-Yo también me alegro de verte Deb.

-Pero cariño… ¿Qué son esas pintas? ¿De dónde vienes…?

-Puedo… ¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche?

-Claro… pero ¿a qué hueles?

-Humo…

Ante el interrogante que se pintaba en su cara, decidió soltarlo del tirón.

-Lo he perdido todo Deb.

 

_15 de Marzo de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Apoyado en la ventana, vio unos pequeños brotes en algunas ramas de los árboles. Pronto la primavera haría acto de presencia y se dejaba notar en las mañanas con temperaturas más bien agradables. El sonido del timbre indicando el final de la clase le sacó de sus pensamientos. Cogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió a la residencia. Ese día tenían menos clases así que aprovechó para ponerse un poco al día y repasar algo. Por la tarde trabajaría y al llegar escribiría de nuevo a Brian. Hacía más de una semana que no tenía noticias sobre él. Llamó a Daphne pero según ella, sus padres no le habían contado nada a destacar. Tan sólo una nevada tan fuerte que les dejó incomunicados unas horas pero no lo suficiente como para que el correo no llegase.

Intentó serenarse, pensar que quizás la dirección estaba mal. O Brian no se encontraba en casa. O que Brian…

-No, no. Ni hablar. Me niego. Antes… antes…

Cabreado, le dio una patada a la cama. Cabían tantas posibilidades que si seguía dándole vueltas a las mismas se iba a marear. Así que sin más puso la tele, se echó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

 

Con aspecto cansado, Brian llegó a la casa mientras Debbie hacía su turno en el Dinner. Nada más entrar vio una pequeña nota sobre la mesa.

“Hay café recién hecho, huevos y bacon para desayunar. Así como unos croissants que ha traído Vic. Así que come o me encargaré de que lo hagas cuando llegue a casa. ¡Ah! Y recógelo todo.”

-Joder… ni que fuese mi madre…

-Oh ya lo creo. No puede evitarlo, lo hace con todo el mundo.

La voz de Vic le sobresaltó, cuando al girarse, le vio sentado en uno de los butacones con ese horrible estampado. Sonriéndole, levantó una taza de café.

-¿Desayunamos?

-Mejor… sino… no. No quiero ni imaginármelo.

-Haces bien. Con Deb puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Mientras veía a Vic cocinar, Brian le ayudó con el café y a poner la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Alguna novedad sobre el caso?

-Nada. Lo único que saben es lo que sabemos todos. Que fue intencionado. Pero no hay huellas, nadie vio nada…

-Cuesta creer que en una zona tan tranquila haya gente de tremenda calaña.

Dando un sorbo a su café, Vic alcanzó uno de los croissants.

-¿Sospechas de alguien?

-Sí. Pero no puedo decírselo a la policía…

-¿De quién sospechas? –Preguntó para luego darle un gran mordisco al croissant.

-De Craig Taylor… no sé si lo conoces.

Al negar con la cabeza, Brian suspiró fuertemente.

-Es el padre de Justin.

Dejando caer el croissant, Vic le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿He oído, lo que realmente he creído oír?

-Sí. Totalmente.

-Esto me sobrepasa.

Levantándose, se dirigió al mueble bar del cual sacó una pequeña botellita.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Joder. Eso que acabas de decir es… ¡su padre! No le bastó con darte una paliza sino que encima… ¡Dios nos libre! –dijo santiguándose.

-Sí, ese mismo engendro que no sé cómo puede tener un hijo como Justin. Maldito cabrón…

-Ahora sí que estás jodido Brian, y lo siento mucho. ¿Él no sabe nada, verdad?

-No. Ni quiero que lo sepa. Sabe de sobras que su padre… conoce todo sobre nuestra relación. Sabe que es gay, aunque se niega a aceptarlo.

-¿Y qué piensa Justin de todo esto?

-¿Qué quieres que piense? Aun es muy joven…

-Es una situación muy delicada… ¿has hablado con los del seguro?

-Sí. La indemnización es bastante buena pero aun tengo que resolver algunos asuntos.

-Bueno, al menos podrás comprarte una casa y empezar desde cero.

Brian asintió y siguió con su café. Empezar desde cero… tal y como hizo su abuela, tiempo atrás.

 

Cuando conoció a Christian pensó que era el típico chaval arrogante. Ese que se creía alguien por, además de ser guapo, tener familia relacionada con el mundo de la medicina. Por eso sonríe como una boba cuando hoy por fin, le ha pedido salir tras unos cuantos meses de intentos fallidos. Esperándole en un banco, le vio llegar corriendo. Su media melena moviéndose al compás de sus pasos. Le encantaba su pelo. Su color, rubio ceniza, era su preferido y siempre se lo comentaba a Justin.

“ _-Me encanta tu pelo…_

_-Gracias. El tuyo también mola._

_-No, lo digo en serio. Me encanta el color de tu pelo. Es guay. ¿Sabes? Cuando me salga novio, quiero que sea rubio._

_-¿Rubio?_

_-Sí, como tú._

_-Ya hemos hablado de eso y no…_

_-Lo sé. Sólo ocurre que me gustan los rubios.”_

-¿En qué piensas preciosa?

Daph sonrió al verle para darle un suave beso. Christian y Justin podían tener similitudes. Misma altura, quizás mismo peso pero con algunas diferencias. Christian era más moreno de piel y sus ojos eran color miel. Así como el pelo, que tenía una tonalidad más oscura.

-En que va siendo hora de que le conozcas.

-¿Conocer a quién?

-A Justin. Mi mejor amigo.

-Vaya… ¿y a qué debo tan tremendo honor?

-No seas exagerado. Hace días que no hablo con él y… bueno. Me hace ilusión que te conozca.

-Bien, por mi no hay problema pero… ¿Cuándo será eso?

-Tendría que preguntarle… ven, vamos a llamarle.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Claro! Ven.

Agarrándole de la mano, ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Daphne, la cual contaba con un teléfono particular. Sentándose ambos en la cama, Daphne alargó la mano hasta el teléfono y marcó. Tras hacerle varias burlas a Christian una voz un tanto gangosa sonó a través del auricular.

-¿Justin?

-Ah… hola Daph.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No me digas que has estado…

-No. Es la alergia…

-Ya –dijo incorporándose dejando a Christian algo aturdido. Menos ataques de reina del drama. ¿Ha pasado algo que no sepa?

-No son ataques de reina del drama…es que…

-Es que Brian…

-No sé nada de él desde más de quince días. No he recibido carta alguna, llamo y la tele operadora me dice que el número está fuera de servicio. No sé donde está.

-Justin, ¿Estás seguro de que no ha llegado carta alguna?

-Segurísimo. Aquí no recibo correspondencia alguna salvo alguna cosa que me envíen mis padres.

-Eso suena muy raro. ¿Has probado a llamar a la oficina de correos?

-No. Pero si hubiese pasado algo… me llamaría, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que lo haría Justin pero… tu sabes que tu padre pues…

-Mi padre sabe lo nuestro y si, no va a ser fácil. Por eso mismo estoy preocupado. Y encima sin poder salir de aquí.

-Eso iba a comentarte. Christian y yo iremos a verte.

-¿Christian? ¿Quién cojones es Christian?

-Mi novio.

-¿Tú novio? ¿¡Desde cuando tienes novio!?

-Desde hoy mismo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-No grites… quería darte una sorpresa.

-¡Joder! Pues bien que me la has dado. Ya estáis tardando, tengo que darle el visto bueno.

-Oye ¿en qué estás pensando?

-No sé… un par de palmaditas en el culo estaría bien, ¿no crees?

-¡JUS! ¡¡Es mi novio!!

Las risas que comenzó a oír por el otro lado del auricular la hicieron sonreír. Era en esos momentos cuando más echaba de menos a Justin. Sobre todo si él lo estaba pasando mal.

 

_4 de Abril de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Andando de un lado para otro con los brazos en jarras, Debbie no paró de soltar blasfemias en los diez minutos que se encontraba así.

-Hermana, para de una vez por favor. Me estoy mareando.

-¡¡Será cabrón!! ¡¡Después de lo que hemos hecho por él!!

-Tranquila, ya llamará…

-¿Qué ya llamará? ¡Más le vale traer de nuevo sus pelotas hasta aquí porque se las pienso arrancar!

-¡Deborah Grassi! ¿Qué modales son esos? ¡No es tu hijo!

Haciéndose la ofendida, levantó uno de sus dedos señalándole.

-Sé que no es mi hijo pero le quiero como tal. ¿¡Qué forma es esa de largarse sin siquiera decir adiós!?

-Te ha dejado una nota. Corrijo, nos ha dejado una nota.

-¿Esto? –Dijo cogiendo un trozo de papel que había sobre la mesa- ¡Esto no me vale! Ni nos dice donde va, ni cuándo va a volver… ¡nada!

-Debbie, cálmate. No vas a conseguir nada alterándote tanto. Brian es mayorcito para saber qué se hace. Ponte en su lugar. El padre de su pareja le pega una paliza y encima le quema la casa y su lugar de trabajo. ¿Tú qué harías en su lugar?

-¿Matarle? –dijo algo más calmada.

-Más quisieras… déjale que encuentre su camino. Necesita irse de aquí, despejarse un poco.

-Pero… ¿y si no volvemos a saber de él?

-Tranquila, él no es así. Se pondrá en contacto con nosotros. Ya verás.

Sentándose a su lado, dejó que Vic la abrazara fuertemente.

 

Más despejado de lo que pensó encontrarse, cogió lo poco que le quedaba y se marchó de casa de Debbie sin despedirse. A esas alturas supuso que ya habría leído la nota y que el berrido que habría lanzado se oiría desde allí. Sabía que no lo aceptaría, por eso lo hizo a su modo. En silencio y cuando todos dormían. Agradecía enormemente su ayuda pero necesitaba salir de allí. Temía encontrarse con Craig por la calle porque de hacerlo sabría que no podría controlarse y acabaría mal. Así que con su camioneta puso rumbo a otro lugar, lejos de Pittsburgh. 

 

Comiéndose sus tortitas con ansia, no vio como Ted llegaba hasta su mesa con una taza de café procedente de la barra.

-Buenos días.

-Mmprff… -dijo mientras tragaba algo azorado.

-Tranquilo, no querrás ahogarte. No te he visto al llegar…

-Lo siento pero me he levantado tarde y voy como aquel que dice, con prisas…

-Oye Em, ¿has visto a Brian?

-¿A Brian? No, ¿Por qué?

-Es que tenía que haberse presentado a una entrevista y no ha ido.

-¿Qué no ha ido? Eso no es muy propio de él. Le habrá surgido algo…

-Es que no contesta a mis llamadas tampoco. Pensé en pasarme por su casa…

-No hay casa cariño –dijo Debbie atenta a su conversación.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no hay casa, ni taller. El muy… maldito capullo, se ha ido.

-¿¡Qué!? –Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-Sí. ¿Es que no sabéis nada? ¿Dónde coño vivís?

 

Sonriendo, ve el abultado sobre que su jefe le acaba de dar. En parte se siente afortunado al no tenerlo en su cuenta corriente. Al menos no en la que tiene con su padre. Por eso va corriendo hasta su habitación y en una pequeña caja de caudales, camuflada en una caja de galletas de chocolate, guarda sus ahorros por completo. En un pequeño bloc, anota la cuantía del mes para no perderse. Siendo más avispado, cada vez que su padre le preguntaba por los ingresos siempre descontaba 100$ o más. También estaban las propinas, cosa que no entraba en el “sueldo” base. Y últimamente éstas habían aumentado considerablemente. 

Guardándolo todo, se dirigió al vestíbulo para recoger su correspondencia. De vuelta a su habitación ojeó cada uno de los sobres, centrando su atención en uno de ellos.

-Devuelto… ¿por qué lo han devuelto?

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación, dejo el resto de cartas sobre el escritorio y se echó en la cama. Revisó la anotación que venía adjuntada a la misma. “No se encuentra al destinatario”.

-¿Qué?

Buscando el número de teléfono de la oficina, lo apuntó en el mismo sobre y bajó al vestíbulo. Tomando uno de los teléfonos, marcó el número con rapidez.

-Oficina de Correos de Pittsburgh. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días, verá… hace unas semanas mandé una carta a una dirección en concreto y ésta… me ha sido devuelta. Dice que no se encuentra al destinatario.

-¿Podría decirme el número de entrada por favor?

-Sí…

Tras darle varias vueltas al sobre consiguió decirle el número. Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar el mirar a su alrededor por si hubiese alguien espiándole.

-Disculpe señor…

-Taylor.

-Señor Taylor el número es correcto y efectivamente, no se encontró al destinatario.

-Pero eso es imposible… vive allí.

-Déjeme comprobar.

Tras otros minutos de insoportable espera, la voz de la mujer que le hablaba al otro lado le sobresaltó.

-Señor Taylor hemos hecho la comprobación y la persona a la que va dirigida dicha carta no se encuentra en esa dirección. Es más, la misma ha quedado invalidada por el momento.

-¿Invalidada?

-Sí. Los motivos los desconocemos.

-Ok… gracias.

Totalmente desanimado, colgó. Aun con la carta en la mano pensó en quien podía llamar para saber algo de Brian.

-Piensa Justin… no es tan difícil, alguien tiene que haber que… ¡claro!

Acercándose a la oficina de información, pidió al muchacho que allí se encontraba una guía telefónica. Al entregarle un libro bastante grueso, Justin frunció un poco el ceño. Sujetándolo como buenamente pudo, buscó Pittsburgh y un lugar en concreto.

 

-¡Gracias por su compra!

Sonriendo ampliamente, Emmet guardó el ticket para seguir atendiendo a más clientes. Sin saber cómo, su tienda se había llenado en apenas unas semanas y no daban abasto. Clive le ayudaba así como John, otro chico al que tuvieron que contratar porque la demanda les sobrepasaba. Apunto de atender a otro cliente, el teléfono sonó insistentemente.

-Torso…

-¿Emmet?

-Sí, el mismo. ¿Quién es?

-Soy… Justin.

-Justin… Justin… ¡Oh! ¡Justin! Cariño… ¡cuánto tiempo!

-Lo sé, ¿Oye qué tal va todo?

-Oh genial. No damos abasto, es más me pillas en mal momento…

-Necesito hablar contigo y no tengo tiempo para hacerlo después.

-Imagino sobre qué es… espera un segundo. ¡John! A caja, necesito hablar un momento. No me entretengo.

-Siempre dices lo mismo Em…

-No te pases o no te pago horas extras. ¿Sigues ahí rubito?

-Sí. Em… ¿Qué sabes sobre…?

-Lo primero, siéntate porque te caerás de culo. A mí todavía me duele el mío…

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-A ver… júrame por lo más sagrado, que no le dirás nada.

-Pero si no sé nada de él, ¿cómo se lo voy a decir?

-Bueno, por si acaso. A ver… ay esto es muy complicado.

-¡¡EM!! –Gritó Justin al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Ay perdón! Un incendio, joder. Hubo un incendio en su taller y se quemó su casa y…

-¡¡¡¿QUÉEE?!!!

-Vale, tranquilo. Él está bien, óyeme, él está BIEN. ¿Vale? Está bien…

-Pero… -dijo sentándose- Em…

-Veamos. Alguien, porque tuvo que ser alguien, prendió fuego al taller de Brian cuando este no estaba. Solo estaba ese chaval… bueno no me acuerdo de cómo se llama. Pero sé que estaba él solo y cuando Brian llegó pues… estaba todo en llamas. Tanto ese chaval como él están bien pero digamos que lo ha perdido todo.

-No puede ser –dijo con una risa nerviosa- esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

-No. Ninguna broma. Es más, no sabemos de Brian desde hace ya tiempo. Debbie lo acogió los primeros días pero… Se marchó sin decir a donde. ¿Justin? ¿Justin?

-…. No puede ser…

-Lo sé pero… no es justo que no lo supieses. Insistió mucho en que no te dijésemos nada pero… a la mierda. Y también deberías saber lo otro.

-¿Aún hay más?

-Sí. Y esto… es lo que yo sé. Bueno Brian… él…

-¡Em por favor!

-Vale, vale. Tu padre…

-¿Qué coño le ha hecho mi padre?

-Lo primero es que te tranquilices. Vale, respira hondo… así, muy bien. Tu padre… Le pegó una paliza en el taller.

Al oírle tartamudear sin lograr decir palabra alguna, Emmet se adelantó.

-Sé que es chocante, sé que tienes ganas de matarle pero… ahora no puedes hacer nada, ¿vale? Brian se lo tomó con filosofía. Bastante bien diría yo…

-Mi padre… me estás diciendo que mi padre… joder… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabíais?

-Desde las navidades…

-¿Y por qué coño no me lo dijo? ¿Eh? ¿No se supone que somos pareja? Que somos… ¡¡mierda!!

-Justin cálmate… ay dios, no hagas una locura.

-¿Sabes… sabes realmente lo que eso significa? Maldita sea, ¿lo sabes? –preguntó sollozando.

-No pero puedo imaginármelo Justin. Cariño lo siento pero tengo que dejarte. Anota este número que voy a darte, es el de mi casa. Siempre que quieras, llámame. Pero de noche, ¿vale? Últimamente tengo tanto trabajo que no tengo ni ganas de ir a Babylon…

Secándose las lágrimas con la manga, Justin buscó un bolígrafo. Tomando uno se apresuró a apuntar el número que Emmet le dictó. Agradeciéndoselo como pudo colgó y fue corriendo a su habitación. Demasiada información en un solo momento.

 

 

Tras varios kilómetros, hizo su primera parada en Carnegei. Pensó en parar en un lugar más cercano pero tras descansar un poco y repostar en un par de gasolineras, decidió salir definitivamente de Pittsburg. No le fue muy difícil encontrar un motel bastante decente. Una vez dentro, con sus pocas pertenencias se tumbó en la cama y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Su primer pensamiento fue hacia Justin. Debía llamarle, o al menos mandarle una carta para saber lo sucedido. ¿Pero como contárselo?

-Ey Justin… ¿Sabes lo último? No tengo casa, ni trabajo y ¡ah! Tu padre me pegó una paliza. Joder…

Tumbado, ladeó la cabeza en busca del teléfono. Divisándolo al fondo de la habitación, sobre un escritorio, lo escudriñó por unos minutos. Tras rascarse la incipiente barba, se levantó en dirección al mismo. Sentándose en la silla, acercó la mano hasta el teléfono. Descolgó y se mantuvo a la espera unos segundos para volver a colgar. Rascándose el cogote volvió a coger el auricular, respiró hondo y comenzó a marcar. Tras esperar, al tercer pitido iba a colgar cuando oyó la voz de una mujer joven.

-Escuela Universitaria Darmouth, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Er… sí, verá. Buenos días. Me gustaría hablar con uno de sus alumnos. Está parando ahí en la residencia.

-Si es tan amable de indicarme el nombre del mismo, le pasaré con él.

-Justin Taylor. Soy un amigo suyo.

-Muy bien señor…

-Kinne… Kin. Señor Kin.

-Espere un momento por favor.

Tras espera lo que le pareció un cuarto de hora o más oyó a alguien trastear con el auricular.

-¿Sí?

-Eh… Justin…

Se hizo el silencio. Tanto por parte de Brian como de Justin. Por un lado pensó que se había equivocado, que no era buena idea. Justin no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Br…Bri… ¿Brian?

-El mismo. Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

-Es… estoy a solas. Yo…

Al oírle sollozar Brian sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. No, esa no era la conversación que quería tener con él. Quería oír su risa, sentir su aliento desde lejos, saber que todo iba bien…

-Ey… tranquilo. ¿Te he llamado no? –Intentó bromear para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Lo siento… de verdad… yo… mi padre… joder Brian no sabía nada.

-¿Qué? Oye espera, rebobina. ¿Qué es eso de tu padre?

-¿No lo irás a negar ahora, no? Emmet me contó lo que pasó…

-¡Maldito bocazas! Joder.

-No le eches la culpa. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Cómo pretendías que te lo dijese? Bastante tenías con aguantarle en casa. ¿Acaso querías que te lo hiciese a ti?

-No pero…

-Nada de peros. Llega a tocarte un solo pelo y lo mato.

Rió. Y oírle fue como devolverle la vida. Esa sonrisilla, tímida. De seguro que estaría sonrojándose, sus ojos brillantes…

-Te echo de menos Brian. Los chicos no saben dónde estás, ¿les has llamado?

-No. Ahora… quizás les llame.

-¿Qué… qué paso realmente?

-Si te han contado lo mismo que se yo… pues eso. Quedé con Ted para una entrevista de trabajo y cuando volví estaba todo en llamas. Tommy salió a tiempo pero yo solo pude recuperar algunas cosas. El resto… se quemaron por completo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Buscar trabajo. De momento he parado aquí en Carnegei. Pero no creo que me quede.

-¿Entonces como contacto contigo? En verano quizás no esté y…

-Ey. No te preocupes. Sabrás de mí. Y yo sabré de ti.

-Pero eso está muy lejos Brian, yo no tengo tanto dinero para ir a verte y…

-Eh. Para. Respira. A ver… se que puede dolerte lo que voy a decirte pero…

-¿Me vas a dejar?

-¡No! No, maldita sea. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que soy un crío… tú no estás aquí, mi padre…

-Justin, no seas una reina del drama. Somos hombres y con bastante conciencia de lo que hacemos.

-No soy ninguna reina del drama. Solo te quiero Brian… quiero estar contigo. Eso es todo.

-Lo primero es lo primero Justin. Las cosas nos han salido mal. No puedo volver a Pitts, más quisiera. Pero si vuelvo tu padre seguirá y no, joder, no.

-Pero Brian necesito verte… y estoy seguro de que tú también me echas de menos.

-Eso no lo dudes sunshine pero las cosas no son así. Veamos, primero acaba tu carrera.

\- A la mierda Darmouth. Voy a estudiar en PIFA. Mis padres no lo saben pero he estado guardando dinero…

-¿Dinero? ¿Y de dónde si puede saberse?

-He estado trabajando en la cafetería de la universidad. Pagan bastante bien además de dar buenas propinas. Lo he guardado todo y les diré a mis padres que es para un viaje con mis colegas.

-Justin, estás loco.

-Sí. Pero loco por ti. No puedo quedarme con mis padres después de intentar matarte. Ni hablar.

-Y también un cabezota…

-Eso te gusta.

-Tanto como tu culo.

-¡Brian!

-Jajaja ya echaba de menos tus regañinas… prométeme una cosa Justin.

-Eso no suena bien…

-Confía en mí. ¿Lo prometes?

-Está bien.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos, estemos donde estemos… quiero que salgas, que te diviertas. Que conozcas gente, te folles a quien quieras.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Estás loco! ¡LOCO!

-¿Quieres escucharme?

-NO.

-Justin…

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso después de haberte dicho semejante cosa? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

“ _Hace casi un año… y por ti…”_

-No. Aun la tengo sujeta pero no estoy dispuesto a amargarte tu juventud. Yo… yo pienso hacerlo. No significarán nada porque a fin de cuentas el sexo siempre es sexo.

Le dolía. Decirle eso le dolía así que pudo imaginarse perfectamente cómo se sentía Justin en esos momentos, quien parecía haber enmudecido al momento.

-Justin… lo hago por tu bien y por el mío. No sé dónde voy a acabar. Tú estarás con tu carrera… ahora no podemos estar juntos. Más adelante si, te lo prometo.

-No prometas nada que no vayas a hacer Brian. Eso es de…

-¿De qué, Justin? ¿De cobardes? ¿De cabrones e hijos de puta? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?

-No… pero… no lo entiendo. No puedo entenderlo.

-Debes hacerlo. No eres ningún crío.

-Tengo que dejarte. Adiós Brian.

-Ey, no… no. Justin espera.

-¿Qué?

-Si no consigo ponerme en contacto contigo… les daré el recado a Debbie y los chicos. Cuídate, ¿vale?

-Mmmm

-Te quiero Jus…

Colgó con rapidez tras tomar conciencia de lo que había dicho. Le quería… ¡se lo había dicho! Temblando dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, como si de repente fuese a saltar sobre él para morderle.

“ _Pateó con fuerza una piedra, luego otra y así unas cuantas hasta que una de éstas vino a golpear el buzón._

_-¡Brian!_

_Oyendo la voz de su abuela se giró para seguir con lo mismo: manos en los bolsillos, ceño fruncido y sus pies golpeando más piedras._

_-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?_

_-Nada._

_-¿Nada? Pues acabas de darle una buena pedrada al buzón y ¡solo tengo ese!_

_-Puedo tirarle una piedra a ese coche de allí._

_No oyéndola llegar, sintió de repente un calor abrasador en su oreja derecha._

_-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Suelta, abuela Lula sueltameee!_

_-Ni hablar, mocoso consentido. ¿Qué formas son esas de contestarle a tu abuela, eh?_

_-¡Abuela! Que duele joder._

_Apretando más, Brian comenzó a retorcerse mientras intentaba zafarse del tremendo pellizco._

_-Nada de tacos, malhablado._

_-Pero es que duele… abuela por favor…_

_-Eso está mejor. Y ahora… ¡a dentro! Tú y yo tenemos que hablar._

_Entrando en la casa, Brian, bastante fastidiado, se sentó pesadamente en el sofá cruzando los brazos. Lula por su parte fue a la cocina donde tenía preparado un cazo con chocolate caliente. Tomó dos tazas, las llenó y se dirigió con ellas al salón. Nada más verle supo lo que le pasaba así que decidió echar mano de su pequeño truco casero. El chocolate quita las penas._

_-A ver… ¿qué ha sido esta vez?_

_-No ha pasado nada…_

_-Claro. Y yo nací ayer… a ver. Cuenta por esa boquita._

_Acercándole la taza, Brian dudó unos segundos hasta que finalmente la alcanzó para darle un pequeño sorbo. Animado por el dulce sabor, le dio otro más._

_-¿Mal de amores?_

_Mirándola de reojo, Brian centró su mirada en la taza mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban un poco. Sonriendo, dejó su taza sobre la pequeña mesa para sentarse a su lado._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez, Brian? ¿Alguien te ha pillado metiendo mano a algún chico guapo?_

_-No… es que… el chico que me gusta…_

_-Mmm déjame recordar, era Darren… ¿verdad?_

_-Sí. Estábamos bien, ¿vale? Quedábamos, íbamos al cine… nadie sabía nada. Y… él siempre, siempre me decía que me quería. Y que yo nunca se lo decía. Así que…_

_-Se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí y… no ha valido de nada. Me dijo que eso era mentira, que mejor lo dejábamos. Que era muy pronto para salir como novios y…_

_-Menudo gilipollas._

_-No se dicen tacos, abuela._

_Mirándole sorprendida, vio como Brian aguantaba estoicamente las lágrimas. Revolviéndole el pelo, le acercó hasta su pecho y le acunó tranquilamente._

_-Échalo cariño… no vale de nada tenerlo guardado._

_-Nunca voy a querer a nadie. No vale de nada…_

_-No digas eso. Querrás y más que a Darren. Éste es un tonto que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene._

_-Abuela…_

_-¿sí?_

_-… nada._

_-Yo también te quiero Brian_.”

Aun con el auricular en la mano, Justin perdió la noción del tiempo. “Te quiero Jus…” parpadeó un par de veces para ver que estaba despierto. Miró al auricular como si le acabase de descubrir un gran secreto, ese que no podía ser descubierto. Brian… se lo había dicho. Le quería…

-¡Me quiere!

-Señorito, si ya ha acabado… puede colgar.

La voz de la recepcionista le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole tirar el auricular.

-Lo siento…

Dejando el teléfono donde estaba, se fue corriendo a su habitación. Conforme iba subiendo las escaleras, sentía su respiración pesada, la sangre le hervía. Mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de felicidad, apenas cerró se lanzó en la cama y atrapó la almohada enterrando su cara en ella. De no ser por la misma, el grito que pegó se hubiese oído en todo el campus.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_15 de Abril de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Aprovechando los días de Pascua, Justin decidió viajar a casa de sus padres. Lo tenía todo planeado. Llegaría, recogería toda su ropa así como enseres personales con la excusa de irse de viaje con sus amigos durante el verano. Que mejor premio que ese por aprobar todas sus asignaturas. Y cuando viniesen a darse cuenta…

-¡Zas! Rumbo a PIFA.

-Estás como una puta cabra Justin.

Acomodándose en la cama, Justin dio una calada a un cigarrillo.

-Como quieras pero… estoy decidido. Es más, he conseguido ahorrar suficiente para pagarme la matricula con derecho a residencia.

-¿Cómo coño lo has hecho?

-Trabajando… ¿cómo si no?

-Ya… te noto muy alegre. ¿Algo de Brian?

-Sí. Es todo… un marrón. Joder…

-¿Pero está bien? ¿Dónde anda?

-En Carnegei… si es que no se ha ido ya.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y qué hace ahí?

-Por teléfono es largo de contar… en tres días nos vemos.

-Ok… así de paso conocerás a Christian.

-Dalo por hecho.

 

Volviendo del supermercado, Craig ayudó a Jennifer a descargar las bolsas de la compra mientras Molly correteaba de un lado para otro. Parando unos segundos, echó una ojeada al residencial. Respiraba tranquilidad. Días atrás se enteró de que ese tal Brian, el que había estado acosando a su hijo, había puesto pies en polvorosa. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Y se alegraba por ello. Supo que el taller había sido adquirido por Tommy, su ayudante, completamente gratuito. El chaval con lo poco que podía comenzó a reconstruirlo para en cuanto estuviese listo, volver a trabajar allí.

-Jen dentro de poco tendremos que llevar el coche al taller.

-Pues deberás encárgate tú. Molly está de lo más insoportable últimamente…

-No te preocupes, será aquí al lado.

Girándose, vio como Craig sonreía con suficiencia mientras se adentraba en la cocina con el resto de bolsas.

 

-¿En Carne qué?

-Carnegei, hermana. Carnegei.

-Joder, ¿No ha podido irse a otro sitio más cercano?

-Por lo visto no. Pero eso podías habérselo preguntado tú en vez de gritarle… capullo insensible y casi colgarle.

-¿Encima le defiendes?

-No pero tampoco es justa tu reacción.

Sentándose a su lado, Debbie no paró de refunfuñar.

-Deb. Todos le echamos de menos, pero al menos deberías apoyarle.

-Vic… Brian es para mí como un hijo. Y eso que no le he criado.

-Deb. Para ti todos los chicos son tus hijos. Pero no siempre te dan alegrías… y Brian no es precisamente del que las de a menudo.

-Ese chico ha pasado mucho Vic. Y me duele que siga aun sufriendo. Además… está Justin. ¿Es que nadie va a mirar por él?

Suspirando pesadamente, Vic se levantó del sofá.

-Si hay alguien que realmente mira por Justin, aunque nadie se lo crea, ese es Brian.

 

_18 de Abril de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Gritando como si hiciesen años que no se hubiesen visto, Daphne y Justin se abrazaron tan fuerte que perdieron hasta el equilibrio. Algo apartado, Christian les observaba divertido. De no haber sido por las mil y una veces que Daph le dijo que su amigo Justin era gay, no habría sentido ese pellizco en el estomago al verles así.

-¡Nunca más! Tenemos que vernos más a menudo Jus, los teléfonos son una mierda.

-Y que lo digas… Dios Daph te he echado tanto de menos…

-Y yo. Ey, ¡Christian! Ven.

Acercándose hasta ellos, saludo con la mano mientras Daph se agarraba fuertemente a él.

-Este es Christian. Christian, Justin. Mi mejor amigo.

-Encantado –dijo estrechándole la mano- Eres exactamente igual a como te describió Daphne.

-Oh, gracias. Bueno… vosotros diréis.

-Vamos a algún lugar a comer, por favor. Estoy hambrienta.

Riendo, los tres pusieron rumbo a la hamburguesería Tessaro’s. Tras pedir 3 menús grandes se sentaron en una mesa situada al fondo del local. Apenas hubo probado un par de patatas, Daph lanzó la pregunta.

-¿Qué has sabido de Brian? Y no seas tacaño con los detalles.

-Daph… -refunfuñó señalándole a Christian.

-Oh, tranquilo. Lo sabe todo.

-Bueno… en ese caso.

Dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa mientras pensaba en qué orden y cómo decirle todo a su amiga.

-Bien –dijo tras masticar y tragar despacio. Brian no está en Pittsburg. Se ha ido.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero por qué se ha ido? Ni te ha llamado, ni contestado tus cartas… nada.

-Espera. Me llamó hace unos cuatro días. Y… se fue porque su taller y su casa…

-¿Sí?

-Les prendieron fuego. Ahora mismo no tiene casa, ni taller… nada.

Abriendo la boca exageradamente, Daph puso de nuevo la hamburguesa sobre su plato mientras Christian se quedó con un puñado de patatas en el aire.

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿Les han prendido fuego? ¡Pero qué coño!

-Lo sé. Parece surrealista pero es verdad.

-Bien… no soy de dudar de Brian pero… ¿estás seguro? Es decir…

-Seguro. Además eso no es todo. Mi padre le pegó una paliza.

Tosiendo fuertemente, Christian se apresuró a darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda para evitar que se ahogara más.

-Vale, eso sí que me lo esperaba. Tu padre se ha pasado tres pueblos Justin.

-Lo sé y me da que él también puede estar detrás de lo del taller. Daph él lo sabía todo. Sabía que me veía con Brian, que estábamos saliendo. Sabe de sobras que soy gay.

-Pero eso no le justifica. Por Dios Justin podía haberle matado.

-Casi lo consigue… ahora mismo está en Cargenei. Pero no se quedará allí.

-¿Y de que va a vivir ahora?

-Supongo que del seguro que tenía por el taller. Hace tiempo me comentó algo…

El silencio se hizo entre los tres, roto de vez en cuando por las voces de los camareros y la gente que iba entrando.

-Jus… esta situación… ¿Dónde os deja ahora mismo?

Bebiendo su coca-cola, fijó su mirada en el gran ventanal.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero pienso ir a verle. Este verano, donde sea.

-¿Y tus padres?

La voz de Christian les hizo volverse a ambos para mirarle fijamente.

-A mi padre le pueden ir dando. Lo voy a sentir más por mi madre y por Molly, a pesar de ser una pesada. Pero he decidido ir a PIFA y lo haré.

-Brian debe estar orgulloso de ti, Justin.

Mirándole embobada, Daph tiró del cuello de Christian para darle un beso.

-¿Ves? Por eso le quiero tanto.

 

La ventaja de un lugar como Carnegei era que los trabajos temporales no faltaban. Apenas llevaba una semana y ya ha estaba trabajando en un pequeño taller. El sueldo no era gran cosa pero lo suficiente para ir tirando sin que sus ahorros se viesen muy dañados. No queriendo que nadie le reconociese, comenzó a dejarse barba. No era muy hablador aunque el trabajo tampoco se lo permitía. En ese taller entraban el doble de coches que lo hacían en el suyo y el tiempo apremiaba. Justo lo que Brian buscaba: algo que le tuviese entretenido sin tener que dar explicaciones.

Reggy, su jefe, le respetaba. Cuando le vio llegar a su despacho con la firme decisión de trabajar no se pudo negar. Muchos jóvenes detestaban el mundo del motor.

“- _Ya sabes… odian estar entre grasa, motores de coches y furgonetas. Prefieren salir y pasárselo bien._

_-Supongo._

_-¿Algún cargo familiar?_

_-Ninguno._

_-Perfecto. Pues aquí tienes el contrato. Ojéalo y si estás de acuerdo firma_.”

Apenas terminó su jornada, se dirigió con su camioneta hasta el motel donde se hospedaba. Una vez allí se fue desnudado hasta llegar al baño. Mientras la bañera se llenaba, echó una ojeada rápida al espejo. Todo seguía igual excepto su mirada. Volviendo hacia la bañera, cerró el grifo sin reparar en la temperatura del agua. Nada más meter el pie, sintió como el calor del agua comenzaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Tumbándose, echó un poco de gel mientras hacía espuma con las manos. Una vez listo, cerró los ojos.

“- _Aun quema…_

_-Eres un quejica. Aparta, rebajaremos un poco el calor._

_-Quiero bañarme, no escaldarme._

_-Exagerado…_

_-Claro. Si me quemo será por tu culpa._

_Sonriendo, metió a Justin sin más en la bañera para acto seguido meterse él._

_-¡Va a rebosar!_

_-Que rebose… Ey, ¿Dónde vas? –Dijo tirando de él para acercarle a su cuerpo- Así mejor._

_-Iba a por el jabón. Un baño no es un baño si no hay pompas._

_-¿Te refieres a esto? –Preguntó mientras comenzaba a verter sales en la bañera._

_-¡Guau! Huele genial…_

_-Pues ahora, cierra los ojos y disfruta._

_Sujetándole por la cintura, comenzó a acariciar uno de sus brazos aprovechando la suavidad que le proporcionaban las sales. Apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Justin dejó que Brian fuese poco a poco acariciándole con su mano desde su brazo hasta su pecho. Dejando escapar un gemido, sintió como acariciaba sus pezones con la yema de sus dedos, endureciéndolos mientras con la mano libre comenzaba a acariciar su muslo.”_

Dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, comenzó a acariciarse suavemente, aumentando el ritmo conforme aumentaba su tamaño. Alargándolo todo cuanto pudo hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y acabó derramándose en su mano. Respirando agitadamente, cerró de nuevo los ojos. Le echaba demasiado de menos.

 

_27 de Abril de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Tomando de la escalerilla de entrada un par de botellas de leche, Vic vio que había llegado correo nuevo. Hurgando en el buzón, de entre el montón de cartas y propagando habida cayó una pequeña postal. Cogiéndola, apresuró el paso al ver el remitente de la misma.

-¡Deb! ¡Corre! Una postal de Brian –dijo casi gritando mientras dejaba tanto las botellas de leche como el resto del correo sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde? –Preguntó Deb quien comenzó a bajar las escaleras aun con su bata. Oh cielos, es… es suya.

Buscando sus gafas, una vez se las puso comenzó a leer.

“ _Debbie, Vic. ¿Qué tal va todo? Siento mucho lo de la última vez pero las cosas no son fáciles. He encontrado trabajo aunque no pretendo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. No pagan mal pero no me termina de convencer este lugar. ¿Qué tal está Michael? No sé nada de él. Espero que se le haya pasado el enfado._

_Se os echa de menos. Brian.”_

-Ni un beso, ni un abrazo… ¡será capullo!

-¿Otra vez Deb? Es una postal, no el Daily Post.

-Al menos está trabajando. Eso es bueno. Aunque…

-No menta a Justin. ¿Se habrá puesto en contacto con él?

-Eso espero.

 

Tras salir de uno de sus últimos exámenes, Justin estaba derrotado. Con algunos compañeros se dirigieron a la secretaría, donde ese día debían recoger el correo. Tras las entregas correspondientes se dirigieron hacia la residencia. Durante el camino comentaron los planes de cara al verano.

-Vayámonos a la costa. Sol, fiesta y chicas… nosotros solos. ¿Qué decís?

-Por mi bien pero… he de consultarlo. Antes me gustaría ir a otro sitio.

-Eh, ¿algún ligue Taylor?

-No… es sólo que. Bueno, siempre he viajado con mis padres y me gustaría hacerlo solo por una vez.

-Ey esos viajes molan. Una vez fui hasta Nueva York solo. Una pasada. Solo que… bueno. Me toco que viniesen a buscarme luego. Me fundí toda la pasta.

Riendo, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación correspondiente. Dejó el correo sobre la mesa, sus libros y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ya el calor iba haciendo acto de presencia. Los días comenzaban a acortarse y solo de pensar que pronto acabaría su curso allí y pasaría a PIFA le hacía estar más ansioso. Tras pasar varios minutos sin pensar en nada cayó en la cuenta del correo. Mirando una a una las cartas vio un sobre de PIFA que abrió al momento. Tras leerla dos veces se sentó sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa.

-Me aceptan… oh dios, ¡¡me aceptan!! Brian… mierda tengo que decírselo a Brian.

Apenas iba a salir de la habitación recordó que no tenía forma de comunicarse con él. Frunciendo el ceño reparó en una de las cartas que había sobre la mesa.

-¡Brian!

Mirándola por ambos lados vio una dirección, Carnegei. Con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz abrió la misma y sacó los folios que contenían la misma.

-Guau…

Sentándose cerca de la ventana comenzó a leer la carta. En ella Brian se explayaba bastante, cosa que le pareció admirable a Justin. Desde que llegó, el trabajo que había encontrado y el motel donde se hospedaba.

“ _No es gran cosa comparado con mi casa pero al menos no duermo en la calle. Por supuesto, puedo costearme algo más caro pero no. No termina de convencerme Carnegei y tú te aburrirías soberanamente. Los tíos son más bien feos y viejos. Tiene lo típico que se le puede pedir a una ciudad pero poco más. Aun no sé como son los bares. Llego a casa tan cansado que lo único que me apetece es dormir. Suena patético, ¿verdad? Pero pronto llegará el verano y espero no estar aquí._

_Oh, ahí te dejo un pequeño mapa de carreteras con alguna anotación por sí, bueno, por si decidieses venir. Aquí también te dejo el teléfono del taller. Trabajo mañana y tarde así que si quieres puedes preguntar por mí. Eso si, por favor: Ni una palabra a Deb o los chicos. A todo esto, ¿Sabes algo de ellos? La última vez que la llamé le faltó sacar la mano y darme una colleja._

-Pero si no les dijiste nada Brian…

“ _De Michael no sé nada de nada. Aun no le he llamado pero tampoco tengo su número. Después de la que me lió su madre.. . supongo que hará lo mismo._

_¿Qué tal te va allí en la universidad? Supongo que con ganas de acabar ya, ¿no? Es normal.. . entre tanto snob de mierda._

_No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Em.. . si necesitas algo, lo que sea.. . ya sabes._

_Cuídate._

Brian

Sonriendo con fuerza intentó descifrar qué fue lo último que Brian garabateó al final de la misma. Al no conseguirlo se dirigió hacia su escritorio, rebuscó su pequeña agenda y apuntó tanto el número del taller, como el nombre y la dirección en la que se encontraba. Luego ojeó el mapa y vio que por carretera era fácil de llegar.

-No está tan lejos… quizás si…

Una idea cruzó su mente. Quizás no fuese tan mala idea adelantar su viaje de verano.

 

-¡Brian!

La voz de Ted resonó en todo su despacho haciendo que el encargado se asomase para ver si todo iba bien. Tras hacerle una seña con la mano, siguió hablando.

-Joder… ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Sigues en Carnegei?

-Sí. De momento hasta que logre encontrar otro lugar mejor. Pero todo va bien. ¿Tú qué tal?

-Si te refieres al trabajo, bien. Pero en lo que te concierne… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacernos eso? Sin avisar ni nada.

-Lo siento Ted pero… sé que no estuvo bien pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

-Sabes que te perdonamos solo es que… no lo vimos venir.

-¿Qué tal Em?

-Pues bien, con más trabajo que nunca. Pero está bien, con sus cosas… ya sabes como es.

-Un enamoradizo empedernido. ¿Y qué tal Mickey y su futura esposa?

-Pues supongo que bien… no es que tenga mucho contacto con él.

-¿No sale a Babylon, Woody’s?

-Sí pero esta última semana no. No sé qué le pasa, la verdad.

-Quizás su doctorcito le tenga bien amarrado. No pensé que fuese así de… dócil.

-Algunos no piensan igual que tú Brian. Por cierto… ¿has hablado con Justin?

-Sí pero no creo que eso sea de mucho interés.

-Brian…

-Está bien –dijo dando un bufido. Le he dejado caer la posibilidad de que venga a verme, si quiere…

-Es una putada todo esto, Brian. Le echas de menos, ¿verdad?

-…. Lo siento Ted pero tengo que colgar.

 

_15 de Mayo de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Revisándolo todo, Justin vio como el maletero de su Rambler America parecía estallar. Haciendo una fea mueca, removió un poco todos los bártulos que llevaba.

-Con esto será suficiente.

Cerrándolo, revisó en ese momento su cartera así como la documentación del coche. No era precisamente el modelo que andaba buscando pero fue lo único más barato que encontró. “Al menos es mío” pensó. Ojeando su reloj, vio que marcaban las 8:45. Buena hora para salir si no quería encontrarse en un atasco o muerto por el incesante calor. Así que dándolo todo por hecho, se subió al coche, encendió la radio y puso rumbo a Carnegei. 

Mientras Still Waiting de Prince sonaba en la radio, Justin no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de hacer. Parte de sus pertenencias se quedaban en la residencia. Apenas habían acabado los exámenes, pidió permiso para irse de viaje con sus amigos a lo que no pusieron pega alguna. Sin embargo sus planes eran otros: recorrer toda la autopista hasta llegar a Carnegei, a ser posible en esa misma noche. Ayudado por el mapa que Brian le había facilitado, apuntó un par de lugares donde repostar y poder tomar algo. No le comentó nada a Daphne, pues imaginaba cual iba a ser su respuesta. Así que sin más, se concentró en la carretera deseando llegar pronto a su destino.

 

Hacía calor. Demasiada según él. Aun a pesar de tener aire acondicionado no ayudaba el hecho de tener unos cinco coches que arreglar, atender clientes, revisar facturas… definitivamente, eso no le ayudaba en nada a mejorar su humor, ya de por si alterado. Cuando por cuarta vez miró el reloj, suspiró aliviado. Dejó sus cosas, se lavó las manos y fue a comer algo. Los turnos habían sido cambiados y ahora trabajaban en jornada intensiva. Desde la mañana a la tarde, con dos descansos. Estaba realmente reventado. Apenas se sentó en la mesa del bar al que acudía todos los días, Mary, la camarera movió la cabeza negando.

-Vas a acabar malo Brian. ¿Lo de siempre?

-Sí. Sólo es el calor. Anoche no pude dormir siquiera.

-Comprendo. No debes de ser el único, hoy está todo el mundo irritado. En seguida te traigo tu pedido.

Agradeció en silencio que ese día no le diese más conversación de la normal. Escuchar como de nuevo se había peleado con su marido para luego acabar tomándose medio tarro de somníferos no era algo que le levantase el ánimo. Tras varios minutos en los cuales estuvo pendiente de las noticias que daban por radio, vio llegar su pedido. Ante tal cantidad de comida no pudo evitar sonreír.

“ _-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?_

_-Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres?_

_-No… gracias. Con ver tanta comida se me ha pasado el hambre._

_Encogiéndose de hombros comienza a zamparse su hamburguesa y un puñado de patatas. Ríe bajito cuando, tras robarle un par de patatas, Justin le mira cual asesino sanguinario._

_-Dijiste que no tenías hambre._

_-He cambiado de opinión…”_

Comió despacio, intentando alargar el descanso hasta que las manillas del reloj le indicaron su vuelta al trabajo. O buscaba otra cosa o se iba de allí.

 

Eran justo las 20.30 cuando entró en Carnegei. Sentía las piernas algo entumecidas puesto que el último descanso lo hizo casi unas tres horas atrás. Mirando por su ventanilla, comenzó a ojear cada uno de los edificios que por allí había. Según las indicaciones de Brian el taller estaba bastante visible con lo cual no tendría perdida alguna. Tras parar en una acera y dejar las luces puestas, ojeó el pequeño mapa que le había dejado. Al consultarlo y volver su mirada hacia las calles lo vio. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Le había encontrado.

Despidiendo al último cliente del día se dispusieron a recoger todos los materiales. Brian suspiró pesadamente: estaba agotado. Justo cuando se dirigía hacia los vestuarios, el rugido de un motor le sobresaltó. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, pensó en mandar a la mierda al que decidiese dejar el coche allí, justo en ese momento cuando él ya se iba.

Acercándose, vio un Rambler America bastante destartalado y con las luces apagadas.

-Hemos cerrado, vuelva mañana.

Apenas se hubo girado, oyó unos pasos a los que ignoró por completo.

-Creo que mi coche necesita una revisión. Pero si no puede ser…

Su voz, esa que tanto echaba de menos, justo tras él. No podía ser. Lentamente, Brian se giró para ver a Justin al lado de ese coche, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Creo que algo podría hacer, pero hemos cerrado. Si espera a que me cambie…

 

Yendo en su coche, ambos no se arriesgaron a parar en el primer descampado que encontraran para ser pillados por la policía, como días atrás le pasó a un compañero de Brian.

-Joder, fue un marrón muy grande. Tiene que pagar una multa bastante grande.

-Al menos se ha librado de la cárcel, ¿no? –Preguntó Justin intentando centrarse en la conversación y no en pararse, besar a Brian como si le fuese la vida y… que su polla dejase de tener vida propia.

-Sí. Por eso debemos tener cuidado.

Tras varias indicaciones, pararon en el Motel. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, Brian abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Justin, quien cargaba con sus maletas. Apenas cerró, tomó a Justin entre sus brazos para besarle con desesperación. Tras notar como la cabeza comenzaba a írsele, Justin se separó a regañadientes.

-Morir entre tus brazos es muy tentador… pero antes me gustaría hacer otra cosa… -dijo riendo suavemente.

Abrazándole, Brian hundió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. -Te he echado mucho de menos sunshine…

-Y yo. Pero no… no hablemos ahora, ¿vale?

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse fresco, Justin comenzó a sentir un sopor que le obligó a parar por dos veces antes de dejar sus maletas junto al armario. Percatándose de ello, Brian fue hacia el baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Mientras esta se llenaba, fue en busca de Justin quien comenzó a quitarse las zapatillas. Desvistiéndose mutuamente, Brian empujó finalmente a Justin hasta la bañera. Tras meter un pie y ver su sonrisa, Brian se mordió el labio.

-¿Está a gusto del señorito?

Riendo, le dio un pequeño codazo. -No seas tonto y metete ya. 

Haciéndose un hueco, ambos se tumbaron en la bañera disfrutando de un baño relajado. Sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaba a cerrarse, instó a Justin para que saliesen. Tras secarse sin más ánimo que el de no mojar la cama, Brian vio como Justin ni se molestó en ponerse ropa interior.

-Eres un provocador, que lo sepas.

Riendo de lado y haciéndole una seña con el dedo, Brian se acercó hasta la cama. Al llegar a su lado, Justin le obligó a tumbarse, tiró de la sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Tras acariciar levemente su cabello, Brian escuchó la respiración acompasada de Justin, induciéndole poco a poco a un sueño profundo. 

 

_16 de Mayo de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

De las miles de forma que podían despertarle, esa era precisamente la que siempre, siempre, había añorado. Gemir suavemente al sentir unos labios cálidos rozando su cuello. La punta de su lengua deslizarse despacio por su mandíbula, mordisquear su barbilla y subir besando suavemente la misma hasta llegar a sus labios. Los rozó suavemente con sus labios, paseando su lengua entre ellos, abriéndolos despacio. De todos los hombres que había besado a lo largo de su vida jamás le habían besado de esa forma.

Y no le sorprendió sentir de repente el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Sus dedos recorriendo sus costados mientras besaba su cuello de nuevo. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Justin comenzó a rozarse contra él. Sujetándole por las caderas, le obligó a permanecer en esa postura mientras buscaba ansioso sus labios. Rozándose con más fuerza, Brian se perdió en sus ojos, completamente grisáceos.

Sentía tanto calor que el sudor comenzó a caer por su frente, sintiendo su pelo mojado. Se mordió el labio buscando con la mirada los condones y el lubricante. Al no dar con ellos gruñó. No aguantando, besó a Brian para luego susurrarle al oído.

-¿Te has follado a alguien Brian? ¿Te la han chupado?

Contrariado, Brian intentó contestar mientras Justin seguía rozándose con él.

-¿A qué… a qué viene eso ahora Justin…? Oh joder…

-Contéstame, ¿Lo has hecho?

Cerrando los ojos, Brian pensó durante unos segundos qué responderle. Follar… no lo había hecho con nadie desde que llegó a Carnegei. Su primera noche libre intentó encontrar algo decente en un bar que le recomendaron y lo que vio allí le hizo salir sin ni siquiera darlas buenas noches. Esperando su respuesta, Justin comenzó a lamer sus dedos, desesperado.

-No… no lo he hecho. Ya te dije que eran todos feos y viejos. ¿Tú…?

-No. Te dije que no lo haría y he cumplido mi palabra.

Siseando al introducirse los dedos de golpe, comenzó a acariciar la más que endurecida polla de Brian.

-Si… si sigues así me voy a correr Jus… -susurró mientras cerraba los ojos con más fuerza y se agarraba a las sábanas.

Sacando sus dedos, Justin se inclinó para susurrarle algo de nuevo.

-Quiero sentirte, como aquella vez…

No dejándole procesar aquellas palabras, Justin sujetó con fuerza su polla para poco a poco ir empalándose.

-No, no. Justin no… oh joder ¡Dios!

Cogiendo aire, Justin comenzó a mecerse a pesar del dolor que sentía. No le importaba que no hubiese barreras, quería sentirle. No podría pasar nada, no pasaría. Tras apoyar las manos en su estómago y cambiar de vez en cuando el ángulo para rozar ese punto mágico, sintió las manos de Brian sobre él. Una sobre su cadera mientras con la otra sujetaba fuertemente una de sus nalgas. Al borde del orgasmo, Brian comenzó a empujar haciendo que Justin se tambalease unos segundos, extasiado.

-Brian…

Sujetándole con fuerza, Brian comenzó a rozar su polla totalmente empapada. Atendiendo a sus gemidos, que cada vez eran más fuertes, sintió como Justin se corría en su mano para segundos después, hacerlo él en su interior.

Desplomándose y sin salir de su interior, Justin intentó recuperar el aliento. Demasiado tiempo sin sentirle. Demasiado tiempo sin amarse.

 

Apenas le oyó, el vaso que tenía en su mano se deslizó hasta caer y romperse en mil pedazos. Balbuceando algo ininteligible, Emmett buscó a tientas el sofá para sentarse e intentar tomar algo de aliento.

-Eso… eso que me estás diciendo. No… no puede ser, ¿vale?

-Em no te miento. Esto… esto es grave tío. No es una gripe, ni unas putas paperas.

-Pero eso… estabas sano. No tenías nada. ¿Desde cuándo está…eso?

-Por lo visto desde hace más tiempo del que deberíamos saber. ¿Puedo ir a verte?

-Claro… -dijo sonándose la nariz. Hoy no trabajo, puedes venir a comer si quieres.

-Gracias.

Nada más colgar, rompió a llorar. Steve fue uno de sus tantos novios que solo duró un par de noches, justo el fin de semana en el cual se celebraba la fiesta del cuero. Aquello fue un flechazo que terminó en el cuarto oscuro y en su casa. Jamás se había atrevido a más pero le pareció tan caliente que decidió tener un lugar cómodo del cual disfrutar de él. Tras ese fin de semana mantuvieron contacto, llamadas y poco más. Una buena amistad creció entre ellos. Hacía un par de semanas que le comentó algo sobre un tal Charles, al cual veía a menudo. “ _Estoy enamorado de él, Em_ ”. Y se alegró por él. Al menos alguien encontraba el amor. Sin embargo su llamada, le había dejado helado. Intentando no darle más vueltas de las necesarias, buscó algo en la nevera para preparar.

Tras lo que pudo ser una hora o dos, el timbre sonó. Emmett fue a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo vio a Steve tras la misma, con una bolsa.

-Supuse, con el calor que anda haciendo, que un poco de helado no vendría mal…

Sonriendo con ternura, Emmett le hizo pasar para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Comemos?

 

Tras consultar el calendario, Craig Taylor lo tenía decidido. Parte de las vacaciones de verano las pasarían en casa de su hermana, en Atlanta. Justin habría acabado ya el curso y… mejor era no arriesgarse.

-¿Se lo has consultado? –Preguntó Jennifer mientras servía la comida.

-No pero no hace falta. Va a estar meses sin hacer nada. Un cambio no le vendrá nada mal.

Dejando la fuente sobre la mesa, Jennifer se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya basta Craig. Justin no tiene cinco años para manejarle a tu antojo. Está estudiando lo que tú has decidido, está haciendo lo que tú has dicho. ¡Déjale tranquilo!

Viendo como se sentaba, Craig no pudo articular palabra alguna. Molly por su parte comenzó a comer animada, acompañada por la muñeca que ocupaba el lugar de Justin.

 

Tras quedarse dormidos de nuevo, Brian abrió pesadamente los ojos. Al ver a Justin con su cuerpo enredado al suyo suspiró pesadamente. “ _Me va a dar más de un problema_ ” pensó al ver las sábanas manchadas y su vientre manchado también. Moviéndose despacio, se aparto de su cuerpo evitando despertarle. Nada más levantarse se dirigió al baño. Debía poner freno a eso. Justin no podía llegar y prácticamente tomar las riendas en algo tan serio como era su seguridad. Sin quererlo, recordó algunas líneas del diario de su abuela.

“ _Aprovechando que Jack ha salido a trabajar, he ido a visitar a Samantha. Llevaba varios días con mala cara y algo apenada así que decido llevarle unas magdalenas y charlar un poquito. Al llegar me sorprende el ver toda la casa recogida, menos muebles de los habituales. Preguntándole si se marchaba, tristemente me dijo que sí. Muy lejos. Al paraíso de los gays. Me rio por la ocurrencia pero al decirme que se está muriendo me quedo helada. ¡Eso no puede suceder! Tenía cáncer de piel. Jamás había tenido a nadie cercano con esa enfermedad. “los excesos se pagan, Lula”. Solo he podido abrazarla fuerte y dejar que se desahogara_.”

Desperezándose, Justin se estiró cuan larga era la cama aprovechando para tocar a su alrededor. Al notar el vacío entreabrió los ojos para ver a Brian de pie junto a la ventana, fumando. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, disfrutando de esa sensación de plenitud. Aun le sentía. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Brian no estaba allí. Frunciendo el ceño se incorporó para buscarle con la mirada.

-¿Brian?

No obtuvo respuesta. Pensando que no le había oído, Justin se levantó y tomó las sábanas para taparse. El suelo estaba frío y sintió un escalofrío. Al llegar a la sala de estar vio a Brian sentado, con la televisión encendida. Acercándose a él, le sorprendió dándole un suave beso en el cuello. Sin embargo, Brian se removió para apartarse.

-Brian…

Sin decir nada, éste se giró dedicándole una mirada fría. Sorprendido, Justin intentó acercarse a él.

-Brian qué…

-Te lo dije aquella vez. No me gusta hacerlo a pelo.

-Pero si te gustó… eso no puedes negármelo.

-Es mucha responsabilidad. ¿¡En qué coño estabas pensando!?

-Yo… yo…

-Dúchate. Nos vamos al hospital.

-¿Hospital? –preguntó tartamudeando.

-Vamos a hacernos las pruebas.

-¿Pruebas?

-Justin, vete a la ducha ¡YA!

Sintiéndose cada vez más pequeño, Justin se mordió el labio mientras iba hacia el baño intentando no llorar delante de él. Apenas abrió el grifo, dejó caer la sábana mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Respirando hondo, Brian supo que se había pasado al gritarle. “ _Después del viaje que se pega, tantas horas y vas y le gritas… pero joder, es que… mierda_ ”. Se levantó a prisa para ir al baño, sorprendiéndose al ver la puerta abierta. Apenas entró escuchó a Justin llorar acurrucado en una esquina, cobijado por el lavabo y la cortina del baño. Sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía en el pecho, permaneció unos segundos allí de pie hasta que se armó de valor y se dirigió a la bañera. Corrió la cortina con rapidez sobresaltando a Justin quien intentó secarse las lágrimas como buenamente pudo.

Quitándose la ropa, Justin vio como Brian ya completamente desnudo se metió en la bañera y le atrajo hacia él.

-Ya, tranquilo. Me he pasado tres pueblos, lo siento.

-…..

-Tienes que entenderlo Jus. Ponemos nuestras vidas en juego al hacerlo así. ¿Acaso no has oído hablar de todas esas muertes que están habiendo?

-¿Qué muertes? –Preguntó cauteloso mientras seguía llorando aunque con menos fuerza.

-Las que se han producido estos meses y cada vez con más frecuencia. Neumonías, cánceres… y todos tienen un punto en común.

-¿Qué punto?

-Todos son homosexuales. Pensé que por ser homosexual estarías más al tanto. Sunshine esto es muy serio. Muchos gays están muriendo y no saben de qué puede ser. Esto nos está afectando a nosotros más que al resto, ¿vale? Por eso quiero que nos hagamos las pruebas.

-No… no sabía nada Brian. Si no yo…

-Shh. Déjalo estar. Venga, vamos a ducharnos y así no perdemos tiempo.

-¿También trabajan los sábados?

-Más les vale.

 

-Tengo cáncer Em.

La cuchara quedó en el aire con una gran cantidad de helado. En ese momento Em pensó que su cuerpo había bajado varias temperaturas, llegando a estar incluso más frio que el helado que tenía entre sus manos.

-Sólo me quedan unos meses… o semanas. El médico no me sabe concretar.

-Oh cielos… Steve. Cariño lo siento.

-No lo sientas. A todos nos llega la hora. Solo que no pensé que fuese tan pronto…

-Pero si estabas sano.

-Ya pero según el médico ha… ha sido a raíz de una infección. No sé, Em… tengo miedo.

Hundiendo la cuchara en el helado, dejó el bote sobre la mesa para acercarse a él y besarle suavemente.

 

Cuando estaba en su habitación, Justin siempre soñaba como sería Carnegei. Quizás juntos recorrerían sus calles, tal vez no de la mano, pero sí juntos. Irían a alguna hamburguesería o heladería, verían tiendas, irían al parque. A algún bar. Lo que menos pensó fue pelearse con él y acabar yendo al hospital. Para no llamar más sospechas, decidieron llevar el Rambler en vez de la camioneta de Brian. Dejándole las llaves, Justin se hundió en el asiento del copiloto y se perdió en las innumerables calles poco transitadas. Intentando relajar el ambiente, Brian puso la radio y comenzó a canturrear algo mientras le observaba de reojo. Su pelo le había vuelto a crecer. Quizás no tanto como cuando le conoció pero seguía siendo a sus ojos aquel chaval que bajaba corriendo por la calle como un torbellino. Parando en un semáforo, pensó en varias formas de hacerle al menos reír. No le gustaba verle tan… enfadado.

-¿Qué tal el viaje hasta aquí? ¿Has tenido problemas?

-No. Ninguno.

-¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí? –Preguntó mientras vio a lo lejos un callejón donde acortar camino.

-No. Saben que me he ido de viaje pero no donde ni con quién.

Asintiendo, Brian aceleró hasta llegar al callejón. Aprovechando la poca visibilidad del mismo, paró el motor. Se desabrochó el cinturón e hizo lo mismo con el de Justin sorprendiéndole.

-¿Brian qué haces?

Sin decirle nada buscó la palanca para reclinar su asiento, consiguiendo que pegase un pequeño salto al sentir como el asiento se reclinó del todo. Echando medio cuerpo sobre él, Brian apoyó sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para mirarle fijamente. Perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos, sintió como su respiración se volvía más pesada. Acercándose a él hasta chocar su nariz con la suya, Brian vio como Justin cerró los ojos y adelantó un poco los labios. Sonriendo, Brian acercó los suyos presionando suavemente. Asomando tímida, la lengua de Justin comenzó a acariciar sus labios despacio. Abriendo ligeramente la suya, Brian le besó tan despacio que Justin pensó que aquel podía ser un pequeño castigo por lo sucedido en el Motel. Apenas sintió como su rubio se empalmaba paró.

-¿Más calmado?

-Sí… aunque… -dijo señalándose la entrepierna.

-Piensa en cosas no eróticas, pronto llegaremos.

-¿Piensas dejarme así?

-Sí. Luego… quizás –dijo mirándole lujuriosamente- podemos encontrarle solución.

Lejos de amedentrarse, Justin sonrío pícaro y comenzó a removerse en su asiento. Poniéndose de nuevo los cinturones, salieron rumbo al hospital.

 

_19 de Mayo de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Habiendo pedido unos días libres, Brian aprovechó esa mañana para ir a por los resultados al hospital. Aun podía recordar como el semblante de Justin tornó aun más blanco cuando vio la aguja de la jeringuilla en el momento en el que iban a sacarle sangre. Luego, con algo más de color y un brazo algo dolorido, le comentó que los hospitales le daban pánico. Él no insistió, aunque a lo que realmente le tenía pánico eran a los resultados.

Tras llegar a casa y calmarse un poco, tuvo que echar mano de toda su paciencia para aguantar a Justin quien no paró de dar vueltas por el salón.

“ _-Me estás mareando. Siéntate y veamos la tele Justin._

_-Es que no puedo… imagina, imagina que salen… sería mi culpa._

_-Ven aquí._

_Haciendo un mohín, Justin se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. Sin embargo Brian abrió las piernas para que se colocase en medio de las mismas. Haciéndose hueco, Justin se sentó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Teniendo total libertad de movimientos, Brian comenzó a acariciar suavemente algunos de sus mechones mientras con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su brazo. Cuando sintió su cuerpo relajarse, comenzó a enredar sus largos dedos entre sus cabellos, tirando de ellos ligeramente. Gruñendo, Justin intentó separarse consiguiendo solo hacerse más daño._

_Llevando su mano hasta su muslo, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente._

_-¿Sabes de lo único que tienes la culpa, sunshine? –Preguntó con voz ronca junto a su oído- ¿Lo sabes?_

_Recibiendo como respuesta un jadeo al sentir su aliento caliente sobre su piel, Justin cerró los ojos al sentir como Brian comenzaba a acariciarle sobre los pantalones, apretando de vez en cuando. Consiguiendo así que su polla respondiera al instante. Besándole tras la oreja, Brian comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones poco a poco para una vez listo, meter la mano en ellos._

_-De ponerme muy… pero que muy… cachondo…_

_Apenas terminó de hablar, Justin sintió como Brian le mordía con fuerza el cuello para luego succionar la zona. Le quedaría marca, seguro. Ahogando un jadeo cuando Brian deslizó su mano dentro de su ropa interior, Justin comenzó a frotarse contra él._

_-Ah… Brian…_

_Oyéndole susurrar su nombre de esa forma hizo que su polla se removiera más aún bajo sus más que apretados pantalones. Dejándole a un lado, Brian se levantó corriendo para ir hacia la habitación. Justin aprovechó el momento para bajarse los pantalones e intentar desnudarse con la mayor rapidez posible._

_-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para desnudarte?_

_Liado con su propia camiseta, Justin le oyó pero no podía ver donde estaba. Se sobresaltó al sentir sus dedos deslizándose por su costado hasta llegar a su camiseta y tirar de ella con fuerza. Al librarse de ella, Justin vio como Brian ya se había despojado de su camiseta y llevaba sus pantalones a medio abrochar, sin ropa interior alguna. Mordiéndose el labio, Justin rozó la trabilla del pantalón para meter sus manos y deslizar estos hasta el suelo. Apenas pasaron dos segundos, Justin sintió a Brian besarle como si fuese un huracán, de esos que anunciaban en la tele. Sujetándole por la nuca, palmeándole en el trasero, ahogando todos los gemidos que emitía hasta tumbarle en el sofá y seguir besándole por el cuello._

_-Date la vuelta._

_Y lo hizo sin más. Sin ninguna queja, sin decirle que en la cama quizás estarían más cómodos. Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto sintió a Brian penetrarle de un solo golpe._

_-Joder…_

_Sujetándole fuertemente, Brian comenzó a moverse a un ritmo constante, llevando a Justin a apoyarse en sus brazos, mordiendo en ocasiones el brazo del sofá. Conforme le iba embistiendo con más fuerza, Justin tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente al mismo mientras oía como sus cuerpos chocaban, como su respiración se espesaba y sus gemidos acababan con su nombre.”_

-¿Señor Kinney?

Oyendo su apellido, Brian se giró algo ofuscado hacia la enfermera que le sonreía.

-Aquí tiene los resultados de los análisis, tanto suyos como del señor… -dijo mientras miraba de nuevo el sobre- Taylor.

Asintiendo, Brian los tomó y salió del hospital con rapidez. Ambos estaban implicados y no quería leerlo solo.

 

Golpeando la mesa con fuerza, Craig refunfuñó entre dientes. Últimamente Jennifer tenía un comportamiento extraño. Desafiante incluso. Todas las mañanas, cuando él llamaba para consultarle cualquier cosa o comentarle que ese día llegaría tarde, se topaba con el mensaje del contestador hablando por ella. Tras varias discusiones, Jennifer le comentó que estaba buscando trabajo.

-Me ahogo aquí en casa sola, Craig. Además, aportar algo de dinero a la casa nunca está de más.

Tomándose otra copa, Craig comenzó por primera vez a temer por su matrimonio. Y sabía quién podía tener la culpa de todo.

 

 

-¿Y…? –Preguntó Justin mordiéndose los nudillos.

Alzándolos, Brian cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá seguido de Justin. Tras ojearlos con detenimiento, suspiró fuertemente.

 

_25 de Mayo de 1981. Hannover, New Hampshire_

A su vuelta las cosas se torcieron ligeramente. Nada más llegar a la residencia tenía varias notas de su padre, quien había llamado insistentemente. Por otro lado tenía correo atrasado así como un montón de ropa por ordenar en su armario. Pero aún le quedaba lo peor.

Camino del despacho del director con su renuncia en mano, Justin tragó saliva. Nada podía pararle. Tenía esa decisión tomada desde hacía tiempo y el saber que, gracias a Dios, no tenía ningún tipo de enfermedad ni Brian tampoco le alentó aun más sobre el dejar aquella universidad.

Tras golpear levemente la puerta de su despacho, Justin entró. Ese día pondría fin a su suplicio.

 

De un portazo, Brian dio por concluida su estancia en Carnegei. La trifulca con un cliente que exigía más de lo que pedía le hizo perder los pocos nervios que le quedaban ese día. Recibiendo su parte, Brian decidió que con eso tenía bastante. En otro lugar le tratarían mejor. Recogió todas sus cosas del motel, las metió en su furgoneta y pagó. Como aquella vez, se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Tras comprar algunas provisiones y dejarlo todo listo, se adentró en la autopista sin un rumbo fijo. Parando en Canonsburg, decidió que debía avisar de su cambio de residencia. Por un lado no quería decirle a nadie de su nueva situación pero por otro sabía que si no lo hacía, les decepcionaría aun más. Marcando con pausa su número, el sorprendió oír la pausada voz de Vic.

-¿Vic?

-Sí, ¿quién…? ¡Oh! Brian, ¿eres tú verdad?

-Sí. Soy yo. ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Oh bien, bien. Deb se acaba de ir a trabajar y yo esperaré a que pase el día sin hacer nada…

-No van bien las cosas, ¿verdad?

-Para nada. Y mi hermana se empeña en hacer ver que todo va bien. Yo… estoy enfermo Brian, necesito una medicación y es muy costosa.

-No sabía nada…

-Ya, ella nunca ha dejado que se sepa pero es algo que está ahí. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué es de ti?

-Ya no estoy en Carnegei, me largo a otro sitio.

-¿Y donde si puede saberse? Oh, espera. No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ante su silencio, Vis suspiró.

-¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?

-Estoy en Canonsburg. En una cafetería. No creo que dure aquí más de una hora…

-¿Y tienes pensado ir a algún sitio en concreto?

-No… aún no. Yo…

-Tranquilo, no le diré nada hasta que llegues a algún lugar. Pero hazme un favor, llama nada más llegar ¿vale? Se quedará más tranquila.

-Gracias Vic.

 

-¿Está realmente seguro de lo que piensa hacer, señorito Taylor?

Mirándole con ojos escrutadores, el rector esperaba una respuesta de Justin, quien se mantenía sereno y seguro de sí mismo.

-Totalmente seguro señor. Ya expresé mi opinión en su día y me mantengo en ello. Tengo edad suficiente para poder estudiar lo que yo desee, así como dinero para poder pagarlos. No tengo intención de seguir un minuto más en esta universidad. Aunque no quiero que me malinterprete. El nivel es más que aceptable pero esto no es lo mío.

Sin mostrar cambio alguno en su rostro, el rector finalmente suspiró mientras cerraba la carpeta correspondiente a su expediente.

-Es una lástima señor Taylor. Sus notas son realmente notables y su futuro podría ser prometedor. Sin embargo no estoy capacitado para obligarle a permanecer aquí. Siento mucho que nos deje en esas condiciones.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, Justin esperó a que el rector preparase lo necesario para el cambio de escuela. Sabía que de poco le valdría lo estudiado en Darmouth pero la escuela de arte era su sueño y no pensaba renunciar a él. Apenas cerró la puerta de su despacho, sintió como el peso que llevaba aguantando durante todo un año se evaporaba por completo.

 

_10 de Junio de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

Empaquetando todas sus cosas con calma, Justin diría adiós definitivamente a esa casa. Aprovechando las mañanas en las que su padre trabajaba, comenzó a recoger todas sus pertenencias. No pensaba dejar nada allí. Ayudado por su madre, quien aun a pesar de saber cuál era decisión la respetó, fueron llenando el viejo Rambler para en un par de viajes dejarlo todo listo en su nueva residencia. Unos días más tarde Justin volvería a Darmouth a por sus pertenencias y se instalaría definitivamente en la escuela de arte.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto Justin? Así, tan de repente…

-No es precipitado. Sabías que no quería estudiar economía. Lo sabíais. Ya estoy harto de aguantar a papá y tener que estar bajo su yugo.

Dejando sobre la cama un jersey de color negro se acercó a él para abrazarle fuertemente.

-Me alegro por ti cariño. Si te hace falta algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Sonriéndole, ambos volvieron a su tarea. Mientras tanto Molly dibujaba para dejarle a su hermano un pequeño recuerdo.

 

Byesville no era tan pequeño como Brian pensó. O al menos no tan pequeño como venía pintado en el mapa. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, buscó algún motel lo suficientemente decente como para poder permanecer allí una pequeña temporada. En su camioneta, recorrió toda la ciudad sin encontrar nada. En algunos los precios eran demasiado desorbitados y en otras la limpieza brillaba por su ausencia. Casi desistió cuando lo encontró. El Motel Súper 8 no es que fuese a simple vista un motel confortable pero su aspecto exterior nada tenía que ver con el interior. Equipado con una pequeña cocina, Brian comenzó a sentirse como en casa.

Tras sacar todas sus pertenencias de la camioneta, se acomodó en la habitación tras pagar al menos un mes por adelantado. Guardó todas sus cosas con cuidado, examinándolo todo por si hubiese falsas puertas o algo estuviese roto. Tras hacer una lista con lo indispensable para vivir allí decidió descansar un par de horas. Tumbándose en la cama, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Al fin en Ohio…

 

Dejando caer la última rosa, Emmet se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que llevaba. A su lado, Ted ojeó por encima de su hombro para ver si quedaba alguien más de los pocos asistentes que habían acudido al funeral. No conocía personalmente a Steve pero sabía que Emmet le tenía un gran aprecio y le dolía verle tan apenado. Acariciándole suavemente la espalda, le indicó que podían marcharse. De vuelta a casa de Emmet, Ted intentó darle conversación.

-El otro día me llamó Brian. Ya no está en Carnegei.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Tuvo unos problemas y ha decidido irse.

-Vaya… ¿y sabe algo de Justin? Desde que ese niño se fue no he vuelto a saber nada de él.

-Oh sí, creo que se han visto allí. Pero Brian es muy parco en palabras.

-Más aun tratándose de Justin…

 

_22 de Junio de 1981. Pittsburg, Pensilvania_

-¡¡JUSTIN!!

Craig gritó tan fuerte que Molly pensó que su padre podría estallar, como el globo que le explotó en las manos minutos atrás. Oyéndole subir a la habitación de su hermano, Molly se escondió en la suya tras la cama. Una vez entró, Craig le encontró tomando su mochila como única compañera.

-¿Dónde demonios te crees que vas?

-Me voy –dijo haciéndose hueco. No volveré a esta casa ni pienso volver a Darmouth.

-No pienso permitirlo. ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Enseñándole el dedo corazón, Justin bajó rápido las escaleras. Encendido por la cólera, Craig bajó todo lo rápido que pudo.

-¡Justin Taylor! Más te vale por tu bien que no cruces esa puerta porque sino…

-¿Si no, qué? ¿Me pegarás como aquella vez? ¿Me atarás para que no me vaya?

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así. ¡Soy tu padre!

-¡No lo eres! No buscas mi felicidad, buscas la tuya. Así que me largo.

-¡Fracasarás! Serás un desgraciado…

-Lo seré si me quedo aquí.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, Craig le gritó desde el salón. -¡Ni se te ocurra volver a esta casa! Para ti no existimos, ¡recuérdalo!

Con más fuerza de la que pretendió, Justin cerró la puerta de su Rambler. Casi derrapando, puso rumbo a su nuevo hogar mientras su padre permanecía en la puerta de su ya antigua casa.

 

_Byesville, Ohio._

-¿Qué ha hecho qué?

-Espera y te lo paso. ¡Justin!

La voz de Debbie sonó mucho más estridente por teléfono de lo que recordaba. Brian llamó al dinner gracias a Vic, quien le pasó el número de teléfono. Quería hablar directamente con Debbie y así aparcar un poco su ira. Además era la única que sabía de las novedades del barrio, los chicos…

-¡Ey!

-Justin… ¿se puede saber qué has hecho?

-Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo.

Riendo, Brian se lo imaginó sonriendo también. -Debbie me ha contado lo de tu padre. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No, nada. Ni se ha atrevido a levantarme la mano.

-¿Seguro?

-Totalmente seguro. Además me he ido de casa para siempre. Tengo ya todo en la residencia de PIFA. Ojalá estuvieses aquí…

-Lo sé pero no puede ser. Ahora mismo estoy en Byesville, aquí en Ohio.

-¿Ohio? Y… ¿Piensas quedarte ahí definitivamente?

-No lo creo. Esto es peor aun que Carnegei. Ya veré. De momento quiero ver si encuentro algún trabajo mejor…

-¿No te fue bien en el taller? Pensé que estabas a gusto.

-Lo estaba pero… no. Prefiero buscar otra cosa.

-Brian…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, no delante de ellos.

-Está bien –dijo conteniendo su risa. ¿Pero lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo sé. Necesito tu dirección o un número de teléfono…

-Oh si, espera.

Oyéndole trastear, Brian aprovechó para tomar un pequeño bloc y anotar lo que Justin le iba diciendo.

-Perfecto, en cuanto pueda sabrás de mi. Por cierto… sigue en pie lo que te dije. No lo olvides.

-Ya hablamos de eso y no pienso…

-Justin, no.

-¿Por qué siempre insistes en cagarla Brian? No pienso hacer eso y lo sabes. Y me da igual lo que pienses.

El pitido al otro lado del auricular le hizo suspirar pesadamente. Sí, últimamente tenía la sensación de cagarla por todos lados.

 

_Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

-¿Pasa algo cielo?

Debbie se paró a su lado con una bandeja en la mano mientras mascaba chicle esperando una respuesta.

-Es… es… no es nada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, le dejó el batido sobre la barra y siguió sirviendo el resto de mesas. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba realmente ilusionado por su cambio de vida: dejó Darmouth para estudiar lo que realmente quería estudiar. Como consecuencia tuvo que dejar su casa y ahora se encontraba en el pequeño piso para los estudiantes de arte. Vivía solo pues le costaba compartir habitación y más aún teniendo la foto de Brian sobre la mesilla, sonriendo vagamente al recordarla.

“ _-Será un recuerdo para nosotros…_

_-¿Y por qué una foto?_

_-Porque es más duradera. Venga anda… solo una Brian. Para nosotros dos. Porfaa…_

_-Está bien…_

_Sentándose los dos en el sofá, Justin alzó la cámara mientras pegaba su cara a la de Brian. Éste paso su brazo alrededor de su hombro para atraerle mientras una gran sonrisa se pintaba en su cara. Tras el flash, Brian tiró de Justin para besarle de una forma glotona consiguiendo que la cámara resbalase hasta el suelo._ ”

-¿Me invitas a un batido?

La voz de Daphne le sacó de sus pensamientos, consiguiendo que sonriera suavemente. Avisando a Debbie, pidió otro más mientras Daph se sentaba a su lado.

-Se que no es lugar pero…

-Aquí no. En otro sitio.

-Siento lo de tus padres. Ha debido ser un palo muy gordo.

-Lo ha sido pero no es por ellos. Es por…

-Vale, ya lo capto. ¿Se ha cansado de esperar?

-No creo. ¿Crees que está cansado?

-No pero siendo Brian… cualquiera sabe.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_22 de Julio de 1981._ _Byesville, Ohio._

Tras un mes de búsqueda finalmente encontró un hueco en un pequeño restaurante. Fregar platos no era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso pero al menos le daban de comer y evitaba también el pasar mucho tiempo en el motel. Oyendo como dejaban otro montón de platos a su lado, Brian vio a John suspirando pesadamente. Riendo de lado siguió a lo suyo. John era igual de alto que él aunque algo más musculado. Apodado “The Bull”, John llevaba allí unos cinco años y se sentía bien.

-Quizás tardes algo en acostumbrarte a esto pero la paga es buena.

-Ya… -casi susurró Brian mientras seguía a lo suyo.

Con un par de pendientes en su oreja derecha, John afinó su puntería en cuanto vio llegar a Brian. Acertó plenamente cuando nada más verle supo que era gay. No acostumbraba a ver muchos por allí puesto que las cosas no estaban nada fáciles para ellos. Sin embargo no le dijo nada y esperó a que fuese el propio Brian quien se acercase a él.

A pesar de lo hermético que era, John consiguió abrirse paso entre sus monosílabos y miradas huidizas. Sí, Brian era muy interesante.

-Estoy muerto de hambre –dijo John tras quitarse el delantal blanco y dejarlo en el colgador.

Al verle, Brian le imitó. Su turno había acabado.

-Podemos ir a comer algo, pero aun sitio diferente. Esto cansa.

-Dímelo a mí que llevo años aquí. Ven, sé de un sitio que te gustará.

Andando, John llevó a Brian dos calles más del lugar donde se encontraba el restaurante donde trabajaban. Nada más ver la pequeña pero simulada bandera multicolor, Brian se paró en seco.

-¿Qué coño es esto?

Girándose hacia él, John parecía contrariado.

-Brian. ¿Eres gay, no? Mi sexto sentido no suele fallarme…

-….

-Venga, aquí se come bien. Te sentirás como en casa.

Dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda, John le animó a seguir. Apenas entró, todos los que allí se encontraban se giraron al unísono para verles. Como si de un deja ve se tratase, Brian recordó como, ya fuese un simple dinner o una discoteca, atraía irremediablemente a todos los hombres.

-Vaya… ¿Siempre te pasa esto? Empiezo a sentir envidia… -dijo con algo de sorna mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas.

-Siempre. Pero no lo tengas en cuenta, no… hace tiempo que no rondo clubes ni nada por el estilo.

-Una lástima… te daría mi número…

Sin contestarle, Brian dio un sorbo a su refresco para luego comenzar a comer. No era la primera vez que John le insinuaba el tener algo más. Algo rápido, sin compromisos. Pero sin saber por qué siempre lo rechazaba. “ _Si ese niño no hubiese aparecido ya estaría besando las frías losetas del baño_ ” pensó mientras removía el contenido de su plato.

-¿Brian?

Alzando la mirada, Brian vio como John le miraba extrañado. No queriendo dar más explicaciones, sacó de su cartera un par de billetes y justo cuando fue a guardarla se le cayó de las manos.

-Mierda –dijo mientras recogía los papeles que habían salido de la misma.

Aprovechando para ayudarle, John recogió una pequeña fotografía junto a otros papeles. Al girarla pudo ver a un chico joven, rubio y muy guapo, junto a él. Al percatarse, Brian casi le arrancó la fotografía de las manos. Viendo su gesto, John comenzó a entenderlo todo. Sin embargo para cuando quiso preguntarle, Brian ya había salido del local.

_Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

Justin se recostó un poco más sobre el respaldo de su silla mientras la esperaba. Ya prácticamente había instalado sus cosas en la residencia. Dando un viaje rápido a Darmouth, recogió todo lo que allí le quedaba. Apenas se despidió de un par de compañeros, puso fin a una etapa de su vida que deseó por todos los medios enterrar en lo más hondo de su subconsciente. Sin embargo, nada más llegar a Pittsburgh su madre le dejó un recado en la nueva residencia. Quedó con él en la heladería a la que siempre iban cuando salían a comprar. Cuando ya cansado, buscó con la mirada a la camarera, su madre entró en el local. Iba sola, algo que le extrañó pues siempre llevaba a Molly consigo.

-Siento haber llegado tarde –se excusó mientras se sentaba frente a él, dejando a un lado su bolso- ¿llevas esperando mucho?

-No, no mucho. ¿Cómo es que Molly no viene contigo?

-Oh, se ha quedado en casa de una amiga y… quería hablar a solas contigo.

Nunca ha visto a su madre dudar, salvo cuando su padre estaba delante. Esas miradas huidizas, las pequeñas arrugas de su frente cuando algo iba mal. Los suspiros de cansancio cuando su padre una y otra vez comentaba las batallitas de la oficina o insistía en el futuro de sus hijos. Sin embargo al verla en ese momento, sus ojos, sus gestos, no eran lo decididos que deberían. Y eso le asustó.

-¿Es sobre papá? –preguntó mientras la camarera se acercaba a ellos.

Suspirando de alivio, Jennifer pareció relajarse mientras hacían su pedido. Una vez ésta se hubo ido, se irguió sobre su asiento.

-Verás, tu padre y yo nos queremos. Y os queremos a ambos. Pero últimamente las cosas no están yendo bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Justo cuando Jennifer iba a contestar, la camarera les trajo su pedido: un batido de chocolate para Justin y una infusión para Jennifer. Dándole vueltas a la misma con la cuchara, Jennifer se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Por momentos, Justin creyó saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Es por mí, verdad? Por no estudiar en Darmouth e irme a PIFA. Aun a sabiendas de que eso le disgustaría.

-Cariño no… No es por eso. Tu padre… tu padre lleva ya tiempo machacándonos. Sobre todo a ti. Tú no te lo mereces. Eres mi hijo y antes que Molly y tú no se pone nadie. Solo quiero que seas feliz, tanto si es aquí como si es en otro sitio.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que no entiende papá?

-Vamos a separarnos hijo. No aguanto más el trato que nos da tanto a tu hermana como a mí. Y desde que te fuiste está… muy insoportable. No para de echarme en cara que te he mimado demasiado, que nunca serás nadie…

Dejando el batido sobre la mesa, Justin tragó saliva fuertemente. Mordiéndose el labio, meditó bien lo que iba a decirle.

-Mamá… tú nunca me has mimado demasiado. Bueno quizás con la ropa sí –dijo sonriendo.

-Él… él cree que eres gay, Justin. Es más, lo afirma.

Viendo como su semblante cambiaba de color, Jennifer corroboró su sospecha.

-Te vio. No sé como lo hizo pero te vio. A ti y a otro hombre… besándoos.

-¿Verme…? ¿Cuándo…? –preguntó tembloroso.

-Hace tiempo. En un taller o algo así. Fue con ese chico, ¿verdad? Aquel al que le quemaron el taller. Justin tú…

Levantándose, Justin se encaminó hacia el baño. Apenas oyó a su madre llamarle desde la mesa. Nada más entrar en uno de los baños, cerró la puerta y sintió su estomago revolverse. Dos segundos después tenía su cabeza metida dentro del wáter echando lo poco que había tomado.

 

_26 de Agosto de 1981._ _Byesville, Ohio._

A pesar del sofocante calor, los cuerpos sudados bailando a su alrededor, Brian se sentía el rey de la pista. En medio de la misma, acompañado por John, volvió a sentir por unos minutos aquella sensación de euforia que creía perdida. Observado por todos, deseado por la mayor parte de los hombres que allí se agolpaban. Recibió más tarjetas de las que pensaba y John no pudo más que alegrarse por él. Le gustaba Brian y aunque apenas se habían enrollado un par de veces en cuanto la cosa se ponía más seria éste le paraba los pies.

“ _Un dios… un puto dios… inalcanzable para todos… incluso para sí mismo_ ” –pensó mientras le seguía el ritmo.

Cambiando el ritmo de la canción, con una seña Brian le indicó a John el ir hacia la barra para beber algo. Entre aquella marea humana, John pudo percatarse de cómo cientos de manos le rozaban sin pudor alguno mientras él se deshacía de ellas como podía.

-Si esto es así aquí… no quiero ni imaginarme como sería en Pittsburgh.

-Exactamente igual. Aunque con una diferencia…

-¿Cuál si puede saberse?

-Que a estos aun no me los he follado.

Riendo, John alcanzó su copa para darle un sorbo. El descaro de Brian le hacía aún más encantador.

-¿Te follarás a alguien esta noche?

Mirándole, Brian vio como sus ojos se empequeñecían. Desvió la mirada hacia la pista.

-No lo sé…

-Joder… Brian llevas sin follar desde…

-¿A ti qué te importa cuánto lleve yo sin follar?

-Le amas más de lo que tú te crees. Ese chico es muy afortunado. Ojalá encontrase yo alguien así…

Bebiéndose de un solo trago todo el contenido de su copa, Brian clavó su mirada en un chaval bastante joven. Sonriéndole, se acercó a él, le susurro algo al oído y se perdieron rumbo al cuarto oscuro. Dolido, John pidió otra copa. Cualquier intento que tenía para acercarse a él siempre acababa de la misma forma.

Últimamente siempre le pasaba igual. Justin siempre tenía que salir en la conversación. Sabía que John se había colado por él y que a pesar de las reticencias, una noche de sexo solo empeoraría las cosas. Pero Justin… no había vuelto a saber de él. En parte le avergonzaba el decirle la mierda de trabajo que tenía, que su compañero de trabajo le tiraba los trastos y que…

Tras correrse en la boca de ese muchacho, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nada era igual sin él y cada día le dolía más.

 

_Pittsburgh, Pensilvania._

Caminando despacio, volvió a la residencia a terminar de arreglar un par de problemillas de última hora con respecto a la matricula. Solventados los mismos, quedó con Daphne en una cafetería cercana antes de que ésta partiese de nuevo hacia la universidad. Apenas se hubo sentado en una de las mesas la vio llegar. Aun a pesar de llevar el pelo recogido en un moño un tanto extraño, su pelo estaba más largo. Al igual que el suyo.

-Ey –dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Preparado para el nuevo curso?

-Más o menos…

-Veo que vamos a tener para rato, ¿verdad? Pediré algo de artillería pesada.

Sonriendo tristemente, Justin la oyó pedir uno de los helados más grandes que había en el menú junto con dos cucharillas. Una vez servidos, Daph comenzó a hablar.

-Antes de preguntarte nada, ¿he de saber algo en concreto o… puedo preguntar libremente?

-Puedes preguntar libremente. Salvo…

-Brian.

-Dejémosle para lo último.

-Está bien. Justin… el otro día oí comentar a mis padres algo acerca de los tuyos. ¿Va todo bien?

-Se han separado. Ahora mismo están peleándose por la custodia de Molly. Mi madre se ha ido de casa con ella.

-Joder… pero… tú también eres su hijo. ¿Dónde quedas entonces?

-Mi padre no quiere saber nada de su hijo maricón.

Hundiendo la cuchara dentro de la fuente, Justin comió un par de cucharadas con ansia.

-Así que lo sabe… ¿Y quién ha sido el capullo que le ha ido con el cuento?

-Algún capullo. Tú misma lo has dicho. No sé quién ha sido pero según mi madre… me vio. Nos vio.

-Jus siempre me has dicho que habéis tenido cuidado en que nadie os viese. ¿Cómo es que tu padre os vio?

-Eso quisiera saber yo… es… como si yo hubiese tenido la culpa.

-Eh, ni se te ocurra. Porque como lo pienses juro meterte por un ojo esta fuente, ¿me oyes? Tú no tienes la culpa. En todo caso la tiene tu padre.

Indignada, cogió un gran trozo de helado y se lo metió en la boca. Por su parte Justin comenzó a mover parte del mismo…

-No sé nada de Brian. Ni tampoco sé donde está trabajando… nada. No sabe nada sobre esto.

-¿Has hablado con esa mujer… Debbie era?

-No, no he hablado con ella. Quizás debería pasarme por el Dinner. Total ya no vivo en casa, qué más da que me vean por allí.

 

-¡¡Michael!!

Dejando la bandeja sobre la barra casi a punto de caer, Debbie corrió hacia su hijo quien sonreía ampliamente.

-Ma, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos.

-Y nosotros cariño… pero dime, ¿cómo va todo? Una llamadita al menos podías haber hecho, ¿no? Que aún soy tu madre. Aunque quizás con ese novio que te traes es normal que te pases todo el día follando…

-¡¡Maaa!!

Sin dejar de reír, Debbie pellizcó la mejilla de su hijo para luego abrazar a David. Obligándoles a sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo que había libre, le indicó a Kiki que se tomaba unos minutos de descanso.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado para decirme que venías? Tu tío podía haberme dejado un recado.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa. ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien, como siempre. Tu tío Vic ya sabes… con sus achaques pero bien. Todo sigue igual.

Disculpándose, David se dirigió al baño para dejarles solos. Debbie al verle sacó la artillería pesada.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Brian? Te mandamos su número, su dirección…

-Ma por favor. ¿Para qué voy a llamarle? Prácticamente se fue sin decir nada, nos dejó tirados.

-No nos dejó tirados y se fue porque no le quedó otra. Él te aprecia y te echa de menos. Llámale aunque solo sea una vez. Aunque no lo creas te echa de menos.

-Quizás no tanto como al niñatillo ese…

Sorprendida, Debbie iba a reclamarle cuando en ese momento volvió David. Mordiéndose la lengua se levantó y volvió a por su bandeja.

 

_28 de Agosto de 1981._ _Byesville, Ohio._

Aun a pesar de tener solo el turno de tarde, Brian aprovechó la mañana para ir a correos. Tenía pendientes un par de cosas y decidió hacerlos esa misma mañana. Entre varias cartas dirigidas a Debbie y Ted se encontraba una dirigida a Justin. La más abultada de las tres pero más importante para él sin duda alguna. Aunque no le había llamado directamente, se aseguró de llamar a PIFA para cerciorarse de que Justin estaría allí y que la recibiría sin problema alguno.

Apenas las hubo entregado se sintió más aliviado. De vuelta al motel no paró de darle vueltas a la conversación que tuvo con John. Tras una pequeña discusión sobre el trabajo y su situación con Justin, Brian explotó.

“ _-En cuanto se acabe el contrato me largo. Me da igual donde sea pero no estoy más aquí._

_-¿Tanto me odias?_

_-No te odio joder, es sólo… esto no es un trabajo. No es una mierda._

_-Pero te da de comer. Muchos desearían estar donde tú lo estás ahora mismo…_

_-Esto no es lo que quiero. Si ese maldito cabrón no me hubiese quemado el taller..._

_-Tranquilo, vale. No vas a conseguir nada irritándote. Solo ponerte más… sexy y eso no me lo pone nada fácil._

_-Ya hemos hablado de eso John…_

_-Lo sé. Pero mira, al menos te he sacado una sonrisa._

_Riendo, Brian le alcanzó una cerveza de la pequeña nevera._

_-Si encontrase algo mejor… joder para poder asentarme al menos. Parezco un puto nómada._

_-Tengo una prima que trabaja en Decatur, Georgia._

_-¿Y?_

_-Pues que trabaja en una oficina y necesitan gente. Me ha llamado para que fuese pero… tío yo no sé nada de papeles. Y maldita sea la gracia. Quieren a alguien que al menos tenga un mínimo de conocimientos._

_-¿Sobre qué en concreto?_

_-No sé, cuentas y demás… yo que sé. Lo que se suponga que hagan en una oficina._

_-¿El vago?_

_Ambos estallaron en carcajadas para luego dar un largo sorbo a sus cervezas._

_-Ve tú Brian. Tú llevabas tu taller, algo de papeleo sabrás._

_-Más o menos… si. Tengo un título pero Decatur… tío está en la otra punta del mapa._

_-¿Y qué más da? Total, vienes desde Pittsburgh. Eso no está aquí al lado. Espera que la llame ahora mismo y se lo comento. Si te recomiendo no podrá decir que no._

_Sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, Brian vio como John se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar rápido. Guiñándole, le dio un sorbo a su cerveza mientras oía la animada conversación._ ”

Sonrió ampliamente al llegar a la puerta del motel. Su próximo destino, Decatur.

 

_15 de Septiembre de 1981._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania._

Cogiendo sus utensilios de dibujo, Justin se dispuso a ir a clase. En la puerta de la residencia había quedado con Lewis y Carl, dos activistas de la fundación GreenPeace que a la mínima que podían alborotaban toda la escuela. Tras encontrarse con ellos, se les unió Katie, un espíritu libre tal y como ella se definía. Los cuatro habían hecho buenas migas apenas conocerse. Así por encima sabían de los problemas que había tenido Justin el año pasado y decidieron formar una piña… un tanto pintoresca. Mientras que Katie adoraba el modelado, Justin se decantaba por la pintura. Lewis y Carl se amoldaban a cuanto veían. Mientras caminaban rumbo a clase, Justin pensó en lo diferente que era todo comparándolo con el año anterior. Iba a clases que él quería, iba con gente a la que él quería. Podía entrar, salir y hacer cuanto quisiese en la residencia. Tenía libertad. Y la misma quedaba expresada en cada cuadro o escultura que les mandaban hacer. Aun a pesar de tener que echar más horas de las que él quisiera en clase no se arrepentía.

Tras lavar los pinceles y recoger sus cosas, puso rumbo a la residencia acompañado de Lewis. Sus compañeros tenían trabajos a tiempo parcial y se habían marchado unas horas antes. Nada más llegar a la residencia ambos se dirigieron a recoger su correspondencia. La encargada de la misma era Leslie, una chica algo extravagante. Apenas asomaron la cabeza por la puerta, Leslie les señaló dos montones de cartas.

-Oye a ver si venís más a menudo que esto se acumula y luego es un lío…

-Tía no te rayes. Estamos de trabajos hasta arriba –comentó Lewis al coger el suyo. ¿De hace dos semanas? Joder…

-¿Ves por qué te lo digo? Justin estas son las tuyas, por suerte no tienen tanto tiempo…

-Lo sé pero no serán nada importantes. Nos vemos mañana.

Saludándolos con la mano, la chica siguió a lo suyo. Dejando a Lewis en su habitación, Justin siguió hasta la suya. Abrió con algo de dificultad y nada más entrar cerró la puerta con ayuda del pie. Suspirando dejó las cartas sobre el escritorio, su maletín con las pinturas sobre su mesa de trabajo y la bandolera sobre la cama. Exhausto, cayó en la cama cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

El principio de curso le había ayudado enormemente a olvidarse momentáneamente de sus problemas. El subidón de adrenalina que le produjo el olor a aguarrás, las pinturas y los lienzos solo lo pudo comparar a las veces que había estado con Brian. No había recibido aún ni una sola llamada suya. Por su terquedad, no le dio siquiera el número del lugar donde trabajaba. Nada. Intentaba por todos los medios ponerse en contacto con él pero ni siquiera Debbie o Vic sabían algo. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Aburrido de mirar al techo se incorporó para acercarse a la mesa y revisar el correo. Entre las cartas había una de Daph. Apartándola del resto, siguió revisando otras. Invitaciones a fiestas, cursos, ofertas de trabajo y una carta de…

-Brian…

Tomándola con cuidado notó que era más gruesa de lo habitual. Sonrió evitando el emocionarse demasiado aunque interiormente deseó romper con fuerza la carta y devorar el contenido de la misma. Despacio comenzó a leer, caminando sin darse cuenta hasta su cama. Con más detalle del que jamás había recordado en él, le contó los problemas que tuvo y donde se encontraba trabajando. “ _En un restaurante de mala muerte pero que al menos me da para comer. El motel como tantos otros y bueno.. . la gente aquí no es precisamente lo mejor. Pero si te preocupa mi vida social pues te diré que he salido un par de veces con John, un compañero. Me ha llevado por la zona gay y bueno.. . algo similar a la avenida Liberty. Mismos tíos y mismas ganas de follar._

_El clima no es malo pero... detesto esto. Me ha salido una pequeña oportunidad pero no sé si cuajará o no. Sólo que no es aquí sino en Decatur, Georgia. Sí, ahora dirías que está muy lejos, qué como harás para venir…_

_Tú preocúpate primero de tus estudios. Estudia en PIFA, se un puto genio, como realmente eres. Uno de los grandes. Demuéstrales a todos que vales y ante todo, diviértete. Recuerda estos días porque serán decisivos para ti. Yo ojalá pudiese olvidar estos… aunque espero hacerlo pronto._

_Joder me he enrollado demasiado, ¿no? Por teléfono habría sido una pasta pero.. . no sé por qué no te he llamado. Algo absurdo pero.. . quizás luego me arrepienta. Si te oigo aunque solo sea un momento me darán ganas de volver y follarte hasta que pierdas la cabeza. Aunque supongo que no habría problema porque ya no estás con tus padres.. . y podré hacerte unas cuantas cosas que tengo pensadas...._

_Sé que prometí llamarte y no lo he hecho. Sé también que estarás enfadado pero confía en mí. Esta vez será la definitiva. Iré a Decatur, hablaré con Lindsay y trabajaré todo lo que pueda. Estoy harto de ir de motel en motel. Quizás, quien sabe.. .. acabe en alguna oficina. Eso da más reputación, ¿no?_

_En cuanto a tus padres.. . no voy a volverme un pesado y decirte lo mismo pero cualquier cosa, la que sea, me la cuentas. El número que te dejo es el de la oficina donde trabaja Lindsay, es prima de John. Y si todo va bien será quien me dé trabajo. Así que.. .. crucemos dedos sunshine_.”

Sonriendo, continuó leyendo las ocurrencias o anécdotas que habían sucedido en el restaurante. Casi sin quererlo ese tal John comenzó a caerle mal. Frunció el ceño con algunas cosas que Brian le contaba. ¿Sería verdad aquella advertencia que en su día le dijo?

-Como te lo hayas follado soy capaz de matarte Brian…

Acomodándose en la cama, siguió leyendo sin tener en cuenta el tiempo.

 

_15 de Septiembre de 1981._ _Byesville, Ohio._

Estrechándole la mano fuertemente, Brian por fin terminó con la tediosa misión de vender su camioneta. Contando el dinero que su comprador le había dado, se aseguró de que estaba todo correcto. Despidiéndose de él, volvió a su habitación. Apenas hubo cerrado alguien llamó a la misma. Pensó que sería el vendedor, arrepentido por haberle vendido semejante chatarra pero para su sorpresa se trataba de John.

-Ey, ¿preparando todo para la partida?

-Más o menos. Al final he conseguido vender esa vieja chatarra.

-Oh no era tan vieja.

-Lo suficiente para no poder llevarme hasta Decatur.

-¿No pensarías ir en esa antigualla verdad?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Y no era una antigualla… era mi camioneta.

-Jajaja está bien, está bien. ¿Y cuando nos dejas?

-No lo sé. Aun tengo que deshacerme de algunas cosas…

-Te lo tomas con calma. Yo estaría ya de los nervios.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brian siguió ojeando por la habitación que cosas dejar y qué cosas llevarse. Mientras tanto John se sentó en el pequeño sofá del mismo sin perder de vista a Brian.

-Te echaré de menos. Me llamarás al menos, ¿no?

-Claro, por qué no…

-No lo harás.

Contrariado, Brian se giró para casi darse de bruces con él de frente. Ni siquiera le había oído levantarse. Justo cuando fue a contestarle sintió los labios de John sobre los suyos.

-No –dijo tajante nada más separarse de él.

-Lo sé. Yo no soy Justin. Ninguno de los que has conocido, ninguno de los que te has follado es Justin.

-Yo no me he… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada de lo que haga.

-¿No… no has follado? Una mierda, no me lo creo.

Recogiendo sus cosas, Brian literalmente pasó de él. Tomando ese detalle como un signo de que la conversación había terminado, John se dirigió a la puerta.

-Debe valer su peso en oro para que te sacrifiques tanto. Solo espero que realmente valga pena…

Encendido por esas últimas palabras, Brian fue a contestarle pero John ya no se encontraba allí. Justin… ese niño significaba para él más que muchas personas que habían estado con él. Sus padres, su hermana… sin más se acercó hacia el teléfono, levantó el auricular y marcó rápidamente un número. Tras un par de tonos una voz un tanto tomada respondió.

-Eres un dormilón.

-¿Brian? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Quién si no? ¿Esperabas otra llamada? –intentó preguntar sin sonar demasiado preocupado.

-No, no. Sólo que como no me llamabas… un momento, ¿estás celoso? –preguntó segundos después al recordar el tono en el que había preguntado Brian.

-Yo… no tengo por qué estarlo. ¿O sí?

-No, quizás debería estarlo yo… ¿quién es ese John? De seguro que ha intentado meterte mano y yo aquí sin poder siquiera…

-Sshhh ni lo digas que estás muy lejos y no puedo…

-¿No puedes qué? ¿Tocarme? Jajaja sabes… ahora mismo te follaría Brian.

-¿Follarme? Créeme que no te lo pondría nada pero que nada fácil…

-Te dejarías. Porque me quieres… me lo has dicho así que…

-Tienes suerte de estar lejos. Porque si no te azotaría hasta dejarte el culo como un tomate.

-Mmm eso me gustaría.

-Mierda, ¿porqué todas nuestras conversaciones acaban sobre sexo?

-Será porque estamos calientes.

El oírle reír durante un rato consiguió hacerle olvidar la visita de John.

-¿Estás ya en Decatur?

-No, aun no me he ido. Estoy deshaciéndome de algunas cosas. Por el momento ya no tengo camioneta así que un par de cosas más caerán.

-¿No tienes la camioneta? Bueno Decatur está bastante lejos.

-Demasiado pero la oportunidad creo que lo merece. Iré en tren, avión… lo que sea más rápido y económico.

-Podrías darte un lujo e ir en primera clase… eso molaría.

-Si vinieses conmigo sí sería todo un lujo pero no va a ser posible. ¿Qué tal las clases?

-Bien, demasiado bien. Aquello me encanta, es… es genial. Sólo que… hay una cosa que aún no sabes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mis padres se han separado. –tras eso esperó unos segundos y al ver que Brian no contestaba siguió hablando- Mi madre se ha ido de casa con Molly y de momento la custodia es para ella. Aunque mi padre no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

-¡Joder! Que mierda, me voy y todo acaba patas arriba. Lo siento pero supongo que será lo mejor ¿no?

-Sí… sólo que… lo sabe.

-¿Saber? ¿Qué sabe? ¿Quién?

-Mi madre sabe… sabe que soy gay. Sabe que nos hemos visto, que nosotros…

-¡¿Cómo?! Me dijiste que tu padre sabía algo pero…

-Mi padre nos vio Brian. Y le fue con el cuento. Se han separado porque según él ha sido demasiado permisivo conmigo, me ha mimado demasiado y no acepta que sea gay. Y encima nos vio… Alguien tuvo que decírselo Brian. Fuimos siempre con mucho cuidado. Y sé que Daphne no ha sido. Ella nunca haría algo así.

-Daniel… maldito niñato de mierda…

-¿Qué? ¿Dani? O venga ya Brian… Daniel también es gay. ¿Por qué iba a exponerse de esa forma?

-Porque se lió contigo. Le gustabas Justin. Pudo vengarse de esa forma.

-No, Dani no… Dani no es así…

-Dani una mierda, Justin. ¿Volvió a hablar contigo? ¿Te preguntó sobre el incendio de mi taller? ¿Nunca habéis hablado de mí?

-Yo…

-Lo sabía. Pero ya… no vale de nada. Tu padre consiguió lo que quería. Ya puede morirse tranquilo.

-Aun no ha conseguido lo que quería ni lo va a conseguir.

-¿No?

-No. Nos quiere separados pero no pienso dejar que te libres de mí tan fácilmente.

-¿Es una amenaza, Justin?

-Es un hecho, Brian.

 

_30 de Septiembre de 1981._ _Decatur, Georgia._

El día que conoció a Lindsay Peterson pensó que John se había quedado con él. Que todo era una broma de mal gusto y que aquella chica rubia, alta como él y de buena presencia no era en realidad su prima. Sin embargo cuando apenas pronunció su nombre la chica sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a hablar con él como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Aquello les llevó a un par de cafés antes de su entrevista, dos semanas de prueba y un contrato definitivo con el cual encontró su tan ansiada estabilidad.

Brian estaba pletórico. El sólo hecho de tener un trabajo estable, en principio en la misma oficina que Lindsay, le había infundido tal euforia que apenas tardó un par de minutos en llamarle. Su conversación fue casi un monólogo porque entre la emoción y que Justin apenas acertaba a contestarle con monosílabos, Brian se sentía… eufórico. Tras hablar con él y celebrar con sus futuros compañeros su contrato llegó a la habitación del motel. Pronto buscaría un lugar donde vivir y echar así raíces.

-Un lugar que considere mío, mi hogar…

-Conozco una agente inmobiliaria que puede echarte una mano. Al menos yo conseguí mi casa a muy buen precio.

-Es… increíble. Lindsay aun no me lo creo. Joder…

Sonriéndole, alzó su cerveza para brindar con Brian. Tras darle un gran sorbo, dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa.

-Te lo mereces Brian. Eres un luchador nato. ¿Sabes? Te admiro muchísimo. Ojalá yo hubiese tenido ese par de narices para dejarlo todo…

-Bueno tampoco estás tan mal ahora ¿no?

-No sólo que mis padres están muy pesados con que busque pareja. Que me case, tenga niños…

-Joder, menos mal que vivo solo.

Dándole otro sorbo a la cerveza vio que esta se había acabado así que fue hacia el pequeño mueble bar y sacó una botella de whisky.

-Esto se merece algo mejor, ¿no crees?

 

_Pittsburgh, Pensilvania._

-¡Otra más!

Berreando más que gritando, Debbie sacó otra botella de champán de la despensa mientras los chicos le animaban a dejarla guardada.

-Oh tonterías. Brian ha conseguido por fin un trabajo en condiciones y ¿no lo queréis celebrar?

-Deb cariño –dijo Emmet un tanto hiposo- no es por no querer sólo que no podemos… yo trabajo mañana y si bebo más no despertaré.

-Yo… yo ya voy más que listo –dijo Ted sentándose en el sofá.

-Yo nunca había bebido champán –dijo un más que sonrosado Justin- pero está bueno…

-Bueno está bien. La dejaré para otra ocasión pero… ¡ese es mi chico!

Asintiendo, fueron acomodándose en espera de que el champán dejase de hacerles efecto.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

Justin se giró hacia Emmet mirándole extrañado.

-¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

-Coño donde va a ser… a Decatur. ¿No piensas irte con Brian?

-Claro.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué he de irme ahora?

-Emmet…

-Ted, si yo hubiese sido el elegido estaría perdiendo el culo por ir.

-Sí pero gracias a Dios no eres él. Déjale Justin…

-Si voy a verle es cosa mía. No vuestra. Con permiso…

Zafándose de Debbie quien intentaba convencerle para que se quedase, Justin salió de la casa rumbo a la residencia.

 

_12 de Noviembre de 1981._ _Decatur, Georgia._

El frio se había instalado en la ciudad días atrás pero justo ese despertó con más fuerza. Enfundado en un abrigo negro y una bufanda gris, Brian puso rumbo a su trabajo. Esos dos meses que llevaba trabajando habían dado para mucho: ganar un más que considerable sueldo aunque eso llevase el trabajar en horario continuo hasta la tarde y poder adquirir una casa bastante amplia para él.

“ _-Es un puto palacio._

_-No, es una casa de… cuatro habitaciones, sí. Amplio salón, baño reformado y aunque haya cuatro habitaciones solo dispone de dos más amplias que el resto. También dispones de un sótano y garaje. Con respecto a la calefacción sus inquilinos ya la revisaron hace poco así que no creo que haya problemas._

_-¿Por qué dejaron esta casa? Es una pasada…_

_-No puedo decirlo._

_-Oh venga Mel…_

_Mordiéndose el labio, Mel miró a Lindsay quien le sonreía abiertamente. Suspiró._

_-Está bien pero no digáis nada. El divorcio ha sido la causa. Ella le pilló con otra y se han separado. Todo un bombazo porque son católicos así que imagínate. Han puesto la casa a la venta y cada uno ha ido por su lado._

_-Vaya… entonces ha sido todo un chollo._

_-Sí, podríamos decir que eres un tío con suerte. En otras circunstancias esta casa valdría una pasta. Por el precio que te piden… yo que tu no me lo pensaba.”_

Para su suerte con tan sólo quince minutos llegaba al trabajo andando. Aún así comenzó a echar de menos su camioneta. Pensó, al ver pasar varios modelos diferentes de coches que ya iba siendo hora de arreglar el garaje y mirar algo para sí. Nada más entrar todos le saludaron y dirigiéndose hacia su mesa no pudo evitar pensar en Justin. Días atrás recibió una llamada suya que duró más de dos horas. La escuela, las clases de escultura, barro que no adquiría forma…

“ _-…y un dibujo que pienso mandarte._

_-¿Sí? Sobre qué es si puede saberse…_

_-Es… no te enfadarás, ¿verdad?_

_-Me enfadaré._

_-Entonces no te lo digo._

_-Justin no seas crio…_

_-Es un retrato tuyo… desnudo._

_-¿Vas enseñando un dibujo de mi cuerpo por ahí? ¿Ahora quien es el crío?_

_-Brian es para un trabajo… nadie sabe quién eres en realidad._

_-¿Y por qué yo? Podrías haberte dibujado a ti mismo… o a otro, no sé._

_-Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito y no podíamos usar modelo. Te dije que te dibujaría…_

_-Y estoy esperando a que lo hagas. Mmm… he pensado que quizás… bueno. Pronto llegará Acción de Gracias y… esta casa es muy grande._

_-Ni lo dudes. Sólo que tendría que reservar un billete o algo. ¿Mierda por qué no se me ocurrió antes?_

_-Justin… ¿me escuchas?_

_-¿Eh? Sí…_

_-Atento al cartero. Te he mandado una cosa e irán a entregártela en mano. Es importante así que procura recogerlo ¿vale?_

_-Vale, vale. Intentaré escaquearme de alguna clase o algo. Además… creo que pronto nos darán unos días libres. Quizás pueda ir a verte._

_-Lo estoy deseando. Si tienes problemas con el dinero…_

_-No, no. Estoy bien. En cuanto me sitúe un poco más buscaré trabajo. Los materiales son caros y he de ahorrar para la matricula del curso que viene._

_-No te exijas demasiado. Si necesitas ayuda me la pides._

_-Está bien…”_

-¿Me estás oyendo Brian?

-¿Qué? –preguntó al oír la voz de Lindsay tras él.

-Te preguntaba si tenías listos los papeles que te pedí… ey, ¿y esta foto?

Sin pedirle permiso Linds tomó un pequeño portarretratos en el cual aparecía Justin. Tras mirarlo largo rato vio como Brian comenzó a rebuscar nervioso los papeles que le había pedido antes.

-¿Quién es ésta belleza?

-Nadie que te… -iba a continuar pero al ver la mirada que le dedicó decidió continuar- se llama Justin.

-Vaya… es muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Dieciocho ya. Y un cabezota.

-¿Es de tu familia?

-Es… es… es mi novio –dijo casi en un susurro.

-Brian ¿eres gay?

Haciéndole una seña para que bajara la voz, Brian siguió a lo suyo. En cuanto encontró los papeles se los dio.

-Nos vemos a la hora de comer. No faltes.

_Pittsburgh, Pensilvania._

Apenas hubo terminado las clases se dirigió hacia la residencia. Llevaba varios días esperando la correspondencia y por más que le preguntaba a Leslie siempre recibía una negativa. Nada más asomarse en la recepción ésta le sonrió abiertamente.

-Justin esto es tuyo. Firmé por ti si no te importa… pero como parecía importante.

-¡Gracias! Sí, no te preocupes.

Dejando la carpeta sobre el mostrador se apresuró a abrirla. Mientras tanto Leslie no paraba de hablar.

-Ey los chicos quieren preparar algo para Acción de gracias y navidad. Ya sabes el típico rollo antes de que os vayáis todos con la familia y tal… ¿tienes algo pensado?

Al ver que no contestaba, Leslie insistió.

-¿Justin? Tío te estoy hablando…

-Decatur…

-¿Deca qué?

-Me voy… ¡me voy a Decatur!

 

_20 de Noviembre de 1981._ _Decatur, Georgia._

Que odiara el frío no era algo nuevo para sus conocidos. Por las pintas que llevaba temía que le confundiesen con algún ladrón o el típico niño sobre abrigado por su madre. Se echó a reír solo al imaginárselo. Tras una larga espera en el aeropuerto por culpa de una señora cuya maleta atascó la cinta andadora, pudo sacar una pequeña nota de su abrigo en la cual tenía anotado el número del servicio de taxis. Quince minutos después el mismo le dejaba frente a una casa bastante grande. Completamente de madera, la misma tenía un pequeño jardín a la entrada y un porche con un par de macetas. Parpadeando rápidamente, Justin pensó que el taxista se había equivocado. Brian no podía vivir ahí. O al menos éste se había quedado corto al comentarle cómo era la misma.

“- _Es una casa normalita pero no esperes que sea un palacio. La verdad es que para mí sobra._

_-No seas exagerado. ¿Cómo la reconoceré?_

_-Tiene un pequeño jardín y estará descuidado. Habrá matorrales y grandes árboles…_

_-¡Brian!_

_-Vale, en serio. Muy cuidado no creo que esté. Pero tiene porche y un par de macetas que Lindsay se empecinó en regalarme. Por lo demás es todo muy sencillo. Poco a poco iré amueblándola aunque eso sí, frío no pasaremos. La calefacción está en perfectas condiciones_.”

Guardando de nuevo el papel en su abrigo, subió como buenamente pudo la maleta con su ropa. Le gustaba esa casa. No había entrado pero recibía buenas vibraciones de ella. Pegó un par de veces en la puerta y nadie respondió. Frunciendo el ceño volvió a golpear obteniendo la misma respuesta. Dejando caer la maleta al suelo miró su reloj de pulsera. Según sus cálculos, Brian debía haber llegado ya a casa. O al menos eso le dijo por teléfono en cuanto le llamó para decirle que su avión salía en breve.

-Joder con el frío que hace…

Apenas dijo eso vio una figura caminar hacia su dirección. Le reconocería incluso aun llevando ropa deshecha.

-Brian… -susurró para sí mientras le veía llegar, elegantemente tarde.

Ahora de cerca podía ver con mayor detalle su vestimenta. Jamás le había visto portar un abrigo, ni un maletín a modo de bandolera. Ni tan siquiera una bufanda. Pero el frío era insoportable. Sonriéndole, Justin vio como Brian se paró sin tan siquiera mirarle para rebuscar algo en sus bolsillos. Una vez encontró lo que andaba buscando subió y al alzar la vista sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Ey –dijo el rubio mientras veía como Brian no le quitaba ojo de encima. Sin decir nada más y en dos zancadas sintió el cuerpo de Brian sobre el suyo, recibiendo su calor. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Era solo un abrazo, nadie podría decir nada a dos amigos que vuelven a verse. Pero al sentir como Brian hundía su cabeza en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas se obligó a separarse.

-Pensé que llegabas más tarde. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

-No lo hice porque el vuelo se retrasó y luego una vieja atascó la cinta andadora con su maleta. Yo pensé que estarías en casa.

-Me surgió algo a última hora y acabo de salir.

Sonriendo, abrió la puerta de la casa.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? –preguntó Justin mientras entraba empujando su maleta. Iba a continuar cuando, tras cerrar vio realmente el interior de la misma. Un salón que doblaba al que tenía antes. Ventanas amplias cubiertas por unas espesas cortinas color café. Un par de lámparas pendían del techo alumbrando aquel inmenso salón. Bajando la vista apenas un par de cuadros adornaban las paredes. En un extremo una mesa amplia con sus sillas. Cercano al mueble donde se encontraba el televisor un sofá de tres plazas color crema y un par de butacones del mismo color. El suelo, de madera, se encontraba ligeramente enmoquetado en algunos puntos estratégicos de la misma.

-Es una pasada Brian.

-Lo es –dijo acercándose a él para quitarle la bufanda y dejarla caer al suelo. Luego comenzó a desabrocharle el abrigo despacio. Deslizando sus manos sobre el interior, ayudó a Justin a desprenderse de la pesada prenda para dejarla sobre el sofá haciendo él lo mismo. Perdiéndose en su mirada, Justin sintió el calor de las manos de Brian sobre su piel. Su pulgar recorriendo hábilmente su mandíbula, acariciando sus labios para finalmente ser sustituidos por los suyos.

Sintiendo más calor del que pensaba, Justin siguió a Brian hacia la planta superior en la cual se encontraba el dormitorio principal. No vio nada más que un extenso pasillo para pronto ser empujado por Brian en dirección a la cama. Riendo, dejó que éste le desnudara despacio mientras hacía lo propio con su ropa. Apenas ésta hubo tocado el suelo, Justin sintió a Brian perderse en su cuerpo. Rememorando con sus besos y sus caricias todo el tiempo perdido.

 

_20 de Noviembre de 1981._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania._

Que hacía un frío de narices no era algo extraño en Pitts. Salvo que en esos días él sentía más frío aún. Caminando por la calle principal, Ted observaba como los primeros copos de nieve caían sobre él. Apurando el paso se adentró en la primera cafetería que vio para tomar algo caliente. Al no verla muy concurrida decidió sentarse en uno de los taburetes que había frente a la barra. Pocos segundos después le atendió un joven bastante atractivo según él. El mismo nada más verle sonrió tímidamente, posando sus brillantes ojos azules sobre él.

-¿Qué desea tomar?

-Un café y… _lo que quieras tú_.

-Tenemos tarta casera, por si quiere algo para acompañar.

-Ok, lo dejo a tu elección.

Sonriéndole, el chico fue a por su pedido. Ted hizo una nota mental para pasar al día siguiente por el mismo local. Apenas hubo abierto el periódico del día su café y una buena porción de tarta se presentaban ante él.

-Guau, gracias. Eso es rapidez.

-Es nuestro trabajo –dijo sonriendo.

Mirándole atentamente, Ted se fijó en la chapa que colgaba de su camiseta. “ _Así que se llama Blake…”_

-¿Eres de por aquí? –preguntó Blake mientras rellenaba unos cuantos servilleteros.

-Sí sólo que nunca había reparado en ésta cafetería. Suelo ir a otra con uno de mis amigos solo que esta lluvia…

-Claro. El caso es que… tu rostro me es familiar. ¿Seguro que no has venido aquí antes?

Ted miro a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que era a él a quien iba dirigida toda aquella conversación. Al mirarle de nuevo pudo ver como el muchacho sonreía abiertamente. Tragó con dificultad y sonrío también.

-Nunca había venido aquí antes aunque creo que vendré más… pero sintiéndolo, tu rostro no me es conocido. Al menos de bares.

-Exacto, ¡bares! Tú… por un casual… ¿vas por Babylon? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Sí. Soy un asiduo por así decirlo. Pero no… no recuerdo haberte visto.

-Yo a ti sí. Pero nunca te veo sólo. Siempre vas acompañado.

-Oh claro. Con la loca de Emmet o Michael aunque este último desde que tiene pareja apenas se deja ver.

Asintiendo, Blake seguía mirándole mientras sonreía tímidamente. Antes de finalizar la deliciosa tarta casera Ted pensó que quizás el destino le había dejado en bandeja una oportunidad que no debía rechazar. No era tonto y sabía que el chico no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-Puede que probemos y si no sale bien pues… no pasará nada –pensó para sí mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Aprovechando un momento en el cual Blake fue a servir a otros comensales, Ted sacó una pequeña libretita junto a un bolígrafo de su maletín. Garabateó un par de cosas y le hizo una seña al muchacho para pedir la cuenta. Apenas le hubo entregado el dinero Ted dejó resbalar por sus dedos la pequeña nota. Haciéndole una seña, Blake sonrió y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Minutos después salía con una inmensa sonrisa.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

_23 de Noviembre de 1981._ _Decatur, Georgia._

De pequeño Justin siempre esperaba con ansia el día de acción de gracias. Sabía que un gran pavo presidía la mesa y que ese día, con esa simple excusa, podía irse a dormir más tarde. La casa siempre se llenaba de gente pero eso le daba igual. Armado con sus juguetes correteaba todo lo que podía hasta que su madre le llamaba para cenar o su padre quería presumir de hijo. Además unos días después se celebraba navidad y con ella llegaba Papá Noel cargado de regalos. Conforme iba creciendo la fiesta no era sino una excusa para luego ir a ver a sus amigos, liarla y llegar tarde a casa. Papá Noel fue descubierto como el mayor impostor de la historia pero aún así le gustaba ver sus regalos a los pies del gran abeto que presidía la sala.

Sin embargo jamás pensó en celebrar el día de Acción de Gracias de esa forma: lleno de harina y mermelada de arándanos sobre la mesa de la cocina siendo follado por Brian quien, además de tener el pelo lleno de harina y las manos de mermelada de arándanos, empujaba con tal fuerza que pensaba que en cualquier momento reventaría como el paquete de harina que compraron para preparar la cena. La cual, gracias a Dios, estaba ya terminando de hacerse en el horno. Tras embestir un par de veces más Justin se corrió gritando con fuerza mientras Brian hacia lo mismo dentro de él. Recuperando el aire que les faltaba, Brian salió de él y le alcanzó un trapo para limpiarse. Haciendo él lo mismo tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de follarselo de nuevo al ver la imagen que sin querer estaba dando. Ayudándole a incorporarse rió al ver como su pelo estaba blanquecino y en su pecho aun quedaban restos de mermelada.

-No sabía que te pusiese tanto el cocinar…

-Ni a ti –dijo en tono meloso- ¿Nos dará tiempo a una ducha?

-Mmm yo creo que sí –dijo tras echarle un vistazo al pavo que estaba asándose en el horno.

Sonriendo malicioso, Justin salió corriendo hacia la planta superior donde se encontraba el baño seguido de Brian quien durante la carrera intentaba no tropezar con la ropa que había tirada por la escalera. Nada más llegar vio que la cortina de la ducha estaba echada y mordiéndose el labio, Brian caminó despacio hasta la misma para abrirla pero al hacerlo Justin le apuntó un chorro de agua caliente con el mango de la ducha.

-¡Serás capullo!

-Eso por llenarme de mermelada de arándanos, de harina y… no darme tan siquiera un poco para probar.

-¿Quieres probarla? –preguntó con picardía mientras veía a Justin agazaparse entre sus piernas.

-Prefiero otra cosa.

Apenas comenzó a deslizar la lengua por toda su longitud sonó el timbre de la puerta consiguiendo que Brian blasfemase por lo alto. Riendo, Justin le dio una cachetada para que saliese. De mala gana, Brian se ató una toalla a la cintura, tomó otra para ir secándose y calzado con unas zapatillas de casa que encontró en su habitación fue a abrir la puerta mientras vociferaba que esperasen. Apenas se asomo por la cortinilla vio que su visita había llegado con demasiada puntualidad.

-Muy buenas Lindsay –dijo mientras le sonreía forzadamente dejando pasar también a Melanie mirándola extrañado.

-Buenas Brian, pensé que como íbamos a estar con tu pareja pues por qué no traer yo la mía.

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, Brian saludó a Melanie un poco perplejo.

-¿Tú eres lesbiana?

-Sí. Así que no hay nada que temer, ¿no?

-Oh no, no. Claro, pasad por favor. Yo… voy a vestirme.

Dejándolas en el salón, Brian subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo para encontrarse a Justin medio vestido en su dormitorio.

-¿Quién era? –dijo mientras rebuscaba uno de sus zapatos bajo la cama.

-Quienes son querrás decir…

Con el zapato en la mano Justin le miró extrañado.

-Es Lindsay con su pareja. Adivina… es bollera –dijo poniendo un mohín de asco.

-No me dijiste que fuese lesbiana.

-No lo sabía.

Vistiéndose todo lo rápido que pudo y una vez listo, ambos bajaron las escaleras. Nada más verle, Lindsay sonrió ampliamente para casi abalanzarse sobre Justin.

-A sí que tú eres Justin. Eres mucho más guapo que en fotos.

-¿Fotos?

-Hola, yo soy Melanie. Su pareja.

-Encantado –dijo algo cohibido. Para cuando fue a buscar a Brian con la mirada éste parecía haber desaparecido.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Linds al ver como el ambiente parecía haberse enrarecido por momentos.

-Sí, el pavo se ha revelado y casi sale corriendo.

-Oh Brian… -dijo Justin yendo en su ayuda antes de que quemase el mismo.

Siguiéndoles de cerca, Linds y Mel comprobaron como los chicos parecían estar perfectamente sincronizados. Tras reír por lo bajini por alguna de sus carantoñas, tuvieron que carraspear a la par al ver como pasaban de la cena y comenzaban a meterse mano.

-¿Cenamos?

_23 de Noviembre de 1981._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania._

Dándole los últimos toques al pequeño asado que tenía en el horno, Jennifer mandó a Molly poner el mantel que compraron el día anterior. Aun a pesar de tener la casa algo ornamentada y música de fondo no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Sería el primer día de Acción de Gracias que pasaría sola con Molly. Sin Craig y sin su querido Justin. Suspiró intentando no dejar que las lágrimas le venciesen para tomar el cuenco con puré de patata para llevarlo a la mesa. Por su parte Molly corrió hacia la cocina a por el pan y los cubiertos. Una vez estuvo todo puesto ambas se sentaron a comer no sin antes bendecir la mesa. Aun con la televisión de fondo Jennifer no pudo evitar pensar en Justin. A pesar de estar en la misma ciudad apenas habían coincidido. Alguna que otra llamada y siempre excusas para no verse. Pensando en ese día como el idóneo para encontrarse, Justin le sorprendió diciendo que no se encontraría en Pittsburg.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está Justin?

-Ya te lo dije cariño. Está con unos amigos y por eso no ha podido venir. Pero para Navidades seguro que lo hará.

-Le echo de menos.

-Yo también cariño, yo también. Pero anda come antes de que se enfríe.

 

-¡Michael! Baja tu enorme trasero hasta la cocina ¡ya!

-¡Mi culo no es enorme! –gritó bajando las escaleras.

-Ja ja ja siempre da resultado –dijo mientras le guiñaba a Vic quien reía intentando no tirar la fuente con la ensalada.

-Maa… -refunfuñó mientras recogía los platos para ir poniéndolos en la mesa.

-Déjate de tonterías y ayuda. Hasta tu novio ha echado una mano, ¿no es así David?

-Exacto. Pero coincido con él en lo de su trasero.

-Ya, ya. Menos cháchara y más trabajo. Pronto estarán aquí los chicos así que venga.

Cada uno con sus quehaceres no oyeron sonar el teléfono. Michael que pareció percatarse del mismo antes de que dejase de sonar descolgó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Eres tú Michael?

Procesando la información sobre la voz que le resultaba familiar consiguió sujetar fuertemente el auricular para no dejarlo caer.

-Brian.

Temiendo haber sonado un tanto seco se limitó a oír a su amigo al otro lado del teléfono. Su vida en Decatur de forma brevemente resumida y preguntándole a él qué tal le iba. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta el tiempo había dejado de ser un obstáculo entre los dos y los días una pesada carga.

_26 de Noviembre de 1981._ _Decatur, Georgia._

Tenía todo listo. Su ropa guardada en la mochila y la que iba a ponerse ese día sobre una silla, esperando pacientemente a que se levantase. Pero Justin rezongó un poco más en la cama mientras Brian dormía plácidamente a su lado. Apenas serían las siete y media de la mañana y Justin pensó que se estaba demasiado bien y demasiado calentito. Observándole, una idea cruzó su mente. Todo lo despacio que pudo y evitando a toda costa el separarse mucho de él, rebuscó en la mesita de noche hasta encontrar lo que quería. Lo dejó todo a mano centrando su atención en Brian y su generosa erección. Mordiéndose el labio empezó a besarle sin llegar a despertarle.

Comenzó a recorrer su pecho despacio, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su piel. Aprovechando que dejaba su cuello al descubierto Justin aspiró suavemente. Le encantaba olerle. Muchas veces cuando estaban despiertos Brian le regañaba por lo mismo diciéndole que parecía un perrillo en celo.

“ _-¿Quieres dejar de olisquearme?_

_-Es que hueles muy bien…_

_-Cómo voy a oler bien si estoy sudado._

_-Por eso mismo…_

_-¿Estás bien sunshine?_

_-Estoy perfecto –dijo mientras llevaba su mano hasta su polla, endurecida en segundos._

_-Pequeño pervertido…”_

Deslizando sus dedos suavemente por su estómago, comenzó a lamer despacio sus pezones mientras sentía como Brian comenzaba a removerse emitiendo algo parecido a un gemido. Pero dado el estado en el que se encontraba Justin no supo descifrar bien su mensaje. Descendiendo lentamente, se acomodó entre sus piernas para seguir con su plan de ataque. Frente a él, la más que orgullosa polla de Brian se mostraba desafiante. Pero sabía que si atacaba por ese flanco se despertaría aun más pronto y no. Justin no quería eso. Así que despacio comenzó a acariciarle las pelotas, muy suavemente. El ronroneo que emitió Brian le incitó a seguir. Despacio, comenzó a deslizar su lengua arriba abajo, haciendo círculos hasta finalmente introducirlas en su boca. Por el movimiento de su cuerpo supo que se estaba despertando pero Justin siguió a lo suyo abriéndole aun más las piernas.

Otro ronroneo y su lengua se deslizó directamente hasta su entrada haciéndole gemir. Sorprendiéndose por lo dócil y lo relajado que se encontraba, Justin comenzó a introducir su lengua mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Brian vibraba. Con solo imaginárselo Justin creyó que podía correrse allí mismo sin tan siquiera tocarse. Pero debía aguantar por lo cual sacó su lengua despacio oyendo la queja ahogada de Brian. Nada más alzar la mirada le vio con los ojos entrecerrados, respirando entrecortadamente y las manos agarrando fuertemente las sábanas. Ensalivando uno de sus dedos, Justin comenzó a lamerle la punta para entretenerle mientras hundía uno de sus dedos en su interior.

-Mmm joder…

Aquello fue lo único que Justin pudo entender ya que después comenzó a sentir como Brian le buscaba, tiraba de su pelo para que se la metiese en la boca. Torturándole un poco, Justin introdujo el segundo dedo justo cuando la tragó por completo. Jadeando fuertemente, Brian se dejó dominar por las sensaciones. Por primera vez intentaría no llevar el control en cuanto a sexo se refería para darse por completo a su joven amante. Sabía que no duraría mucho porque Justin se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Muy difícil. Por eso gruñó cuando, estando casi a punto de correrse, Justin se apartó de él. Entornando los ojos para verle mejor observó como sonriendo cogía un preservativo para ponérselo y luego tomaba algo de lubricante. Aceptándolo sin más fue a darse la vuelta cuando Justin le detuvo.

Incorporándose un poco, Brian le alcanzó para besarle. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan unido a alguien como lo estaba sintiendo con Justin. Así que tras separarse de él se acomodó sintiendo a los pocos segundos como éste le penetraba despacio, obligándose a no correrse al momento y darle así tiempo para que se acostumbrara. Pero lo que pensó Brian que serían unos cuantos segundos o unos muchos apenas resultaron ser un par ya que la sintió por completo en su interior además de rozar con una puntería inaudita su próstata.

Empezando despacio, Justin tuvo que obligarse a ir más deprisa o su cerebro se derretiría mientras que Brian por su parte ardería por combustión espontánea. Mientras sujetaba sus caderas, sentía todo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y empujando por última vez se corrió en su interior mientras Brian lo que hacía manchando su estomago. Echado sobre él, esperaron unos minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. Quejándose, Justin salió de su interior para quitarse el condón y tirarlo en la papelera del cuarto de baño. Alcanzando una pequeña toalla se la lanzó a Brian para que se limpiase.

-Eso ha sido un ataque sorpresa…

-Mmm era mi despedida. Quería que tuvieses un grato recuerdo.

-Y tan grato. Me dolerá el culo una semana –dijo riéndose para recibir como respuesta una pequeña palmada en la pierna.

-Para Navidades volveré. Intentaré que sea el mismo día que me den las vacaciones.

-Si el tiempo está mal no te obligues a venir, ¿eh?

-Lo sé. Hay una cosa que quería comentarte…

-Si es sobre follarme otra vez creo que estás ganando puntos.

-Tonto, no es eso –protestó dándole otra palmada- Es otra cosa. Navidad está próxima y me gustaría poder pasarla con mi madre y mi hermana.

-Claro –dijo intentando ocultar su decepción pues pensaba que lo pasarían juntos allí en Decatur- Es normal. Son tu familia.

-Lo sé pero también quiero estar contigo.

-No pienso ir a Pittsburgh si es lo que quieres saber.

-Bueno no estaba diciendo exactamente eso aunque tus amigos están allí. Debbie, Vic. ¿No piensas ir a verles?

-Aún no. Apenas acabo de instalarme aquí en Decatur y… no lo sé vale. No lo sé.

Asintiendo, Justin fue hacia la ducha. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Brian permaneció en la cama.

_27 de Noviembre de 1981._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania._

Removiéndose perezosamente en la cama, los gritos procedentes de la calle le hicieron levantarse de golpe. Pensando que había ocurrido algo, Justin se asomó por la misma y vio a un grupo de estudiantes con pancartas arremolinados casi a las puertas de la escuela. Vistiéndose a prisa bajó hasta la puerta de la residencia donde ya un numeroso grupo se agolpaba viendo lo que allí ocurría. Colándose entre ellos, Justin pudo ponerse en un lugar donde ver mejor lo que ocurría. Numerosos jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, alzaban pancartas en memoria de un tal Milk.

-Eso es tener pelotas tío –dijo Lewis quien se puso a su lado asintiendo lentamente.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Tío ¿no me digas que no lo sabes? Venga en serio… -dijo al ver la expresión de interrogación de Justin- Oh claro… bueno hoy han pasado justo tres años desde que asesinaran a Harvey Milk. Fue miembro de la Junta de Supervisores de San Francisco. Tío aquello fue brutal.

-No… no había oído nada.

-¿Dónde coño has estado viviendo? ¿En la Luna?

-No sólo que… en mi casa no está bien vista la homosexualidad y… el resto creo que ya lo sabes.

-Joder es verdad. Tío perdona, no me acordaba.

Encogiéndose de hombros ambos siguieron contemplando las reivindicaciones y el recordatorio que se hacía a dicha persona. Pasado un rato, entre los miembros del mismo le pareció ver un par de rostros conocidos. Al reconocerlos, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

-¡¡Debbie!! ¡¡Emmet!!

Al oír como los llamaban, ambos miraron a los lados. Una vez que levantó la mano fue Debbie la primera en verle.

-¡Sunshine!

Recibiéndole con un abrazo, Debbie sintió como Justin comenzaba a retorcerse.

-Oh perdona jajaja siempre me dejo llevar por la emoción.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Reivindicar nuestros derechos cariño. ¿O no Emmet?

-Por supuesto. ¿Te apuntas?

-Yo… no puedo. Tengo clase. No sabía nada tampoco.

-¿Qué coño os enseñan en el colegio?

Sonriendo algo apurado los tres siguieron hablando tranquilamente.

 

Detestaba los atascos. Por culpa del que se había formado llegaría tarde al trabajo. Mientras miraba por el retrovisor, su mano descendió hasta la radio para dar con una emisora que emitiese algo interesante y no la típica música infernal que gustaba a los jóvenes. Apenas hubo avanzado unos metros un masivo grupo de jóvenes le llamó la atención. Portando pancartas y gritando, eran los causantes del tremendo atasco. Maldiciendo por lo bajo pasó por su lado hasta que uno absorbió toda su atención.

-Justin…

Aprovechando que el tráfico volvía a mantenerse parado centró toda su atención en él. Llevaba de nuevo el pelo más largo y hablaba afanadamente con dos personas. Las cuales portaban pancartas y banderas multicolores. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estómago al verles juntos.

-Toda la culpa es suya, solo suya. Nunca supo criar a nuestro hijo y mira como salió. Maricón. Nunca triunfará. No lo hará…

_27 de Noviembre de 1981._ _Decatur, Georgia._

Mientras en la radio resonaba por tercera vez los actos conmemorativos en memoria a Harvey Milk como algo anecdótico, Brian no paraba de dar vueltas con la cucharilla a su café. Frente a él, Lindsay daba pequeños sorbos al suyo en espera de que éste le diese conversación. Tras un par de amagos del plan: abrir la boca, esperar y cerrarla para seguir dándole vueltas al café, ésta dejó su taza y le encaró.

-¿Ya os habéis peleado?

Sin apartar la mirada de su taza Brian suspiró. Lindsay tomándolo como un sí se sentó a su lado.

-Es normal que os peleéis de vez en cuando. Eso forma parte de la rutina de cualquier pareja.

-No nos hemos peleado.

El tono seco y tajante de Brian la dejó algo descolocada.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?

-Es simple. Él quiere hacer algo y yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Si no eres más claro…

-Navidad. Quiere pasar el día de navidad con su madre y su hermana. Lo cual es lógico pero…

-En Pittsburgh.

-Exacto y no pienso ir. Si vuelvo lo recordaré todo y no quiero. Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí para ahora volver como un héroe de guerra.

-Tampoco exageres.

-¿Qué no exagere? Dime, ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Llevar a Melanie a cenar a tu casa, con tus padres?

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo Brian.

-No me estas ayudando nada Linds.

 

_22 de Diciembre de 1981._ _Decatur, Georgia._

Rebuscando entre su armario bufó al no encontrar lo que quería. Tomando la pequeña escalera de mano que sacó del trastero por si la necesitaba, la abrió delante del armario para poder buscar con soltura en el altillo del mismo. Tras un par de ojeadas la vio al fondo, perfectamente doblada, esperándole. Sacándola, la lanzó hacia la cama para seguir rebuscando. Tras mover otro par de mantas algo más viejas una pequeña libreta cayó al suelo. Ojeándola desde su posición se apresuró a bajar para recogerla del suelo.

-El diario…

No recordaba la última vez que lo leyó. Con el ajetreo de la mudanza, la compra de los muebles y el instalarse lo dejó olvidado y ahora de nuevo volvía a sus manos. Acomodándose en la cama comenzó a pasar hojas hasta llegar a una que le llamó la atención.

“ _La navidad siempre ha sido algo bonito para mí. Una época algo nostálgica pero bella. Últimamente desearía poder saltarla del calendario y no recordarla jamás. Jack se ha emperrado en que pase ese día con su familia: la buena de Joan y Claire. No tengo nada contra la niña pero no la soporto a ella. La última vez que se me ocurrió decir que el pavo estaba un poco seco tuve que aguantar los sermones de Jack. ¡Habrase visto! Mi propio hijo regañándome. Sin más me fui. No iba a soportar semejante humillación. Así que decidí irme con mi verdadera familia. Aquella que nada más verme llegar me recibió con los brazos abiertos, un plato de sopa caliente y un generoso trozo de pavo que por cierto, ¡estaba riquísimo! De postre tomamos un pudding casero y bebimos hasta desfallecer._

_Aun recuerdo la cara de Oswaldo cuando a la mañana siguiente se levantó al lado de James totalmente desnudo. Jajaja su cara fue todo un poema. Yo por mi parte me levanté acurrucada en el sofá con Samantha sobre mí. Sin duda han sido una de las mejores navidades que he pasado junto a ellos. A los cuales considero mi verdadera familia.”_

Cerrándolo, Brian lo guardó en su mesilla de noche oculto entre su ropa interior. Intentando no pensar más en sus palabras se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Una vez allí rebuscó algo en la nevera. Por culpa de Justin consiguió tener en la nevera más comida de la habitual: fruta, excesiva cantidad de leche y zumo, preparado para tortitas…

Riendo cogió unas cuantas verduras y algo de carne. Fiel a sus costumbres puso la tele mientras preparaba algo decente que comer. Continuos mensajes subliminales le llegaban a través de la misma hasta que cansado la apagó. La familia. Él no tenía allí ninguna familia. Amigos tan sólo. Debbie se preocupaba de él bastante. Llamaba siempre que podía pero no podía sustituir a santa Joan. Nada más pensar en ella se estremeció. Sin embargo entendía a Justin. Era lógico que quisiese estar con su madre y su hermana, más aun después de la separación, dejar Darmouth. Pero no pensaba volver. Quizás más adelante, cuando estuviese algo más centrado.

-Maldito hijo de puta… si no me hubiese quemado el taller no estaría ahora mismo aquí.

 

_22 de Diciembre de 1981._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania._

-¡Que te jodan! –gritó mientras colgaba con tal fuerza que el teléfono cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

No pudiendo reprimir las lágrimas comenzó a golpear con fuerza la almohada hasta dejarse caer sobre la cama. Nunca esperó su llamada. Es más, esperaba no haberla tenido. Pero Craig estaba dispuesto a joderle las navidades. Una cena en plan familiar, para verles. Nada traumático según él. Hacer las paces, intentar retomarlo todo.

-Y una mierda –dijo mientras intentaba serenarse sin conseguirlo. Miró el calendario y se dio cuenta del día que era. Dos días después sería Navidad y su madre…

-Mierda mamá.

Levantándose, recogió el teléfono del suelo y comprobó que funcionase. Al ver que así lo hacía marcó un número y esperó pacientemente.

-¿Sí?

La voz de Jennifer sonaba algo tomada, síntoma de que seguramente su padre se habría adelantado.

-Mamá soy yo.

-Oh Justin cariño. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien. Mamá… papá acaba de llamarme.

-Esto… Justin cariño lo siento. No sabía que él…

-No pienso ir. No si está él y menos después de todo lo que nos ha hecho.

-Lo sé cielo, lo sé. Si viene será solo un momento.

-Olvídalo.

-Pero Justin es navidad cariño. Yo quiero que estemos juntos.

-Él irá así que yo no voy. Adiós mamá.

 

-Juro que cuando vuelvas te cortaré las pelotas Brian.

-Deb, antes de que se te ocurra castrarme déjame que me explique.

Haciendo un mohín mientras hacía tirabuzones con el cable del teléfono le instó a continuar.

-Si voy a Pitts ahora y me lo encuentro, le mataré. Me da igual donde esté. Le veré y querré arrancarle la cabeza.

-Brian no seas tan exagerado por favor.

-Sabes que lo haré. Quiero dejar que pase el tiempo. Además está Justin.

-Pues por eso mismo, razón de más para que vengas.

-Sus padres se divorciaron Deb. Mira este año… este año puede irse a la mierda. Me quedo aquí. Para el próximo intentaré subir. O… no sé.

-Brian aun estamos nosotros. Y te echamos de menos.

-Yo también os echo de menos pero no puedo subir. No ahora. Pasadlo bien.

Colgando, Debbie suspiró pesadamente. Vic, que se encontraba junto a ella, le ofreció una taza de café.

-No viene. Y yo que pensaba que vendría para así poder preparar ese asado…

-No te preocupes hermana. Ya vendrá. Déjale que se tome su tiempo. No ha debido ser nada fácil llegar hasta donde lo ha hecho.

 

_24 de Diciembre de 1981._ _Decatur, Georgia._

Con todo listo, Brian se preparaba para una tarde gloriosa. El sofá, una manta que aun olía a Justin y Marlon Brando por la tele. El plan perfecto. Sólo esperaba que cierta rubia no llegase de improviso con su novia para amargarle el plan. Pensó en desconectar el teléfono por eso de las llamadas odiosas e inoportunas pero pensó que quizás sería mala idea. Siempre podía llamar alguien a quien realmente, solo realmente, le interesaba oír.

Por eso compró una cantidad innombrable de chocolate, un pavo de un tamaño normal comparado con los exagerados que podían ser sus vecinos, algo para acompañar y vino. Sólo lo compró porque Navidad sin cena era demasiado triste. Aunque esta se pasara solo.

“- _No me importa lo que digan los demás. No cenamos y no cenamos ¡coño!_

 _Tras estampar la botella contra el suelo, un tambaleante Jack se dirigió hacia su habitación para finalmente quedarse dormido en el suelo. Joan repartió una mínima cantidad de comida a Brian y Claire quienes les miraban atónitos para luego irse a la cocina. Dejando su plato intacto, Brian salió de casa_.”

En estado de duermevela, Brian oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Medio dormido creyó que el mismo provenía de la película así que volvió a cerrar los ojos para acurrucarse más en la manta. Sin embargo los golpes no cesaban. Refunfuñando se levantó, pensando por el camino cual sería la palabra más adecuada para mandar a la mierda a Linds por despertarle y de paso echar a la pesada de su novia. Antes de abrir se percató de que había comenzado a nevar. Tiritando inconscientemente abrió la puerta quedando estupefacto al momento.

Frente a él y sujetando una cesta cuyo contenido no conseguía descifrar estaba Justin. Con algunos copos de nieve sobre él, una maleta algo más grande que la vez anterior y la nariz completamente enrojecida.

-Justin… -dijo abriendo la puerta y haciendo amago de salir pero al sentir el frio tiritó fuertemente- Vamos entra, hace un frío del demonio ahí fuera.

Tras ayudarle con la maleta y la cesta con lo que fuese que llevaba dentro cerró con fuerza. Apurándose a dejar las cosas en un lugar visible volvió para echar el seguro de la puerta y abrazarle.

-Pensé que no vendrías –dijo para acto seguido besarle- Estás helado, ¿no te has abrigado bien?

Asintiendo Justin seguía sin decir nada. Oliéndose algún problema Brian decidió no hablar por el momento. Le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, la gorra, los guantes y la pequeña bufanda. Una vez listo hizo amago de ir hacia su habitación para buscar algo más cómodo pero Justin le tiró de la camiseta. Esperando que dijese algo le vio mirar alternativamente al sofá y la televisión. Aun quedaban algunas horas para cenar así que tirando de él, Brian arrastró a Justin hasta el sofá. Sentándose, le hizo acomodarse entre sus piernas para luego taparle con la manta. Pronto unos intensos colores emergieron de su rostro dándole un toque inocente que nada tenía que ver con su forma de ser. Sonriendo, Brian comenzó a enredar sus dedos entre su pelo. Lo tenía más largo.

-No quiero volver a Pitts.

Extrañado, Brian dejó quieta su mano justo en su nuca. Pensando que no le había oído, Justin siguió hablando.

-Mi padre… me llamó. Quería pasar las navidades con nosotros. Hacer las paces y pasar la noche como si nada hubiese pasado. Qué cínico…

Oyendo su voz quebrarse Brian dejó que se desahogara mientras sus dedos se enredaban de nuevo entre su pelo.

 

_Ese mismo día en Pittsburgh, Pensilvania._

-Craig…

Jennifer no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Totalmente enchaquetado y con el abrigo que años atrás le regaló por navidades, su ex marido estaba frente a la puerta con una bolsa llena de lo que parecían ser, eran regalos. Al oírla, Molly salió de su habitación para parar a medio camino. Haciéndole una seña para que se acercase, la niña dudó hasta que tímidamente se acercó a él para darle un beso.

-Craig ya quedamos en que no…

-Lo sé. Solo vengo a veros y ver cómo estáis.

-Estamos perfectamente. ¿Te apetece algo? –preguntó viendo que no se iba.

-Algo sin alcohol, por favor.

Esperando a que Jennifer entrase en la cocina, Craig se acercó a Molly para darle su regalo.

-Toma cariño este es para ti. Pero hay otro para mamá y para Justin.

-Justin no está –dijo inocente mientras movía su regalo para intentar adivinar qué tenía dentro.

-¿No? Él me dijo que vendría a cenar con vosotras.

-No –dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza- está fuera.

-¿Fuera?

-Sí. En Deca no se qué. Mamá dice que está muy lejos. ¿Qué es papá? –preguntó finalmente señalándole la caja.

-Un regalo cariño pero hasta mañana no puedes verlo.

-Molly deja el regalo bajo el árbol. Recuerda lo que te dije.

-Está bien… -dijo a regañadientes mientras corría para colocar los regalos bajo el árbol.

-Por lo que veo Justin no está.

-No. Y deberías saber cómo es. Gracias a tu llamada no pasará la noche con nosotras.

-¿Y sabes dónde está?

-No –dijo tajante- No lo sé. Solo sé que el día de Navidad no estará aquí. Que ya nada será como antes.

-Ya sabes quién tiene la culpa. Si hubieses sido más firme nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-¡Ya basta Craig! –gritó para darse cuenta al momento de que Molly estaba allí atónita- Ya basta. Por favor –suplicó indicándole la puerta.

Asintiendo Craig salió de allí sin decir nada más ni volver la vista atrás.

 

-¿Blake?

-Sí, Blake.

-¿Blake? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Blake?

-¿De quién si no?

Aturullado, Emmet seguía dándole vueltas a la salsa que Debbie le mandó preparar.

-A ver que me entere. Me estás diciendo que un tal Blake, “nuestro” Blake trabaja en una cafetería. Y… que tú no le conocías de antes.

-Exacto.

-Ted cariño, tu eres idiota.

Más que enfadado, indignado, Ted le encaró para ver el porqué de su ataque. Sin embargo Emmet seguía tan tranquilo dándole vueltas a la salsa.

-¿Por qué se supone que soy idiota, Em?

-Porque ese chico, Blake, fue el mismo que hace tiempo te invitó a una copa en Babylon. Y que, o iría puesto de pastillas hasta arriba o iría igual de borracho que tú para no recordar lo que pasó. Aunque creo que las dos quedarían descartadas.

Abriendo la boca para contestarle Ted cayó en la cuenta. Levemente comenzó a recordar retazos de aquella noche. Como antes de llegar a los baños tropezó con él, su bebida cayó, se disculpó y el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora.

-Oh dios, pensará que soy idiota.

-Ya te lo dije. Pero tiene tu número así que…

Frustrado se sentó en el sofá. Mientras tanto Emmet seguía a lo suyo.

 

_De vuelta a Decatur, Georgia._

No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al verle de semejante guisa: su abrigo, la gorra hasta las orejas y la bufanda dejando solo a la vista sus increíbles ojos azules y unas mejillas muy sonrosadas.

-¡Brian ven! ¡Mira esto!

Después de calmarse y dormir un rato, Justin cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía regalo para él. Así que prácticamente le obligó a llevarle al centro comercial más cercano. Tras varias peleas por el dinero y ver qué comprar Brian desistió. Y en esas se encontraba: rodeado de gente con las compras de última hora mientras Justin corría de un lado a otro como si tuviese cinco años. Se contuvo más de una vez al verle así para arrastrarle a una tienda, meterle en el probador con mil prendas y arrancarle la sonrisa a mordiscos. Pero entonces echaba un vistazo a su alrededor y se contenía: multitud de familias, con niños, parejas hetero…

Puso una mueca de desagrado. Aún no conocía lo que él comenzó a llamar “puntos calientes” de Decatur por lo cual intentó pasar lo más desapercibido que podía. Sin embargo Justin no se lo ponía nada fácil. Volviendo en sí le observó silencioso. Se había detenido frente al escaparate de una tienda y no apartaba los ojos de la misma. Acercándose a él pudo ver cómo esta era de ropa femenina y sus ojos se fijaban en un punto concreto de ésta.

-A mi madre le encantaría.

-Es muy bonito. Veo que al menos el gusto no lo has perdido –dijo haciéndole reír.

-Sí. Pero… -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. Brian se lo impidió.

-Cómpralo.

-¿Qué? Brian eso debe valer una pasta.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que “y”? ¿De dónde pretendes que saque el dinero?

Brian se señaló a sí mismo para luego entrar en la tienda.

-Ah no, Brian espera… -dijo casi en un susurro para ir tras él.

Minutos más tarde y totalmente enrojecido, Justin salió de la tienda con un par de bolsas.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

-Brian eso no se lo habrá creído ni de coña. ¿Para nuestra tía? ¿No se te ocurrió mejor excusa?

-Pensé en decirle que era para mí sue… -carraspeó para luego continuar- para la madre de mi novio aquí presente pero no quería causarle un paro cardíaco y menos este día.

-¿Lo habrías hecho? –preguntó divertido.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Y sin más le atrajo hacia sí para darle un casto beso en los labios. Riendo, Justin vio como algunos de los allí presentes les miraban.

-Eres un provocador –dijo casi en un susurro.

-Tú lo has dicho.

 

Una hora más tarde y tras pelearse por ver quién ponía el pavo en el horno, Brian comenzó a dejar los regalos bajo el pequeño pero ostentoso árbol de navidad. El resto de la decoración como los calcetines y algún bastón de caramelo los puso simplemente por las visitas. Aunque estando Justin con él todo tenía un color diferente.

-¡Guau! ¡Chocolate!

-¡Eh! Nada de comer antes de cenar sunshine.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes la nevera tan llena?

-Tal vez desde que alguien me pide comida a media noche porque le suenan las tripas.

Encendiendo el televisor, Brian comenzó a pasar canales hasta que Justin se abalanzó sobre él para quitarle el mando. Cuando iba a increparle, Brian vio como éste se sentaba en el sofá emocionado sin apartar la vista de la misma. Posando su mirada en el televisor, alzó una ceja al ver que se trataban de dibujos animados.

-Justin eres algo grande para eso ¿no?

-Es cuento de navidad, Brian. Un clásico. En casa siempre la veíamos juntos…

Pensando en si era bueno replicarle o no se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cocina. Transcurrido un tiempo después y dudando de que aun siguiese despierto, Brian se asomó al salón para ver a un emocionado Justin pegado casi al televisor. Apoyado en la pared, Brian creyó verse a sí mismo con algunos años menos en esa misma posición.

_25 de Diciembre de 1981._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

El olor a chocolate caliente inundó la sala que minutos después se vio desbordada de personas. Michael junto a David llegaron cargados de regalos mientras que Emmet comenzaba a abrir una inmensa bolsa de nubes para acompañar con el chocolate. Debbie con ayuda de Vic preparaban la mesa pues sabían que a pesar de ser tantos debían acomodarlo todo bien.

-¿Dónde está Ted? –preguntó Michael mientras colocaba el último regalo bajo el árbol.

-¡Oh! Debería estar aquí. Me dijo que no tardaría.

Apenas terminó de hablar el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Debbie que lo tenía cerca fue quien contestó.

-Ted cariño… sí. Claro. ¿Blake? Oh por supuesto, claro. Te lo he dicho mil veces: no hace falta que preguntes. Claro, tráele. ¡Chicos poned una taza más! Ted viene con un ligue jajaja –gritó nada más colgar ante el pasmo de todos.

-¿Ted? –preguntó curioso Michael.

-¿Blake? Ay por fin podremos conocerle –comentó risueño Emmet mientras rebuscaba otra taza más para añadirle una nube dentro.

-¿Y quién es si puede saberse? –preguntó Vic mientras añadían una silla más.

-Oh pues un chico que conoció hace tiempo en Babylon.

-¿Tiempo? –Preguntó Debbie alzando algo más la voz- ¿Ted lleva saliendo con éste chico desde hace ya tiempo?

-No. Ojalá jajaja ambos son unos despistados. Aunque Teddy se lleva la palma…

-Cuando se entere Brian… -comentó David mientras rebuscaba entre un montón de cds para poner mientras esperaban.

-Se alegrará. Ted también es amigo suyo y le aprecia.

-Podía haber venido… -susurró Michael.

-De seguro que ya lo está celebrando –comentó Vic para luego reír junto al resto.

_De vuelta a Decatur, Georgia._

Debía ser temprano o eso pensó Brian cuando comenzó a oír tras los cristales los berridos de los niños por las calles estrenando sus juguetes nuevos. Sin abrir los ojos estiró los brazos hasta el otro lado de la cama para sentirla vacía. Aun las sábanas mantenían el calor de su cuerpo pero Justin no estaba a su lado. Sonriendo sabedor de donde podría encontrarse se levantó, se calzó sus zapatillas y fue al baño. Tras unos minutos en los que esperó que su semblante fuese otro y no el somnoliento que le devolvía el espejo bajó despacio las escaleras. Apenas bajó el último pudo oír como Justin gritaba tanto o más que los niños que había en la calle.

-¡¡¡Briaaan!!!

-¿Qué? –preguntó alarmado pensando que quizás su regalo no había sido el que él esperaba. Acercándose no pudo evitar el echarse a reír ante las pintas de su… novio. Un pijama de franela, las zapatillas de andar por casa y un gorro de papá Noel.

-Es… es… ¡¡¡me encantaaaaaaaaa!!! –gritó para tirarse sobre él haciéndole caer sobre la alfombra- ¿No te he dicho ya lo mucho que te quiero?

-Mmmm hoy creo que no. Esperaba unos buenos días como aquellos que me diste hace tiempo…

-No seas guarro, es navidad.

-Es el momento perfecto, calentitos en la cama…

-¿Y los regalos qué, eh?

-Los regalos no van a irse sunshine. Seguirían bajo el árbol esperando que un rubio impaciente bajase en pelotas para abrirlos.

-¿En pelotas? Me resfriaría –dijo haciéndose el ofendido mientras sentía como Brian comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa del pijama.

-De eso nada. Más bien pasarías calor…

Riéndose mientras se besaban, Justin intentó no tirar al suelo la caja de pinturas que Brian le había regalado junto a un juego de pinceles de buena calidad.

-Tengo que darte tu regalo… -dijo risueño mientras esquivaba las manos de Brian.

-Yo ya tengo lo que quiero –dijo agarrándole el culo- ¿para qué pedir más?

-No digas eso –dijo golpeándole suavemente en el pecho- te compré algo. Verás cómo te gusta.

Deshaciéndose de su abrazo Justin rebuscó bajo el árbol hasta sacar dos paquetes. Uno más bien grande y el otro pequeño y estrecho.

-Ábrelos.

Sonriendo de par en par Brian comenzó a tirar de lazo tan despacio como pudo. Viendo como Justin ponía un mohín por los nervios rompió a reír. Así que sin más terminó de abrir la caja para encontrar varias cosas en ellas: una bufanda clara bastante elegante, una camisa de color azul marino casi eléctrico y unos guantes negros.

-Guau… esto debe haberte costado una pasta.

-Bueno es un regalo y eso no se dice. Abre el otro.

Dejando las cosas sobre la caja fue directo a por la pequeña. Abriéndola vio un par de billetes de avión.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esto es tu regalo de navidad. Quiero que vayamos a Pitts a pasar el año nuevo. ¿Qué me dices?

-Yo…

-No hace falta que vayamos a casa de nadie. Brian podemos pasarlo genial. Ninguno de los dos hemos estado con la familia así que sería genial poder pasar ese día con ellos.

-¿Sabes que eres un rubio muy cabezota?

-Lo sé, al igual que sabes que te quiero muchísimo.

-Sabes mucho, listillo –dijo dándole un azote en el trasero- pero yo sé más que tú. Y lo que sé es que ahora mismo vas a dejar todas estas cosas bajo el árbol, vas a subir esas escaleras y esperarme en la cama porque pienso follarte hasta que te suenen las tripas.

-¿Piensas follarte a papá Noel? –preguntó picarón mientras se ponía el gorrito.

-Hasta su ayudante si hace falta.

Intentando darle alcance Brian vio como Justin salió corriendo rumbo del dormitorio. Mientras subía tras él la nieve comenzaba a caer en aquella cálida mañana.

_29 de Diciembre de 1981._ _Decatur, Georgia_

Observándole, Justin se armó de paciencia ante las continuas quejas de Brian nada más subir al avión. Que si el asiento era estrecho, los cacahuetes estaban manidos, el tipo que tenía detrás comía con la boca abierta…

-Brian, para ya por favor. No es la primera vez que viajas en un avión, relájate.

-Sólo me relajo con una cosa –dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la entrepierna de Justin mientras éste intentaba apartarle la mano- y creo que los baños son muy estrechos.

-El vuelo es corto, tranquilízate. Pronto estaremos en Pitts. Y… nadie sabe nada.

-¿Nadie?

-Bueno mi madre sabe que vuelvo pero no que lo hago contigo.

-Ajá ¿Y donde se supone que vamos a dormir?

-En casa de Debbie no. Yo había pensado en un motel o algo así.

-Justin…

-Está bien. No sé donde podemos quedarnos. La residencia no porque no tengo una cama que aguante… -dijo casi en un susurro para ponerse colorado al momento.

Riendo sin parar, Justin sintió como se hundía en su asiento cada vez más colorado. –No tiene gracia Brian.

-Tranquilo, buscaremos algo que aguante. Pero en cuanto lleguemos –dijo susurrándole al oído- pienso cobrarme esto.

No sabiendo donde meterse, Justin pensó en las mil formas en las que podía castigarle Brian. Se estremeció. Girándose para mirarle le vio entretenido con una revista y decidió seguir mirando por la ventanilla. Su madre era la única que sabía que iban pero lo que no sabía Brian era que nada más aterrizar sería la primera en recibirles.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza que no supo traducir. Removiéndose en su asiento pensó en la conversación que habían tenido. Nadie sabía de su llegada salvo su madre. Y su madre por lo visto no sabía que iba con él.

-Justin ¿tu madre sabe que voy contigo verdad?

Su silencio le aterró por segundos. Bien, las cosas mejoraban. No sólo su madre sabía que volvía sino que encima lo hacía con él. “ _genial_ ”.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo llegásemos y nos la encontrásemos plantada en…? Oh no, no me jodas Justin.

Los minutos pasaban y Brian no sabía si lanzarle por la ventanilla o comprar un billete de regreso a casa. Pero en ese momento pensó en Debbie y qué manera tendría esta de cortarles las pelotas si sabía de su huida. “ _mierda_ ”

-Lo tenías todo planeado ¿verdad? –preguntó cabreado.

Justin le miró unos segundos, dirigió la vista al suelo y luego a la ventanilla. Finalmente suspiró.

-Más o menos. No te enfades pero se puso muy pesada Brian. Además todos te echan de menos. Sé que te hizo ilusión cuando te di los billetes. Eso no lo puedes negar.

Cerrando los ojos, Brian intentó dormir las horas que les quedaban hasta llegar a Decatur. A su lado Justin comenzó a comerse una bolsa de patatas fritas.

_29 de Diciembre de 1981._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

Nerviosa, miró por quinta vez su reloj de pulsera. A su lado Molly no dejaba de dar vueltas luciendo su abrigo nuevo.

-Deja de dar vueltas Molly. Te vas a marear.

-¿Van a venir ya?

-Deberían haber llegado. No creo que tarden.

-Hace frío. ¿Iremos luego a tomar chocolate a la cafetería mamá?

-Puede cariño, puede.

Tras el numeroso grupo de personas que salían procedentes del vuelo que acababa de llegar, Jennifer reconoció a su hijo a pesar de la distancia. Apretando los labios inconscientemente, vio como a su lado iba un muchacho alto, de buen porte. Moreno y muy abrigado al igual que su hijo. De forma fugaz recordó retazos de la conversación que mantuvo con él a escondidas. O eso fue lo que le dijo Justin aquella mañana.

“ _-Iré para fin de año mamá. Os echo de menos._

_-Y nosotros a ti cariño. Si tu padre no hubiese llamado…_

_-No te preocupes. Todo está bien. Eso sí… mmm tengo algo que decirte._

_-¿Ha pasado algo?_

_-No, no. Sólo que… aunque estoy aquí en Decatur, no estoy con unos amigos. Estoy con… con Brian._

_-¿Brian? ¿Quién es Brian?_

_-Es… ¿recuerdas aquel taller al que solíais llevar el coche, que estaba dos calles más abajo? Papá creo que últimamente no quería llevarlo._

_-Creo pero no estoy segura. ¿Fue aquel taller que quemaron no? Pobre muchacho._

_-Sí, el mismo –dijo midiendo las palabras- Después de eso se fue a Decatur y bueno, hace mucho que no viene a Pitts y pensé que quizás…_

_-No hay problema cariño, puede quedarse aquí en casa. Buscaré dos camas y…_

_-No mamá. Además hay algo que no sabes aún. Yo estoy… bueno estamos…_

_-Justin cariño me estás poniendo nerviosa. Lo que sea dilo ya._

_-Brian y yo estamos juntos. Somos pareja –Tras oír un silencio sepulcral al otro lado del teléfono Justin se puso aun más nervioso- Se que no debía habértelo dicho así golpe pero no he podido antes. Papá no me hubiese dejado. Papá le…_

_-¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos? –preguntó con voz temblorosa._

_-Exactamente no podría decírtelo mamá. No es algo que llevemos contando día a día… pero año y medio aproximadamente._

_-Eso es demasiado tiempo Justin. Tú eres muy joven aún no… él es mayor para ti._

_-Le quiero mamá. No me importa la edad que tiene, además tampoco es tan mayor. Aun así me da igual si está en Pittsburgh, si está en Decatur o en el puto Polo Norte. Él me quiere y con eso me basta._

_-No sé qué decirte… es, Dios mío Justin._

_-No te preocupes por nosotros. Ya buscaremos donde quedarnos.”_

Fueron tantos los sentimientos encontrados que Jennifer apenas acertó a abrazar a su hijo cuando le tuvo frente a él. Un receloso Brian estaba a su lado observando como una pequeñaja pelirroja, con un abrigo bastante bonito, no dejaba de mirarle curiosa.

 _El gen de los Taylor_ pensó mientras sonreía forzadamente a la pequeñaja que no dejaba de lucirse. Justo cuando oyó la voz de Justin se giró hacia ellos para ver a una más que nerviosa Jennifer.

-Señora Taylor –dijo alzando la mano para saludarla. Jennifer accedió con una sonrisa.

-Sólo Jennifer por favor. Me alegro de conocerte Brian.

-¡Enana! –gritó Justin para abrazar a Molly quien le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡No soy enana! ¿Es tu amigo Justin?

-Eh, sí pequeña. Es mi amigo. Brian ésta es Molly, mi hermana.

-Cualquiera lo diría… -dijo consiguiendo que Jennifer sonriese mientras Molly permanecía ajena a las bromas- Hola preciosa.

Aguantando una carcajada, Brian vio como la niña se ponía colorada como un tomate para luego sonreír tímidamente. Lo dicho, el gen de los Taylor. Pegándose todo lo que pudo a Justin, Jennifer le iba comentando los pocos cambios que había habido antes de su llegada.

-Estaremos bien mamá. No te preocupes.

-He preparado algo para cenar porque cenaréis con nosotras ¿verdad? Si no os gusta siempre puedo pedir otra cosa.

-Mamá para ya por favor. Estaremos bien.

-Sólo quiero que estéis cómodos.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate? –preguntó Molly mientras tiraba del abrigo de Brian.

-Sí, aunque no lo como.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque engorda.

-A Justin le gusta el chocolate. Y a mí también.

-Lo sé.

-¡Vamos a tomar chocolate!

-Molly –le regañó Jennifer mientras la niña ponía morritos- Ambos están cansados. No insistas.

-Otro día iremos, no nos vamos a ir tan pronto.

Justin llevaba el ritmo de la conversación al ver a Brian fruncir el ceño y permanecer de nuevo callado. Apenas se despidieron de su madre, Brian tiró de él hacia la salida en busca de un taxi. Cargadas las maletas, para sorpresa de Justin éste puso rumbo a casa de Debbie.

-Brian pensé que iríamos a buscar un motel o algo así…

-También pensaste otras cosas así que de momento, voy a pensar por mí mismo.

“ _Bien Justin, cágala nada más llegar a Pitts_ ” pensó echándose hacia atrás para luego apoyar la cabeza sobre la ventanilla. Pronto éste les dejó frente a la casa de Debbie, la cual estaba adornada estrafalariamente. “No cambia” pensó Brian nada más bajar para coger las maletas. Justin le ayudó y apenas dejó la suya en el suelo oyó como Brian llamaba a la casa. Con paso ligero llegó justo a tiempo para ver como una más que sorprendida Debbie dejaba caer el paño que llevaba sobre las manos para, tras gritar fuertemente, abalanzarse sobre Brian.

-Maldito capullo ¡estás aquí!

-Debí coger el avión equivocado…

-¡Idiota! –Le reprochó dándole una colleja- Con lo que te echábamos de menos… ¡Sunshine!

Sonriendo tímidamente, Justin se acercó para ser abrazado fuertemente por la pelirroja.

-Estás más delgado. ¿No has comido nada o qué?

-Demasiado. Casi me arruina…

-¡No exageres! He comido solo que… bueno.

-Habéis follado como conejos ¿no? Jajaja anda pasad, pasad. Por cierto, ¿Dónde vais con esas maletas?

-Vamos en busca de un lugar acogedor, que tenga calefacción y no sea caro.

-¡Esa es mi casa!

-Deb por favor, no hace falta –se quejó Justin al ver sus intenciones.

-De eso nada. No tenéis donde ir así que dormiréis aquí. Michael no está y Vic últimamente duerme conmigo. No me miréis así joder.

-¿Está bien?

-Bueno, es una manera de decirlo. Está algo pachucho y por las noches se despierta más de lo habitual. Así que no hay problema. Sacaré el colchón que tengo reservado para ocasiones especiales y dormiréis donde Michael.

Tras dejar todas sus cosas en la habitación de Michael así como el colchón, los tres bajaron al salón. En pocos minutos Brian le puso en situación: las navidades y el porqué estaban allí. Tras una charla más que animada ambos pusieron rumbo a casa de Jennifer tras prometerle a Debbie que estarían allí para dormir y proponerle de paso que pasase con ellos fin de año. La cena fue tranquila. Justin estuvo algo más animado pero Brian le notaba extraño. Dejándolo pasar se despidieron de Jennifer en espera de su respuesta. Al llegar encontraron a Debbie medio dormida en el sofá y decidieron irse a descansar.

 

_31 de Diciembre de 1981._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

Estaba rabioso. Desde que llegaron no le había tocado salvo para despertarle, darle algún beso y poco más. Esos no eran sus planes. Los suyos incluían algún polvo, él no era de piedra. Sin embargo cuando llegaron de cenar de casa de su madre, Brian insistió en que él durmiese en la cama mientras él lo haría en el colchón del suelo. De nada le valió el ponerse algo meloso ni incluso meterse con él en el colchón. Estaba tan caliente que no le hubiese importado siquiera que Debbie estuviese allí mirando. Pero Brian no ponía de su parte. Por la mañana pensó que quizás en el cuarto de baño, mientras se duchaba, algo podría pasar. Pero para su sorpresa Brian se encerró y no le dejó siquiera entrar. Más que enfadado, indignado, Justin decidió no hablarle durante toda la mañana.

Brian le observaba curioso. Hasta que Justin no se decidiese él seguiría en ese plan. No le gustó para nada la pequeña trampa que le tendió. Conocer a su madre, su… que le colgasen si algún día decía que era su suegra. Pero no, él no quería conocerla tan pronto. No en esas circunstancias. No así. Intentó entenderle: Justin siempre había vivido con ella, se llevaban bien. La tenía mucho cariño. Joder, era su madre. Sin embargo él no sentía esa necesidad de inmiscuirse más en parentescos. Aún no olvidaba que su marido le había propinado una paliza, le había quemado el taller y… dudaba aún que acogiese tan bien la idea de que su hijo fuese gay.

-¿Cuándo piensas follártelo? Está inaguantable.

-¿A quién se supone que debo follarme Deb?

-¡A Justin! ¡Cristo! Está de un irritable que da asco. Es fin de año por el amor de Dios.

Riendo, Brian la dejó hacer en la cocina. No iba a darle explicaciones. Volviendo su mirada hacia el salón vio a Justin medio espachurrado en el sofá con el mando del televisor en la mano. La programación debía ser desastrosa porque no paraba de pasar de un canal a otro. Acercándose a él fue a besarle en el cuello pero Justin se apartó. Al segundo intento hizo lo mismo y al tercero se levantó. Le vio coger su chaquetón y salir por la puerta trasera, aquella que daba al patio. Tomando el suyo salió para topárselo casi de frente, pateando la nieve caída. Acercándose a él, Justin se retiró un poco. Un par de veces más bastaron para que Brian, ya algo cabreado, le cogiese y le besase sin miramientos.

-¿Ahora si quieres no?

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?

-No. Debo ser idiota. Llevo queriendo estar contigo desde que llegamos y no me has tocado. ¿Qué he hecho?

-Vaya, por fin. Pensé que jamás lo dirías. Piénsalo, seguro que lo encuentras fácilmente.

-Es lo de mi madre, ¿verdad? Brian me hacía mucha ilusión verla, que la conocieses de forma… bueno, de otra forma. No como aquella vez.

-Y pensaste que a mí me haría ilusión. O mejor aún, que correría a sus brazos, ¿no? Justin ya estoy mayor para esas cosas. Tu madre aun no ha asimilado del todo que tú seas gay y me lanzas como si fuese un filete a un león.

-Mi madre no te haría daño. Sabe que soy gay, no me ha echado de casa, no…

-No Justin, las cosas no van así. Somos adultos, corrijo, yo soy adulto. He pasado por demasiadas cosas y no pienso aguantar ni un desprecio más. No digo con esto que tu madre lo haga pero no era la forma en la que tenía pensado conocerla. No tan pronto.

-¿Entonces qué hago? Vendrá esta noche.

-Disfruta y ya está. No te preocupes por mí. -Besándole de nuevo, Brian volvió al salón dejando a Justin fuera.

 

Poniéndose poco maquillaje, Jennifer se miró en el espejo. Aun no tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. Acudir a una casa extraña, con gente extraña, todos completos desconocidos para ella. Justin le insistió en ir, en conocerlos. “ _Son buena gente mamá. Te lo pasarás bien_ ”. Pensó también en si llevar a Molly o no pero ante la insistencia de la niña por ver a Brian desistió. Así que ahí se encontraban ambas, bastante abrigadas por el frío, con una fuente de ensalada de patata para acompañar puesto que esa tal Debbie se negó en redondo a que llevase nada más y un gran peso en el estómago. Apenas pulsó el timbre de la puerta no pudo evitar el asombrarse al ver una mujer de mediana edad, con una peluca rojiza y un gran delantal cuyo mensaje prefirió ignorar.

-¡Hola! Supongo que tú serás Jennifer, ¿verdad? Pasa, pasa. ¿Quién es ésta niña tan guapa? –preguntó para acto seguido dejarla pasar.

-Me llamo Molly –dijo educadamente mientras le daba la mano.

-Jajaja que ricura. ¡Justin! Baja tu precioso culo al salón, tu madre está aquí.

Ahogando un gemido por la sorpresa, Jennifer vio como Molly se reía por el comentario mientras Debbie le quitaba el abrigo. – ¿Te gustaría ayudarme en la cocina?

Asintiendo, Molly la siguió dejando a Jennifer en el salón. Pocos minutos después Justin apareció ante ella con una radiante sonrisa.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Te dije que lo haría.

Dejándole su abrigo para que lo colgase, Jennifer aprovechó para inspeccionar el lugar. La decoración dejaba mucho que desear a su modo de ver pero aun así se veía un hogar confortable. Justin la hizo sentarse en el sofá para comentarle quienes iban a cenar con ellos. Emmet, Ted, Blake, Michael, David y Vic. Todos homosexuales. Poniendo cara de circunstancia, Jennifer inspiró fuertemente. No sabía cómo actuar, qué decir y qué comentarios evitar. “ _Todo por culpa de Craig_ ” pensó mientras Debbie se acercaba a ella con una fuente de canapés.

-Los ha preparado mi hermano. Tiene muy buena mano en la cocina.

-Gracias.

-Jennifer si necesitas hablar de algo, lo que sea. Puedes hacerlo conmigo.

-Yo… estoy un poco abrumada. No sé…

-Te entiendo. Ven –dijo cogiéndola de la mano para llevarla hasta su habitación- ¡Vic! Encárgate tú de la comida. Tengo algo que hacer.

Llevándosela hacia arriba, Justin las miró intrigado.

-Charla al estilo Grassi. Déjala, sabe lo que se hace.

 

Jamás la había visto reírse así, hasta llegar incluso a llorar. Molly se lo estaba pasando en grande con las aventuras de Emmet y Ted ponía siempre la puntillita que la hacía estallar en carcajadas. Michael por su parte colaboró contando las últimas peripecias de su trabajo y David puso la nota seria de la noche. Vic, a pesar de estar algo cansado, aceptó de buen gusto el quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Brian los observaba a todos y no pudo menos que sentirse feliz. Jennifer al fin y al cabo no era tan estirada como creyó en principio. Debbie debió hacer milagros porque cuando bajó, totalmente enrojecida, apenas pudo mirarlos a la cara. Los chicos por su parte, alertados también por Justin, intentaron que se sintiese lo más cómoda posible. Solamente Molly de vez en cuando ponía caras raras cuando veía a Michael y David besarse, sin embargo cuando él besaba a Justin fruncía el ceño. Procuraba no hacerlo mucho por respeto a Jennifer: lo poco que contó sobre Craig hizo que todos la mimasen y le diesen su apoyo. Eso sería algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Y ahí, sentados todos en el sofá, los butacones e incluso en el suelo, pendientes del televisor con el Times Square de fondo, celebraron juntos la nueva entrada del año. Mientras el confeti, las serpentinas y algún que otro globo caían por doquier, Justin no pudo evitar abrazar a Brian para luego besarle hasta casi perder el aliento.

-¿Podemos celebrar ya la entrada del nuevo año? –preguntó Brian al oído mientras deslizaba una de sus manos entre sus vaqueros.

-Está mi madre ahí, estate quieto…

-Están entretenidos, si nos escabullimos ahora no se darán cuenta.

Mordiéndose el labio y viendo ese brillo tan peculiar en sus ojos, Justin tiró de Brian hacia la habitación mientras el resto se encargaba de vaciar las botellas de champán que tenían preparadas para la ocasión.

 

 

_10 de Enero de 1982._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

La vuelta a la rutina era algo que odiaba: después de pasar días descansando, sin madrugar y follando, el tener que volver a estudiar le resultaba tedioso. Pero nada más llegar el año nuevo lo recibió como siempre había querido hacerlo: inmerso en un mar de placer. De camino a PIFA recordó sin querer cómo de pequeño le hacían acostarse nada más acabar la cuenta atrás. Todo con la excusa de que eran pequeños y no había nada más interesante. Eso pareció cambiar al ir haciéndose mayor, sobre todo cuando Thomas decidió hacer su propia fiesta en el vecindario y prácticamente invitó a todo el mundo. Aquello fue algo novedoso para él, quién pensó que todos hacían lo mismo: irse a dormir.

Sonrió al recordarlo. Durante las clases no pudo dejar de pensar en Brian y todo lo sucedido. Tras la sesión maratoniana de sexo en la cual, extrañado, nadie se acercó para buscarles tuvieron la tan temida charla por él. Era verdad que le costó entender su posición pero Brian le abrió los ojos.

“ _-No sabes nada sobre mi familia._

_-Eso puede tener arreglo. Háblame de ellos._

_-No merecen la pena._

_-Pues entonces estamos en las mismas Brian. Tú si conoces a la mía y yo no conozco a la tuya. No es justo._

_-Hay poco que contar. Mi padre… no me quería. Mi madre le apoyaba. Fin de la historia._

_-Brian…_

_-Además, tu padre no te acepta por ser gay. Me pegó una paliza y me quemó el taller. Casi nada. ¿Entiendes ahora porqué no quería conocer a tu madre tan pronto?”_

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Él no podía estar siempre separado de Brian. Cada vez que lo hacía le costaba más y más y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Pensó en adelantar los cursos, sacrificarse de algún modo para poder irse así a Decatur a buscar trabajo pero lo abusivo de la matrícula le hizo desistir. Por lo tanto decidió seguir con su plan actual: acabar el curso, trabajar y aprovechar alguna escapada para ver a Brian. Sabía que éste tardaría en volver a Pitts.

 

-¿Qué impresión te dio?

Emmet la miró curioso. Luego comenzó a cortar una porción de una de sus tortitas y se la llevó a la boca. Mientras masticaba comenzó a mover el tenedor en círculos.

-Buena. Es muy simpática. Al menos no puso cara de asco nada más vernos.

-¡Lo que nos faltaba entonces!

-Deb por favor. No debió ser plato de buen gusto el saber que tu hijo es gay. Ya sé que a ti no te importa pero ella es… diferente.

-Justin le echó un par de agallas.

La voz de Ted les hizo girarse hacia él mientras tomaba su café.

-Admitámoslo. Brian estaba acorralado. Yo no le hubiese hecho pasar por ese mal trago. Más aun después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-En eso tienes razón –dijo Emmet para seguir comiendo sus tortitas.

-A Jennifer le costará mucho tiempo asimilarlo. Os lo puedo asegurar.

 

_De vuelta a Decatur, Georgia._

-¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Pasasteis fin de año los dos juntos?

Lindsay seguía acribillándole a preguntas mientras él fue a por un café y volvía hacia su mesa. Se sentó, colocó el café sobre la mesa y esperó a que Lindsay tomara asiento frente a él.

-¿Y bien? Brian me tienes muerta de la curiosidad.

-Linds, te aprecio. Y lo sabes. Así que por favor, déjame tranquilo.

-Oh venga ya. Yo te he contado lo que hicimos nosotras.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieses.

-Si no te conociese bien diría que no has follado en días.

Tomando su café, Brian intentó ignorarla.

-Brian puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo te tomarías que Mel te presentase a su madre en digamos… una encerrona?

La vio abrir la boca, cerrarla y luego negar con la cabeza. –Eso no tiene sentido.

-Bingo.

-No me digas que Justin te… oh cielos. Pobre, lo haría sin mala intención.

-Ya. Pero está todo arreglado. Así que… ¿nos ponemos a trabajar?

Asintiendo, Lindsay le dejó solo. Quizás debería esperar a encontrar los ánimos más calmados. Necesitaba que Brian estuviese lo suficientemente receptivo para su plan.

2 _de Marzo de 1982._ _Decatur, Georgia_

Los primeros indicios de la primavera comenzaron a dejarse notar. Observándolas de cerca, vio pequeños brotes en las nuevas macetas que Lindsay le regaló cuando se mudó. La nieve hacía días que se había derretido del todo para dar paso a lluvias intermitentes. Al menos pudo dejar algo aparcado el abrigo y la bufanda. Sonrió. Las calles comenzaban a poblarse con niños paseando con sus bicicletas, jugando con canicas o rebuscando en los huecos de los árboles. Hacía días que había llamado a Justin y le encontró algo alterado. Exámenes, trabajo y algo sobre su padre. A punto estuvo de decirle que se marchara de allí, que fuese a Decatur. Siempre podría estudiar en otra escuela pero sabía cuánto le gustaba el arte y PIFA era de las mejores. Le instó a aguantar un poco, solo lo justo. De paso le preguntó por Jennifer. Por su titubeo sabía que las cosas no habían mejorado tras las navidades.

Volviendo al salón, tomó de la pequeña mesita de café el diario de su abuela para echarle otro vistazo.

“ _Jack lo sabe. Sabe que Brian es gay y ha montado en cólera. Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió cubrirle las espaldas y también el que Peter se acercase a visitarme. ¡Mierda! Era la coartada perfecta: mientras él estaba en casa con su último ligue yo me encargaba de engañar a Jack por si llamaba. Pero el muy condenado entró por la puerta trasera de casa aprovechando que yo estaba en la parte delantera. ¿Por qué no cerraría la puerta? Cuando apenas pude darme cuenta vi bajar a Jack casi colérico mientras blasfemaba sin parar. Sin decirme nada salió y no pude evitar el subir hasta la habitación. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Brian estaba cerrada y me asusté. Justo cuando iba a abrir oí a ese chico gemir su nombre y supe que Jack no entró_.”

-Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo y el muy cabrón… era de prever. ¿Por qué si no tanto desprecio?

Cerrándolo de golpe, volvió a dejarlo donde estaba. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. No sería fácil. Nada lo sería. Huyó de Pittsburgh por necesidad: el odio de aquellos que le trataban como un diferente, un apestado. Durante el tiempo que estuvo vagando de un lado a otro consiguió esquivar las miradas y los desprecios de aquellos que les acusaban de anormales, de enfermos. Poco a poco conseguirían ser reconocidos, que sus derechos fuesen iguales a los de cualquier otro ciudadano. Pero aun quedaba mucho por hacer. Y sabía que Justin, quisiera o no, lo pasaría mal.

“ _-¿Qué tal tu madre?_

_-Bien, supongo. No he hablado mucho con ella últimamente. Es raro._

_-¿Raro? Defíneme eso._

_-Quizás con tanto olor a pintura me esté volviendo neurótico pero… creo que me está evitando. Además, ¿puede saberse qué le hiciste a Molly? No para de preguntar por ti._

_-No le hice nada y eso no viene al caso. ¿Hablaste con ella?_

_-Intento hablar con ella Brian pero me esquiva. Cada vez que le saco el tema, el hablarle de nosotros, me evita. Lo corta. No sé qué hacer._

_-Le llevará su tiempo Justin. Una cosa es suponer o intuir que tu hijo es gay y otra es verlo de sopetón. Además no os habéis criado en una zona muy liberal que digamos._

_-Lo sé pero pensé que ella lo respetaría, que a pesar de todo se sentiría feliz por mí. Y creo que lo único que he conseguido ha sido alejarme más de ella.”_

El timbre le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantándose pesadamente se dirigió hacia la puerta para, tras abrir, ver a Lindsay en la misma. Haciéndola pasar, Brian tomó su chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero. Al mirarla supo que pasaba algo.

-¿Artillería pesada?

-No creo que sea necesario aunque… si, por favor.

Riendo, Brian sacó del estante de la cocina una botella de whisky y un par de vasos. Tras dejarlos sobre la mesa de café volvió a la cocina a por cubitos de hielo. Repartiéndolos en los vasos, echó una generosa cantidad en los mismos.

-Brian, hay algo que quería comentarte.

-¿Pelea en el paraíso?

-Oh no, no. Al revés. Estamos genial. Quizás en nuestro mejor momento. Es sólo que el tiempo va pasando y bueno, hay algo que de algún modo me gustaría hacer.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Porque quiero conocer tu opinión. Te considero mi amigo y quien mejor que tú para entender mi posición.

-Ahora sí que no te entiendo.

-Brian, ambos somos homosexuales. Tú estás con Justin y yo estoy con Melanie. Hagamos lo que hagamos siempre seremos juzgados por los demás. Nos guste o no. Y hay algo que quiero hacer y de paso, joder a mi familia.

-Ja, eso me gusta más. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Quiero tener un hijo.

Tras el shock inicial, sonrió. –Bueno, eso es algo normal. Creo. Por mí está bien sólo que Mel no creo que pueda ayudarte mucho en eso…

-Oh Brian déjate de bromas. Te lo digo en serio.

-Y yo. Pero ya puestos, ¿Quién va a ser el conejillo de indias de semejante experimento?

-Pues había pensado en alguien cercano. Alguien con el que me lleve bien y que esté sano ante todo. Que tenga las cosas claras y…

-¿Y?

-Eso me dejaba pocas posibilidades.

Rompiendo a reír, Brian apuró su copa para verter más whisky en ella. –Linds, al grano por favor.

-Quiero que seas el padre.

-Muy bueno Linds, muy bueno –dijo nervioso mientras bebía su copa casi de golpe- pero no estoy para bromas.

-No estoy bromeando Brian. Eres perfecto. Tan sólo tendrías que donar tu semen y ya está. Yo corro con los gastos. No tendrás que hacer nada más.

-¡Joder! Ni aunque así fuese, ¿sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? ¡Un hijo! ¡Joder!

-Brian tranquilo, no se acabará el mundo.

-¡Una mierda! Yo no estoy preparado para tener ningún niño. No aún… no.

-No pongas esa cara. Yo le cuidaría, rezaría como madre soltera. Ya sabes que Mel no podría hacer más que cuidarle conmigo. Joder si apenas estamos pensando en irnos a vivir juntas.

-Estás loca Linds. Como una puta regadera.

-Pero Brian…

-No. Ni hablar.

 

_De vuelta a Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

Con paciencia, volvió a sacar punta al carboncillo. Ese día se le estaba haciendo especialmente corto: adoraba dibujar desnudos. Para ser más concretos, adoraba la figura humana. Sonriendo recordó el primer día que el señor McAlister les llevó a un hombre de mediana edad como modelo. En cuanto éste empezó a desnudarse algunas de las chicas ahogaron un gemido al verle completamente desnudo ante todos. El modelo pareció no percatarse y tras recibir las instrucciones claras de McAlister, les dejó hacer. La tensión de los músculos, definir las líneas, en definitiva: centrarse en el dibujo. No estaba nada mal pero él era un profesional, debía serlo. Sin embargo sus compañeras pasaron un gran apuro o eso pensó al verlas removerse incómodas en sus taburetes.

Ese día no pudieron completar el trabajo, alargándose éste toda la semana. En esta ocasión debían apurarse. La modelo, Alice, estaba embarazada. Ese detalle llamó la atención de Justin sin duda alguna. Siempre había visto mujeres embarazadas a su alrededor: su madre, sin ir más lejos. Pero no la recordaba como algo tan bello. Él era demasiado pequeño y lo único que su madre acertó a decirle fue que iba a tener una hermana. Todo aquel rollo sobre la procreación fue algo que su padre le contó llegado el día y aun podía sentir las arcadas que eso le supuso. Fue curioso que, a pesar de ver a todas sus vecinas pasar por ese proceso de la naturaleza, absolutamente todas, éstas pasaron por embarazos diferentes. A algunas les sentó bien: estaban más guapas, radiantes. Otras sin embargo parecían llevar sobre su vientre una terrible carga.

Encogiéndose de hombros dejó el sacapuntas en el soporte del caballete y volvió su mirada hacia Alice. Tan sólo le faltaba darle un par de retoques a su retrato: acentuar sus hinchados pechos y la sombra que reflejaba la tela que la cubría parcialmente. Era curioso: viéndola así le pareció muy sensual. Nunca había hecho ascos al cuerpo de una mujer pero tampoco había querido entrar más allá de los límites que él mismo se impuso. No le atraían sexualmente y punto. El timbre les indicó el fin de la clase y Justin suspiró. Una vez recogió todo se dirigió hacia la cafetería. En ella le esperaban Lewis y Carl. Les encontró discutiendo o eso le pareció cuando dejó su bandolera sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde está Katie? –preguntó para sacar unas monedas de su cartera y poder pedir así un café.

-Ha ido al baño. Ahora vuelve.

-Ya es la cuarta vez esta mañana… -refunfuñó Carl.

Con su café en mano, Justin volvió. Nada más sentarse, una pálida Katie les alcanzó. -Chicos…

-Estás pálida tía…

-Estoy embarazada.

Como si hubiesen visto un ovni o mejor aún, al señor McAlister en pelota picada corriendo por la cafetería, los tres abrieron los ojos sin soltar prenda.

-En qué mierda me he metido…

-Tía pero… a ver ¿estás segura?

-Sí. Le pedí a una amiga una prueba de embarazo. Trabaja en una farmacia. Me daba miedo ir yo sola.

-¿Miedo? ¿A ti? –Preguntó Justin aun aturdido- ¿Sabes al menos quien es el padre?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Katie comenzó a masajearse el vientre.

-Joder qué marrón…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé Justin. No lo sé.

 

No supo de donde había sacado el valor pero lo hizo: llegar hasta la avenida Liberty sana y salva. Para su sorpresa era un barrio más. Quizás algo pintoresco, con algunas banderas multicolor pero nada más. Seguía habiendo tiendas, bares y el Dinner. Agarrando su bolso con fuerza encaminó sus pasos hacia allí. Debbie le insistió mucho en que fuese si tenía algo que hablar o simplemente se aburría. Aprovechando que Molly estaba en el colegio y ella descansaba, fue a visitarla. Algo nerviosa abrió la puerta del Dinner y no pudo evitar su sorpresa: no había nada extraño en el lugar. Mesas orientadas hacia las ventanas, sillas forradas en cuero rojo, algunas macetas, fotos de cantantes o artistas un tanto pintorescos y ella. Sonriendo tímidamente, Jennifer vio como Debbie tomaba el pedido a unos chicos mientras bromeaba con ellos. Acercándose, apenas ésta se hubo girado sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Jennifer cariño! –dijo para abrazarla fuertemente- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Le hubiese pedido a Kiki que me cambiase el turno.

-Bueno yo… si estás liada lo dejamos para otro día.

-Ni hablar. ¡Kiki! Sustitúyeme cariño.

Sonriendo, Jennifer no pudo evitar el asombrase a ver como un ¿travesti? Salía de la cocina con un delantal colorido para atender las mesas.

-Y bien, ¿cómo va todo?

-Mal. Debbie yo lo intento. Intento comprenderle, ponerme en su lugar pero no es fácil. No sé cómo hacerlo. Él intenta que lo entienda pero últimamente…

-Jennifer esto no es fácil. Nadie ha dicho que lo sea. Pero es tu hijo.

-Lo sé. Pero es… está con ese hombre, no ha…

Haciéndole una seña, Deb se fue tras la barra para prepararle una infusión. Una vez la tuvo lista se la tendió. –Creo que te hará falta.

-Esto no arreglará nada. Deb no sé cómo actuar con él. No sé qué hacer, qué decir.

-Jennifer, con todos mis respetos. Es tu hijo, no debes actuar de modo diferente. Él, que yo sepa, no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo el mismo salvo una excepción: le gustan las pollas. No te dará nietos, lo cual es una pena pero ¡qué demonios! No se ha acabado el mundo. Mira, aun recuerdo cuando descubrí que Michael lo era. Fue algo chocante porque pensé: joder, ¿no me basta con que mi hermano Vic lo sea que también tiene que serlo mi hijo? Pero lo vi: vi su miedo, su desconocimiento. El saberse diferente en un mundo que le rechazaba. Y que Dios me perdone pero es mi hijo y me cago en la puta, mataría por él.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, Debbie se sirvió un café.

-Le quiero, de eso no tengo dudas. Es mi niño, siempre lo será. Pero Craig… Dios ese malnacido siempre ha estado encima de él. Me culpa a mí por haberle mimado. Según él yo tengo la culpa de que sea gay. De que esté con Brian. Si estuviese con otro chaval, de su edad…

-Mira, Brian es muy buen chico. Ha pasado mucho y creo que tu marido ha tenido algo que ver en esto. Pero no estoy aquí para juzgarle ni echarte las culpas. Ya bastante habrá sufrido Justin como para encima echarte más mierda encima. Si Justin debía estar con alguien, ten por seguro que ese sería Brian.

-Pero es muy mayor. Quiero decir, tiene mucha más experiencia que él.

-Le ama Jennifer. Es un gilipollas cuando quiere pero que quede entre nosotras: Brian quiere a Justin con locura. Estará bien con él.

-Supongo que deberé asumirlo.

-Algo más que eso. Llámale.

-¿Llamar? ¿A quién?

-A Brian, a quién va a ser.

22 _de Mayo de 1982._ _Decatur, Georgia_

El calor en la oficina era asfixiante. El aire acondicionado andaba estropeado y los pocos ventiladores que allí habían apenas conseguían aliviar el infernal calor. Secándose el sudor, Brian terminó de recoger algunos informes para tomarse un descanso. Quería llamar a Justin y sabía que en ese momento podía encontrarle. Evitando a toda costa encontrarse con Lindsay, Brian se escabulló hasta la cafetería que había a dos manzanas de la oficina. Sabía que tardaba más en el camino que en tomarse el café pero la actitud de su amiga le estaba volviendo loco.

Nada más pedir un refresco light, se dirigió hacia el teléfono más cercano, introdujo unas monedas y marcó el tan memorizado número de teléfono. Tras varios tonos una voz un tanto cansada le respondió.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo Justin. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

-No, no. Para nada Brian. Es sólo que tengo que entregar un trabajo y estoy hasta los cojones.

-Ese lenguaje.

-Estoy que me caigo de sueño Brian. En serio. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Pues aparte del calor infernal que está haciendo bien. Sólo que… necesito hablar contigo.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo ¿no?

-Sí pero esto es diferente. Más serio. No sé qué hacer.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vente este fin de semana, por lo que más quieras. Te pago un billete en primera clase si hace falta. Pero por favor, ven.

-Guau, bueno. Creo que podré pero es precipitado. Oye ¿qué me estás ocultando?

-Nada pero ven antes de que cometa una locura.

Colgando, Brian suspiró. Quizás había sonado demasiado desesperado pero ¡joder! Tanto hablar de niños, niños, niños… le estaba afectando. Días atrás, nada más salir de casa un grupo de niños habían sitiado su calle y mujeres embarazadas paseaban por doquier. Otras besuqueaban a sus hijos mientras éstos hacían gorgoritos. ¡Qué cursilería! Y cuando más tranquilo pensaba que estaba ¡zas! Se vio sosteniendo a un bebé de apenas unos meses, llorando desconsolado, mientras su madre rebuscaba como loca en su bolso el biberón para dárselo. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer lo meció suavemente. Eso es lo que se suponía que hacían para calmarlos ¿no? Pero el niño seguía llorando y su paciencia iba cayendo en picado. Hasta que sin querer hizo una fea mueca de disgusto y al niño pareció gustarle, dejando de llorar al instante. Alzando una ceja el niño comenzó a sonreír. Sonrió levemente y por fortuna para su dignidad, la madre cogió al niño, biberón en mano y se dispuso a dárselo tras agradecer así como mil veces a Brian su ayuda.

Sonriendo forzadamente se escabulló hasta su trabajo. Que le colgasen si se había sentido bien cogiendo ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, la necesidad de calmarle y sobre todo el sosiego al verle sonreír. “ _Te estás convirtiendo en una bollera”_.

Volviendo a su sitio prácticamente se bebió del tirón su refresco, pagó y volvió al trabajo.

 

_De vuelta a Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

_“-Katie está embarazada._

_-¡No jodas! Guau eso es… ¿sabes de quién?_

_-Ni idea. Al final ha decidido tenerlo. Daph… ¿tú qué harías?_

_-Joder no sé. Es complicado… a ver en un futuro sí, quiero tener niños pero ahora. Mucha responsabilidad._

_-Yo no me vería cambiando pañales. Bastante mal lo pasé con Molly._

_-Justin eras un enano cuando nació Molly. No tuviste que cambiar pañales._

_-No cambiarlos pero sí tirarlos. Qué asco joder._

_-Bueno supongo que ella sabrá. Lo que es un palo es la escuela._

_-Lo sé y es bastante buena. Mmmm_

_-Bueno ¿y a ti qué tal te va?_

_-Bien, estoy mirando los vuelos hacia Decatur. Brian está muy raro._

_-Raro ¿en qué sentido?_

_-Me ha pedido que por favor vaya, sea como sea, o cometerá una locura._

_-¿Nada más?_

_-Nada más. Creo que estaba en la calle. Cuando me llama desde la oficina no se escucha tanto ruido. Fue raro._

_-Justin sé que se muere por tu culo, no te rías, pero y si le ha pasado algo y no se atreve a contártelo por teléfono. Podría ser, ¿no?_

_-Mierda pues no he pensado en eso. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

_-Que asco, debería haberme callado. ¿Cuándo es el próximo vuelo?_

_-Mañana temprano. Entregaré un trabajo que tengo pendiente y tomaré el primer vuelo._

_-Justin, no has pensado en… bueno ya sabes, vivir con él._

_-Daph, vive en el puto Decatur. PIFA está aquí. No puedo acabar las clases a distancia._

_-Pero ¿y si acabas antes?”_

Vivir con él. Llevaba meses, joder, prácticamente desde que estuvo entre sus brazos deseando por todos los medios pasar las veinticuatro horas junto a él. Pensó en varios modos: adelantar los cursos, buscar becas, academias similares a PIFA donde poder continuar sus estudios pero por el momento nada era factible. Cada negativa era una losa más, un obstáculo que le alejaba de Brian. Los viajes estaban bien, sus reencuentros dignos de películas pero cada vez que se tenía que ir le costaba más y más.

Su madre lo sabía. Sorprendentemente las charlas sobre Brian eran cada vez más seguidas y de algún modo él sintió que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar. También tuvo que dejarle claro a su hermana que Brian era suyo y que aunque se vistiese de princesa o se pintase los labios de color carmín jamás se fijaría en ella.

“ _-¿por qué no?_

_-porque eres una cría_

_-¡mamaaaaaaaaaá!”_

Sin saber cómo, cuando se dirigió al Dinner, Debbie le sorprendió dándole un par de fiambreras con pasteles, incluyendo los bocaditos de limón. “ _A Brian le gustan y hace mucho que no los come. Así que en cuanto aterrices asegúrate que se los come todos. Y dale un beso de mi parte jajaja_ ”. Negó con la cabeza. O el mundo se estaba volviendo loco o era él. Preparó algunas cosas en su pequeño bolso de viaje y se dispuso a dormir.

 

Seguía sus pasos de cerca, siempre oculto, jugando con las informaciones que le iban proporcionando. Nunca eran las mismas personas y nunca los mismos lugares. No cejaría en su empeño. Sabía que Justin seguía viendo a ese desgraciado. Un par de visitas a casa de su ex mujer le bastaron para sonsacar a la pequeña Molly donde vivía exactamente Brian. Para más desgracias la niña parecía estar enamorada de él. “ _Asqueroso_ ”. Sin embargo tenía trazado un plan, las cosas no se quedarían así. Justin podía haber elegido estudiar arte, si, sería un desgraciado toda su vida. Pero no consentiría que siguiese con ese maricón de mierda. No. Iría a visitarle, cuando menos se lo esperase. Tan sólo debía encontrar el momento oportuno.

 


	13. Chapter 13

_23_ _de Mayo de 1982._ _Decatur, Georgia_

Le gustaba el sexo duro, caliente. Ese en el que las palabras no tenían cabida: tan sólo sus gemidos. Ese que dejaba marcas, que hacía que su piel se erizase con su aliento, que sintiese cada embestida tan profundamente que casi podía partirle en dos. El lugar era el de menos, como en ese momento, apoyado en la pared, con las piernas sujetas en la cintura de Brian mientras éste le dejaba caer para embestir con fuerza. Le costaba respirar, sentía el sabor salado de su sudor entre sus labios, su pelo completamente mojado, sus dedos resbalando por su espalda en un intento de no caerse.

-Brian…

El polvo de los polvos. Gruñendo a la vez ambos se corrieron casi a la par. Justin cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo como éstos le escocían por el sudor. Como apenas pudiendo respirar con facilidad Brian invadió de nuevo su boca en un beso desesperado.

-Prométeme… que si me vengo contigo… todos los polvos serán así…

-No tientes tu suerte… sunshine…

Dejándose caer, Brian ayudó a Justin a tumbarse en el suelo para luego salir de él. Mientras se quitaba el condón y buscaba algo con lo que limpiarse, Justin sentía como apenas se podía mover.

-Es muy tentador verte así pero…

-La ducha, lo sé. Dios dame unos minutos, no creo que pueda moverme.

-Me he pasado, ¿verdad? –preguntó mientras se tumbaba a su lado y con ayuda de un pequeño trapo limpiaba los restos de su abdomen.

-No joder, ha sido muy caliente. Es sólo que… si no llegas a aguantarte me hubieses follado en la entrada de la casa. Tus vecinos han debido oírnos.

-Que se jodan.

-Ya. Brian, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Te lo contaré si vamos a la ducha.

-Ni hablar –dijo sacando fuerzas para tumbarle y colocarse sobre él- ahora.

-Está bien. Uf –resopló para luego tomar aire- Lindsay quiere tener un hijo.

Entre asombrado y feliz, Brian vio como Justin sonreía. –Eso es genial.

-Sí pero…

-¿Hay un pero? Bueno supongo que tendría que cuidarlo sola. Katie, mi compañera también está embarazada y…

-Quiere que yo sea el padre.

La sonrisa se borró de su cara al instante y Brian creyó incluso que una corriente de aire frío se había colado en la casa.

-Tú, el padre, tener un niño.

-Sí Justin. Tú lo has dicho.

-Oh…

Y eso fue todo lo que Justin supo decir en lo que quedó del día.

_24_ _de Agosto de 1982._ _Decatur, Georgia_

Los últimos coletazos del verano persistían dejando una brisa cálida en la ciudad. Sonriendo, vio como su obra había concluido. Para su desgracia y la de Justin, éste había tenido que volver pronto a Pittsburgh para renovar la matrícula, preparar nuevos proyectos…

“ _-No quiero irme…_

_-Pero PIFA está en Pitts, no aquí._

_-Pues no voy. Estoy demasiado a gusto aquí._

_-Debes ir. Sé que soy irresistible pero no puedes tirar por la borda todo lo hecho hasta ahora._

_-¡Ey! –dijo golpeándole- estás bueno pero no tanto como para que… Brian para jajajaja –comenzó a quejarse mientras éste le hacía cosquillas en los costados- ¡Brian!_

_-¿No estoy tan bueno como para que te quedes aquí a vivir conmigo?_

_-Pídemelo y seré todo tuyo._

_-Ni hablar. Ya eres mío, que no se te olvide. Pero debes volver._

_-Asqueroso…_

_-Te encanta que lo sea. O no recuerdas lo de anoche…_

_-Mmmm podríamos volver a hacerlo…_

_-De eso nada. Si no coges tus cosas ya y nos vamos perderás el avión. Y me niego a estar esperando allí horas a que puedas subirte a uno sin poder meterte mano._

_-Es que soy irresistible._

_-Listillo.”_

Frente a la renovada habitación, Brian caminó despacio revisándolo todo. Justin se llevaría una grata sorpresa. “ _Aprovechando el fin de semana, Brian fue junto su compañero Ben al BigK a por herramientas. Quería emplear el tiempo que Justin iba a estar fuera para arreglar la casa. Ésta en sí no necesitaba grandes cambios: tal y como estaba era perfecta. Pero dos habitaciones estaban desaprovechadas y decidió darles un uso particular. Comentándolo en el trabajo con Ben, su nuevo compañero de despacho, se ofreció a ayudarle. En la oficina siempre era la comidilla: se jactaba de ser un buen carpintero para ir de casa en casa y asaltar a las pobres esposas que se encontraban solas._

_-Pura fachada Brian, pura fachada._

_-¿Entonces por qué les dejas? Quiero decir, qué les importa lo que hagas._

_-Pues eso mismo. Paso de ellos. Que digan lo que quieran. Mientras tenga a Kurt lo demás me sobra._

_Riendo entre dientes ambos se adentraron en la tienda. Ben era bastante corpulento. A su lado podría pasar por el típico primo sureño, alto y robusto, hombre de pocas palabras. Tras separarse de su mujer decidió que estaba mejor solo con su perro Kurt. Además de trabajar en la oficina hacía horas extras como carpintero. Le iba bien. Con todo anotado en una lista, Brian ayudó a Ben a escoger todos y cada uno de los materiales que iban a hacer falta._

_-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? Ya me entiendes…_

_-Segurísimo. Además se que le gustará. El otro cuarto lo dejo precisamente para eso: visitas. No suelo recibirlas pero no me gustaría tener a nadie durmiendo en el sofá. Es como dormir sobre una piedra._

_-Joder y que lo digas. Bueno pues entonces vamos a ello.”_

Ben acertó plenamente en colocar una suela antideslizante por la misma, así como agrandar el ventanal que tenía. La luz entraba de lleno dando una mayor amplitud. Una estantería bastante alta, la cual ocupaba casi toda una pared, permanecía vacía en espera de que pinceles y botes de pintura la fuesen llenando. Sabía que Justin era muy maniático para sus cosas pero aun así se aventuró a comprar un caballete nuevo, un par de lienzos y un pequeño fregadero donde poder lavarse las manos. El resto de utensilios para trabajar el barro los dejó para cuando llegase. La pared quedó intacta.

-Que sea el propio artista quien la decore.

Yendo a la otra habitación, Brian se quedó un tanto pensativo. Habitación de invitados. Tras proponerle a Justin que se fuese a vivir con él no paraba de darle vueltas a qué excusa podría dar cuando eso ocurriese. En principio no tenía por qué hacerlo: era su vida y vivía con quien él quisiese. Pero algo le decía que no sería tan fácil. A él prácticamente no le molestaban porque vivía solo. Sabían que Lindsay venía a menudo a visitarle y maldita la gracia, siempre para lo mismo. Hasta que ya harto se lo dejó claro: si quería niños debía buscarse a otro. Él no estaba por la labor y no pensaba hacerle cargar a Justin con un problema que no le concernía.

“ _-¿Qué has decidido finalmente?_

_Tomando su cerveza, Brian dio un largo sorbo mientras Justin se encontraba sentado en el barandal, balanceando las piernas. Mirándole fijamente, Brian dejó la cerveza y negó con la cabeza._

_-Eso no es lo mío. Están bien ¿sabes? Eso de tener un niño, debe ser bonito. Supongo._

_-Molly es una pesada._

_-Es tu hermana. La mía también era una pesada._

_-Sería raro. Verte con un niño. No sé._

_-No creo que pudiese cuidarle como se merece. Y sé por dónde vas –dijo alzando la mano sin tan siquiera mirarle- lo criaría ella. Pero ya me crearía un vínculo para siempre. Tanto si quisiese como si no, sería mi hijo. Y eso sería para toda la vida. Además, estás tú. Ya tengo bastante con un crío –dijo en tono burlón._

_-No te pases –dijo bajándose del barandal- serías un buen padre. Pero no creo que sea el momento para eso._

_Sonriendo, Justin le miró largo tiempo para luego abrazarle. Los niños correteaban por la calle, llenando la misma con sus risas.”_

 

_De vuelta a Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

Nerviosa, comenzó a retorcerse las manos. Una fea manía adquirida de su madre. No le había costado mucho encontrar aquel lugar pero los nervios mientras se encaminaba hacia allí habían ido en aumento. No sabían nada de Brian desde hacía más de un año. Tras conocer que el taller donde trabajaba había sido incendiado, su madre rezaba todas las noches por él. Un castigo divino, se repetía sin cesar. El tiempo pasó y las aguas se calmaron. Pero cuando Joan comenzó a enfermar Claire se vio obligada a cuidarla día y noche. “El exceso de jerez y una mala alimentación” sentenció el médico. La última revisión no le daba muy buenas esperanzas y necesitaba contactar con Brian. Pero no sabía a quién acudir.

Tras acercarse al taller de aquel chico, Tommy, éste le dio la dirección de una empresa que se dedicaba a la venta de coches. “ _Preguntar por Ted_ _Schmidt_ ” se repitió mientras inspiraba fuertemente antes de acceder al recinto. Aún hacía algo de calor pero eso no le impidió el cerrarse un poco más la rebeca que llevaba al ver acercarse al que supuso sería el dueño. Corpulento, metro ochenta aproximadamente y vientre prominente. Abanicándose con un sombrero tejano, portaba una camisa a cuadros remangada. Sonrió levemente pero al percibir su aroma sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Buenas tardes preciosa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Busco a Ted Schmidt.

Escudriñándola, el hombre señaló una caseta algo alejada de la entrada, escondida entre diversos modelos de coches. Acelerando el paso, Claire fue directa sin tan siquiera mirar atrás. Tras subir las escaleras que conducían al mismo golpeó dos veces la puerta. El cristal de la ventana estaba parcialmente cubierto por una persiana y no pudo ver quién se encontraba en el interior. Una voz le indicó que entrase y al sujetar el pomo notó como su palma estaba cubierta de sudor. Una vez abrió y secándose sobre el vestido que llevaba, agradeció enormemente el aire fresco que procedía del interior. Para su sorpresa todo estaba bastante ordenado. Tras una mesa llena de carpetas se encontraba un muchacho moreno, bastante normalito. Al cruzar su mirada con la suya suspiró interiormente. Debía tener una edad aproximada a la de Brian. Eso jugaría a su favor.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?

-¿Es usted Ted Schmidt?

Ted asintió mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Verá, soy Claire Kinney –dijo mientras le alcanzaba su mano para estrecharla con fuerza- Alguien me comentó que usted es amigo de mi hermano.

-¿Su hermano?

-Sí. Brian, Brian Kinney.

-Brian… sí. Le conozco. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

-Ese es el problema. No tengo forma de contactar con él. Verá…

-Puedes tutearme, sin problemas.

-Está bien, Ted. Creo que será mejor que vaya al grano –sentenció para sentarse rápidamente- mi madre se está muriendo. No sabemos nada de Brian desde el incendio del taller y…

-¿Qué tu madre se…? Oh cielos. Lo siento.

-Gracias. Necesito avisar a Brian pero nadie sabe dónde está. Es como si no quisiese que supiésemos de él.

-Yo poco puedo ayudaros. Aunque… Espera un momento.

Observando como volvía a su posición anterior, Claire se mordió el labio al ver a Ted coger el teléfono y marcar rápidamente. Tras unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, se limitó a oír la conversación.

-Con Brian Kinney, por favor. ¡Brian! Soy yo, Ted. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Sí? Eso es genial. Sí, oye lo siento pero tengo aquí una persona que quiere hablar contigo. No, no es esa persona. Es… mira he considerado importante el llamarte ¿vale? No, no. Tranquilo, no es ella. Eh… algo por el estilo. Te la paso.

Alcanzándole el auricular, Claire inspiró fuertemente. -¿Brian?

-¿Qué coño quieres ahora Claire?

-Mamá está enferma. El médico no le da mucho tiempo de vida.

-Vaya, ¿Se ha pasado esta ocasión con el jerez, no?

-Brian por favor, mamá se está muriendo. Quiere verte. No para de llamarte en sueños y cuando no te ve se echa a llorar desconsolada. No es hasta que le ponen el calmante cuando consigue dormir.

-¿Sabes Claire? Veo que se te he pegado esa forma tan sinuosa de contar historias increíbles de mamá. Que se muera.

-¡Brian! Por favor, sólo te pido que vengas a verla. Nada más.

-Mira Claire, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Ya me lo pensaré. Joan es capaz de morirse nada más verme.

-Brian no digas eso…

-Tengo que dejarte.

Justo cuando iba a contestar, un extraño pitido emergió del auricular. Mirando extrañada a Ted, le devolvió el teléfono.

-¿Y bien?

-No sé si vendrá. No me ha asegurado nada.

-Dale tiempo, es el único consejo que podría darte. Aunque creo que vendrá.

-¿Podrías…?

-No, lo siento. Es el número de la empresa donde trabaja. Me pidió expresamente que no se lo facilitase a nadie.

-Entiendo. Gracias por todo.

Dejando a Ted con sus quehaceres, Claire volvió al hospital. Caminando despacio pensó en qué contarle a su madre cuando volviese a preguntar por él.

_12_ _de Septiembre de 1982._ _Decatur, Georgia_

-Brian eso es grave.

El tono de Linds le hizo volverse para encararla con incredulidad. Cierto era que ella no conocía a su familia. Tampoco él le había explicado nada. Resopló para luego darle un largo sorbo a su más que templado café.

-A ver. Mi madre se lo ha buscado. Es alcohólica. Lleva años dándole al jerez y nunca se ha quejado por ello.

-Oh por favor. Acabas de decirme que tu hermana ha llamado para decirte que está en el hospital, moribunda. ¿No piensas ir?

-¿Si te digo que voy dejarás de darme la brasa?

-Es tu madre.

-Nunca se ganó ese título.

Viendo el dolor en sus ojos Linds desistió. Quizás Brian no era tan diferente a ella con respecto a su familia. Una semana atrás ella tuvo una pelea bastante fuerte con sus padres respecto al tema del niño. Cabeceó intentando alejar así aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Lo sabe Justin?

Brian dejó la taza de café sobre su mesa y respiró pesadamente. –No. Bastante tiene ya con lo del… -carraspeó intentando evitar el tema del niño- proyecto de PIFA. No sé, algo relacionado con pinturas. Está muy agobiado.

-Convendría que se lo dijeses. Al menos si decides ir. Por muy mal que se haya portado contigo, es tu madre. Intenta arreglar lo que puedas antes de que muera. Aun así es decisión tuya.

Levantándose, Linds volvió a su mesa. Recostándose pesadamente en su sillón, Brian cerró los ojos unos segundos recordando sin querer la última vez que habló con su madre. Un sabor amargo se instaló en su paladar y tomó el teléfono. Tras marcar el número de información, solicitó los números de varias agencias y del aeropuerto. Anotándolos, colgó y tomó el pequeño calendario del escritorio. Haciendo unos cálculos aproximados se levantó decidido hacia el despacho del jefe.

_De vuelta a Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

Frunciendo el ceño, Justin vio como el tablón de anuncios de la escuela estaba a rebosar de nuevos clubes, fiestas privadas para dar comienzo al curso y cero posibilidades de trabajo.

-¿Nada aún? –preguntó Katie a quien ya empezaba a notársele el embarazo.

-Nada. Lo peor es que necesito pronto el dinero ¿sabes? Mi madre me está ayudando, Bri… también pero…

-Bueno por la matrícula no tienes por qué preocuparte. Sigues teniendo la beca. Quizás aun sea pronto para el trabajo. Espera una semana más o miremos los periódicos.

-Ahí solo viene basura. Necesito algo donde paguen al menos diez dólares la hora. No cinco y que encima, me pateen el culo.

-¿Y qué me dices del bar ese que me comentaste? El de la mujer de la peluca…

-¿El Dinner? Estás loca jajaja Dios, Debbie me acosaría.

-No será para tanto.

-Dices eso porque no la conoces.

-Pues preséntamela. No tenemos clase hasta dentro de hora y media. Así me pones al día.

Dejándola por imposible, ambos salieron de PIFA rumbo al Dinner. Acordándose de Daphne, decidió llamarla nada más llegar a la cafetería. Había hecho muy buenas migas con Katie y así podría charlar animadamente con Debbie y preguntarle cómo iban las cosas. Apenas entraron, los pocos muchachos que allí habían se giraron para ver a tan extraña pareja. Todos miraban extrañados a Katie y embelesados a Justin. Saludando a algunos conocidos, Justin buscó una mesa para ambos. Nada más sentarse, Debbie salió a su encuentro.

-Ey sunshine, ¿quién es esta belleza? –preguntó mientras la señalaba con un bolígrafo multicolor.

-Es Katie, una compañera de la escuela. Ella es Debbie, la mujer de la que te hablé.

Sonriéndole, Debbie se centró sin querer en su ya abultado vientre. –Creo que tenemos un menú especial para las futuras madres jajaja ¿Te traigo lo de siempre, sunshine?

-Sí. ¿Puedo usar el teléfono?

-Claro cielo, ahora os traigo vuestro pedido.

Con rapidez, Justin llamó a Daphne citándola en el Dinner. Aprovechando la cercanía, Debbie le tiró de la trabilla de sus vaqueros.

-No tan rápido vaquero. Dime que ese niño no es tuyo.

-¡Deb! –medio gritó blanco como la pared.

-Bien. Ya me quedo más tranquila. Hace mucho que no te veo y mierda, al verla casi me da algo.

-No sabe quién… da igual. Es una compañera, solo eso.

Tras volver a la mesa y comenzar a comer las patatas que Debbie les había dejado mientras esperaban, Daphne llegó donde ellos. Observándoles desde la barra, Debbie no pudo evitar el compadecerse por aquella chica. Era demasiado joven para llevar una carga como esa y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

 

_14_ _de Septiembre de 1982._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

Con un dolor punzante en las sienes, Brian esperó pacientemente a que la cinta transportadora le devolviese su par de maletas. Los continuos vaivenes de los pasajeros y la incesante melodía del aeropuerto estaban consiguiendo empeorar su ya aplastante jaqueca. No había conseguido dormir nada esa noche y el vuelo se le había hecho demasiado pesado. Todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a una misma persona y desde luego, era una de las últimas de quién querría acordarse.

En esta ocasión tampoco llamó a nadie. Se sintió un poco culpable porque seguiría pareciendo un capullo y un descastado pero si llamaba a Debbie ésta le acomodaría en su casa y Vic estaba demasiado enfermo para ello. Justin… en la residencia no podía estar con él. Tampoco quería que Joan supiese de su existencia y fuese a amargarle como ya hizo con él. Además, el padre de Justin seguía viviendo allí. No, mejor era apartarse un poco y avisarles cuando fuese necesario.

Una vez sus maletas aparecieron ante sus ojos las cogió con gesto pesado y fue hacia la salida en busca de un taxi. El Best Western Parkway Center Inn había sido el hotel elegido en una carrera apresurada por encontrar tanto el billete de avión como una habitación para esas fechas. Nada más sentarse, se arrepintió horrores no sólo por las pintas del taxista sino por la canción que iba sonando. Madonna estaba en su cénit y su single “Everybody” sonaba a diario tanto en la televisión como las emisoras locales. Cerrando los ojos pesadamente, Brian le dio la dirección al taxista deseando que llegase cuanto antes.

Apenas acabó de registrar sus datos, subió por el ascensor hasta la tercera planta. Buscó con la mirada la habitación que le asignaron, abrió la puerta y lanzó las maletas de mala manera. Tras cerrar y dar una ojeada rápida suspiró fuertemente, cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse y luego fijó su atención en el pequeño mueble bar.

 

Sentado en el sofá, Justin esperó su taza de café. Esa que no había pedido pero que sabía de ante mano que su madre pondría sobre la mesa sin pedirla siquiera.

-Pensé que tenías clase.

-Pensé que tú estarías trabajando.

Sonriendo, Jennifer se acercó hasta la mesa con una bandeja que portaba un par de tazas de café y unos bollos.

-Molly está muy resfriada. Esta mañana casi rondaba los 39º y pensé en llevarla al hospital. Por suerte le bajó un poco aunque está muy débil.

-¿Habrás llamado al médico, no?

-Sí. Pero hasta la tarde no puede pasarse. Así que me he tomado el día libre. ¿No tienes clase, Justin?

-Sí tengo, bueno no ahora. Estos primeros días están siendo un caos. Es sólo que necesito un trabajo mamá.

-La matrícula está pagada Justin, ¿para qué quieres un trabajo? ¿Brian está pasando por un mal momento?

-Oh no, no. No es por Brian, es por mí. Bueno también por él. Necesito dinero.

-No lo entiendo.

-Es… mamá no aguanto estando lejos de él. Sólo viene en navidades, verano o alguna fiesta así puntual. Necesito estar con él.

-Pero Justin están tus estudios. No tienes un trabajo para poder independizarte.

-Eso es justo lo que me dice él… -dijo algo fastidiado.

-Justin yo –dijo para parar al instante, morderse el labio y negar con la cabeza- eres muy joven aún para atarte a una persona. La convivencia es muy dura.

-Peor es estar como estoy, viéndole cada no sé cuántos meses, deseando que me llame, estar con él. No soy ningún crío mamá.

-Aceptaré lo que desees pero piénsalo bien. Esto no es ningún juego ni debe ser un capricho hijo. No creo que Brian se merezca pasar malos tragos por algo que puede esperar.

 

El camino hasta el hospital se le hizo bastante corto. El taxista, un hombre entrado en años, le dio conversación durante todo el trayecto. Brian agradeció enormemente esa pequeña distracción antes de llegar a ese pequeño infierno. No supo el porqué se había acicalado tanto para verla. Recién duchado, afeitado y portando unos vaqueros que estrenó en días pasados junto a una camisa verde oscuro. Tras despedirse animadamente del taxista, esperó unos segundos en la entrada del hospital. Desde su posición podía ver el continuo vaivén de personas que había en el mismo. Apretando inconscientemente los labios entró para acercarse sin preámbulos al mostrador de información. Una enfermera, bastante vieja y oronda, se encontraba en el mismo ojeando una serie de papeles. De forma breve y concisa informó a Brian del número de habitación y planta donde se encontraba su madre. En el ascensor intentó pensar cómo le recibiría: no la había vuelto a ver desde que Jack murió. Y ahora por lo visto debía pasar por el mismo mal trago. Muriéndose. Bicho malo nunca muere, o eso había oído Brian por ahí. Ya en el pasillo pudo ver a lo lejos la silueta de una muchacha. Se encontraba sentada en las blanquecinas sillas de plástico que había para las visitas. Supuso que sería Claire y que el motivo por el que estaba fuera era que el doctor de turno estaría haciendo su visita rutinaria.

Con paso lento Brian se acercó hasta a ella. Presentaba un aspecto lamentable: el pelo enredado, como si llevase días sin peinarse bien. El vestido, estampado, bastante arrugado y la expresión de su rostro era de una inmensa tristeza. Si no fuese porque Brian la conocía, podría decir que los años se le habían venido encima hasta hacerla envejecer a pasos agigantados.

-Brian… has venido –dijo al levantar su rostro y verle allí de pie-. Pensé que no lo harías pero en el fondo sé que la quieres.

Sin decir nada, Brian se sentó a su lado y esperó a que el médico saliese. Si ella supiera…

“ _Dios la bendice con un niño hermoso, bueno, aplicado y Jack clama al cielo como si aquello fuese una maldición. Cada día entiendo menos a este hijo mío. Trata a Brian como si fuese un perro sarnoso y el pobre no sabe qué hacer para contentarle. Todas las atenciones se las lleva Claire y Brian las palizas. No me dice quien es el que le pega. Se excusa con sus amigos del colegio pero sé que no es él. Ya he hablado con Jack y no hay forma. Le tiene atemorizado. Nunca me gustó Joan y menos ahora. Dejar a su hijo recibir tal trato… y luego va a misa a expurgar sus pecados. ¡Habrase visto! Cualquier día, el menos pensado, le quito a Brian y me lo llevo muy lejos. Ese niño no se merece lo que le están haciendo_ ”.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra? –preguntó Brian para tratar de romper el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre los dos.

-Mal, bastante mal. Anoche apenas consiguió dormir y esta mañana no ha parado de llamarte. Se alegrará de verte.

-Lo dudo.

-Brian, mamá ha cambiado. Ya no, ya no es tan displicente. Está sufriendo mucho.

Justo cuando iba a contestarle, la puerta de la habitación se abrió saliendo al momento el doctor quien buscó con la mirada a Claire.

-Le he administrado un calmante. Tardará un poco en hacerle efecto así que pueden aprovechar para pasar a verla. ¿Es usted familiar de la señora Kinney?

-Soy su hijo.

-Bien. Creo que Joan se alegrará mucho de verle.

No pudiendo evitar el alzar una ceja, Brian asintió para entrar en la habitación seguido de Claire. El olor tan característico de los hospitales se hizo aun más patente en aquella habitación, apenas adornada por un par de margaritas que supuso habría llevado Claire para darle un poco más de alegría a aquella estancia tan sombría. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama, Brian sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Más pálida a como la recordaba y con los pómulos más marcados, Joan parecía estar en una lucha constante por sobrevivir. No se percató de su presencia hasta que Claire se acercó para colocar bien las sábanas.

-Mamá, Brian está aquí. Ha venido a verte.

Acercándose, le tomó la mano sintiéndola fría. Sin dejar de mirarla, Brian volvió a sentirse como si tuviese de nuevo cinco años. Recordaba esa misma situación muchos años atrás, cuando Jack volvió a casa totalmente borracho y tras propinarle una soberana paliza a él, acabó pegando también a Joan. Tumbada en el suelo, Joan no se movía un ápice por lo que él comenzó a tirar de su mano para ver si respondía.

-Brian…

Su voz, apenas un susurro, hizo que éste sonriese levemente. Como en aquel momento no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué se supone que debes decirle a una persona que sabe que se está muriendo? ¿Qué decirle a esa persona que pocas veces ha movido un dedo por ti?

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Pero estoy aquí. Era eso lo que querías, ¿no?

-Sí… me estoy muriendo… lo sé.

-Mamá por favor –interrumpió Claire algo afectada-. No digas esas cosas, le vas a asustar.

-No soy ningún crío Claire, por si todavía te quedan dudas.

-Te ves bien. ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Por qué no has venido ni un solo día a vernos, Brian?

Mirando hacia el techo, Brian inspiró fuertemente. Su mirada vagó después entre su madre y su hermana, dos clones realizados a la perfección.

-Ya hablamos sobre eso en su día mamá. No tiene sentido removerlo de nuevo.

-Pero te fuiste, dejándonos solas. Quién sabe qué habrás estado haciendo por ahí…

-Trabajar –sentenció para luego soltar su mano bruscamente-. Algo más digno que abusar del jerez.

-¡Brian! Por favor, mira como está.

-¿Qué mire como está? ella se lo ha buscado, ¿no es así Joan?

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Si estuviese tu padre aquí…

-Te llevaría arrastras con él al infierno. Ninguno de los dos habéis sabido hacer nada a derechas.

El rostro de Joan tomó un rictus severo y a pesar de la palidez inicial, Brian pudo ver como sus mejillas se tornaban algo sonrosadas. –Hicimos lo mejor para ti y mira como nos lo pagaste. Pecando con otros hombres, sí, no me mires así. Todos los días rezaba por tu alma para que enfilaras hacia el buen camino. Y te fuiste…

-Soy como soy, te guste o no. Viviré como quiera y con quien quiera.

-Jamás podrás formar una familia…

Enfurecido, Brian salió de la habitación desoyendo las súplicas de Claire por que se quedara y perdonara a Joan. Formar una familia… él podría hacerlo incluso con los ojos cerrados. Él si era capaz de responder ante otra vida que no fuese la suya. Golpeando con fuerza una papelera, salió a toda prisa del hospital sin rumbo fijo.

 

 

Odiaba los atascos. Siempre pensó que el día que tuviese coche sería el chico más feliz de la tierra. Poder fardar con los amigos, ir donde quisiese… pero su Rambler estaba ya en las últimas y los atascos no ayudaban nada. Pensó en venderlo: así se sacaría algunos dólares pero no los suficientes para lo que él quería. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver cómo, apenas se había movido unos centímetros un camión que llevaba delante, éste volvía a pararse. En su destartalada radio sonaba “Do you really want to hurt me?” de BoyGeorge y siguiendo el ritmo de la misma comenzó a tararearla. Mirando de vez en cuando por las ventanillas, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces seguidas al ver una figura que le resultó familiar.

-Estoy alucinando. Mi madre ha debió de echarle alguna mierda al café.

Sin apartar la vista del otro lado de la carretera, Justin vio la figura desgarbada de un hombre que se parecía mucho a Brian. Llevaba una camisa de color verde, vaqueros e iba recién afeitado.

-Oh joder, Brian…

Pitando como un desesperado, algunos conductores le imitaron creyendo que el atasco no tenía vistas a diluirse. Viendo que no le hacía caso, blasfemó por lo bajo, apagó el motor y con todo el cuidado que pudo salió del coche.

-¡¡Brian!! ¡¡Brian!!

Alertado por los gritos, Brian se giró para ver a Justin fuera de su viejo coche agitando los brazos para llamar su atención. No pensó, fue directo a él. Esquivó algunos coches y a punto estuvo de ser atropellado por una camioneta, algo que a él le dio igual pero que a Justin le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y fruncir el ceño de esa forma que tanto le gustaba. Apenas llegó a su altura fue hacia el asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta y se sentó. Acto seguido tenía a Justin a su lado intentando meter la llave.

-¡¡Idiota!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre cruzar así? Dios Brian casi te mata.

Cerrando los ojos, Brian se acomodó en el asiento en espera de que la respiración de Justin se normalizase o que al menos, dejase de gritar. Cuando la música se hizo hueco entre los dos se atrevió a girarse para mirar a Justin. Tenía un gesto que no supo descifrar. Una vez que el atasco comenzó a disolverse, Brian se atrevió por fin a hablar.

-Gira hacia la derecha, vamos al Best Western Parkway Center Inn.

-¿Qué?

-Al hotel Justin, al Best Western. Por favor.

-Iremos solo cuando me digas qué haces aquí y porqué no me has avisado.

-Iremos y allí te contaré el porqué estoy aquí y porqué no te he avisado.

Girando hacia la derecha, Brian intuyó que Justin estaba realmente enfadado. Lo comprendía, era lógico. Pero la muerte no esperaba ni daba cita a nadie. Cuando le vio algo más calmado, Brian comenzó a hablar.

-Ha sido algo improvisado. Sabes bien que siempre te aviso, precisamente para que no te lleves la sorpresa… o el disgusto. Pero esta vez ha sido algo de fuerza mayor.

-¿No has avisado a nadie?

-No. Nadie sabía que venía. Ni siquiera yo sabía si iba a venir.

-No lo entiendo.

-Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos. Es ese de ahí, puedes aparcar fuera si quieres.

En un parking habituado para ello, Justin aparcó su Rambler y ambos bajaron del mismo con lentitud. Tras acudir a recepción y coger la llave, ambos se dirigieron a uno de los ascensores para subir a la tercera planta. Nada más cerrarse la puerta Brian le sujetó por la cintura atrayéndole hacia él, le sujetó por la nuca y le besó con tanta fuerza que Justin solo acertó a quejarse unos segundos. Justo al separarse las puertas se abrieron y Brian salió algo azorado. Siguiéndole, Justin estaba cada vez más intrigado. Tocándose los labios los sintió hinchados y algo doloridos. Le siguió en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación y nada más cerrar la puerta vio a Brian acercarse hacia el pequeño mueble bar. 

-Brian no hace falta que… -dijo para luego callar al verle sacar una bolsita con unos cuantos cubitos de hielo-.

-Lo siento, he sido demasiado brusco. Ven.

Acercándose, dejó que Brian posase ligeramente la bolsita sobre sus labios. Ante el intenso frío, Justin se quejó.

-Será mejor usar un pañuelo o algo.

Sacando el que llevaba en sus vaqueros se lo cedió para luego sentarse en la cama. Justin le miraba extrañado. Sí, definitivamente el café debía llevar algún tipo de alucinógeno.

-Mi madre se está muriendo. Hace unos tres o cuatro días me llamó mi hermana Claire para decírmelo. Pensé en no venir, Dios, no debí haberlo hecho. Debí haberme quedado allí.

-Pero eso… bueno. Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, no se lo merece.

Sentándose a su lado, Justin comenzó a acariciarle la espalda sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos. –Sigue rechazándome. Ni aun sabiendo que va a morir es capaz de aceptarme tal y como soy. La muy desgraciada.

-Yo no la conozco pero si tan sólo se parece un poquito a mi padre…

-Es peor, créeme. Mucho peor.

Levantándose, Justin dejó la bolsita con los cubitos de hielo sobre el escritorio. Volvió sobre sus pasos, empujó a Brian hasta tumbarle sobre la cama y se echó encima de él. Besándole suavemente, Justin comenzó a jugar con su pelo intentando relajarle. 

-No tenía que haber ido a verla. Pero Claire se puso tan pesada…

-Se está muriendo, Brian. Quizás supuso que le haría ilusión verte.

-Sólo le hace ilusión ver llena su copa de jerez. Me ve incapaz de formar una familia, como ellos…

Frunciendo el ceño, Justin permaneció quieto durante unos segundos, suficientes para que Brian abriese los ojos y sintiese su mirada clavada en él.

-Claro que eres capaz de formar una familia. ¿Qué soy yo? ¿No soy nadie? Bueno, está el detalle de que no puedo quedarme embarazado y aunque eso fuese posible…

Las carcajadas de Brian le hicieron parar y reírse él también. Embarazos. Bastante tenía con Katie aunque en su interior estaba deseando ver la cara de esa criatura que estaba a punto de nacer.

-No será posible. Ni ahora ni nunca. Aunque podría follarme a alguna rubia de buen ver…

-Ni se te ocurra. ¡Serás asqueroso! Hazlo y no volveré a chuparte la polla en lo que te queda de vida, ¡y mucho menos follarme!

-¿Ah, no? Eso es lo que tú te crees –dijo para tumbar a Justin y cubrirle con su cuerpo-.

-Asqueroso.

-Pervertido.

-¿Sabes que te odio con todas mis fuerzas, verdad?

-Tanto como yo a ti. Sobre todo por no poder disfrutar de ti todos, todos los días.

No dejándole replicar, Brian capturó sus labios delicadamente mientras sus manos comenzaron a despojarle de toda y cada una de sus prendas. 

_18_ _de Septiembre de 1982._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

-¡Dichosos los ojos! ¡Brian!

Debbie soltó la bandeja sobre una de las mesas y se acercó hasta él para abrazarle con fuerza. Correspondiendo escuetamente, Brian saludó a Ted y Emmet quienes se encontraban sentados al fondo del local.

-¿Cuándo has llegado y porqué no has llamado?

-Debbie, respira por favor. Solo vengo un momento. ¿Podrías ponerme un café para llevar?

-¿Para llevar? Una mierda, ya te puedes ir sentando ahí y soltando por esa boquita.

-Debbie, quiero un café para llevar. Por favor.

Cruzándose de brazos, Debbie le miró enfadada.

-Voy al hospital y si no llego pronto acabará el turno de visitas.

-¿Al hospital? ¿Quién está…? ¿Acaso tú…?

-Mi madre Deb. Se está muriendo. Así que por favor, un café para llevar. Prometo contarte luego lo que haga falta pero…

-Lo siento –dijo algo avergonzada- enseguida tendrás tu café.

Volviendo a lo suyo, Debbie se apresuró a prepararle el café y un par de barritas de limón. Aprovechando un momento se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban Emmet y Ted.

-Brian, ¿qué tal está? –preguntó Ted nada más abrazarle.

-Muriéndose.

Emmet escupió el café que acababa de tomar sobre la mesa. Tosiendo, Ted le alcanzó un par de servilletas.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso exactamente, Brian.

-Ya. Lo siento pero no te voy a mentir. Cada día está peor.

-Esto… ¿de quién estáis hablando?

Volviendo con el café, Debbie prácticamente le obligó a sentarse con ellos. Bufando, Brian se sentó.

-No sabía nada sobre tu madre. ¿Por qué no avisaste?

-Su hermana vino a verme.

El juego de miradas que hubo entre todos era de digno de una película de misterio: Emmet miraba a Ted incrédulo, Debbie miraba a Brian. Éste por su parte se centró en su café y Ted paseaba su mirada de uno a otro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es verdad. Se plantó en mi despacho preguntándome por Brian. Cuando me dijo que su madre estaba muy enferma pues me vi obligado a llamarle. Lo que menos quería era una escenita y bueno, tampoco la conozco mucho para saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Hiciste bien. Es una histérica. Mirad mi madre… que la jodan.

Sin más, Brian cogió su café, se levantó y salió de allí sin decir nada más. Los tres se quedaron sentados, atónitos.

-Creo que ya he pillado de qué va todo esto… -dijo Emmet finalmente en un intento de romper aquella tensión.

 

-Hay novedades señor Taylor.

Tapando uno de los auriculares, Craig se apartó un poco de su mesa para evitar ser oído por su compañero de trabajo.

-¿Cuáles son esas nuevas?

-Ese tipo se encuentra aquí en Pittsburgh. Debe tener alguien en el hospital puesto que va todos los días. Siempre a la misma hora y sólo. No es fácil localizar donde se encuentra. No usa su propio coche, siempre usa taxis o autobuses. Es muy escurridizo.

-¿Sólo? ¿No ha aparecido Justin?

-No señor. Hemos estado ojeando la escuela donde estudia y la residencia. Por allí no ha pasado ese sujeto. Las únicas visitas que ha hecho su hijo han sido a varias cafeterías y a su ex mujer.

-Entiendo. Si les ve, aunque solo sea una vez, avíseme.

-Eso está hecho.

Colgando, Craig se recostó en su asiento. Su plan anterior había fallado estrepitosamente. Los datos que le proporcionaron sobre el domicilio de Brian eran erróneos y se vio obligado a cancelar el viaje que tenía previsto. Sí, vivía en Decatur pero esa ciudad era demasiado grande. Después de las navidades Jennifer tampoco colaboraba mucho en lo que a su hijo se trataba: cada vez que preguntaba por él le salía con la misma canción. Que le llamase o fuese a verle. Él no haría semejante cosa. Sin embargo ese malnacido debía pagar por haber destrozado a su familia. Sólo debía mover algunos hilos más.

 

 

-Creo que me están siguiendo.

Recostado en la cama, Justin se irguió un poco para admirar de nuevo la figura de Brian, quien se encontraba de pie ojeando por la ventana a través de la cortina.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No sé. Es una sensación muy rara. Siempre veo el mismo coche aparcado cerca del hospital y bueno, sé que no es de nadie de allí. Está justo el tiempo que permanezco dentro. Luego, cuando apenas llevo alejado unos metros, lo veo salir.

Levantándose, Justin sintió cosquillas en los pies por culpa de la moqueta que cubría el suelo. Cubierto tan sólo con una camiseta se acercó hasta Brian para abrazarle por la espalda.

-No te rayes, ¿vale? Quizás solo sea una coincidencia y le estás dando más importancia de la que se merece.

Girándose, Brian sujetó a Justin por la cintura, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos. Maldito crío. Con sólo mirarle, estar con él, todos los problemas parecían nimiedades. Deslizó una de sus manos bajo su camiseta acariciando su espalda mientras que la otra comenzó a perderse en su pelo. De nuevo largo, como aquella vez que le conoció.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Decatur?

La pregunta del millón. Brian sonrió de lado. Bastante había tardado en hacerle la dichosa pregunta.

-Cuando la vieja bruja muera.

-Esto no es un cuento Brian –dijo Justin evitando reírse.

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Cuando la vieja bruja muera, el apuesto príncipe podrá librarse de su maldición, mandar a… otro pueblo a su desdichada hermana y vivir libre hasta el fin de sus días.

-¿Feliz?

-Por supuesto. Y por si hay alguna duda, vivirá junto a otro apuesto príncipe.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro. El apuesto príncipe no se junta con los plebeyos.

-Déjate de tonterías –dijo golpeándole en el pecho suavemente- ese cuento no se lo tragaría nadie.

-¿Y? ¿No te gusta mi versión?

-Me encanta. Pero…

-Hay que esperar a que la vieja bruja muera.

-Oh por favor Brian. Deja en paz a la… vieja bruja. Dios mira las cosas que me haces decir.

-Chico malo –dijo dándole una pequeña cachetada en las nalgas- creo que debería castigarte por decir esas cosas.

-¿Y cuál sería mi castigo?

-Mmmm creo que podría atarte a esa cama y luego irlo pensando según te vayas portando.

-¿Y si me sigo portando mal? –preguntó Justin quien ya se veía echado sobre la cama.

-Tendré que ser mucho más severo.

Quitándose la camiseta, Justin comenzó a moverse sinuoso sobre la cama mientras Brian negaba como gesto de desaprobación. Deslizando sus pantalones oyó a Justin jadear suavemente. Con cada prenda que se despojaba, Brian sentía como iban cayendo una a una las dudas que santa Joan creaba en él. Completamente desnudo, se acercó hasta la cama, subió y sin darle tiempo a más cubrió con su todo su cuerpo el de Justin, quien reía nervioso bajo él.

Cerró los ojos y juntó su frente con la suya. Permaneció unos segundos así, sintiendo la agitada respiración de Justin, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. La inmensa sensación de protección que aquel menudo cuerpo le aportaba. Con suma dedicación, besó y acarició su cuerpo durante toda la noche.

_24_ _de Septiembre de 1982._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

Aquella fría mañana de septiembre, Brian sintió como parte de su vida, la que consideró su vida, se desvanecía frente a él. Joan había fallecido en la madrugada y fue avisado por una más que llorosa Claire, despertando con su llamada a Justin, quien se encontraba a su lado. Tardó en reaccionar aun a pesar de los intentos del rubio por saber qué había pasado. Pero el chico era listo y por su gesto supo que Joan había pasado a mejor vida. Tan sólo abrazó a Brian hasta que la luz del alba bañó aquella habitación.

Con gesto cansado, Brian se acercó al hospital mientras Justin fue a recoger el traje que se puso para su graduación. No tenía nada mejor y le pareció adecuado dadas las circunstancias. De no ser por todo el consabido papeleo, ni se hubiese molestado en ir. Nada más llegar se topó con Claire, vestida completamente de negro y llorando a mares. Tras abrazarla por un tiempo prudencial se acercó al despacho donde le facilitarían la partida de defunción y los papeles necesarios. Sin quererlo, recordó todo lo sucedido con Jack y una punzada le atravesó el pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir sufriendo con esa familia? Mientras pasaba los papeles a su llorosa hermana, llegó a una conclusión. Y si Dios existía, la llevaría a cabo fuese como fuese.

Justin no quiso ir. No era parte de la familia y lo poco que le había hablado Brian acerca de Joan le hizo resistirse cada vez más. “ _Hazlo por mí_ ” fue lo único que consiguió que finalmente estuviese allí en el cementerio acompañando a Brian. Sintió ganas de abrazarle, besarle, cogerle de la mano. Cualquier cosa con tal de apartar ese gesto de su rostro pero se contuvo. Su hermana se encontraba a su lado, totalmente desconsolada. Y frente a ellos, con el ceño fruncido, un tal Sam. Por lo poco que le comentó Brian era uno de sus tíos. “ _Ese que solo se acuerda de nosotros cuando muere alguien… sanguijuela asquerosa”_. Y ahí le tenía, traspasándole con la mirada, con un gesto de repugnancia que no lograba disimular.

De vez en cuando, Justin miraba de reojo a Brian, buscando apoyo, pero éste parecía estar en otro planeta y no en el suyo. Solo cuando el reverendo estuvo a punto de acabar, sintió como apretaba su mano con fuerza. Justin le devolvió el apretón y el viejo Sam gruñó algo ininteligible. Apenas cayeron unas cuantas flores sobre el féretro, Brian tomó a Justin del brazo y salieron de allí ante una atónita Claire y un desairado Sam.

-Se acabó el show.

Aunque intentaba que su voz sonase firme, Justin pudo notar como esta parecía quebrarse a cada palabra que salía de sus labios. No dijo nada y se dirigieron hacia el coche. Brian se sentó a su lado y como buenamente pudo, Justin arrancó. Pensó en varios sitios a los que quizás Brian quisiese ir: el Dinner podía ser uno de ellos. Quizás hablar con Debbie le calmaría. Lo descartó por completo. Le atosigarían a preguntas, besuqueos y demás cosas que de seguro, no le harían en ese momento ningún bien.

Intentó recordar aquellas situaciones en las que se había visto en esa misma situación: como aquella vez en la que suspendió aquel examen y acabó llorando como una magdalena en su casa ante la atónita mirada de su madre, o aquella otra ocasión más reciente cuando fue con sus colegas a ver E.T. Vale, no era la típica película que Brian vería pero aun así no pudo evitar soltar alguna lágrima que otra.

-Vamos al hotel. Necesito descansar.

Asintiendo, Justin puso rumbo al hotel intentando no pensar en nada más. Llegarían, le obligaría a ducharse o a dormir mientras él… él se limitaría a acompañarle.

_18_ _de Octubre de 1982._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

Katie llevaba varios días encontrándose mal por lo cual decidió no ir a clase. Según los médicos pronto saldría de cuentas y el parto podría ser inminente. Él mejor que nadie podía presumir de conocer a las mujeres. Le bastaba la experiencia con su madre y hermana pero que le colgasen, no estaba preparado para eso. Dando vueltas por la sala de espera, Justin miraba hacia todos lados mientras Lewis intentaba distraerse con un periódico. Carl, desesperado, había ido a fumar uno o varios cigarros. El parto se había adelantado y la madre de Katie se encargó de avisar a sus amigos. Como no eran pacientes cercanos tuvieron que esperar en una sala aparte junto a otros padres primerizos que estaban aun más nerviosos que ellos.

Tras varias horas y dando un tiempo prudencial para la visita, los tres pudieron visitar a la recién estrenada madre. Apenas entraron, Katie les recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tía… -susurró Lewis- Que fuerte –dijo señalando la pequeña cunita que había justo al lado de la cama- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Como si me hubiese pasado por encima un camión. Venga, acercaros. Aun no muerde.

Riendo por el comentario los tres pasaron para primero, ver a la niña y segundo, abrazarla y llenarla de besos.

-Es preciosa –dijo Justin nada más verla- y muy sonrosada.

-Mola la pelusilla que tiene por pelo –dijo Carl mientras la miraba embelesado.

-Ya le crecerá.

-Esto hay que inmortalizarlo.

Lewis buscó con la mirada alguna cámara y Katie, viéndole las intenciones le señaló el cajón de la mesilla. –Ten cuidado, no es mía. Ey Justin, cógela y nos hacemos una foto todos juntos.

-Es muy pequeña Katie…

-No le harás daño, aunque si no te fías puedo llamar a mi madre.

Negando insistentemente, Justin se aventuró a coger el pequeño cuerpo de la niña que para su sorpresa, pesaba bastante. Sonriendo ampliamente, Justin se acercó hasta la cama para sentarse al lado de Katie.

-A ver pareja, decid quesito.

-¿Quesito? –preguntó Katie para recibir por respuesta el flash de la cámara- ¡Lewis!

-Jajaja mola tío. Ya verás cuando salgan las fotos. Ey Jus, ¿qué se siente?

-No lo sé, es… Ey mira –dijo alzando la mano para enseñarle al resto como la pequeña le tenía bien sujeto uno de sus dedos- está fuerte.

Riendo fuertemente, los tres siguieron charlando hasta que Rose, la madre de Katie, entró para avisarles que el turno de visitas había terminado. De vuelta a la residencia, Justin no paró de darle vueltas a lo sucedido. Se sintió tan feliz al tener ese pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos que no dejó de sonreír en toda la tarde. Nada más llegar pensó en Brian y la conversación que tuvieron días atrás. Un hijo, suyo. Sonrió de nuevo. Quizás no era una idea tan descabellada a fin y al cabo.

_29_ _de Octubre de 1982._ _Decatur, Georgia_

El frío parecía haberse instalado de repente en aquella cálida ciudad. Ataviado con una chaqueta de cuero negra, Brian se acercó a paso ligero hasta la casa de Lindsay. Últimamente no le apetecía estar sólo en casa y siendo sábado decidió pasar la tarde con ella. Desde la muerte de Joan, Brian comenzó a sentirse un tanto extraño. No la añoraba, jamás podría hacerlo. Pero no conseguía dejar de darle vueltas al mismo tema una y otra vez. Parecía haber caído en una espiral de la que no conseguía salir.

-No te esperaba tan pronto –dijo Linds nada más abrir la puerta- pasa por favor.

Sin decir nada, Brian se adentró hasta el salón. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto: la televisión apagada, la tenue luz de una lámpara alumbraba parte de la sala cuyo único signo de vida era un montón de revistas esparcidas por la mesa de centro.

-¿Café? –preguntó Linds de camino a la cocina. Brian ni se molestó en contestar, sabía que dijese lo que dijese, traería algo. Sentándose en el sofá, comenzó a ojear algunas de las revistas hasta que una de ellas captó por completo su atención. Tomándola, vio que se trataba de una revista especializada en clínicas de reproducción asistida.

-¿Aún sigues con esto? –preguntó Brian más calmado de lo que pretendía. Linds, quien se encontraba frente a él portando un par de tazas, sintió como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies.

-Sé qué te parece una locura, Brian. Pero es mi sueño. Como comprenderás no voy a ir acostándome con el primero que pase para quedarme embarazada. No va con mi condición y por supuesto, mucho menos con la de Mel.

-¿No pondrá ella las condiciones, verdad? –preguntó algo mordaz.

-No, por favor. Tanto ella como yo estamos deseando tener un hijo. Pero no es fácil. Tenemos el dinero pero no el donante. Por más que busco no doy con lo que quiero. Es… es desesperante.

-Sería muy complicado Linds. Criarlo como madre soltera…

-¡A la mierda los convencionalismos! Es mi sueño. ¿Piensas acaso que no tengo miedo? Claro que lo tengo, pero también tengo deseos de formar mi propia familia. Sé que lo de tu madre está reciente pero, ¿sabes qué me dice la mía? Que busque un buen hombre, alguien que me pueda mantener para así tener muchos hijos y formar esa familia que tanto anhelo.

-Tu madre es estúpida.

-Lo sé.

Quitándole la revista de las manos, Linds se recostó sobre el sofá con semblante triste. Observándola, Brian no pudo evitar el imaginar cómo sería tener un hijo con esa mujer. Era guapa, eso era innegable. Él era guapo, otra obviedad. Ambos sabían lo que querían y que les jodiesen a todos si pensaban que aquello estaba mal.

-Hagámoslo.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo hagamos. Tengamos un niño.

Rompiendo a reír, Linds se tapó la cara con las manos. –Oh Dios, Brian. Estás loco.

-No estoy loco. Hagámoslo. Que se joda el resto. Acepto ser el padre de tu hijo, corrijo. Nuestro hijo.

-Brian, no. Es… Dios no me hagas esto, ¿vale? Yo…

-Hagámoslo, Linds. Mi madre en su lecho de muerte me dijo que no sería capaz de formar una familia. Así que pienso joderla un rato. No es algo que no haya pensado mucho, créeme.

-Pero, ¿y Justin? ¿Qué opina él de todo esto?

-Está de acuerdo. Tenías que haberle oído hace unos días. Una amiga suya acaba de tener una niña y bueno, está como loco.

-Sabes que aunque el hijo sea tuyo y tanto Mel como yo vayamos a criarlo, me gustaría que Justin también forme parte de su vida. No quisiera que se sintiese fuera de lugar.

-Lo sé. Podría pintaros la habitación ¿no?

Acercándose a él, Linds le abrazó fuertemente. Ante lo repentino de su gesto, Brian tan sólo acertó a responderle el abrazo.

_30_ _de Noviembre de 1982._ _Decatur, Georgia_

De camino al aeropuerto, Brian tarareaba “Little Red Corvette” de Prince con una sonrisa en los labios. Sería la primera visita de Justin tras la obra que realizó en su casa. La primera tras aceptar ser el donante para Lindsay y tenía tantas ganas de verle que sería capaz de follárselo allí mismo.

-Contente, no quieras montar un espectáculo –se dijo a sí mismo mientras buscaba un lugar donde poder aparcar.

La primera sorpresa para Justin sería ver su nueva adquisición. Un Coupé Targa de color negro. Ideal para los dos, pues aunque pensó en el bebé que tendría que venir se recordó que serían las chicas quienes lo cuidarían. Un coche familiar era demasiado formal para él. La segunda sería el estudio que había preparado para él. Pensando en aquella conversación, aparcó el coche y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo donde Justin debería esperarle. No cayó en la cuenta del posible equipaje que podría traer hasta que le vio al fondo, andando tranquilamente y arrastrando tras él una enorme maleta, acompañada de otra más pequeña.

-¿Qué cojones lleva ahí dentro? –susurró para sí mientras le veía llegar sonriente. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, botas negras y un chaquetón que supuso, le venía grande. Para rematar llevaba una gorra de lana, de la cual dejaba entrever algunos mechones rubios. Nada más llegar a su altura, Justin se lanzó literalmente sobre él, dejando la maleta a un lado.

-¡Ey! –dijo Brian sonriendo- Estás consiguiendo que nos miren todos…

-Dios, cuanto te he echado de menos Brian.

-Y yo pero si te descuelgas, podremos ir a casa y allí te daré la bienvenida que te mereces.

Mordiéndose el labio, Justin recogió la maleta y ambos salieron del aeropuerto. Mientras iban rumbo hacia el coche de Brian, Justin no paraba de mirar a todos lados.

-¿Dónde se supone que vamos?

-Ya iba siendo hora de que buscase algún medio de transporte, ¿no? Pues esa belleza de ahí es la que nos va a llevar a casa.

Siguiendo la dirección que señalaba Brian, Justin no pudo evitar abrir los ojos exageradamente. -¡Joder! ¡Es una pasada!

-Pues arriba, veamos como metemos todo eso dentro del maletero. ¿Qué te has traído todo lo que tenías?

-Casi…

-¿Casi? –preguntó Brian mientras veía como Justin acababa de meter la última maleta para luego sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

-Vale, van muchas cosas mías pero es que es un rollo Brian. Cada vez que vengo no tengo ropa que ponerme y he pensado que, como voy a venir más veces, mejor dejar algo aquí para evitar traer tan cargada la maleta la próxima vez.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una mudanza a plazos?

-Mmm si, algo así. Oye este coche es muy cómodo…

-No me des ideas, Justin. Por tu bien, no me las des.

De camino a casa, Justin no paró de hablar, algo que distrajo sin duda a Brian de sus próximos planes, tales como atarle a la cama y follarle hasta que le sonasen las tripas.

-Es preciosa. Ya la verás.

-¿A quién te refieres? –preguntó mientras aparcaba en el garaje de su casa. Al apagar el motor, vio como Justin arrugaba el ceño y salía del coche.

-A Martha, la hija de Katie. ¿No has oído nada de lo que he estado hablando?

-Algo… -dijo mientras le ayudaba a sacar las maletas-. Que es muy guapa y eso…

-Vamos, que no has prestado atención.

Subiendo la maleta a trompicones, Brian chasqueó. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a tenerlo a su lado, a sentirle y… que le partiese un rayo, pero estaba más caliente que el mismísimo infierno. Intentó darle alcance un par de veces sin conseguirlo. Refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras subía a trompicones las maletas para luego hacerlas rodar por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Al alcanzarle, vio como rebuscaba en la maleta más pequeña muy concentrado. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando se sentó en la cama, instando a Brian para que hiciese lo mismo.

-Mira –dijo alzando unas fotografías- ésta es Martha.

_31_ _de Noviembre de 1982._ _Decatur, Georgia_

Podía odiar a Brian con todas sus fuerzas, si las tuviese. Porque en esos momentos todo y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo eran gelatina. No sabía cómo aun podía sujetarse al sofá aguantando sus embestidas, sintiendo sus dientes rozar su piel una y otra vez. Su voz apenas podía salir entre jadeo y jadeo, estaba más preocupado por respirar que por gritar su nombre. Le tenía cubierto por completo y por esa postura: Justin apoyado por completo sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras Brian embestía sin miramiento en su interior, sabía que acabaría lastimado.

-Dios sigue…

Los roces de su polla sobre la tela del sofá le estaban volviendo loco. No sabía que se había tomado Brian pero estaba dispuesto a dárselo a todas horas. Apenas Brian le rozó con los dedos se derramó sobre los mismos, llevándole al orgasmo con él. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración mientras Brian descansaba sobre él.

-¿Has anclado el sofá al suelo? Porque pensé que caíamos de bruces.

-Más quisieras… aun controlo, por si tienes dudas.

-Ja, ja.

Saliendo de él, Justin se quejó haciendo pucheros, ganándose así una cachetada por parte de Brian. Apenas este se hubo levantado llamaron a la puerta. Poniendo los ojos en blanco subió las escaleras para ir al baño. Justin dio una voz para que esperaran y salió corriendo tras Brian.

-¿Se puede saber quién coño viene a molestar ahora?

-Es Halloween, serán niños.

-Pues que les jodan. No tengo caramelos.

-No seas así…

-Pues te toca salir a ti.

-¿Así en pelotas? Ni hablar.

Los golpes no cesaban y ya cansado, Justin se vistió con rapidez con un simple chándal gris. Bajó corriendo las escaleras sin percatarse de que iba descalzo. Al abrir se topó con una sonriente Linds, acompañada de Mel.

-Ey… -dijo algo azorado- chicas pasad. ¡Brian! Son las chicas. Sentaos, voy a avisarle. Está en el baño. ¡¡Briaaan!!

Alzando una ceja, Mel se sentó mientras veía a Justin perderse escaleras arriba.

-¿Estos dos no dejan de follar o qué?

-Oh Mel por favor. Tú no puedes quejarte tampoco.

-Lo sé pero es que siempre que venimos les pillamos en plena faena.

-Dejémoslo en que Brian es muy activo.

-No sé yo si hemos hecho bien Linds…

-A estas alturas, ya es tarde echarse atrás. ¡Hola Brian!

-No os esperaba aquí, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Sí –dijo Linds totalmente sonriente- Tenemos algo que decirte.

-¿Y?

-Vas a ser papá.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Justin fue el primero quien se lanzó a felicitarlas. Brian por su parte no salía de su asombro.

-Joder, voy a ser padre.

_2_ _de Julio de 1983._ _Pittsburgh, Pensilvania_

Con la respiración algo agitada, Justin terminó de embalar la última caja. Hacía mucho calor y el aire acondicionado había vuelto a estropearse. Carl intentó arreglarlo pero finalmente decidieron sustituirlo por un pequeño ventilador que no hacía sino remover el cálido aire. Secándose el sudor en su camiseta de tirantas, Justin se dispuso a dar otro paso más que le llevaría hasta Decatur. Los meses pasados habían sido duros para ambos. A pesar de la distancia y las llamadas, podía intuir las dudas de Brian acerca del embarazo de Linds. Los síntomas de ella en los primeros meses no ayudaron mucho y la paternidad le estaba volviendo algo paranoico. La última vez que fue a visitarlos, Linds ya tenía bastante abultado su vientre y Brian la visitaba con asiduidad. Sabía que en su casa no podría quedarse: el estudio que había preparado para él era inamovible y el dormitorio podría albergar alguna cuna en caso muy extremo. A pesar de eso le hacía ilusión ver la cara del bebé.

_-Es un niño Brian._

_-¿Niño? Joder, es… es genial._

_-¿Qué nombre le pondréis?_

_-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo eliges tú?_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Venga Justin, a ti se te dan bien esas cosas._

_-Oh pues… ¿qué os parece Gus?_

Poco a poco iría instalándose allí. Tenía todo preparado, su estancia en Pittsburgh se alargaría unos pocos meses más a pesar de las insistencias de su madre y las de Brian porque acabase en PIFA sus estudios. Una escuela de arte en Decatur había aceptado su solicitud casi al instante: un expediente impecable era una buena tarjeta de presentación si además de eso, llevaba una carta de recomendación. Su madre se pasó meses sin llamarle. Cuando lo veía en el supermercado giraba el carro o simplemente le ignoraba. Harto de la situación, un día se plantó en su casa para aclararlo todo. No seguiría en Pittsburgh le pesase a quien le pesase. Le dolía dejarla allí junto a Molly pero era su futuro y debía empezar a mirar por sí mismo.

Tanto Debbie como Emmet, Michael y Ted sabían de las buenas nuevas. Por llamadas o por cartas estaban al tanto del estado de la embarazada así como de los nervios del futuro padre. Cuando podía, Justin se acercaba para comentarles delicadamente cuáles eran sus planes.

_-Una manera sutil de decirles que me voy._

_-¿Y no sería mejor decírselo directamente?_

_-No es tan fácil Daph. Sobre todo con Debbie._

_-Ya, se ha acostumbrado a que todos los fines de semana vayamos a verla. Te echará mucho de menos._

_-Lo sé pero también te echaré de menos a ti._

_-Eso ya lo sé tonto –dijo para luego lanzarle un par de bolas hechas con servilletas- Pero que sepas que iré a verte. No sé cuándo pero iré._

_-Eso espero. Ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras._

Tras levantar aquella caja y colocarla encima de una pequeña pila que tenía cercana a la puerta, una de las cajas más altas trastabilló, cayendo finalmente al suelo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Justin se afanó en recoger todos los papeles que habían quedado esparcidos. Entre los mismos había una vieja foto.

-Verano de mil novecientos setenta y cinco. Atlanta.

Apenas acabó de leer la pequeña frase cuando sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Sonrientes y con unos cuantos años menos, estaban todos: sus tíos, su madre cargando a Molly en brazos y su padre, quien le llevaba sobre sus hombros, totalmente feliz. No podía negar que echaba de menos eso, la complicidad que tenían cuando pequeños, cuando todo parecía ir bien. Que poco iba a imaginar él que su padre iba a ser el mayor homófobo que había conocido si apartaba a Chris Hobbs del asunto, claro está. Por culpa de su odio, Brian se había visto forzado a marcharse de Pitts, llevándose una parte de él consigo. No, no iba a arrepentirse. Se marcharía y él, ese que negaba ser su padre, jamás lo sabría. La voz de Lewis al final del pasillo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Guardó la foto a buen recaudo, cerró la caja y salió a recibir a su amigo.

 

-Buenas noticias señor Taylor. Hemos dado con ese sujeto.

-Perfecto, quiero todos los detalles por muy simples que sean.

Anotándolo todo en un pequeño block, Craig sonrió cínicamente. Por fin le tenía a su alcance: tantos años tras él, perdiéndole la pista cuando ya creía estar cerca y ahora lo tenía prácticamente en bandeja. Al muy desgraciado no le había bastado con abandonar Pittsburgh sino que encima se llevaba a Justin con él. Sabía que se veían, esporádicamente porque Justin aun a pesar de todo seguía con esa patraña de estudios, pero lo hacían. Y de no ser por su detective, aun estaría buscando. Jennifer se negaba en redondo a comentar nada sobre Justin y ese engendro. Molly había parecido aprender también la lección porque no soltaba prenda. Lo único que tenía claro es que la relación de ambas con Justin parecía haberse enfriado y desconocía el motivo. Para sus adentros se alegró en parte si el motivo era el mismo que el suyo: Brian Kinney. De ser así viajaban en el mismo barco pero debía ser cauteloso. Jennifer no sabía nada de la agresión que recibió ese desgraciado ni lo que tenía pensado hacer. Con todo anotado, Craig programó un viaje hacia Decatur, Georgia. Pronto volvería a verse con él y esa ocasión ajustaría las cuentas, como ya hizo aquella vez.

_3_ _de Agosto de 1983._ _Decatur, Georgia_

A pesar del calor que hacía, Brian estaba disfrutando como un niño. En el porche, sentado en una hamaca que compró días atrás, sostenía al pequeño Gus entre sus brazos mientras Linds le preparaba el biberón. Había pedido días de sus vacaciones, dispuesto a disfrutarlo al máximo con el pequeño. Estando de baja maternal, Linds se pasaba todas las tardes por casa de Brian. Entre los vecinos se había extendido la noticia de que ambos eran padres y estaban encantados con ellos. Siempre que podía, Mel se acercaba a verles pero era en contadas ocasiones.

Aun no podía creer que esa criatura que crecía cada día más fuese una parte de él. El condenado era clavadito a él, salvo por el color de la piel, mucho más clara que la suya. Para que no pasase calor, Linds le había puesto una pequeña braguita de algodón que tapase los pañales, dejándole el pecho al descubierto. Por su parte, Brian llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantas. Justo donde se encontraban, la brisa llegaba fresquita y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no quedarse dormido con el niño sobre él.

 

Tras sufrir un calor detestable en el taxi que le condujo hasta aquel barrio, Craig sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón para secarse el sudor. El viaje en sí había sido tranquilo pero detestaba esas temperaturas tan altas. Nadie sospechó de sus intenciones cuando pidió ese mes para viajar. Unas vacaciones, un descanso merecido. Ni se molestó en mencionárselo a su ex y a su hija puesto que estas creían que una poderosa razón era la que llevaba a pasárselo bien lejos de allí: una razón con dos buenas piernas o un par de pechos sugerentes. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Quería comprobar in situ donde vivía ese desgraciado, si Justin estaba ahí y… sentía como la sangre le hervía. De solo imaginárselo sería capaz de matarlo allí mismo. Cogió aire y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente. Pocos niños había en la calle y supuso que se encontrarían en la piscina local. Nadie en su sano juicio pasearía con semejante calor. Con tranquilidad, buscó el número que correspondía a la casa de Brian. Cuando llegó a la altura se sorprendió ante la estampa que tuvo ante sus ojos: ese desgraciado estaba sentado en una hamaca, en el porche de la que era su casa, con un niño en brazos. Ambos parecían dormitar pero al pronto, alguien salió de la casa llamándole. Sin detenerse a comprobar de quien provenía aquella voz, Craig se adelantó hasta estar justo delante de la casa. Justo cuando iba a soltar improperios contra Brian, sintió como su voz se quedaba atascada en su garganta. Una muchacha rubia, muy guapa, cogía en brazos al niño mientras éste parecía resistirse.

-Vamos Gus, tienes que comer, ya te cogerá luego papá.

¿Su padre? ¿Ese engendro era padre? ¿Con esa mujer? El mundo debía estar volviéndose loco.

-Claro –pensó para sí- la ha engañado como engañó a Justin. Maldito desgraciado.

Al percatarse de una extraña presencia, Brian se incorporó en la hamaca, quedando petrificado al ver a Craig allí. Sin mediar palabra se levantó y contuvo la ira que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo como buenamente pudo.

-¿Qué coño hace aquí? ¿No tuvo bastante en su día que ahora necesita perseguirme?

-Yo… tú tuviste la culpa. Tú… a Justin.

-Largo. Largo de aquí ahora mismo si no quiere que llame a la policía.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, eh? Eres un cabrón, andas engañando a gente inocente para luego destrozarles la vida, como hiciste con mi familia.

-¡Fuera!

Las voces alertaron a Linds, quien con el niño en brazos salió a ver qué pasaba. -¿Brian? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ve dentro con el niño, Linds. Hazme caso.

-Pero…

-Dentro. Y tú, ya puedes ir largándote por dónde has venido porque como sigas un solo minuto más aquí, no respondo de mis actos.

-Pero tú y Justin…

-¿Está aquí? ¿Le has visto? No. Es tu hijo, quizás deberías preocuparte más de él en vez de perseguirme a mí.

Fue tal el revuelo que se formó que varios vecinos salieron para ver qué ocurría. Viéndose acorralado por tantos desconocidos, Craig decidió irse de allí.

-Vuelve a acercarte por aquí y juro que te mataré, me oyes, ¡te mataré!

-¿Ha ocurrido algo Brian? ¿Os ha molestado ese tipo? –preguntó uno de los vecinos.

-No, pero por su bien que no vuelva. Ya me desgració una vez la vida y no pienso dejar que lo haga dos veces.

Asintiendo, varios vecinos se quedaron con ellos hasta pasadas varias horas. Brian agradeció el que Justin no estuviese allí con él en esos momentos.

 

_24 de septiembre de 1986, Decatur-Georgia._

Tras sonar el timbre, los chicos comenzaron a recoger los materiales que habían usado ese día. Numerosos pinceles y bandejas donde diversos colores se mezclaban entre sí. Saludándolos uno a uno, Justin fue a lavarse las manos en el lavabo que tenían instalado dentro del aula. Se sentía cansado, aunque feliz. Tras repasar por encima el número de materiales y comprobar que no faltase nada, se dirigió hacia su mesa para escribir en su diario las incidencias de ese día. Tras acabar sus estudios en una escuela de arte, realizó prácticas en diversos centros educativos. El año anterior participó en un certamen para jóvenes artistas, logrando el primer premio. Tras ello decidió tomárselo con calma y buscar algo más seguro.

Terminada la jornada escolar, Justin recogió su bandolera, se colocó bien el pañuelo que llevaba, recogió su bici y salió rumbo a casa. Echaba de menos el tener su propio coche pero no se arrepentía de haber vendido el viejo Rambler. Quizás, con el tiempo, se comprase un coche para él. De momento con el de Brian tenían suficiente. Por fortuna su trabajo quedaba cerca de casa así que no era algo imprescindible. Tras pasar por el supermercado a por un par de cosas que necesitaba para la cena, volvió a casa. Nada más entrar supo que Brian aun no había llegado y lo prefería. Así podría descansar unos minutos y preparar la cena con tranquilidad. Aun recordaba nervioso los primeros días de convivencia, en los cuales apenas entraba por la puerta, era asaltado por Brian para acabar los dos follando en el primer lugar donde les pillase: el suelo, el sofá, la mesa de la cocina…

Eso sí, recordaba las partes buenas porque también las hubo malas. Las discusiones por la ropa que dejaba olvidada por las habitaciones, el constante olor a pintura de su estudio, las peleas por ver la televisión o aquella época en la cual los vecinos se habían centrado en sus vidas y comenzaron a hacer cábalas sobre qué pasaba realmente. Brian los calló a todos besándole un día en el porche de su casa. Bueno, no le besó. Se lo comió literalmente. Aun sentía cosquillas en el estómago por ese beso. Desde entonces la relación con los vecinos fue a mejor. Fue extraño, como si hubiese habido siempre una tensión invisible entre todos y una vez descubierto el pastel, ésta se hubiese disuelto. Aun así lo agradecía enormemente: ambos no se sentían presionados por mostrar sus sentimientos aunque eran cautos.

Dejando la olla puesta en el fuego, Justin volvió al salón y se tumbó cuan largo era en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. No cambiaría nada de lo que tenía en esos momentos ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Adoraba pasar los fines de semana junto a Gus, o los días en los cuales alguna de las chicas no podía hacerse cargo de él. El niño era precioso, un clon de Brian. Había heredado el mismo color de pelo y de ojos. La piel era algo más clarita pero de seguro que sería tan alto como su padre. Ya con tres años alcanzaba sin problema alguno el mando a distancia del mueble auxiliar y los traía a todos locos con sus correteos. Había veces en las cuales Brian se tensaba demasiado por la compañía del pequeño pero Justin no podía evitar reír cuando el crío se acercaba a su padre con un par de churretones de chocolate en la cara, pidiéndole ayuda para los dulces que estaban preparando.

Debió quedarse dormido porque al oír abrirse la puerta se sobresaltó. Sin apenas saludar a Brian salió corriendo hacia la cocina por si la cena se había quemado o estaba en pleno proceso. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que esta estaba aun haciéndose, girándose cuando escuchó a Brian reírse.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Me he quedado dormido y casi incendio la casa.

-Exagerado —dijo para darle un suave beso en los labios- Nada saldrá ardiendo, bueno quizás…

-¡Brian! Dios déjame descansar un poco.

-¡Eh! Ayer bien que te aprovechaste de mí, así que no te quejes. Voy a darme una ducha, ¿subes?

-No, voy a echarle un ojo a esto.

Dejándole en la cocina, Brian se dispuso a tomar un buen baño. Tras el mismo y viendo a Justin algo amodorrado en el sofá, se acercó sigiloso hacia la cocina. Apagó el fuego y salió a fumar al porche. Había sido un día tranquilo, de esos que podía catalogar como perfectos. Tomó un cigarro, lo encendió y aspiró lentamente, perdiéndose con rapidez en sus propios pensamientos.

Los últimos rayos del sol le golpeaban de lleno en la cara. Con los ojos cerrados se dejó acariciar por la leve brisa que comenzaba a levantarse. Pronto llegaría la hora de cenar y con ello la recogida de todos los chiquillos que corrían a su antojo por la calle o daban paseos en bicicleta. Sentado en la escalera del portal, oyó crujir la madera a su espalda y sonrió. Sintió su cuerpo acercarse al suyo desprendiendo ese olor tan característico que le envolvía con calidez.

-La cena está lista.

-De acuerdo.

Abriendo los ojos, ambos miraron al frente para ver como un grupo de chicos se afanaban por recoger las canicas que habían dejado esparcidas para volver a sus casas.

-Justo hoy hace cuatro años.

-¿Cuatro años ya?

-Sí. Han cambiado tantas cosas…

-No pienses en ello –dijo posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios- los recuerdos son solo eso, recuerdos.

Levantándose, le dejó allí sentado observar la puesta de sol. Otra a sumar a su nueva vida. Junto al hombre al que amaba, con un hijo al que quería con locura y unas tremendas ganas de vivir. Atrás quedaban los malos recuerdos, todos los esfuerzos para llegar donde estaba ahora. No podía negar que echaba de menos a los suyos aunque les llamaba constantemente. Una vez cenados y sentados en el sofá, Brian aprovechó que Justin se encontraba dormido entre sus piernas para ojear por última vez el diario de su abuela. Aquellos fragmentos correspondían a unos días antes de su fallecimiento, puesto que la caligrafía era algo temblorosa aunque podía entenderse bien. Leyéndolos por encima, se detuvo en uno que estaba subrayado a color:

“Supongo que cuando leas esto ya estaré en un lugar mejor. O eso espero jajaja aunque no podré decirte si está bien, si hay tal lugar o a saber… de lo que estoy segura es que saldrás adelante. Tú vales mucho cariño y tarde o temprano encontrarás a ese chico con el que compartir tu vida. Ese al que querrás más que a ti mismo. Y al que más mimos le darás jajaja No me pongas caras, que te veo. Te mereces tener alguien a tu lado tan bueno como tú. Y de paso, si es guapo, mejor. No dejes que tus padres te amarguen la existencia como lo hicieron conmigo. Vive tu vida, sé feliz. Es lo único que importa. Y recuerda, siempre te llevaré conmigo.”

Sonriendo, Brian cerró el diario y lo dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar. Enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Justin, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido. De nuevo volvió a él ese sueño, en el cual un muchacho rubio, de inmensos ojos azules, bajaba corriendo por la calle con su bicicleta. Ese que cuando sonreía, iluminaba todo a su paso. Ese que poco a poco se abrió camino en su vida y en su corazón.

FIN

 


End file.
